The Hybrid
by ravenreux
Summary: From childhood friends to allied enemies, can the scorned bluehaired DemiSaiyan and the stubbornly proud Saiyan no Ouji settle their differences long enough to free their people and save themselves? VB, KCC, RC Chapter 23 is up! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Me? Own DBZ? Only in the deepest recesses of my warped dream scape. No, seriously, don't be ridiculous and assume that I actually do.

**A/N:** Howdy! This be my first fanfic, so be lenient on me. Anyway, this is something that I've always had in the back of my mind so I decided to put it to paper, so to speak. Just to be clear, anything in _italics_ are thoughts. _"Italics"_ with quotations is telepathic speech between characters. In this story, any saiyan can speak telepathically with one another if the notion strikes them.

Chapter 1

Bulma's eyes darted back and forth between her parents. Her Kaasan stood ramrod straight before her rightful King, her long black-brown tail was wrapped tightly about her waist in preparation for a fight. Her long brown hair was tied at the nape of her neck with a green sash that matched the silk of the gown she wore. She was ordinary by Saiyan standards, but to her only daughter, the alien female was a living goddess. Her wide blue eyes traveled back to her human Tousan, pinned to his knees by the adolescent Saiyan boy that had found her in the woods. Physically he wasn't much compared to some of his species, but his mind far surpassed anything measurable, intelligence wise. Bulma could tell by his face that he was in pain. The raven-haired boy had his arms wrenched up behind his back, twisting them painfully in their sockets. _Papa. _Bulma gritted her teeth and jerked her arms from the young boy that held her. "Let go!"

The boy's arms lost their grip in surprise and he stared blankly as she started to get away. _Oh no…_ Springing into action, he dove for her and caught onto her ankles. She immediately dropped from the air and slammed into the cold steel floor of the carrier ship they'd been dragged to. The air whooshed out of her lungs and the young Saiyan boy managed to plant his heavier body on her back. The girl beneath him squirmed and bucked underneath him, but she couldn't dislodge herself a second time. He glanced up and found that every pair of eyes in the room was riveted on him and the struggling girl. "Sorry." He mumbled.

The King sent the boy an icy glare before returning his gaze back to the traitorous female before him. He remembered her now. _Yes, I sent her to this spitball of a planet years ago to investigate._ His heavy gaze moved from her, to the human male Bardock's son had pinned, and then back to the child that had finally ceased her squabbles. _It seems she's done a lot more than investigate._ "Sleeka, isn't it?"

The woman before him visibly jumped at the grating tone in his voice. Her eyes dropped and she kneeled down begrudgingly. "Yes, sire."

"

Well, if I remember correctly, I sent you here to investigate the natives not mingle with them!" His thunderous voice only grew louder as he spoke.

Sleeka flinched, but didn't buckle. "I was wounded upon my arrival and my pod was damaged. I lost contact with my superiors. The natives proved to be welcoming and Tru…, this man restored my health. Out of gratitude I spared their lives." Her eyes locked with her mate's and she tried desperately to convey her sorrow to him.

It didn't go unnoticed. The King smirked. "Don't you mean that you bonded with this filth and spawned an abomination with it?" He pointed over at Bulma.

Sleeka's maternal instinct raged upward and she growled. "Leave my child out of this." Her voice was a low hiss. She should have known this day would come. The day when her forefathers came searching for her. _I shouldn't have stayed. What I've done is unforgivable and now my mate and offspring hang in the balance._ It had always lurked, undermining her thoughts, swirling uncertainty, the fact that she'd gone AWOL and abandoned her Saiyan heritage for the less barbaric human one. Her clan had never been known for its physical prowess, and in a world that revolved around measurable strength, she'd been doomed from birth. Couple that with her instinctually good-natured-ness it wasn't a big stretch to understand why she'd embraced the human race with open arms. The planet itself was breathtakingly beautiful, a stark reversal of her home world. But it too had its hidden dangers and even her Saiyan blood couldn't withstand the viral assault. Coming to terms with her impending death, she paid no attention to the warm arms that had carried her back to the land of the living. Her mate had found her prone in the woodlands near her crashed pod, and despite her apparently foreign origins, he healed her. Sleeka felt her inner strength solidify and she curled her slender hands into balled fists. "She is an innocent."

The King studied her another moment, taking in the sudden fury in her eyes at the mention of her spawn. The Saiyan female's true instincts were returning, the ones borne centuries before the act of separation. Back to when mates raised their own offspring as a closely knit unit and not by technological brain feeders. Her defiance and ferocity were almost honorable. Almost. "Since when have innocents been spared in battle?"

Sleeka leapt to her feet, her tail bristling angrily. "There is no battle here!" The burning need to protect Bulma shot all her sense to the wayside.

Dr. Briefs could feel her rage singing through their mental link. _She's going to get all of us killed if she doesn't relax._ He craned his neck as best he could to see the King's face. What he saw chilled him to the bone. The enormous Saiyan's countenance was twisted into a livid snarl, the grit of his teeth hard enough to crush diamonds, but it was the murderous glint that swirled in his pitch black eyes that shook him to the core. Trunks swung his eyes back to his wife and concentrated on her mind. _"Let me in, Sleeka. Let me in"._ The stubborn Saiyan was shutting off her mind to him. Jaw clenching, he pushed harder. _"Sleeka! Don't you dare ignore me!"_

The King was holding back. Why? He didn't know. But it was enough for him to see the audacious female flinch and touch her temple with a trembling hand. He saw her shake her head and squeeze her eyes shut against some unknown force. Her ki was slowly lowering back down to a controllable level and it dawned on him as to why. _The silly human._ Relaxing, he crossed his arms back over his massive chest and glared down at the light-haired human male that was easily pinned to the floor by Bardock's adolescent brat, Raditz. He could sense the mental link between them and a brief flash of curiosity at their ability to create one was squashed before it could take root. He lifted a hand and waved it dismissively at Raditz. "Release him."

The long haired boy immediately dropped the human and stepped back hastily. Dr. Briefs grimaced as he swung his arms around to stop himself from hitting the deck. Breathing deeply, he ignored the waves of agonizing pain and slowly rose to his feet. He glanced behind at the teenager only to see him staring at the floor. _What?_

"_He released you."_ Sleeka's rich voice filled his mind and he turned his eyes back to her.

Her bright brown eyes were passionate with love, the only way she'd ever been able to express it to him. It was too ingrained into the fiber of her being to speak the words of such a sacred entity. Trunks opened his soul to her and suddenly knew why he'd been released. "_The Bond." _Her eyes softened even more as she was suddenly gripped about the throat by the King.

"It seems that you've been able to do the impossible and bond with this inferior creature." The King spat out his words like a bad taste. "Not only that but you've managed to breed with it. Such a creature is forbidden." He snorted as he slowly closed his hand. "I am going to enjoy choking the life out of the brat before your eyes." The rage he been looking for returned and she bucked in his grip, her ki flaring out around her in a blazing red aura.

"I'll never let you touch her, you heathen!" Sleeka gritted her teeth and dug her hands into the flesh of his forearm, rivulets of bloods trailing from the slits her nails had dug.

Bardock swallowed the hard knot that had formed in his throat. If a subject were to ever go against the crown, the punishment was death. But here was this weak, humanized Saiyan female drawing blood from their King, the most powerful of their race. _She knows she cannot defeat him, yet she still battles._ He had known Sleeka before. Before this, and she had always been shunned by her emotional behavior and low strength, both outside of her control. But now, struggling desperately was her true self. The Saiyan she had always been. Never before had he witnessed a truer display of his heritage than in this fallen woman from a warrior race. His tense gaze moved to her mate, the human male that his son was once again restraining. No measurable ki emanated from him, but he struggled against Raditz all the same to save his mate. All for the sake of their child. Kakarot was sweating heavily against the girl's thrashing, her ki skyrocketing in response to her Kaasan's. Bardock swallowed again at the sheer immensity of her power. _Astonishing, her power level continues to rise despite being only meager a few moments ago. _The vastness of it amazed him. _How is it even possible for a mixed blood Saiyan to generate that amount of energy? Incredible. _

Sleeka knew her death was coming and that Trunks' welcoming arms wouldn't save her this time. The breath in her lungs was slowly being forced from her body and it would only be moments before she was gone from this room, this world entirely. She could feel Bulma's ki as it pulsated violently. Pride welled within her at the feeling of energy that her blue-tailed daughter was emitting in her distress. Using the last vestiges of her power, Sleeka stilled her mind to her daughter. _"Bulma, don't fight it. Don't endanger yourself now. You have to survive. You have to live on."_

Bulma viciously grappled with the young boy that was restraining her. Her Kaasan was dying. She was dying and there wasn't any way for her to stop it. Her Kaasan's voice was soothing inside her throbbing head. _"Bulma, don't fight it. Don't endanger yourself now. You have to survive. You have to live on."_

Tears spilled out from her tightly shut eyes as she ceased her struggles. _"Mama…"_

"_It will be alright. Trust me."_ She could see her Kaasan's soft face in her mind, eyes warm with love. Sleeka's ki fluttered as the King flicked his wrist, snapping her neck. As she was unceremoniously flicked to the cold, hard floor, she smiled peacefully. _"I'm so proud of you, Bulma. I love you…"_

The warmth that seeped into her body abruptly vanished as her Kaasan's ki dissipated. _"No, no, no! Mama, please don't go!"_ Bulma's head slumped forward and her shoulders hunched in defeat. Shudders racked her delicate frameas the sobs flowed uncontrolled from her body. Her Kaasan was dead. The pain was unbearable, ripping her to pieces inside. _Why? Why did she have to go? Why did those stupid boys have to come? Why?_ She didn't even notice that the young boy was no longer touching her, bewildered by the quiet keening sound that left her mouth.

Trunks watched his daughter rock back and forth, completely numbed. The wet, blank look in her eyes struck more fear in him than the sinister cackling the King was making. He glanced at his wife's broken body and steeled himself against the pain that it brought. _No. I must be strong for my daughter. For Bulma._ He opened his eyes and bored his eyes into hers, willing her to wake up from the dangerous limbo she was in. He cursed silently to himself being unable to create the mental link between them. She had to open it with her Saiyan mind. _"Bulma, please, snap out of it." _

She could feel him pushing at the edges of her tattered mind, grappling for her attention. _Daddy…_ Bulma looked up and met the origin of the sapphire eyes she possessed. Her Tousan visibly relaxed as she continued to blink. A thunderous laugh caused her slender face to turn and stare at the enormous Saiyan with the blood red cape. _The King._ Bulma knew what he was laughing at. Her doe-like stare traveled away from the evilly amused face to grace her Kaasan's broken body on the ship's floor. The once beautiful Saiyan's face was taut with death, her bewitching brown eyes gazing at nothing. Bulma felt it rise up inside her, like a tidal wave, an unknown feeling clouding over her vision and gripping her slight frame. _He killed her. He killed her._ It repeated over and over in her mind, a mantra fueling the limitless anger flowing through her veins. The tingling warmth of her ki infused with her blood as she clenched her fists at her sides, the crouched stance of her Kaasan's teaching molding itself over her slight body.

Bardock shuddered. _Even Nappa isn't that ruthless._ As far back as his clan could remember the royal line had been only been wicked when the need arose for it. But the King brought a whole new meaning to the word callous. He had an evil streak inside him that never ceased to be appeased and the King always found a reason to be cruel. It was like a drug for him and now he, Bardock, could see the adrenaline rush his ruler had gotten at breaking Sleeka's neck. _His behavior is shameful of our race. He makes a mockery of us._ He turned his eyes away from the carnage before it made him sick. That's when his eyes landed on the girl and widened in shock. _Holy kuso! What the hell is she thinking?!_

Trunks saw it too and blanched. _Oh no._ He couldn't feel the waves of her energy that pulsated out of her body, but he knew what was happening. He'd seen her do this when her Kaasan had trained her. She was powering up. _Dear Kami… "Bulma! Stop this now!"_ It was like trying to claw your way through an impenetrable wall of steel. Her mind had entirely blocked him out, totally focused on what she was doing. He took note of the slackened arms that were supposed to restraining him and deftly slipped out of them and bolted towards his daughter. "Bulma!"

The other Saiyans in the room took notice of what was happening and froze. The light-haired human dashed up to her only to thrown back as she screamed. The King's smirk died as he continued to watch the display. _It seems the little damnation has more power than I realized. Too bad it won't save her._ A low growl rumbled in the back of his throat. "Enough of this. It ends now." He strided past the crumpled remains of Sleeka and crossed his arms before the shrieking girl. "It will only be your death if you don't cease your actions."

Bulma's mouth snapped shut and she tightened up her frame. "You killed her." Her lightening voice was a scathing whisper as she curled her lips back into a snarl, the predatory instincts of her Saiyan blood raging to life. Her human mind warred within her as she locked onto her target and narrowed her eyes. He was the Saiyan King, the strongest of their race, and she was only a young girl with a young power. Her crackling blue eyes darted over at her parents, both lying on the unforgiving tiles of the floor. One was dead while the other was banished to a world of blackness. Her Tousan's lavender hair fluttered as her power wafted through the room and she felt a slight feeling of regret. _I'm sorry Papa, but he killed her. I won't let him get away with it._ Her eyes moved back to enraged black ones and she steeled herself.

Bardock knew what she was thinking and a part of him applauded her while condemning her behavior. She was definitely her Kaasan's daughter. He could feel the anger cascading out of the King in waves and knew he couldn't let another Saiyan female die. He stepped down from the landing and glanced at both of his sons. Raditz and Kakarrot were both shocked into stillness, their young eyes frozen on the tenacious young girl. _"Raditz, grab the human and take him into the ship."_ His older son visibly jumped and he swung his head around to stare blankly at his Tousan. Bardock snarled to himself at the boy's uncanny resemblance to his dead mate. _"Do it now Raditz or I'll be very unhappy with you."_

Raditz blinked and then rushed into motion. Even the King in a rage was paled in comparison to what his Tousan would be like if he didn't obey. He dropped to his knees beside the human and carefully lifted him to lie over his lanky shoulder. The strange colored man weighed more than before now that he was unconscious and Raditz huffed. _Just my luck._ He started to turn towards the ships cargo areas, but stilled at the shriek that sounded behind him. _Oh great._ He whipped around and barely had time to erect a ki shield around himself and the human before the girl blasted at him.

Hard.

Raditz was skidded backward about ten feet and he gritted his teeth. _Kuso!_ He opened his eyes and glared at the girl. _"You baka! I'm trying to help him!"_

Bulma's blast ebbed and she tensed. All these Saiyans have done was wreck havoc on her life since she arrived and she was supposed to trust this boy. He was the one that had called the others. _No, he's no better than the others and now he's going to kill my Papa._ She glared at him. "You're a liar!" Clasping her hands together, she gathered her small energy into a golden ball.

Bardock glanced at the King and saw him watching curiously. _That was easier than I thought. _His gaze moved to the girl, who was now trained on his oldest son, murder in her eyes. Raditz, he smiled, was curbing himself and wasn't returning any of her attacks. But his defenses were yielding. It was taking too much energy to protect himself and the human. Bardock spied his younger son watching on with interest. The boy's youthful face was alight with amusement at his sibling's predicament. _"Kakarrot, I suggest you do something before the girl decides to remove your brother from this room. Permanently."_

Kakarrot snarled and charged up his ki. _Tousan's right. She's on a rampage._ Shouting, he launched himself at the girl. Her attention was focused on Raditz and she didn't see the younger one until it was too late. His heel connected with her chin and she flew backwards into the wall.

The King watched silently. Apparently his Science Advisor had decided to intervene and it appeared that he wanted the human. He didn't know if this angered him or not, but his attention was riveted to the seething boy Kakarrot. Attacking family was the one thing that set Saiyans on edge and the boy's youth made him extra aggressive. He sneered disdainfully at the boy. He still remembered when the technicians had come to him with the report of an infant with a power level nearing that of his son, the Prince. _A good for nothing third-class no less. A complete mockery._ And now here he stood, watching him grapple with a worthless hybrid female that to his utter disbelief, held, possibly, more power than a young elite soldier back on Vejitasei. His hardened gaze followed the two as they exchanged blow after blow, the girl slowly weakening. Her techniques were rudimentary at best, but she managed to adapt faster than he'd seen seasoned warriors. _Maybe there is something here, with this girl. Perhaps Bardock was right in his thinking._ A calculating smirk crossed his face as he continued to watch the scuffle.

Bulma flipped backwards and stood panting. He was stronger than her, but he wasn't hurting her. _Why? _She saw his body shift and crossed her arms over her head as he flew at her with both fists. Swinging her arms outward, she knocked him back and pulled at her draining energy. The boy stiffened to stop his backward motion and gritted his teeth. Bulma grinned wickedly and gathered her power into two small balls that filled her outstretched palms. It was exhilarating to finally be able to push at the limits of her power. Her Kaasan had never been strong enough to battle at the full extent of her power and although she never said anything, it had nagged at her. She never got a chance to revel in the feeling of being completely spent after a fight, her muscles burning with exhaustion. Now she could and it thrilled her. Growling softly, she shot off both of the balls and smiled. _Got you now jerk._

Kakarrot watched her blasts zip towards him and smiled confidently. _It'll take more than that girly._ The blasts collided with his open palms and he gripped his small hands around them. _Say bye bye._ He clamped his fists together, squelching the blasts into nothingness. He swung his black gaze back to the girl's and paused. _She's smiling. Why?_ A low growl sounded in the back of his throat and he charged forward.

Bardock saw the blasts his son caught and blinked. _They split!_ When his son had squeezed them, instead of dissolving, they shrunk. His eyes traveled back to the fallen woman on the dais. _You've taught your daughter well. She is one of few that can give Kakarrot a run for his money._ As if on cue, the quartet of blasts reversed and slammed into his six-year old son's back. A slight tremor of fear ran down his spine as the boy trembled to his feet, his normally friendly face contorted with pain. _We have definitely underestimated the result of mixing Saiyan blood. _Bardock turned to watch the girl with interest. She was slumped to her knees, sweat dripping from her fair nose to pat the steel floor quietly. Her entire body was shuddering in a desperate revolt from the limits she was sending it to. It hardened the feeling he had earlier when he'd first seen the young blue-haired half-saiyan. _She must be protected and raised, not murdered here beside her Kaasan. _Steeling his resolve, he strode over to his liege and bowed, his right arm crossed over his chest. "Sire, I have a request to make."

The King turned his sneering countenance to the Squad Commander and his lip curled back in disgust. The third-class scientist had always overstepped his bounds, and now it only shredded the remnants of his patience. "What could you possibly want at this moment?!" His voice was just below a bellowing roar.

Bardock stood unperturbed. "Your Majesty, with your leave, I request that the hybrid be spared to be studied further in my labs."

The caped Saiyan's eyes narrowed. _What in the hell is this baka getting at?_ "Why?"

Bardock could only grin internally lest he wanted to have his body plastered about the walls. Clearing his throat, he spoke with conviction. "I want to study her blood and find out exactly how it is possible she even exists. It has been known for centuries that no viable offspring have ever resulted from alien pairings, but here is a living breathing specimen for study. Not only that, but she seems to possess an amazingly high power considering her breeding. I want to know if such crossing can create a more powerful creature than that of a full-blooded Saiyan." He saw the King bristle at that comment and quickly covered it with another. He turned to look at the girl, who was now struggling to release herself from a strangle hold his son had managed to get on her. "Besides, it seems that she is a well-trained youngster and would no doubt make an excellent asset to at least a low level purging squad." Both turned at the sudden shriek to see Bulma flare her ki high enough to slam Kakarrot into the wall. She promptly dropped to the floor and managed to send a defiant glare at them both before slipping unconscious. Bardock could feel his Lord's gaze boring into his back. Swallowing he turned to face him. "Or she could always prove to be entertainment for some of the adolescent soldiers."

The King watched Bardock closely. _I don't know how you aren't dead yet._ Growling softly, he spun on his heel and strode over to the doors that Raditz had escaped through earlier. "Don't make me regret not killing that mongrel; otherwise it'll be your head."

A wave of relief washed over him as he watched the Saiyan no Oui exit the room in a huff. Closing his eyes, he thanked Kami. Breathing deeply, he turned back to the two children to find them both lying unconscious. For a second he didn't move. _A draw. She managed to knock out the stronger of my two sons. Not even Raditz can knock out his brother without a few tricks._ Shaking his head in amazement he silently scooped up both by the back of their shirts and carried them out of the room with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**I don't own DBZ in any way, shape or form. Doesn't that sound a little redundant?

Chapter 2

She stared out of the one port hole that graced the wall of the small cell-like room she was bound to. The inky blackness of space captured her attention every time she looked at it, her gaze slowly growing thoughtful. It had been two months since that fateful morning when she'd gone out into the luscious forest of Chikyuu. Two long months since the day her Kaasan was slain and she and her Tousan had been dragged into the bowels of the space cruiser that she was currently sitting. When she'd blacked out, she'd figured that that was it, that she'd cease to exist. And it had been comforting to know that she wouldn't have to face the world without her Kaasan or Tousan. Bulma sighed and shifted on the hard cot that was positioned adjacent to the port hole. _But no, I was spared by that other Saiyan, the one the brothers called Tousan. Bardock._ How she didn't know, but when she awoke in the medical center to see him looking down at her, she knew and couldn't stop the torrent of emotions that flashed through her at the sight of him.

He hadn't moved while she sobbed herself into numbness, curling into a ball on the table like a crawly bug. The anger, fear, pain, regret, sorrow, and excitement were running strong through her at the same time, but the insecurity she felt at the fact she was still living overrode everything else. _Why?_ She'd lost count of the amount of times she'd asked that inside her head while he had carried her from the room tucked under one arm, a blue-tailed living football. If her emotional display had affected him at all, he hadn't let on, only grunted when she squirmed in his grip trying to escape. When she couldn't free herself, she just went limp and watched the never-ending trail of steel tiles that the floor consisted of. She had almost made it to three hundred when he had suddenly stopped in front of a plain steel door, no different than any other that she'd seen. _So much for variety._ She watched fastidiously as he pressed a code into a keypad on the left side of the door. She had jumped at the loud hiss as the door promptly slipped into the wall beside. What had been inside had frozen her into silence.

_Her Tousan. He had been sitting in that room like the one she was in now, completely unharmed._

Bulma blinked back the tears that sprang to her eyes. She swiftly wiped them away with the loose sleeve of her shirt and stared down at the long length that flicked back in forth in her lap. She ran a soothing hand over her teal tail; the action instantly relieved the tension that had crept up her back at the painful memories. Glancing back at the port hole, she leaned back onto the threadbare pillow and stared up at the ceiling. Bardock had allowed her to see her Tousan for all of five seconds, barely enough time for either of them to recognize the other. He'd then slapped the door shut and strode off with her still in tow. It had taken her all of about five steps to finally react.

Bulma grinned wickedly as her tail flittered back and forth between her slender fingers. _I definitely surprised that baka. It served him right._ The thought of flaring her ki and burning him all over again warmed her insides. It also caused her stomach to growl. Loudly. Sitting up, she swung her legs off the bed and slipped to her feet. Her booted feet made a soft patting sound as she walked over to the same steel door and pounded on it.

No one answered.

The pang in her stomach wailed. Growling, she crouched and slammed her entire body into the door, successfully denting the thick steel. Smirking, she crossed her arms over her chest and waited.

Not long later, the door creaked open and Raditz regarded the smirking eight year old girl. He sneered disdainfully at her and let her out of the room. _ What the hell am I doing, guarding this little brat? I should be training, or purging, or working in Tousan's labs. Not playing babysitter. _ He mumbled softly under his breath. "This is ridiculous."

Bulma slowed her progress to the mess hall. She glanced back at the older boy and watched his face scowl. Something about the look on his face bothered her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Raditz almost jumped when her soft voice touched his ears. _Wow, she's never tried talking before._ "Nani?"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "I asked if something was bothering you."

He watched her warily for a second. "I didn't know you cared."

She gritted her teeth. "Fine. Forget I asked." She hugged herself as she walked in front of him through the plain corridor.

Raditz didn't know what to do. _I guess it couldn't hurt to talk to her._ "Alright, if you're so worried, I was just thinking how ridiculous it is that I'm playing your babysitter when I could be doing better things."

Bulma's face turned and brightened. Her bright blue eyes sparkled. _Maybe he's not as bad as I thought._ "Like what?"

Raditz sighed. "Like training, or working in my Tousan's labs."

Bulma ignored the 'duh' tone of his voice and pounced on the word 'labs'. "So he's a scientist?"

He stepped past her to open the mess hall doors. "Yeah. Now shut up."

Bulma glared at him and followed him through the thick double doors. She unconsciously braced herself for the onslaught of stares and whispered phrases, latching her eyes on the back plate of Raditz's armor. It was always the same, no matter how many times she'd come and gone from this room. Or any other for that matter. Never before had the color of her hair been a concern, let alone an issue. Now being immersed into a society where everyone had black or brown, with the occasional auburn, hair, she stuck out ten times worse with her bright teal hair and matching tail. Bulma silently tightened the soft-furred appendage around her waist. It was the tail that really had caused a sensation. Most saiyans' tails were brown regardless of their hair color. She could feel her nerves bunch as the eyes followed her every move, and it almost made her regret wanting to eat.

Raditz snuck a glance back at her and could see her eyes whipping back and forth between the men and women that were as of right now, staring at her. Her arms were locked around her, while her tail was tightened severely around her waist in apprehension. _She's nervous, but not afraid._ He could sense the twitch in her ki as they maneuvered through the crowds to the food line. He turned his gaze to the people and could also feel their eyes, but he inwardly knew that not one would bother him. She was another matter. Every time they came the men became bolder, quite a few trying to cop a feel of her or her tail. Raditz bristled internally. _Not on my watch._ Despite the fact he was only guarding her, he grown fond of her tenacious personality.

He cut through the line to the front, earning a growl from an older soldier. Ignoring the mild threat, he grabbed two trays of food. He turned around and held one out to her. "Here."

Bulma blinked up at him when he spoke, momentarily broken from her defensive shell. When he raised an eyebrow at her, she quickly lashed out and took hold of the tray. She mumbled a "Thanks.".

Raditz eyed around for a spot for them to sit in relative safety when his scouter beeped in his ear. "Raditz." His Tousan's gravelly voice barked out.

He reached up and pressed the call button. "Raditz here."

"Why aren't you at your post?"

Raditz sighed. "I am. She wanted something to eat. We're standing in the mess hall as we speak. "

He could hear a soft growl from the other end. "Take her down to the training room five. I want her to spar with your brother. He's been howling about it for weeks."

Raditz rolled his eyes. "Alright."

Bulma listened to the conversation and silently cursed. _I don't want to fight with that baka._ The thought of fighting with the boy didn't bode well with her. She didn't feel like fighting. Tears suddenly threatened to spill from her eyes and she blinked furiously. No, what she really wanted was to see her Tousan again, to have him hold her tight against his chest like he used to when she was scared or upset. She stared down blankly at the food, her appetite suddenly gone.

Raditz scowled down at her. "Well, are you coming or not?"

Bulma glared up at him from under lowered lids and swiped the bread from her tray before tossing it. "Fine." She turned and strode for the doors, uncaring of all the eyes now that her blood was boiling.

Raditz mourned the loss of his food for about twenty seconds before following the seething young hybrid. Now her ki was quietly swirling around her in angry waves, and he smirked. _I guess she doesn't fancy Kakarrot very much._ He continued to follow her as she navigated the corridors of the battle ship, her tail lashing about agitated. The bread she'd taken from the mess hall had been efficiently devoured in the midst of her all-engines-go huff. He almost ran into her when she suddenly stopped walking and glared at yet another steel door. Raditz composed himself and blinked. _Hell, I've gotten lost too many times to count, but she finds it after only being there once._ Grudgingly, he swiped his palm over the access pad and pushed the door open when the screen chimed clear. "After you." He gestured for her to go in ahead of him.

Bulma crossed her arms, more out of uncertainty than indifference as she stepped past Raditz to enter the training room. She glanced around and didn't know why she had had this nagging feeling that the room would have been different, but it wasn't. It was the same as she remembered walls thick with a special metal that reflected ki and a rubberized floor for traction. It was also empty of anyone but Bardock and his rat of a son. Bulma bristled as she glared daggers at the boy with a black cap of haphazard spikes who scowled in return. _I can't stand that snotty brat. _She been stuck training by herself in this very same room, while Carrot Boy-Bulma snickers at her pet name for Kakarrot- had only been allowed to observe. She'd had fun taunting him, but his Tousan had always been near by to stop him from actually attempting anything against her. Even now he stood eagerly, the adrenaline easily felt around the room. _I guess he just can't wait to get his butt kicked._

Bardock could see the animosity in her eyes and smiled slyly. Apparently she didn't care for his younger son much. Well now she wasn't going to like him much more. "Bulma."

Bulma whipped her azure gaze to the taller version of the 'snotty brat'. "Yes?"

Bardock smirked at the arrogant tone in her bright voice. "I want you to spar with Kakarrot here."

Bulma's eyes swung between the two questioningly. "Why would I want to fight with Carrot Boy?"

Kakarrot stiffened. "Hey!"

Bardock heard Kakarrot snarl as Raditz snickered and smiled. "Because I want to study you."

She tensed and stared at him. That nagging feeling that she'd felt hadn't been a farce, her gut instinct was working excellently. _I should have known. Right, let's study the little half Saiyan like a lab rat in a cage._ A slight sneer entered her tone. "Why would I want to be your little experiment?"

"Who said you had a choice?" Bardock countered. _She is definitely a quick one._

Bulma thought for a moment and could see in his eyes that he wasn't malicious. _Well, maybe I can work something out of him. _She uncrossed her arms and walked right up to Kakarrot. She walked around him a few times, and he shifted uncomfortably. Sighing, she stepped back. "Okay, I'll fight him."

"Great." Bardock smiled until he saw that she was smirking devilishly.

"But I want to see my Tousan."

Bardock hid his shock well. _Where the hell does this little rat get off negotiating with me?!_ A nasty grin spread across his face. "Who says he's still alive?"

Bulma froze for a second before closing her eyes. _No. He's lying. He wouldn't kill the person he'd stuck his neck out to save._ She smiled sweetly and gave Kakarrot a big shove. The boy flopped onto his rear end and growled. She laughed and danced back over toward Raditz. She glanced at Bardock. "He's not dead. You wouldn't kill an asset that could have gotten you killed," she winked "now would you?" Despite her offhanded manner of delivery, her heart was in her throat. She hadn't seen hide or hair of her Tousan seen that glimspe two months ago.

Bardock blinked. _Holy kuso. Her brain works faster than any computer that I've ever encountered._ He gave a soft laugh that stopped Kakarrot from launching himself at the girl. His eyes glowed with confusion. "Can I fight her Tousan?"

"Yes." Before the word was out of his mouth, a bright blue blast zipped past him zeroed in on his son.

Kakarrot blinked and leapt upward just as the blast singed its way past him. _She's fast. _Lowering his shoulder he drove it hard into her sternum._ Take that!_ She grunted with the hit and shot backward a few feet before flipping backward to land on all fours. Springing forward, the pair dealt out a flurry of punches and kicks, easily blocking the other. Bulma dipped low beneath one of his jabs and swung her left heel out to take out his legs. Anticipating, he did a back handspring while launching a blast at her. Bulma blinked and almost missed her chance, pushing her torso flush to the floor with her legs stuck out in a split. The blast whirled past and she rolled onto her back, bucked her hips, and landed softly on her feet. Kakarrot stood about twenty feet away, his arms held defensively.

Raditz watched the blast whiz by his head missing by mere inches. _Baka._ Growling, he shouted. "Hey schmuck! Look where you're blasting!"

Kakarrot looked over eyes wide. "Oops. Sorry." A mischievous glint sparkled in his eye as he watched his older brother seethe. He couldn't stop the rush of laughter that bubbled up out of his throat. Bending over, he clutched his stomach with tears in his eyes. He didn't even see it coming.

Bulma spied her chance and worked quickly. Phasing out, she reappeared behind the boy and put him in a strangle hold. She moved her head so that her mouth was sitting right next to his ear. "You shouldn't drop your guard. It leaves you wide open." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Kakarrot could hear the smirk in her voice and inwardly cursed. _How could I be so stupid?_ Her arms tightened around him painfully and his body responded. He gritted his teeth and started powering up, his aura growing around the both of them steadily.

Bardock watched silently, occasionally typing something into his armband computer. For all general assumptions, the two were equal. Kakarrot had better technique, but she had more fine control. Considering their respective ages his son was the stronger of the two, being three years younger than his opponent. He let a prideful smile to grace his scowling face for a moment before a wave of energy pulled on his body. Glancing up from his screen he saw his son snarling hatefully at the girl suspended above him. _Apparently he doesn't like strangle holds. _

Bulma suppressed a shriek as it tried to free itself from her throat. _Enough is enough._ Charging her ki, she shot a hard gold blast at the raging bull of a boy and dashed off towards Raditz. Cart-wheeling her way over, she surprised the teenager even more when she bounced off her hands and landed sitting on his shoulders. The look on his face was priceless. "So, did you miss me?" She smiled sweetly. _Gets them every time._

Raditz swallowed the lump in his throat and craned his gaze around to her see her smiling at him. "What the hell are you doing?"

She went to answer, but a flash in the distance caught her eye. _Kuso._ Leaning down, she pointed at the blast Kakarrot had let loose. "Um…I think we should move."

Raditz's senses finally returned and he launched himself into the air to avoid a collision holding her slender legs tightly. His face screwed into a hateful glare. "Kakarrot!"

Kakarrot swallowed fearfully. "Crap." The word scarcely left him mouth before a wave of energy sent him rolling across the unforgiving rubber floor. Flopping to a stop, he slowly got up and looked up at his older brother. "How was I supposed to know she'd run and hide with you?"

Bulma couldn't help herself. "Who said anything about running bakayaro?"

Bardock could feel an enormous headache in the works behind his eyes. _Children. Brats, all of them._ He heard the continued bickering through a haze of pain, his patience running out. "Shut up!" His bellow achieved the desired results and all three stared at him mid-tirade. The silence was sweet, but he had other things to do. "Get over here. All of you." Kakarrot and Raditz, with Bulma on his shoulders, sauntered over to stand before him gazes lowered. He clicked his armband computer shut and crossed his arms over his chest. "That was…acceptable." Kakarrot lifted his head as if to protest, but abruptly dropped it at his Tousan's glare. "Now I want you to train together from now on." Bulma huffed, but didn't speak. Bardock noticed how his son hadn't removed the girl from his shoulders. _It seems he's fond of her._ He trained his mind to that of his son's. _"It seems you've done more than baby-sit her."_

Raditz raised his panic stricken face to meet his Tousan's. _"We're…we're…fri-friends."_

Bardock could feel his anxiety and almost frowned. _"I'm not condemning you, but you must be careful if you want to align yourself with her."_

His son squared his shoulders. _"You don't see how they stare at her."_ His son's eyes were swirling with disgust. _"I won't let them hurt her."_

Bulma could tell that she and Carrot Boy were being shut out of a conversation and felt a small wiggle of fear run down her spine. Raditz was tense beneath her and it only made her worry more. She fisted her hands in his thick black hair and tugged softly. "Hey, what's going on?"

Her words came out in a breathy whisper that only he could hear. Raditz calmly opened his mind to her. _"My Tousan is worried about me protecting you."_ He felt her shiver and tightened his grip on her legs. _"I won't anyone hurt you."_

Bardock heard his son's vow and smiled. Inevitably his taciturn older boy had found a companion in this fiery, enigmatic young girl. He glanced at his younger boy and grimaced. Kakarrot was amusing himself with few small balls of ki, juggling them. _Hopefully the bond between the other two will latch onto him- _His son started making wooing sounds, much to his dismay. _-but I have my doubts. "Kakarrot!"_

His six-year old jumped, bumbling his energy balls into nothingness. "Yes Tousan?"

Bardock gave him what he hoped was a disapproving look. "Alright, I want you to go with your older brother back to your shared quarters."

Raditz protested. "Tousan, what about her?"

"She'll come with me. Don't worry, she'll be fine." Bardock gestured for her to come down.

Bulma reluctantly released herself from Raditz and hopped to the floor. Nervously, she looked up at the very tall saiyan. "Where are you taking me?" She felt Radtiz rest a hand on her back and she straightened up.

Bardock sighed. "Where did you want to be when you came in here?"

Bulma jumped. "Papa!"

All three saiyans winced at the pitch of her shriek. Bardock was the only one that didn't start rubbing his ears. "Yes." He waved dismissively at his boys. "Now get out of my sight." Raditz nodded and Kakarrot dashed off to follow his older brother out of the training room. They watched them go and he started off where they had gone. "Follow me." Bulma could barely contain her excitement as she followed him out of the training room.

**A/N:** Many, many great thanks to any of my reviewers. I really appreciate it. Don't worry, Vegeta will soon make his debut. Until next time !!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I'll own DBZ when the men in white coats come to take me to my padded cell. Ha, I thought that one was quite inventive!

Chapter 3

"The King's battle cruiser is approaching Vejitasei's airspace. It will be landing within the hour." The servant kneeled, his white tunic brushing the dais of the throne room. His frail frame trembled slightly as he returned to his feet and shuffled back into the shadows from which he emerged.

A gruff, booming voice reverberated throughout the room after the servant's exit. "Well, it seems that His Majesty has returned earlier than expected." Nappa loomed next to his shoulder, broad arms spread out wide. "It is good to have the Saiyan no Oui back, it isn't fitting for him to have to directly deal with matters as trivial as a rogue saiyan. Wouldn't you say so?"

Vegeta didn't look up at his guardian. It revolted him to hear him praise his Tousan. The old yaro had crossed the line years ago when he was still a small, a toddler. He shifted in the uncomfortable throne and sighed softly. _I'm just happy that I get to be the one to kill him._ He sneered to no one in particular as he stared straight ahead at nothing, imagining for a moment what it would be like to hold his Tousan's neck between his fingers and feel the life drain from his body. _One wicked breath at a time._ His piercing black gaze fell to his clenched fists, the leather of his gloves creased harshly around his small hands. Staring, he suddenly relaxed and watched his open palms. They were just like hers, long fingered and strong, not the bear claws of his Tousan. Pain washed anew through him at the thought of her and he stifled a gasp that tried to free itself. _Kaasan, I miss you so much. I wish you weren't gone._ Lost in his memories, the Saiyan no Ouji jumped when a meaty hand fell on his shoulder. "Nani!"

Nappa snatched back his hand and slid it behind his back to grasp its partner. A look of concern was sent his way. "My Lord, is every thing alright?"

Vegeta rolled his shoulders and slid off the chair. "I'm fine." He snapped. "Don't touch me when we're not sparring."

"My apologies." Nappa nodded.

He had to grit his teeth to keep from screaming at him. He hated it when the full grown, and ten times more powerful, saiyan yielded to him at every turn. _I know I'm royalty, but it's enough to make you sick. _Adjusting the royal blue cape around his shoulder guards, he stepped down from the crown dais and started for the door. "Are you coming or not?" Vegeta stopped and glared at his guardian. "You know Tousan hates to be kept waiting."

Nappa moved in behind the boy as they made their way silently to the docks. His eyes never strayed far from the young Prince striding before him, shoulders back, back straight, and gait arrogant. If one were to come upon the boy they wouldn't for a second take him as something that he wasn't. He might be small for his age, but he possessed an ego bigger than the planet. _It would do well for the King to remedy this before it's too late. At the rate we're going now, he'll be able to overpower him in a few years. _He may pass off as a dimwit, but he saw the looks that passed between the father and son. Utter hatred. It baffled him still as to why there was so much animosity, always there lurking behind every word or gesture. Every disobedience and the beating that followed. His gaze moved back to the flaming black hair and veteran fighter shivered. _They will do battle. It will be vicious and to the death. _

Vegeta could feel Nappa's eyes on him and chose to ignore the overgrown brute. He trained his eyes on the path before him, dark marbled tiles leading down to the docking bay where the ships came and went like breathing. Slaves, distinguished by their white tunics, shawls, and skirts, scuttled well out of his way in fear for their lives. A smirk appeared on his youthful face. _It's amusing considering the fact that I've never killed anyone. _Vegeta slowed when he came to the staircase and he quickly descended, uncaring of the snuck glances the lower class soldiers stole at him as he passed. They too were awestruck at seeing royalty so close, regardless of the fact that he was still only an eleven-year old boy. He snorted despite of himself and stopped before the double steel doors that led to the docking bay. He turned to his guardian. "Well?"

Nappa stepped forward and swiped his palm across the security panel. "You first."

Vegeta couldn't help the anger he felt at being barred out from most of the areas of the palace. _My Tousan's rules._ He silently mocked him, mouth screwing up into a puckered face. Several guards stopped what they were doing and stared. Vegeta noticed and quickly resumed scowling. "Get back to work!" He snarled and smirked when they actually jumped into action. _Bakas._ He waited for Nappa and the older saiyan made his way over to the bay where the King's battle cruiser was parked. Vegeta had seen it numerous times, but he always stood for a moment and stared at the sheer enormity of the entire thing.

The Imperial Battleship was almost as large as the palace if not larger. In all actuality, it didn't fit into the dock. The back two thirds were located outside the bay holding area. Most of the people just considered it another wing of the Palace when housed here, which was most of the time considering that the King rarely left.

Which brought back the reason why his Tousan had left in the first place. Vegeta looked around the dock floor and saw many of the crew and servants leaving through the cargo holds, while saiyan soldiers exited from the numerous ramps coming from the body of the ship. The Prince's brow furrowed. _Where is the female that he'd gone to collect?_ He continued to surf the crowd with his eyes when they landed on a familiar pair. He held back a groan. _Please tell me that isn't Raditz and his moronic sibling Kakarrot…_ Just as the thought passed through his mind, the younger saiyan shouted in his direction. _Oh great…_

Kakarrot bounded away from his Nichan's side. "Vegeta!"

He braced himself and waited. _Here he comes._ The young Prince actually winced as the younger boy came racing towards him. "Crap, it might actually hurt this time." He mumbled under his breath as Kakarrot slammed into him. The tackle sent them sprawling to the floor with Vegeta pinned beneath the other. A faint pain ran through his back. _Yep, definitely hurt this time._ Growling, he shoved him off. "Get off of me baka!"

Kakarrot giggled and held out a hand to help his Prince up. "What? Did I surprise you?"

Vegeta brushed off the offending hand and stood up under his own power. "Surprise me?" He scoffed. "You can't surprise anyone when you screech their name from across the dock!"

Nappa watched curiously. Normally the Prince would have retaliated, but it seems that his sparring partner was someone he actually liked, despite the obvious difference in personality. He'd seen the boy charge, but for some reason didn't stop him. It was against the law to raise a hand against the royal family and it was punishable by death. Yet, here he stood, unmoving to reprimand the rebellious young boy. Instead, he snapped out. "Watch your step boy, or you'll hear from me about it."

Kakarrot blinked at him innocently. "I was only saying hi."

Vegeta glared at Nappa. "I'm fine."

"Kakarrot!" All three turned to see Raditz jog over towards them. His face was angry as he grabbed his sibling by the back of his shirt. The anger emanated off of him in waves. "How many times have I told you that isn't the way to greet the Prince?"

Kakarrot frowned. "He doesn't care."

Raditz unceremoniously dropped him. "Still, it's disrespectful." He turned to the Prince and his guardian, kneeling with his right arm over his chest. "My Lords."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Get up." He turned to Nappa, who had an amused look on his face. "Go find the King. I'm sure he can't wait to brag about his latest conquest." The look the older saiyan sent was disapproving, but he didn't care. _Screw him, what does he know?_ He turned back to the brothers. "So, you were there. What happened?"

Raditz swallowed. "Well, they sent us down to planet Chikyuu and we had to investigate. We traveled through a wooded area for awhile when we found a girl."

Vegeta lifted a brow. "A girl?"

Kakarrot huffed. "Yeah. A stupid, know-it-all girl. She thinks she's so smart, but I think she's weird. I mean, who has blue hair and a blue tail?"

Radtiz cuffed the back of his head. "Shut up. She kicked your butt, so she can't be that bad."

"Ow!" Kakarrot rubbed the back of his head. "Why'd you do that for?"

"Because you're a baka."

Vegeta took a deep breath. "Both of you shut up and explain."

Raditz glanced down at the Prince. "Well when you were still a toddler, the King started sending out investigators to look into planets that could be allies to the Empire. My Tousan had a few free scientists, so he sent them out too. One of them was a female named Sleeka."

_Sleeka?_ It sounded familiar, but why? "I heard that name before." Vegeta looked up questioningly.

He nodded and continued. "She was the weakest saiyan ever recorded, but she was extremely intelligent. Anyway she was sent to Chikyuu."

Vegeta put it together. "She was the rogue?!"

Kakarrot nodded. "Yep. Then she got hurt and one of the natives helped her get better. Then they bonded."

His eyes widened in disbelief. "Nani?"

Raditz almost smiled. "It's true. She bonded with one of the male Chikyuu-jins, a famous scientist."

"How is that even possible? I thought saiyans couldn't bond with any other races." Vegeta crossed his arms and stared at the floor. _This is insane._

"Normally they can't." The boys all whipped around to see Bardock standing behind them. "But," He came around to stand behind his sons. "It seems that there is something different about humans. I'm going to study them to try and find out why." His eyes lifted from the floor to the young Prince. "It is always good to see you, Saiyan no Ouji. How are you?"

Vegeta nodded. "Well, now that Kakarrot isn't tackling me." He'd always liked the King's Science Advisor. It didn't really matter to him whether he was a third class Squad Commander or not. He never once kissed up to the fact that he was the Prince and he liked it. He also liked his sons. _Not that I'd ever admit that to anyone._ He smirked smugly. "I heard Kakarrot got his ketsu kicked by a girl."

Kakarrot stiffened. "She isn't a girl. She's a harpy."

Bardock chuckled. "I wouldn't say she kicked his ketsu, but she gave him a run for his money. She's almost as powerful."

"Who is?" The voice was loud in the sudden silence on the docks.

Vegeta felt his chest tighten as he turned slowly towards the shadow that had fallen over him. "Tousan." He kneeled quickly, followed by everyone else in sight.

The Saiyan no Oui snorted at his brat. "Tell me boy, just who interests you so much?"

Vegeta stared up at his sire. He straightened his shoulders and scoffed. "Just laughing about Kakarrot losing to a girl."

The King wanted to backhand him across the dock. _Defiant whelp._ "So you've heard about the little half-breed witch, have you?" He bent over to look into his son's face. His voice was a sarcastic whisper. "Do you want to see her?" He watched his eyes widen and laughed loudly. Turning towards his subjects, he held out his arms. "Would you all like to see the abomination? A thing that shouldn't be?"

Raditz suppressed a growl. _I hate him._

Bardock could feel the disapproval coming off his sons and the little Prince before him. He suddenly felt sorry for the boy, having to have the King for a Tousan. _I don't think I'd be able to handle living with him, let alone being a blood relative._

Vegeta looked down at the floor to hide his shame. It was always like this. The King would find some way to thoroughly embarrass him. _I wish he wasn't my Tousan. I wish I was stronger, so I could kill him and be done with it._ Gritting his teeth he closed his eyes. He'd never met this poor creature, but he already felt sorry for it. If that was even possible.

The King gestured to one of the soldiers accompanying him. "Go and get it." The soldier bowed and took off at a run, lest he wanted to die where he was standing.

Vegeta managed to tear his gaze away from the floor tiles and his gold-tipped boots to see the soldier return. His brow furrowed in confusion. _Where is she?_ Just as the thought passed, another being stepped out of the cargo bay and onto the dock floor. Vegeta blinked. Actually, there were two. One was holding the other. A male that resembled a saiyan, apart from the light colored hair and weak ki, came striding out carrying a young girl. He released the breath he realized he'd been holding. _It was her! The blue-haired girl!" _Her ki was much stronger than the male's, but she hid her face in his neck, away from all the stares. He almost choked when he saw her sapphire tail wrapped around the male's wrist. _A tail!!_

Raditz could feel everyone's shock, but especially Bulma's fear. She was trembling in her Tousan's arms. He couldn't look anymore and dropped his head. _I'm sorry Bulma._

Vegeta noticed the strained thoughts that surrounded him, but sought out the one person that could clear everything up for him. _"Bardock, what's going on?"_

Bardock turned his gaze to the piercing ebony eyes of the Prince. _"Raditz told you that the female Sleeka bonded with a human, right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Well, bonds create offspring."_ Bardock waited all of two seconds for the boy to put it together.

Vegeta glanced back at the girl. _"So, the male is Sleeka's mate and the girl is their child. She's a hybrid." _Bardock saw the sudden frown on his face. Those black eyes swung back to the Squad Commander with an almost pleading look in them. _"Wh…where is Sleeka? Why isn't she here as well?"_

Bardock swallowed. The boy was obviously afraid of the answer even though he knew what it was. _"Your Tousan didn't take to her living as a Chikyuu-jin lightly and was going to kill the girl as punishment. Sleeka intervened and was killed, sparing her child. I managed to convince him to spare both, but not without my own death threat."_

He could easily see the disgust plainly written in the Prince's eyes. The whisper in his mind spoke volumes. _"I hate him."_

Both broke from their thoughts when the King's voice boomed around the room. "This is what happens when you turn your back on your own people." He strode over and yanked the girl from her Tousan's arms despite his attempts to protect her. The King scoffed and hit the human to the floor, tearing Bulma from him in the process.

Bulma shrieked. "Papa!"

The King shook her roughly. "Shut up." He held her up high by the collar of her shirt. "This is the ultimate act of treason. Begetting an inferior creature with another race. The blood of our race has been tainted with that of an almost ki-less species."

Bulma bit her lip to stop from crying out at the utter humiliation and struggled to free herself. "Put me down!" A collective gasp could be heard from all the witnesses.

Vegeta paled. _Oh no._

But nothing happened. The King laughed loudly and tossed her back down next to her Tousan. "Stupid girl." He turned away and strode over to his brat. "Go with Bardock and settle in our new 'guests'."

Vegeta blinked. "Why me?"

The fist lashed out faster than he could see. He sailed backward into Kakarrot, taking the younger boy down with him. The King smirked. "Because I said so." He gestured to his guards and for Nappa to follow him out. The others looked away and went about their business. It happened all the time.

Blood flowed freely down from his newly broken nose. Gingerly he sat up and Kakarrot slid out from under him. The younger boy grumbled. "That hurt."

Vegeta spit out some blood. "Now you know how it feels."

Bardock shook his head. _I swear I'd kill that bakayaro myself if I could._ He kneeled down next to the boys. "You alright?"

Vegeta growled through the pain. "I've taken a lot worse. Now let's go." Kakarrot just nodded.

Bardock couldn't help but smile. _Boy's got more pride than he knows what to do with._ "Okay, but I want to take a look at that nose."

Vegeta waved dismissively. "Whatever." He could already feel the swelling and cursed. Shoulders hunched, he made his way over to the newcomers and sniffed painfully. The girl was hugging herself tightly, tail painfully tight around her slight waist. Her Tousan got to his feet and brushed off his pants. Vegeta noticed that he didn't have a tail. He stifled a shudder. _Creepy._

Bardock came up beside him. "My apologies, Mr. Briefs."

The human male looked over at him. "Where are you taking us?"

Bardock smiled. "Don't worry. Just ignore what was said. I doubt any harm will come of you. You have my word."

The tension in Trunks' shoulder lessened a bit. "That is good to know, but you still didn't answer my question."

"I have some empty quarters near my labs where you'll be comfortable."

Trunks nodded. Since they'd been taken, he and the apparent saiyan scientist had formed a tenuous friendship. _If you could call it that._ The easy-going saiyan had made sure his daughter had been protected while they had been separated. And he was forever grateful. "Thank you."

Vegeta felt like vomiting. "Enough. Let's go."

Bardock sighed. "I'd like to introduce you to the Crown Prince of Vejitasei, Vegeta."

Trunks swallowed. _This poor boy was that demon's son?_ "Pleased to meet you."

Vegeta snarled. "I'm not."

Bulma bristled. _Jeez, he's just like him._

Trunks nudged his daughter forward. Her feet skidded on the tile. "This is my daughter Bulma."

Bulma grimaced and mentally slapped herself. She looked over at the stern faced boy. "Yeah hi."

Vegeta was bewildered by her. _Her coloring is so weird._ Feinting disinterest, he brushed past both of them. "Who cares?"

Bardock looked up at the ceiling and silently cursed a certain Saiyan no Ouji. "Excuse his rudeness. It's hereditary."

Vegeta stopped mid-stride. "What was that?"

"Nothing my Lord." He turned to his sons. "Go home, the both of you. I'll be back later."

Bulma jumped and grabbed Raditz's arm. "Will I see you again?" She glanced at Kakarrot and grudgingly admitted to herself that he was okay. "Both of you?"

Kakarrot suddenly smiled. Raditz removed her hand. "Yeah sure." He turned and took off for home, his nichan flying behind him.

Trunks grabbed his daughter and pulled her up against him. "Bulma, stop. Get a hold of yourself. You know you'll see them again."

Vegeta crossed his arms and snickered. "Yeah, but why would you want to? They're just a pair of bakas."

Bulma's lip curled back into a snarl. "You're the baka."

He almost recoiled in shock. Almost. A soft growl rumbled from his throat. _Nobody talks to me like that._ Still growling, he stepped close enough to stare into her deep blue eyes. "Say it again and I'll pop you in the mouth."

Bulma saw the evil glint in his eyes and glared back just as evilly. "I'd like to see you try."

Trunks roughly grabbed her shoulder. "Bulma!" She flinched under the thunderous tone. "I didn't raise you to be disrespectful. Now apologize."

Bulma opened her mouth to retort, but couldn't find any words. Her Tousan raised and eyebrow waiting. Snapping her gaping mouth shut she glared icily at the Prince. "My a-pol-o-gies." She deliberately sounded out the word to increase the grit in the boy's teeth.

Trunks put a hand over his eyes. _I guess that's the best I'm going to get. _He turned to Bardock. "Take us before she does something stupid." The Saiyan nodded and started for the doors where the Prince had come in. Trunks fell in behind and hoped to Kami his daughter didn't start anymore trouble.

Bulma sent the Prince one more glare and grudgingly followed her Tousan. "And I thought princes were supposed to be charming." She mumbled under her breath so that no one could hear.

Vegeta's rage calmed a bit at the snide comment. _And I thought females were supposed to be submissive._ Shrugging, he followed silently. Bardock led them through a winding hall and a flight of stairs to get down to the laboratory wing. Mostly, he stared at the floor, but every so often the girl would let out a small sigh and his eyes would jump to her back. Usually it was a painting or statue that induced the soft sound, and he found himself wondering why she found it intriguing. _Like art really matters._ Her soft blue tail had unwound from her waist and flittered back and forth behind her. It was so bewildering that he almost ran into her when she stopped walking. Cursing his own idiocy, he grumbled. "Baka."

Bulma narrowed her eyes at him and turned back toward her Tousan, not wanting to start another verbal sparring session. Bardock had brought them up to a set of double steel doors like the ones at the dock. He was currently typing in a pass code into the small keypad on the wall. She allowed herself a small smile. _Even a toddler could get past their security systems._ Bardock swiped his palm over the small screen and she heard the locks unlock. "DNA confirmed. Welcome back Commander." Bulma's smiled faded. _Okay, the DNA part is a bit complicated. So I spoke to soon._ The doors slid open with a hiss and she immediately felt the curiosity rush through her veins at the sight before. _Sheesh and I thought that the halls were beautiful._ She quickly hopped past both the adults and looked around. Rows of consoles beckoned to her and an array of various workstations were currently operating under their own power. More than a dozen computers beeped, whirred, and buzzed around her. "This place is awesome."

Bardock noted the excitement running through her body. "This is only my private lab. The one with all the workers is just down the hall. It's five times bigger."

Trunks nodded appreciatively. "It's impressive."

_Blah, blah, blah. _Vegeta rolled his eyes. He could understand the need for the science division and all the technology it created, but he just couldn't grasp the obsessive love of it. _Awesome is definitely not how I'd describe it. _He'd been told numerous times by his tutors that he was smart enough to make a fine scientist. He'd then promptly smacked them upside the head. _The Prince, a scientist. What a crock._ He started to snort, but hissed in pain. "Shimatta!"

Bardock suddenly remembered the Prince was with them. "Vegeta let me take a look at that."

Bulma turned around to look at the slightly taller boy. His face was still marred by the thick red blood that ran from his once straight nose. She shuddered as she remembered the cruel punch the King had thrown. An unwanted pang of sympathy hit her. _At least my Tousan doesn't beat me._ She pretended to busy herself with a computer console while Bardock took the Prince over to a workstation with medical supplies. She let herself to actually look at him while he waited to get his nose taken care of. He wasn't overly tall, his build lanky underneath all the armor and the cape. His face was softer version of his Tousan's, but his hair didn't stand up all the way. Instead, the front hung down over his forehead in thick sections while the rest stood up around his head in a raven colored flame. Her eyes dropped to his waist when the long length of chocolate colored fur unraveled and swung back and forth lazily. _Wow. His tail's almost as pretty as mine._ A tingle touched her neck and she looked up into a pair of ebony pools. The blush rushed to her face immediately. Ducking her head, she bit her lip. _He caught me! I'm such a baka!_

He'd known she'd been staring and deliberately loosened his tail to distract her away from his face. _And the twit fell for it. _Seeing the red bloom on her cheeks was the most satisfying thing he'd done in days. Confident that he'd embarrassed the hell out of her he glared at Bardock. "Hurry it up."

The Squad Commander rolled his eyes and laid out the bone-mending patch next to the seated boy. "Maybe if you'd curb your tongue once in a while I wouldn't end up always fixing you up." He held up a hand to stop the coming tirade. "Shut it for once. Now I have to reset it or it'll be crooked forever."

Vegeta growled softly. "Just get on with it." _It's not like you haven't done this a billion times already._

Bulma swung her head back around to watch. Bardock grasped the Prince by the chin in one hand and quickly twisted his nose with the other. A soft crack could be heard throughout the quiet lab. She couldn't stop the shudder that swept up her spine. "Crap."

Vegeta's left eye twitched in pain, but the rest of his face remained impassive. Fresh blood flowed down his face and dripped thickly onto his chest plate. He glanced down at it and grimaced. _Great. I'll be back down here to mend the ribs that I'll crack when he sees this._ He looked up as Bardock grabbed his head again. "Hey, watch it!"

"Be quiet." He held the boy's head tightly and pressed the patch down on the bone forcefully. The Prince's tail curled in agony even though no sound passed his lips. Bardock had to commend him for it. A blow from the King wasn't something that you could normally walk away from. "Alright, by tomorrow morning it'll be healed."

Trunks' brows lifted in amazement. "That's not even twenty-four hours."

Bardock nodded. "I actually came up with this idea just for Vegeta. He comes down a lot like this."

Vegeta stifled a groan. "It's not like I want to." He slid off the bench and swiped a rag from the adjacent table. Wiping the blood from his armor, he tossed it back at Bardock. "That yaro is just slap-happy."

Bulma couldn't stop the snicker that spilled from her lips. "That's funny."

Vegeta scowled at her. "What is?"

"The King being any kind of happy." She chortled all by herself in the computer chair. Trunks felt the sweat drip down his forehead. Bardock swallowed and waited for the Prince's reaction.

He just looked at her for a moment. _Who am I kidding? She's right. Happy and the Saiyan no Oui aren't synonymous._ He leveled a stare at her before striding for the door. "You're right."

Bulma snapped out of her chuckles and watched the doors slide shut behind the Prince. The sound of his voice had been…she dug around for the right word. Melancholy? _No_. Her eyes went back down to the cold floor. _No, it was resigned._ She suddenly felt like crying. Tears welled in her eyes as she looked up at the two men across the room. Their eyes turned toward the sound of her sob. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings. I just…I just wanted to…." She couldn't even finish the sentence.

Trunks could feel the regret through their mental bond and quickly kneeled in front of her chair. "Shush, it's alright. I'm sure he's alright."

"No, you don't understand. I was so cruel. I jabbed right at a sore spot and didn't care." Her words were jumbled together and warped from the sobs that shook her slight body.

Trunks didn't know what to say. She was right; it had been a cheap shot even if it was meant to be funny. "Well, at least you're sorry. It means you have a good heart."

Bardock watched quietly and felt the waves of her ki that wafted through the room in her obvious distress. _They never cease to amaze me._ He waited a moment before speaking softly behind them. "If I know Prince Vegeta, which is well, he'll find a way to repay you." He watched both of them turn their bright blue eyes on him. "Just ask my sons. Vegeta makes a sport of it." Not wanting to dwell, he gestured for them to stand. "Come, I'll take you to your quarters."

**A/N:** Ooo...What will Vegeta do? I guess you'll just have to wait and see! Thanks to all my reviewers, you're too kind(wipes stray tear). I still have to write up the next few chapters, so I'm apologizing in advance if I take too long to update. I promise I'll melt my fingers typing.

Much Love Ravenreux


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ, only the brain that thought this stuff up.

Chapter 3

Raditz smiled smugly. "I win."

Bulma glared up at him from her spread-eagled position on the arena floor. "I thought I was supposed to spar with Kakarrot for this stupid study, not you."

He uncrossed his arms and held out a hand. "That was before he became best buds with the Prince."

She pushed away the guilty feeling and grasped the hand. "Yeah, and now-" He hoisted her to her feet. "-I'm stuck getting my ketsu kicked by you."

"Aw, c'mon. I let you get in a few shots."

Bulma clasped her hands together tightly and waggled her long lashes at him. "You're so kind." She made her voice thickly sweet.

Raditz snorted at her sarcasm. "What did you expect? I don't fight girls' everyday, you know."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "I can tell."

Bardock strode over to them and clapped his hands together. "Alright, that's it for today. You can go about your studies now." Both groaned, but nodded.

Bulma lifted her head and sighed. "Same time tomorrow?" _I'm starting to hate Papa for agreeing to this. _

Bardock nodded. "Yes, and I expect you to come on time." He lifted a single black brow.

She held up her hands in mock innocence. "I have no idea what you're talking about." _Opps, I guess he doesn't like sleeping in._She turned to Raditz. "I'll exact my revenge later."

He laughed. "You wish."

Bulma glared haughtily before blasting out of the outdoor arena. _Just wait Radish Head._ Flaring her ki around her in an indigo aura, she shot off toward the library wing of the Palace. She'd been going there after her daily spars with Raditz for a week and a half. _Ever since we showed up on this planet._ Her days were basically the same. She woke up, ate breakfast in her quarters with her Tousan, sparred with Raditz until noon, ate a quick lunch if she was hungry, and then studied for a few hours. After that, she had around three hours of free time before dinner at Bardock's house. Her Tousan and the saiyan scientist had found a friendship in their work that had extended to their private lives. Kakarrot and she had resolved any hard feelings and were almost as close as she and Raditz were.

Dipping low, she zipped between the scraggly trees that peppered the landscape between the Outdoor Arena and the Palace. Not that she saw Kakarrot all that much. He was always busy sparring with the Prince. She frowned slightly as the canopy whipped past her. There had been no sign of him since he'd left the lab that night. Bulma wished she was allowed to just go see him so she could apologize. It gnawed at her at night, until she finally fell asleep from mental exhaustion. She'd asked Kakarrot at dinner a few days ago how he was. The younger boy had only shrugged. "Same as always."

She slowed as she hovered outside of her study room window. _Leave it to him to be completely vague._ Sighing, she tapped on the clear glass and waited. _C'mon Socul, don't keep me stranded out here forever._ As if on cue, the window cranked inward. Bulma flew in. "Took you long enough."

A hissing voice spoke up from behind her as she landed on the soft carpeted floor. "It's not like I want to have a smelly saiyan in my study for three hours."

She glared at the elderly Yardrat-jin. "Are you telling me I smell?"

"Yes." He shuffled over to his desk and sat heavily in the wooden chair behind it.

Bulma suppressed a snarl. _How I want to hit thee._ "What are you going to lecture about today, Socul?"

He pulled open the voluminous book in front of him. "History and you're to call me Master Socul."

She plopped down into her chair and yawned. "Yeah, sure." She leaned back and tried to relax as best she could and listened to him drone on. It was a three hour battle with sleep as she tried valiantly to pay attention. _Really, all I have to do is read the books that Bardock gives me._ She caught him say something about the Kings being named Vegeta after the planet. Piquing her interest, she interrupted. "They're all named Vegeta?"

Socul huffed at the interruption. "Yes, now be quiet." Bulma rolled her eyes and proceeded to play with her ki. She formed a small string of it and twirled it around her fingers in an effort to stay alert. _Must…stay…awake._ Her eyes drooped and the ki string lashed out to singe the desk. Socul jumped about ten feet. "You little brat!"

Bulma snapped awake and looked around bewildered. "Wha…what'd I do?"

Socul strode around the desk and grabbed the back of her shirt. "You burnt my desk, you ungrateful whelp!"

Stunned into silence, she was limp in his grip as he stalked toward the door. _Wow, the old geezer is stronger than I thought._ He popped the window open and tossed her out. Bulma yelped as she free-fell a good ten feet before catching herself. Glaring upward, she saw him smack his hands together as if he threw out the trash. Growling, she shot a small blast so that it whizzed past him. "Take that you crone!"

Socul shrieked and jumped back into the study. "Brat!"

Bulma seethed. _So much for being a peace loving species._ "Forget this. I'm outta here." She charged her ki and shot off into the sky unbeknownst to the eyes that watched her.

She flew for at least an hour. It took that long for her anger to dissipate into boredom. She felt the pull of an empty energy tank and slowly made her way to the ground. The thick forest had thinned out enough for her to see the ground and she caught a glimpse of a body of water in the distance. She dropped until she could safely touch the ground and landed lightly on her feet. _I guess I could walk my way there; it's still really early out. _A giant grin touched her mouth. _I don't have to be at Bardock's for a few hours._ Breathing deeply, she started her trek towards the water she'd seen, using her nose to find her way. The woods weren't overly noisy, the various chirping of insects or the squawking of the birds reaching her heightened hearing. She'd always found the woods back home soothing. Her Kaasan, she swallowed the knot that formed in her throat, had always taken her there to train. Eventually she'd gotten old enough to wander around alone and had ventured everywhere.

Hopping over a fallen tree, she unfurled her tail and allowed herself to relax completely. She never dared to it in the company of anyone. _Not even Papa._ Bulma suddenly felt ashamed and broke out into a run. _How can't I feel safe even with my Tousan?_ The breath puffed out of her mouth in pants, her already tired muscles screaming. "Because he can't protect you here, only I can protect myself." Her blue brow furrowed with determination as she pushed herself the rest of the way. She could see the sand of the beach. A stark contrast to Chikyuu's, the sand was a rich rust color, with the water a greenish blue. She stopped midway to the water and bent over, her hands clutching at her knees as she gasped for breath. _It's so beautiful out here._ In its own way, she reasoned. Chikyuu would always take the precedent for her. Her body recovered, she yanked off her boots and rolled up her sweats so she could wade in the water.

Vegeta watched her silently from the treetop he'd landed in. He'd followed her from the Palace all the way out here. It had amused him greatly to see her snub old Socul; he'd never liked the cretin. _It's not like he didn't deserve it_. It hadn't been hard to follow her. _She left a ki trail so big Nappa could follow it._ He snickered at his own joke and resumed watching her. She thought she was all alone out here, not the least bit caring. She dragged her toes through the soft sand and hummed softly to herself. He cocked his head to hear better, but it was no use. He didn't know what she was murmuring to herself, but he had heard her little declaration in the woods as she ran. He had to admit she was fast. He'd had trouble keeping up. Frowning, he glanced down at his gloved hands and sighed. A thought suddenly popped in his head and he smirked. Whipping his gaze back to the girl, he laughed. _Payback time._

Floating off his branch, he drifted with the wind until he was hovering about ten feet to the left of her. Smirking broadly, he lifted his hands and shoved his ki towards the water. He sought out for her mind and chuckled. "_I hope you can swim."_ Concentrating, he pushed the mock wave over her frozen body.

Bulma stopped breathing when the voice spoke in her head. _I know that voice, but where--_ The water crashed down over her and she shrieked in surprise. The water pulled her under and she kicked her way to the surface. Gasping for air, she rubbed the water out of her eyes. _What in Kami's name was that?_

"Me." Sounded above her.

Bulma shrieked again. "You!"

Vegeta hovered above her, rubbing his sensitive ears. "Keep it down, that hurt."

"Why'd you do that for?" She glared at him from under a curtain of sky-blue hair that matted to her face.

He rolled his eyes. "I had to repay a debt." He smirked triumphantly down at her. "To you."

Bulma looked into his smug black eyes and sighed. Using the dregs of her ki, she lifted herself from the water and floated towards the rusty sand. She noticed the he had unfortunately followed. A light bulb suddenly blinked on in her head. Whirling around, she slapped his face with her wet hair. "Did you follow me all the way out here?!"

Vegeta winced. _There she goes again with the screeching._ "How else would I get out here with you?" He asked bored.

Bulma pulled off her sweatshirt and wrung it out. "Why?" She stopped and blinked. "Wait, never mind." She flopped down on the sand, her clothes squishing. "So, you got your revenge. Now what?"

"Now you apologize." He sat Indian-style on a nearby rock.

Bulma couldn't help herself. Picking up her soaked sweatshirt, she threw it at his head. "Apologize! After that!" She sat back and crossed her arms, her tail fluffing in frustration. "Forget it. We're even bub."

Vegeta pulled the sweatshirt from around his head and used his ki to dry his face. Holding it at arms-length like a piece of garbage, he let it drop into the sand. "Fine, I'll let it slide."

"Good." Bulma hugged herself against the chilly breeze that blew in off the water. An awkward silence ensued where she stared at the rolling water and he stared at her.

He watched her silently, taking in the odd color of her hair and eyes. _So much blue._ She nervously swiped a lock behind her left ear and he smirked. _I guess it's kind of neat to not be black or brown._ He saw her shiver as the breeze hit her wet clothes. He waited a moment before untying his cape from his shoulders. "Here." He tossed it at her.

Bulma looked up and was pelted in the face by a thick heavy cloth. _Why that little jerk!_ She pulled it off her head and looked down at it. _Holy crap._ Realization dawned on her. _This is his cape! _She held it up. _It's heavier than it looks._ Puzzled, she glanced over at him. "Why?"

He didn't look over at her. "I don't know." He dug around for an excuse. "Apparently you used up all your ki and can't even dry yourself properly."

Bulma ignored the superiority of his tone and wrapped the warm, rich fabric around her shoulders. "Thanks 'Geta."

Vegeta glared at her. "Don't call me that."

She smiled at him. "Okay 'Geta."

He growled and looked away. _Great, now she's giving me stupid names._

_Yes, I knew that'd get to him._ Bulma inwardly saluted herself. She looked back out over the water and noticed where the sun was in the sky. _Oh crap!_ "Kuso, I need to get back!"

He glanced over at her suddenly upright, panicked body. "Where?"

She gripped the cape as if in her death throes. "Bardock's. My Tousan and I always have dinner with them. I'm too drained to fly, so I won't be back for hours." She lolled her head back to stare at the sky. "I'm going to kill Raditz for doing this to me!"

Vegeta lifted an eyebrow. "You train with Raditz?"

She sunk back to the sand. "If you could call it that. I never win." Snarling, she snapped at him. "Not that it matters now."

He slid off the rock. _I don't know why I'm doing this, but I am._ "I…I can take you back." _Wow, that came out easier than I thought._

Bulma eyes widened. "You will?"

He shrugged. "I don't know why."

"Oh 'Geta!" She threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much!"

He stiffened and immediately shoved her off. "Consider this a blessing. Commoners aren't allowed to touch me."

Bulma's mood couldn't be dampened. "I do."

Sighing, he gestured to his back. "Get on." _I hope my Tousan doesn't see this._

She enthusiastically hopped onto his back and held onto his neck as he blasted off the rusty beach, leaving the green water lapping in his wake. Bulma couldn't believe what was happening. _Well, you're currently clinging to the back of a very ornery young Prince that you shouldn't be even talking to, let alone touching._ She smiled to herself and rested her chin on his shoulder as the wind created by his speed literally pulled the water from her hair. She scrunched her brow. _Huh, I didn't think that was possible._ Mentally shrugging, she tightened her grip around his lanky neck.

Vegeta felt her whirling thoughts and vowed never to venture into her head when she was deep in thought. _I just might die from the tornado inside her head._ His eyes shot toward the wave of blue hair that floated into his peripheral vision as her dainty chin rested itself on his shoulder. _Does she have any idea of personal space?_ He felt her grip tighten around his neck and swallowed. _Apparently not._ Ignoring the girl plastered to his back, he increased his speed until they came within sight of the Palace. Vegeta looked around the at the surrounding city and inwardly cursed. _Great, maybe I should have taken an interest into where they lived._ He slowed to a hover in the air. "Alright girl, where am I going?"

Bulma scoffed. "You mean you don't know?" His silence provided the answer. Bulma eyes widened. _I guess he really doesn't know._ "It's past the west point of the Palace, on the hill. You can't miss it." She yelped at they catapulted forward, her grip loosening so she slid down to catch his boots. "Hey!"

Vegeta smirked at her predicament as he sped up. Her shrieks would have been music to his ears if they hadn't hurt so much. _Note to self: Invest in earplugs._ He spied the rather large compound on the hill and dove down, incurring more shrieks. "What? Is something wrong?" He laughed heartily.

Bulma suppressed her screams and pulled herself closer to his leg. She grinned evilly as she saw his dark brown tail wagging in front of her. Reaching out, she snagged in a tight hold. _Now who's laughing?_

Vegeta stalled out in mid-air and dropped like a rock. The pain was excruciating and he couldn't conceive for the life of him why. They both plummeted into the thick trees that surrounded Bardock's house and bobbled down through the limbs until they both kissed the ground. Vegeta recovered first. He rolled onto his back and sat up, immediately smoothing the kinked limb. Snarling he regarded her finally stirring form. "I can't believe you grabbed my tail!"

Bulma smiled smugly through the haze of pain in her head. "It serves you right, 'Geta."

Vegeta growled loudly as he hopped to his feet. _The first time I try to do something nice, she goes nuts and grabs me!_ Trying desperately to control his rage, he whirled and punched the nearest thing to him- a tree. It cracked the trunk in half and it shuddered for a moment before pitching backwards onto the forest floor. "Kakarrot was right! You are a harpy!" He billowed out his ki, sending her rolling. "You even have claws like one!"

Bulma tried to get up, but he kept knocking her down. "Vegeta, I'm sorry!" She could only watched wide-eyed as his deep blue aura swirled angrily. _Oh Kami, what have I done?_

Vegeta leveled an evil glare at her. "Pissed me off." His voice was a scathing whisper that sent chills down her spine.

"What the hell is going on?!" Bardock touched down, followed by both his sons. "We felt your ki Vegeta. What happened?"

"What happened?!" He bellowed. He pointed hatefully at her. "She happened!" He snarled loudly and clenched a fist. "I offered to bring back her here after she stupidly drained all her energy. But what does she do? She yanks my tail!"

Bulma huffed. "You were going to let me fall, laughing your dense head off!"

"So you grab me?!"

Bardock couldn't find any words in his mouth. It was all too much to take in. He stepped forward between the two to stop the shouting. "Wait. Backup. Explain."

Vegeta had finally calmed into a stubborn silence, so she started. "After training, I went to my studies. Only that creep Socul has it out for me, so he threw me out the window."

Raditz piped up from behind everyone. "I heard about that."

She sent him a nasty look that shut his mouth. "Anyway, I flew off angry and drained my energy. I landed in the woods and ran out to a beach."

"The beach?!" Kakarrot asked incredulously. He scratched his head and gazed thoughfully. "That's really far away."

"Yeah, well, I was minding my own business when a certain Vegetable Prince hit me with a tidal wave."

Vegeta whirled. "You deserved it Harpy!"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know. He followed me out there and we sat talking for awhile."

Bardock glanced at the Prince. _I didn't know he could have conversation._ "Go on."

She glanced down at herself and realized she was still wearing Vegeta's cape. Quickly she tore it off and chucked it at him. "He gave me his cape cause I was cold and offered to bring me back here."

"Like I'll ever do that again." Vegeta mumbled.

Ignoring him, she continued. "It was all fine until he didn't know where to go. I told him and he took off too fast for me. I almost fell off, but I managed to hold onto his feet." She could feel the rage welling up again. "He thought it was hilarious!"

Vegeta turned to her and smiled crookedly. "It was."

"I got so angry, that I pulled myself up and saw his tail, so I grabbed it." She stated matter-of-factly.

Vegeta seethed. "I can't believe you did it! I didn't actually hurt you!"

Bardock took deep breath. "Vegeta, don't worry. Nothing will come of it, so why don't you head home before you're Tousan notices you're gone."

He sent his elder a glare that could freeze hell. "Fine. I'm out." Flaring his ki, he shot out of sight.

He turned back to the girl as she slumped back onto the ground. "Why do I always do stuff like that to him?"

Bardock tried to hide the thoughts running through his head. _I hope for your sake that what just happened isn't permanent. It seems like she destined to do this against her will._ He shook his head. "I don't know, but let's take you back and clean you up."

She nodded absently as he lifted her off the ground. _Why do I always screw everything up?_

Vegeta brooded silently as he flew back to the Palace. He couldn't help but argue with himself about the girl. _What the hell was she thinking? Doesn't she know that touching another's tail without consent is forbidden?_ He dropped lower as he neared the courtyard and extinguished his ki to land softly on the tiled walkway. He sauntered toward the Palace, his mind lost in thought. _No, she probably doesn't know because she wasn't raised here, but didn't her Kaasan teach her anything about our culture?_ He could feel his head starting to hurt. _Maybe not because she didn't think that she'd ever have to live among saiyans. Kami I'm confused._ He took the steps two at a time up to the twenty foot tall double doors that served as the entrance to the throne room. Two burly saiyan guards stood at attention, decked out in the battle garb of the Royal Battalion. He tapped the seal on his chest plate and the guards opened the enormous doors for him to pass. "Prince Vegeta."

He nodded to both before striding through the doors and into the enormous hall that was used when entertaining dignitaries from other worlds. An assortment of soldiers and servants ambled through as he made his way past them to the hallways behind the Crown Dais where the King's throne sat. His eyes moved to the empty space beside it and he glared hatefully. _Kaasan's throne should still be there, regardless of whether or not she's dead._ From as early as he could remember, it had only been his and the King's thrones that adorned the dais. _Just like he wanted it. Like she never existed at all and I'm some miraculous creation._ Shaking his head, he passed both of the uncomfortable chairs and through the large archway that rose up behind it. The archway that led to the quarters of the Royal Family.

He snorted as he passed the portraits of the past King Vegeta's and snorted. _Some family I have._ He was the seventeenth in his family line. The seventeenth descendant of the Legendary Super Saiyan Vegeta that took over their barbaric race and civilized it. He could clearly remember his Tousan berating him for neglecting his studies once and delivering him a severe beating as punishment. _If that's what his idea of civilized was, then I'd better pray._ Striding quickly he ducked past the King's rooms and continued down to his own. The hall darkened slightly as his door came into view and he suppressed the urge to hunch his shoulders. He'd been jumped by the King more times than he could count as he'd stepped into the dimmed light outside his room. _Like he keeps it that way on purpose._ His large marbled door appeared on his left and he swiftly pressed in the pass code. The door clicked open and he slipped in as silently as he could. He waited a moment with his back to his room and held his breath.

A tickle at the back of his neck spun him around to face his guardian. He folded his arms in mock disinterest and allowed his tail to swing lazily back and forth behind him. "What do you want?"

Nappa noted the boy's disheveled appearance. "You are late."

"For what?"

"Your studies ending hours ago. What exactly have you been doing?" He gestured towards the dirtied clothes and torn cape.

Vegeta felt himself grow more defensive, his tail rewinding about his small waist. "I was hunting." He didn't know why he lied, but he tried not to think about it.

Nappa's eyes narrowed. "I don't believe you, but I will take you at your word." He rose from the small couch that he'd been sitting on while he waited. "You're in luck. The King will be detained tonight and will not make it to dinner. You will eat in here."

Vegeta moved away from the door so his guardian could pass. "Fine."

Nappa moved his hulking body across the room and opened the door. "It would be wise for you not to lie, my Prince. It's unbecoming for one like yourself."

Vegeta snapped his mouth shut on his retort and waited until the door clicked shut. "Stuffy yaro." Dropping his arms to his sides, he sauntered over to the same couch Nappa had just vacated and flopped down onto the cushions. He laid his head back on the arm and led his heavy lids slide down over his eyes. _This isn't good. Having Nappa suspicious wouldn't be good for him, and it certainly meant that the King was in the loop._ He lurched up into a sitting position and tore off his armored chest plate, throwing it across the room in frustration. "I have the worst luck."

**A/N:** I must be determined to torture my characters. Hmm... maybe I should have that checked out by a professional?--- Anyway, I'm ssooooo happy that I'm pleasing the masses that have reviewed. It makes me feel good that I'm able to entertain you guys. I promise that more action is sure to come and your opinions are greatly appreciate it. Who else would read this stuff if not for you? Ciao!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ. Please! No suing! All you'll get is pocket lint.

Chapter 4

The crimson morning light of Vejitasei's second sun wafted in through the skylights and warmed the chilled figure curled tightly in his bed sheets. Slowly he drew back the covers and slipped from the warmth of the bed. He crossed the darkly tiled floor to the closet opposite the bed and dressed quickly in his usual garb. Royal blue was the color of the Prince and that was the color of the training suit he donned in haste to stop the foreboding shivers that sent his tail bristling. His gloves and boots followed swiftly and he exited his bedchamber just as fast.

Vegeta caught a glimpse of the elderly woman that brought his breakfast every morning and gave her the same nod he'd given her ever since his ability to do so. "Modelle, you're dismissed."

Modelle smiled warmly at him and he felt a small pain in his chest. "Of course your Highness. Good day to you." She placed the pitcher of water down and gathered her spotlessly white skirts into her hands. She hesitated before leaving through the open door, her quiet voice reaching his keen saiyan ears from across the room. "Trust in thyself young one. Don't let your troubles drown you." Without another word she slipped through the door and disappeared.

He just stared at the empty space she left behind for a moment. _She always knows. Am I that transparent?_ Shaking his head, he sat down at his spacious table and swiftly downed the food laid out for his consumption. He ate as much as his nerves would allow without threatening to toss back and strode through his door, leaving the plates. They'd be gone when he returned. _Whenever that was._ Training his face into indifference, he expertly made his way to the indoor training facilities where his morning workout waited. He strode confidently and purposefully down the halls and only slowed his step when he came to same room he went to every morning. Swiping his palm over the pass pad, he waited for the doors to open.

But they didn't.

Vegeta swiped his hand over the pad and glared when the small alarm beeped. "Denied."

"What the hell?" He reached up and started to fiddle with the pad.

"My Lord?" A hesitant voice cracked behind him.

Whipping around, he sent a demanding look at the meek servant that trembled fearfully in front of a boy half his size. "Nani?"

The shivering servant shuddered again. "My master, Lord Nappa, bids you to the Open Arena."

Vegeta eyed the servant. "He isn't here?"

"No milord, he sent me to find you and tell you this. He said he would be awaiting your arrival."

Vegeta waved him away and the servant gladly scurried back to whatever hole he'd crawled out of. The Prince glanced at the ceiling and raised his left hand up, sending off a small blast to open up a hole for him. A sly smirk touched his lips. _What's one more beating for a little redecorating?_ Flaring his indigo ki, he launched his body up through the hole and into the shining light of the sun. The brightness was welcomed as he cut through the heavy morning air to the Open Arena.

The outdoor arena was situated outside the city walls, surrounded by the dense foliage of the neighboring woodlands. Vegeta dropped his altitude and slowed his speed. The enormous wall of stone erupted out of the ground to heights he couldn't fathom, built much like a coliseum. From his high vantage point, he could just make out the silhouettes of a few early morning fighters. A crease furrowed on his forehead as he studied the figures, noting that not one of them looked like his guardian. _That servant will wish he hadn't lied to me._ Growling softly, he shot himself forcefully toward the arena. The sun rose higher in the sky and brightened the arena, so he could see the figures clearly. Vegeta watched Bardock and Raditz battle as he drifted slowly toward the ground. _What the hell? What's going on? _Crossing his arms, he shouted. "Bardock!"

The Squad Commander hesitated his jab cross and peered over at the demanding youngster's face. "Well, what brings you out here Prince Vegeta?"

Raditz blinked and straightened up. "You never come out here."

Vegeta didn't acknowledge either one. "Have you seen Nappa? I was told to meet him here."

Bardock shook his head. "No. I haven't"

Vegeta gritted his teeth. "I'm going to kill that servant!"

"I don't think I would like it if you started murdering my slaves while I wasn't looking. It wouldn't do well to ease my current opinion about your behavior." Nappa came striding out of the eastern entrance, dressed in his military armor.

The Prince didn't move his head to glance at the giant, instead continued to watch Raditz, who was massaging his left bicep. "Lord Nappa."

"Vegeta, the King desires that you train out here with Bardock's brat." The bald general sent Bardock a dismissive look. "You're causing too much damage to the training fields indoors. At the rate you're going at, the Empire won't be able to afford the repairs."

Vegeta smirked. "Oh, is that all?"

Nappa smirked back at the Prince while walking towards him. "No, that's not all." He stopped directly in front of the boy, reached down and lifted him up by his shirtfront.

Vegeta snarled. "Put me down or I'll rearrange your face!"

His guardian shook him violently. "I don't think you will." He grinned when the boy's eyes blinked dizzily and his tail unwound in an attempt to stop the vertigo. "Your Tousan wanted me to give you a warning. The Intergalactic Emperor had decided to stop by to see you in a few weeks. He's anxious to know how the young prodigy is coming along, among other things."

A white knife of fear shot down Bardock's spine. _Frieza was coming!_ "Nappa, are you sure?"

The general released the Prince and turned to his inferior. "Yes, you third-class baka." He turned back to the boy, who was clutching his rattled head. "Now, I have to prepare for the Emperor's arrival. See to your own training and don't destroy the arena." Nappa spun on his heel and exited the arena the same way he came.

Vegeta's eyes finally stopped spinning and he flopped onto his back to stop his stomach from heaving. "Why me?"

Raditz, suddenly broken from his stupor after hearing the news, raised an eyebrow. "Why what?"

Vegeta glared at him from under his gloved hand. "That was a rhetorical question, but I'll let it go because you're a baka." Sitting up, he hunched his shoulders and spoke dramatically. "It's just that the Emperor has this creepy obsession with me and I…" He almost said 'scares the kuso out of me', but held back.

It didn't go unfinished by Bardock. He too knew of Frieza's sick fetish for the boy, ever since he was deemed the reborn Legendary. That was back when he was still a just a scout and scientist, before the treaty was put into play and he'd then been promoted. He watched the Prince slowly recover from his encounter and silently wondered. _Does he know of the what that treaty demands of?_ _Does he know that Frieza had been guaranteed him in order to maintain the peace between the two superpowers of the universe?_ "Vegeta, do you know about the Empire's treaty concerning the saiyans?"

Vegeta looked over at Bardock and stared. "Since when have you become one of my tutors?"

Bardock crossed his arms and matched the boy's disdainful look. "Just answer the question."

Vegeta curled his lip back and stiffened. "Of course I know about it. How could I not know that my gracious Tousan has given me a death sentence?" The fear took hold of his lanky frame and he fought against the shivers that wanted to quake his body.

Bardock's eldest son watched, totally perplexed. _Frieza? A treaty? Death sentence?_ "You guys have totally lost me. What are you talking about?"

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and glared at him. "It figures." His richly colored tail twitched with pronounced jolts as he strode over to continue glaring up into the older boy's face. "Before I was born there was a saiyan uprising against Frieza. My Tousan, the King," He added sarcastically. "was easily defeated. Mostly because of his stupidity, but Frieza overpowered him."

Bardock bowed his head and put his hand over his eyes. _The boy is certainly tenacious with his insults. _"Are you following so far, son?"

"Yeah, that was the Vejitasei Revolt. It happened, like, twenty years ago." Raditz glanced back at the Prince. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Vegeta shot Bardock an amused smile. "It amazes me that all your brains somehow escaped both of your sons."

Radtiz clenched a fist. "I'm standing right here, Shorty."

The Prince growled softly at the sound of his well-known and well-disliked nickname. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that. " His piercing black eyes dropped to the ground as his tail made low sweeping motions behind him. "Ever the politician, Frieza decided to cut a deal with my moronic Tousan. In exchange for sparing our entire race, a third of our soldiers would have to be enlisted in the Imperial Guard." He stopped and Bardock thought he wouldn't continue, but he sighed and released the tension in his shoulders. "But he didn't stop there. He wanted something else."

The pieces finally clicked into place for Raditz. "You."

"Give the man a prize." Vegeta quipped. "Yes, me. My demented sire agreed and sometime in the near future I'm going to be simply handed over to that low-life tyrant to serve." _Like I'll ever. That lizard freak will wish he never heard the name Vegeta._ He looked up from the floor. "Enough. Where is your other brat?"

Bardock watched the spectrum of emotions flit over the Saiyan no Ouji's face. "Oh, Kakarrot will be here momentarily."

He pointed up and they all watched a small dot steadily grow into the overly powerful third-class boy. The boy's haphazard hair was disheveled and food could clearly be seen on the front of his training gi. "Hi!" He dropped down and trotted over to them. "What are you doing out here Vegeta?"

"Waiting to hit you, slob." He closed his eyes.

Kakarrot frowned. "You are definitely not a morning person."

Raditz had to hold back his laugh. "That's for sure." He turned back to his Tousan. "Shall we continue?"

Bardock nodded. "If you're up to it."

Vegeta watched Raditz launch himself at his Tousan before spreading his stance and crouching. "My lovely guardian informed me that we cause to much damage to the palace training grounds, so we'll have to come here from now on."

Kakarrot's grin got wider. "I think they're just jealous."

Vegeta billowed his ki around him and smiled wickedly. "For the first time, I think I actually agree with you."

Kakarrot mirrored him and they both charged. "See, you don't hate me."

Bulma yawned and patted at her mouth. _Almost finished._ Her deft fingers raced over the keys, swiftly constructing the companion equations that were needed for the chemical processes her Tousan was doing for Bardock while he trained. The numbers and symbols blurred together as she worked and she was soon rubbing her eyes to remove the fuzz. _Great, I'll be here forever trying to rid of this._

"Bulma, are you alright?" Trunks came up behind his daughter and rested a palm on her back.

"Yeah, my eyes are just a little tired. That's all." She finished and turned to beam him with a smile.

Trunks couldn't help but smile back. The shape and contours of her face reminded his so much of his beloved it was painful. "Okay, why don't you take a break?"

Bulma's grin widened. "You mean I don't have to finish all those workups that Bardock wants me to do?" Ever since her falling out with Socul, Bardock had taken on the challenge of tutoring her, along with all his other duties. _Like I ever want to go back to that old creep._

He knew what she was doing. "No." He folded his arms over his chest at her I-should-have-known face. "But," Her face brightened. "I'll let you leave it until later. I'm giving you-" He glanced at his wristwatch. "-three hours of free time."

Bulma shot out of her chair and threw her arms around his neck. "Arigatou Otousan!" She pecked his cheek and dropped to the ground running toward the closest window. "I finished the calculations, so you can finish your work." Hopping onto the ledge like a cat, she called back over her shoulder. "Ai shiteru! Ja ne!" With that, she leapt from the sill.

Trunks smiled grimly before turning back to the computer. "Oh, she'll find something to get into."

Bulma flew around for awhile, just enjoying the morning air to the fullest. Looping, diving, and gliding, she caressed the sky until she found herself near the city walls. Hovering in the dewy breeze she stared at the mountainous wall the surround the city and the Palace. _Why would a race this strong need a wall around their city?_ Bulma knew there were some formidable creatures lurking in Vejitasei's forests, but nothing that could compare to a Saiyan. _Even my Kaasan would have been strong enough._ Ignoring the dull ache that filled her, she rubbed her upper arms and flew on. Beyond the wall were acres and acres of woodlands, and beyond that were the planet's lakes, each surrounded by a almost desert-like atmosphere. Bulma shrugged her shoulders and then promptly forgot any of her musings when her eyes came upon the Open Arena. _Bardock is training with Raditz today. I can't wait to see him get what he deserves._

She increased her speed and came to an abrupt halt when she saw the other two combatants. "Kakarrot and Vegeta?" Thoroughly vexed, she dropped down to the arena floor and settled down against the west wall, totally unoticed by the fighters. Her eyes strayed to each battle, before hopping back and forth. It seemed that Bardock was holding well back on his much younger opponent. Bulma watched intentedly as Raditz threw a particularly fierce jab, only to have his Tousan grab his wrist and whirl him around. She winced when he was finally released, cartwheeling through the air to slam into the wall to the left of her. _Ouch, that's gonna leave a mark._ Bulma could only huff when he emerged unscathed, ready for more. _Alright, what's the deal? Why am I the only one that bruises around here?_ Her mentally pity-party was cut short by a violent scream. All heads turned, including the other fighters, to see Vegeta powering up on the ground. Bulma's eyes widened. _Holy crap! _Vegeta's teeth were clenched tightly and his body was pulled into a deep crouch, his hands fisted at his sides. His indigo aura swirled larger, sending gusts of mock wind around the arena. Bulma used her senses to feel his ki and she gasped. "He's stronger than anyone I've ever felt!"

At her sudden outburst, Radtiz whipped his head around and saw her on her hands and knees, leaning forward in awe. "Bulma? What are you doing out here?"

She didn't even turn to look at him. "Who cares? This is amazing!"

Raditz rolled his eyes. "Just wait. He's not the only one."

Before she could question him, Kakarrot finally responded to the blatant challenge. Pulling his arms tightly to his sides, he screamed out. The surge of ki astounded her and she couldn't even fathom what those power levels would actually calculate to. The shouts suddenly stopped and the boys waited only a few seconds before launching themselves at each other. They moved so fast, she could see them powered down. Concentrating, she raised her ki level and smiled when the boys finally came into view. _I wish I could be that fast._ Despite her heightened ki, their kicks and punches were still too fast for her to see and she could only watch awestruck. "Awesome."

Raditz scoffed. "Oh please, most of the adult population is still stronger than them. Including my Tousan and I, not to mention all the elites that fight."

Bulma tore her gaze away and glared at him. "I know that. What I meant was that Bardock keeps saying I'm almost as strong as Kakarrot and I don't know how that could be." Her eyes had fallen to the ground during her speech.

"Oh." Raditz felt like kicking himself. _Score one for the bakayaro._ "Well, ask my Tousan. I'm sure he'll explain, I mean he finished studying your fighting two weeks ago."

Bardock, who'd been listening to the entire exchange from up above, lowered himself to stand beside his fourteen-year-old son. "Bulma is a special case."

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Special?"

"Yes. You possess an enormous power, very close to those two over there." He gestured to the boys duking it out.

"How come I can't feel it?" Bulma planted her hands on her hips.

Bardock smiled at her attitude. "I believe that to acess that vast well of energy, you must learn to control your emotions."

"Nani?" Bulma glared.

Bardock held up a hand. "Easy, down girl. What I mean is, you can only tap into it during a rush of extreme emotion." He dropped his head in thought. "Well, at least the highest of your potential. Like after losing a loved one."

Bulma's rage disappeared in a nanosecond. "That's why I hurt Raditz and knocked out Kakarrot." Tears welled in her eyes and both males panicked.

Bardock tried to cover his mistake. "In any of your other fights, it was there lurking under the surface, only showing itself in terms of your endurance and control. It also protected you subconsciously whenever your guard happened to be down and you were hit."

Raditz turned to him. "That's why I never really could damage her?"

Bardock shook his head. "No, you could damage her, but never her well of energy. Her body was damaged, but not the energy. Understand?" He added when his son's brow furrowed in confusion.

Bulma sighed. "It's like this. My body will give out before my energy will. Unless I somehow tap into it, then my body can keep up."

Raditz nodded. "Okay, I get it now."

In the midst of their discussion, all three failed to notice that the boys had powered down and were now watching them. Kakarrot scratched his head and glanced over at the Prince. "I wonder what's so interesting."

Vegeta eyed the girl and rolled his head around his shoulders. "Probably more girl drama."

Kakarrot giggled and started towards them. "Hey guys!"

All three turned in unison and stared at him as he came over, followed slowly by the Saiyan no Ouji. Bulma managed a smile. "Hey Kakarrot. Who won?"

The six-year-old turned and grinned at his friend. "Vegeta got the drop on me and we decided to call it a day. So what's so important that you're all talking serious?"

Bardock laid a hand on his son's head. "Sorry, but it's none of your business."

Kakarrot frowned. "No fair."

Vegeta's eyes met her startled blue ones during the exchange and held. Her tail coiled self-consciously around her thigh under his piercing gaze and he could see her shudder. He grinned maniacally. _So she's nervous?_ He relaxed and concentrated on that runaway train mind of hers. _"What's with all the jitters?"_

Bulma felt better now that he was speaking. All that silent animosity scared the crap out of her. _"I'm just cold. What do you want?"_

_"Cold my tail, you're nervous."_ His eyes narrowed as his tail wafted up behind his head. _"Is it because you're afraid of what I might do to you?"_

Bulma shook her head. _"I'm always afraid, but not of you."_ She ran a hand through her blue locks before continuing. _"I'm sorry about your tail. Really. I should have known better."_ Shaking her head, she fought the sudden sobs that tried to free themselves from her throat.

Raditz was beside her instantly. "Are you alright?"

Bulma's composure snapped like a twig. "No! I'm not alright! I'll never be alright!" She knew he didn't deserve it, but it couldn't stop the words from spewing from her mouth. Backpeddling away from them, she spun and took off. "Just leave me alone!"

Raditz stood gaping in shock. _What'd I do?_ "Bulma, wait!" He started to lift off, when a large hand held his shoulder.

Bardock shook his head. "Let her go. She'll be fine."

Kakarrot continued to frown. "Didn't look like it."

The Prince stood silently. Her words had bothered him more than they should and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. His hooded eyes lifted from the dirt floor to the speck that was her ki aura. His mind managed to catch a snatch of the words being tossed around him and he answered. "I know where she's going." He unfolded his arms and walked past the little family.

Raditz shook his head. "I'm afraid she'll hurt herself, Tousan."

Vegeta snorted. "You're such a pansy. Don't ever admit you're afraid. It kills the warrior image."

Raditz growled and held up a fist. "I don't give a kuso what you think."

Vegeta billowed out his ki. "I don't give kuso either, but calm you're little girly nerves. I'll find her." Without waiting for a word, he shot off into the sky.

Kakarrot scratched his head again. "I hope he know what he's doing."

Bardock sighed. "You and me both, son."

**A/N:** Finally, a villian. Well, if you don't already consider the King a villian-I do. I wonder what crazy pill Vegeta swallowed? Oh...hehe... that was meant for me! Opps. Well, the heavy stuff is coming soon, so stay tuned! I promise to update ASAP. Till next timeCiao! (I'm italian, in case you're wondering!)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ. If you don't believe me, I'll let my horse kick you. Ow.

Chapter 6

Vegeta flew at a moderate pace. He wasn't in a hurry. In all actuality, he wasn't going at his normal speed because he had no idea what he was doing. His mouth twitched with indecision as his eyes saw the rusty beach up ahead and his stomach knotted with nervousness. _Great. The Saiyan no Ouji is nervous._ He slowed and just floated in the air above the beach. His pitch black gaze fell on the small form huddled in a ball near the water's edge. _All over a dumb girl. What was I thinking coming out here?_ Shaking his head, he lowered himself down until he was once again sitting on the rock that he had sat on before. If he had wanted to speak, the words wouldn't form, so he just sat there silently. _C'mon Vegeta, get a grip. She's just a girl._ It still didn't help and he continued to just watch.

Her back was to him;she was facing the dark green water. Her slender legs were folded so that her knees pressed against her chest and her chin could rest on them. Her arms held the legs in place, clasped tightly in front of her shins while her tail lay limp in the brick red sand. Despite the stiffness in her body, he could still see the slight tremors that accompanied the almost silent sobs she was making. He couldn't see her face because of the blue curtain of her hair, but he knew that it was streaked with wet furrows from her tears.

Bulma clenched her eyes tighter against the heavy stare at her back. _Why'd he have to come? I don't want him to see me like this!_ She opened her mouth and breathed out. "What do you want?"

Vegeta swiped the tip of his tail back and forth across the top of the rock he sat on. "I have a question."

His tone was oddly quiet and she almost turned around. "A question?" She asked.

Vegeta huffed. "Yes, a question." He wanted to add more, but didn't think he could handle it if she shrieked. _My ears just might bleed._

She mulled it over in her head. _I guess I could let him ask if he followed me all the way out here. Again. I just don't hope I regret it._ Slowly, she loosened her hands and used one to swipe her hair back behind her ears. "Fine." She sniffed. "Ask away."

"What were you humming when I followed you here the first time?"

Bulma just blinked, her wet lashes sticking together. "Nani?" She'd thought he'd have some kind of remark to make about what she'd said at the Arena.

Vegeta closed his eyes and sighed. "You know, right before I smacked you with the wave. You were humming something I've never heard before."

Her gaze dropped to the ground. _That's right. I was humming. Huh, who knew he'd care to know._ Lifting her glittering blue eyes, she met his. "It was 'You Are My Sunshine'. It's a Chikyuu lullaby that my Kaasan was fond of." Fresh tears spilled down her cheeks at the memory of her mother swinging her by her tail in their old garden. Wiping furiously, she sniffed. "She used to sing it to me after my Tousan sang it once. She said it was the perfect song to describe me" Unbidden memories flashed through her head and she hid her face back between her knees. _I remember everything but her face! _Tears welled anew and sped down her flushed cheeks, dripping off her chin. "I can't see her face anymore. It's like there's a huge blur over where it should be." She lifted her head and wiped furiously at her face, her nose stuffy as she looked over at him.

Vegeta's eyes dropped. He didn't want her to see in case he let something show, because he knew what she was talking about. He'd only been four years old when his Kaasan was ruthlessly taken away. Any memories he had of her were blurred and faint, but he dreamed a lot. A lot about what could of been if she hadn't left. Crossing his arms, he shut his eyes and willed the pain away. _I am the Saiyan Prince. I do not need to be wallowing in self-pity._ When he lifted his head, her blazing blue eyes were trained on his face. "Nani?"

She dropped her legs so that they were set indian style. "You know, I asked Bardock where the Queen was because I've never seen her, and he said that it's forbidden to speak of her." She waited a breath and continued when his face remained impassive. "She's dead, isn't she? Your Kaasan."

He jerked his head to look out over the water, watching the ripples of the waves as they rolled into the shore. _I might as well tell her, she'll never stop asking if I don't._ Swallowing the lump in his throat, he tried to speak emotionlessly. "My Tousan had her executed after he suspected her of adultery." The rage that he felt whenever he was near the King surfaced quickly, screwing his face into a hateful sneer. "My Kaasan would have never done that. She may have hated him, but she had her honor." His hands clenched into fists and he gritted his teeth.

Bulma eyes were wide with suprise at the venomous tone of his voice. _Oh my Kami!_ "I'm sorry." She could clearly see the pain etched across his face, even though she knew he was trying to hide it. She wanted to dash over and hug him, but the thought of over-stepping her bounds again-emotionally or physically-held her back. Instead, she hesitantly posed another question. "H-How o-old were you?"

"Four standard years." His voice was hoarse from holding back his emotions.

_Kami, he was just a little, little kid! _Bulma subconsciously hugged herself. Raditz had told her that his Kaasan had died when she gave birth to Kakarrot, and he had been at least her age. Kakarrot's simpler ways seemed to make it easier for all three of them to cope with their loss. Now she watched Vegeta vibrate with rage and didn't know what to say, so she said nothing.

She shyly dragged her dainty fingers through the rusted sand and watched thoughtfully as it drifted off of her palm with the seabreeze. It reminded her of her Kaasan's hair, thick and unruly, like any other Saiyan's. She had always tied it back at the nape of her neck with the emerald green sash her Tousan had given her on the anniversary of her arrival. Bulma smiled quietly and glanced over at the boy that was the planet's Prince. He wasn't wearing his armor, so his richly colored cape wasn't fluttering around his body. _It fits him just like Mama's sash fit her._ She noted the tension in his body and straightened up. _I know a way to help him._ Bulma dusted off her palms and got to her feet, smoothing out the wrinkles in the black training gi Bardock had given her when she'd shredded her Chikyuu-jin clothes. "Hey Vegeta, I want you to fight me."

Vegeta's eyes whipped around suspiciously. "Why?"

Bulma smiled confidently and tugged at the sleeves of the shirt she wore beneath the gi. "Because I want you too." She stretched her arms up over her head and cocked her head to the side. "I want to experience fighting the 'Legendary'." She delibrately injected an ooing vibe just to goad him. _Maybe I'm crazy for doing this, but I hate seeing him like that._ The thought paused her stretching motions. _Hmm...I never used to worry about other people before. _Shrugging, she continued stretching her slim boyish body.

A muscle ticked in his jaw. _She is asking for it._ Turning his body to face her, he dropped his chin to glare from under lidded eyes. "Don't say I didn't warn you." His dark eyes slid shut and his entire body relaxed to the point it looked like it might just sag into the dark sand.

She raised an eyebrow. _He looks asleep._ His arms hung loosely at his sides while his face still scowled menacingly. _Well, more like a ticking time bomb._ Shrugging, she slid her long sleeves up to her elbows and locked herself into a sparring stance. She moved her feet until they were wider than her shoulders and lowered her torso by bending her knees. Pulling her arms close to her left side, she concentrated on finding the thread of her ki and channeling it. The sand around her feet started to roll away from in haste from the power she was raising inside her body. Bulma trained her eyes on her target, still as a statue, and flared her ki around her in a protective aura. Smiling smugly, she briefly closed her eyes and opened them again only to gasp. "Where'd he go?"

"Right here." Before she could react, his booted foot lashed out and connected with her back, right between her shoulder blades. A small cry escaped her lips as she sailed forward into the dark colored sand.

_Wonderful._ Bulma pulled her face out of the dirt and shook it swiftly to remove the sand from her head. The motion caused pain to shoot through her skull and she grimaced. _Jeez, he packs a wallop._ Gingerly, she got up and immediately raised her arms to defend herself against his hurried onslaught. Teeth clenched tightly, she could only block and dodge the flurry of jabs, hooks and uppercuts he sent her way in an attempt to knock her out. When that didn't break through, he shifted to his feet and then mixed it up. Bulma had never been attacked like this before, not even when she first fought Kakarrot almost six months ago. Slowly the anger swelled inside her and her eyes narrowed. _I'm not going to be his punching bag._ He shot out a hook and as she dodged, she brought both hands in front of her chest and shoved her energy out through her palms in a brilliant blue blast.

The heat scorched the front of his uniform as the blast easily pushed him higher into Vejitasei's gray sky. Twisting his body, he managed to bounce off the blast and hover. Sweat beaded along his brow and throat as he surveyed the damage. A few minor scrapes and a large tear in his shirt were the only marks of her blast, and it infuriated him. _Harpy._ His acute eyesight zeroed in on her small form below him on the beach as he reached his hands to his shoulder. Grinning evilly, he pressed his left palm to the back of his right hand, a pulsating violet ball of energy swelling in his grasp. _Beat this!_ His body trembled as he gathered his power and threw his hands out in front of him, the ball of energy sailing from him as he screamed. "Galic Gun!"

Bulma huffed a breath and turned her head up to stare at him. _That should keep...Holy kuso!_ The size of the energy wave coming toward her was mind-boggling and she remained motionless as it barreled toward her. The buzzing in her ears blocked out all sounds as she tried to take in the sheer enormity of it. _How? How is that even possible? I can't do something like that!_ Even as the thoughts were racing through her scared mind, her body was reacting instinctually. Pulling her limbs close to her body as she floated, her ki started to skyrocket subconsciously. Adrenaline coursed through her veins as she suddenly snapped out of her confused trance. "Ah! What the hell am I supposed to do?" The violence of the purple blast increased as it neared and she whirled through her brain trying to remember what she'd been taught. _Your first line of defense is a ki shield when defending a blast. If that doesn't prove sufficient enough to dispose of the energy, an answering blast of higher power must be used. At least that's what Bardock is always telling me._ Bulma knew her body had already erected a shield, so she steeled herself and waited. _I don't know if I have enough strength to turn his blast back._

"What are you trying to do?! Kill me?!" Even as the words came out her mouth, she knew she shouldn't be as disbelieving as she sounded. She had asked him to fight at a time when killing had been his number one thought. Swallowing grimly, she lifted her hands up, splayed to recieve the blast. _My timing really sucks._ The violent color enveloped her as she shuddered against the sheer magnitude of it. It pressed on all sides of her, crushing the very breath from her lungs as she exploded outward with her ki. The pressure lessened somewhat, but her body was almost convulsing in the effort to rebound the energy away from her. A fleeting thought touched her mind as she gave one finally shove upward. _I should really just mind my own business!_

Vegeta watched in disbelief as his carefully crafted energy blast careened past him and through the planet's atmosphere. _How in Kami's name did she do that?_ His face hardened into a nasty snarl, he shot toward the beach were he saw her body sprawled out on the sand. He landed silently and stared at the torn up girl that was laid out before him. Her clothes were ripped and her skin was blackened from burns, but a dreamy smile caressed her pretty face. Vegeta shook his head. _Pretty?_ Not caring to know where that came from, he rested his arms across his chest, ignoring the burning ache that resided in them. "I think it's a little late for 'I told you so'."

Bulma pried her reluctant eyes open and wiggled her fingers to make sure they still had feeling. Carefully, she slid her arms up so she could rest on her elbows. Her double vision stilled on his livid visage. "What do you call that thing?"

"A Galic Gun." His voice was a bit scratchy from screaming.

"Oh," She flinched as she sat up all the way. "just checking. I thought maybe you'd lost your mind and your control." Grimacing, pain flared in just about every region of her body as she staggered to her feet. _I'm alive, I hope._

His eyes noted every nuance of pain she announced with her body and felt satisfied. _At least she'll be in pain for awhile._ "The Prince of all Saiyans doesn't lose control."

Bulma could hear his indignancy and glared at him. "Alright, I've had it! Enough with this tit-for-tat crap!" She clutched her throbbing head as her voice reached deafening heights. "I get it, you're the Prince! You're always right! You always win! Forgive me for thinking otherwise!" The needle-like pains were unbeabable. "Can't we just call a truce?" The intensity was gone and she could only whisper in order to hold back her sob.

He watched her writhe and yell. He wasn't ashamed about putting her in her place, but grudgingly admitted that he regretted loosening his anger on her. Shrugging, he turned away. "I guess." Then he cursed and shot off the ground like a bullet.

Bulma watched him go and felt peaceful. _As if being burnt and in overwhelming pain was peaceful,_ she thought wryly.

Twirling his wrist slowly, he watched uncaringly as the blood red wine swirled like syrup in his goblet. It reminded him of when he had been a boy and sent to purge planets as part of his coming of age. Back then it wasn't a fermented imitation of the real thing, but a true lifeblood. He'd drunk his fill out of the bodies of his victims and reveled in the feeling it had roused in him. A euphoric effect, it had sent his bloodlust howling for more. Eventually he didn't even need to taste the coppery fluid in order to get the high. Just the panic-striken faces of his victims had been enough. Tightening his grip on the cup, he tossed back the remainder of the traitorous drink and chucked the glass. The resounding shatter did little to improve his mood.

Glaring at the man sitting opposite him, he grunted. "Well?"

"It seems, Milord, that the boy spends much of his time with Bardock and his whelps."

The King heard his lingering tone. "And?"

"He also has taken a liking to that paltry creature that that third class baka has been studying."

"I never put much stock into that brat of mine. He apparently didn't recieve the right genes." Discarding the thoughts of his offspring, he leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table. "Continue to track him. I want to know every move the little wretch makes." He knew in his gut that the boy was bad and all he had to do was wait for him to make the wrong move, then he'd disown him. He closed his eyes. He was too much like that lying whore and the next King would not be a descendant of her blood.

Nappa nodded. "Yes sire." He stood from the council chair and laid his right hand over his chest. "Lord Frieza also wished to speak with you this evening regarding his arrival."

The King bristled at the sound of the tyrant's name. A burning hate erupted every time he heard it. "Very well. I'll see to the pale yaro momentarily." He waved the General from the room and turned his head to glance at the large video screen that hung from the ceiling. "Contact that freak's battle ship. I want this over with."

The guard he'd addressed scurried out of sight. He waited only a moment before the screen flashed blue and the words 'stand by' were printed on it. A few seconds later the screen switched and he was staring into the only face that could make him feel any real figment of fear. His black lips curling into a feminine smile, Frieza spoke. "It's been a while since I've seen you Vegeta. You're looking well."

It wouldn't do well to insult the most powerful being in the universe, so he held his tongue. "It's King Vegeta."

"Yes, yes. My mistake." He waved dismissively. "I'll just cut right to the chase, since you never were one for small talk. I'll be arriving in five days time to check in on my-" He paused for emphasis. "-investments and to gather my next installment of soldiers." He reached off screen and brought a glass filled with a strange green liquid to his lips, drinking a moment before replacing it to wherever he'd gotten it. "I expect to be recieved without resistance, or I'll have to resort to measures we both know you don't want."

The King's jaw clenched. The more he spoke, the more the lizard's gaze turned hard. The obvious disgust was mutual and neither chose to hide it. "Of course." The tone of his voice left little to the imagination.

And it only amused Frieza more. The lights glinted off of his horns as he chuckled sinisterly. "Not much for words, are you?" Before the King could respond, he continued. "But I digress. I know full well that your council members wish for an audience with me, but don't kid yourself. Thoses bakas aren't the reason I'm coming and even I don't think I have to tell you why." His eery eyes narrowed. "It's time for you to pay up or else." He laughed crazily. "I always wanted to say that to you, Vegeta. It's so fitting." His chuckles ceased and he glared. "Five days Saiyan."

Shivers crawled down his spine after the screen went black. Willing them away, he sat back into his chair and sighed. He could handle the looney lizard as long as it wasn't fist to fist. He'd lost once and he wouldn't lose again.

**A/N:**The Big Bad Wolf...cough...I mean, King is scared of little ol' Frieza. Imagine that. Upmost apologies if I'm taking too long to update, I have a lot of stuff on my proverbial plate right now. All it really is, is a procrastination problem, but we won't talk about that right now. Instead, I'll send thanks to all my reviewers! Props to greywolf78, Gohanslover, Project Shadow, WitchyWiccan, siouxie, thecastspeller666, TaiBulmaChan, ClassicBeauty09, DaBiscuit, and Moonlight152 on being faithful readers. Chapter Seven will be posted-I hope- within the next few days. Nothing like a good teaser though, to whet the palate.

Excerpt from Chapter Seven-

_Her honey colored eyes twinkled mischieviously, her tail curving tightly around his wrist as she pressed herself close. Her slightly spicy scent wafted up from her freed locks of mahogany hair as they fell around her shoulders. His arms reached around her small waist to bring her closer and she smiled into the hollow of his throat. Lazily dragging his fingers up and down her back, he nudged her head up with his chin. Her body was warm and pliant against his as he dropped his lips a hairs breath from hers. The corners of her mouth tilted upward as she tipped her chin up to press her full lips against his thinner ones. His arms tightened around her as he moved backward toward the..._

Who could it be? You'll know soon enough!

BTWHappy Halloween! Ravenreux


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a lot of things, DBZ including. That's what daydreams are for.

Chapter Seven

_Her honey colored eyes twinkled mischieviously, her tail curving tightly around his wrist as she pressed herself close. Her slightly spicy scent wafted up from her freed locks of mahogany hair as they fell around her shoulders. His arms reached around her small waist to bring her closer and she smiled into the hollow of his throat. Lazily dragging his fingers up and down her back, he nudged her head up with his chin. Her body was warm and pliant against his as he dropped his lips a hairs breath from hers. The corners of her mouth tilted upward as she tipped her chin up to press her full lips against his thinner ones. His arms tightened around her as he moved backward toward the..._

"Papa!" His shoulder was gripped roughly and his body soundly shaken. "Papa! Wake up! We're going to be late!"

Mourning the lost of his dream, he cracked open his dried out eyes and peered into the panicked face of his eight-year old daughter. "Bulma, why are you yelling?" His voice was a muffled mumble.

"We're going to be late!" She was gesturing her arms wildly in a manner that was irratic and confusing.

Sitting up on the small sofa in the center of their quarters, he rubbed his eyes before reaching out and picking her up by her armpits. Pulling her into his lap he started rubbing her back, a sure fire way to calm her. He felt the buzzing energy in her body quiet and he kissed the top of her head when she wrapped her arms around him. "Now, that's better. Tell me what's wrong."

Bulma relaxed completely in his reassuring embrace, allowing her tail to wrap around his forearm in contentment. "That stupid arrival party for the Emperor is tonight and we're running late. Bardock will be here in little while to escort us down there." Her face frowned. "He's coming to take him away."

"Take who?" Trunks didn't need to ask who 'he' was.

"Geta. He didn't come out and say it, but I know. He didn't want to tell me." She pulled back so that she was perched on his knees. "I'm scared. Bardock says he's true evil."

"I'm sure he is. Bardock doesn't lie." Trunks finally took in what she was wearing. She wore a small white tunic shirt, belted at her waist with a leather belt. Her slim legs were covered with black leggings, with her Capsule Corp. boots strapped to her feet. It was the first time he'd seen her dressed in something other than the black training gi and he blinked confusedly. "Where did you get those clothes?"

"Bardock gave them to me because wearing training gear is forbidden at formal events." She pulled at the front of her shirt as she stared down at it.

Trunks sighed. The man continued to do more than he had to, always coming to their aid whenever the need arose. He already trained, tutored, guarded, and now clothed his only child. It was almost to much for him to bear, being unable to care to his child with such basic needs. Of course most of the time she worked along side them in the labs, and then went off to do what she pleased, but he was always left with a feeling of inadequacy because she had needs that he couldn't attend to. He felt more of an outsider than his daughter and it nagged at him every time he saw her interact with Bardock's sons. The fights were brutal and violent, but the moment they were over, she returned to her bright girlish self. It bewildered him to see her difference in personality, but he knew she was adapting to her environment to survive. _Just like Sleeka._ Shaking her image from his brain, he lifted her down to the floor and stood up. "Alright. Let's go."

Bulma brightened and raced for the door, just as Bardock slid it open. Bulma jumped in surprise, but quickly recovered. "Are we going now? Is Vegeta going to be there? What about the King?" Her excitement was evident in the speed with which she spoke.

Bardock nodded his head. "Yes to all of those." He had his hands clasped behind his back, decked out in his military uniform as he stepped inside. "I also have a gift from my sons. They wanted to give this to you in person, but aren't allowed to attend the 'festivities'. A bemused expression flitted over his face for a moment before he reached into his armor and pulled a length of stunningly white silk, holding it out to her. "They overheard you talking about your Kaasan's sash and wanted to give you your own."

Bulma was speechless as her slim fingers grasped the shimmery fabric between them. "I...I don't...I don't know what to say." Tears welled and she blinked them back as she bolted from the room and into the adjoining bathroom.

Trunks saw Bardock's look of confusion and rested a hand on the taller, wider man's shoulder. "Don't worry. It's fine." He looked the other man in the eye and tightened his grip. "Arigatou. For everything."

He didn't miss the meaning. "No, I'm the one the that should be thanking you." He held up a hand to stop Trunks' retort. "Your imput has increased productivity and advanced many of my projects that would have otherwise been sidelined for Kami knows how many years. Besides, Bulma deserves as much from us."

Trunks wasn't sure whether 'us' meant Bardock's family or Saiyans in general, but he pulled back his hand and stuffed them both into the rumpled pockets of his khaki. He really didn't know how to respond,so he changed the subject. "She's told me about this Emperor that we're going to see tonight. Sounds bad."

"As bad as they come. He makes the King look tame." Bardock gestured toward the bathroom as the door opened.

Trunks suppressed a shudder at that frightening thought and plastered a lying smile on his face as daughter exited the bathroom. Her straight blue locks were pulled back into a high ponytail, with the white sash as the fixtue holding it there. The long ends draped down her back and swirled as she came toward them. "You look lovely honey."

Bulma's smiled beamed. "Arigatou Otousan." Turning, she clasped her hands together. "Okay! Let's go!" The men parted to allow her pass and followed with knowing looks on their faces.

Vegeta pulled at the throat of his formal attire, the super expandable blue fabric rubbing abrasively against his skin. _I hate this. _His eyes looked out at the throngs of people, councilmen and their guests, as they mingled with themselves. _Like they don't already see themselves enough, they have to cling like bugs._ Most of the Saiyans on his Tousan's board weren't soldiers. Instead they were just highly born weaklings with a flair for politics.

Which was why they were here in the first place. _The strongest race in the universe and here we are, throwing a party for our worst enemy. Like groveling dogs trying to appease our master._ Sliding his eyes shut to stop the feelings of disgust from growing, he shifted uncomfortably on his throne. He would never have a master. Not even when the tyrant they were waiting for came take him. A defiant scowl covered his face. He wouldn't go quietly. _No, I'll take out everyone I can until I'm strong enough to take out their number one._ Rocking his head back and forth, he loosened the knots that had taken form in his neck. He shrugged off the unease that settled in the pit of his stomach. He needed to get his mind off of that 'lizard'.

From his perch on the dais, he scanned the crowd for the one councilman that didn't take to social events. He stifled a growl when he noticed that most of them had the same type of hair, black and spiked. _Small wonder that races can't tell us apart._ Glancing around vicinity, he slid to his feet and ducked into the crowd when the King was no where in sight. He methodically made his way through the crowd, cursing because he had to twist and turn to avoid touching people with the shoulder guards of his armor. _I don't who came up with the idea for these things, but his common sense was severely lacking. _He strode past the banquet table and ducked into an adjacent hallway. Sighing, he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. _If I can't find them by looking, I'll have to do it by feel._ Closing his mind to all the outside noises-voices, the muted music-he centered on his ki. Expanding his sense of awareness, he searched for the energy signature of the third class Squad Commander.

It was like stargazing. The blanket of black that he saw with his mind was dotted with differently colored spots, each corresponding to a particular person. Ever so slowly, the ones he wasn't looking for disappeared until there was a cluster of three familiar kis near the left of the entrance. _Bardock._ He knew that others were his guests, Bulma and her Chikyuu-jin Tousan. Smirking, he phased out and in beside them. The human jumped in surprise at the sudden child that stood confidently beside him.

"I was wondering where you went. I saw you jump ship." Bardock glanced down at the Prince.

Bulma was glaring at an older Saiyan that dared look in her direction. "I would too. This place gives me the creeps."

Trunks smiled grimly after his shock receded. "Politicians will do that to you." He glanced around. "So, where is this guy?"

"You'll know him when you see him." Bardock moved his eyes back to sweeping over the people mulling around.

Vegeta remained silent, much more comfortable now than when he'd been seated at the head of the room. He watched from the corner of his eye as Bulma sidled up to him without speaking. He couldn't read the expression on her face without turning his head, and he didn't want her to think he'd acknowledged her presence. The Saiyans nearest to them were stealing looks and whispering behind their hands to one another, gossiping about the girl next to him. He could also feel their eyes as they watched. He'd already been berated in public regarding her and the act of inadvertent defiance by keeping such company was audacious.

She subconsciously moved behind Vegeta as she whispered to herself. "I hate this."

He knew that it could wear you down. He'd been stared at since infancy and hushed talk is always following him aroundHe mouthed the words "Rot in hell" to a particularly persistent dignitary and smirked when he scuttled off into a passing crowd. Gossip was a hereditary hazard for any royal he'd ever met, or coincidently, heard about. Shifting his head so he could see her out of the corner of his eye, he spoke quietly for her ears alone. "Don't hide. It only make them do it more."

She snorted and stepped beside him, as if she hadn't moved behind him. "I don't hide Geta."

To his credit, he didn't flinch when she said it. "Seems to me like you were."

She smiled hauntingly to his profile. "Oh Geta, you're not going to get me with that."

Bardock turned and hushed them both. "Someone's coming and it's not a slave." He been purposefully standing to the left of the entrance, so as to know when Frieza would decide to make his appearance. Leaning over, he snuck a quick peek down the hall and whipped back around. "Vegeta, I'd get back to your throne. The King and the guest of honor are on their way and even I don't think you'd want to be found here." For once the boy didn't object and quickly disappeared.

A tremor of fear shook Bulma and she stepped up beside her Tousan, her hands fisting the wrinkled khaki pants. _He's here.  
_

He didn't bother to open his eyes to acknowledge the masses that had assembled to welcome him. _Not that I'm really welcome,_ he thought amusedly The pathetic apes that surrounded him were just that, pathetic beyond every measure. He followed silently behind the buffoon they called a King, his own men following behind him. He smirked at the intake of hissed breath as they parted the crowd, shocking these weaklings with his very presence. He only cracked open his eyes when they came to a stop before the Crown Dais, where the entire reason for his trip out here rested in a large stone throne.

Vegeta, the Saiyan no Ouji, sat arrogantly with his eyes staring off indifferently. Frieza could see his reluctance to look in his direction and grinned. _Still a defiant little monkey I see._

He deliberately ignored the King as he droned on about Intergalatic policies and the treaty. His mind returned to the time when he'd held the foolish royal by the throat and dared him to raise his hand again. Then he'd almost been shocked when the Saiyan King had been the one to come up with the idea for this so-called treaty between the two. _All to save this ridiculous race and its equally ridiculous planet._ He hadn't thought twice about offering up his soldiers and when that hadn't been enough, his own flesh and blood. Frieza sneered at the King. _Only a true coward would have done that. _He hadn't even been mated at the time, which led any intelligent being to think he'd spawned the child only to save his own hide.

The speech ended and he didn't feel the need to add anything, so just glared at them. After a few moments, the crowd returned to it's buzzing conversations and he once again closed his eyes. He'd wait until later to induct the latter agreements of the treaty and be gifted with their race's very future. A calculated smile touched his face. _Won't they be surprised when I use their precious Prince to destroy them._ His malicious inner laughing was interrupted by his second-in-command. "Milord?"

Annoyed, he sent him a glare. "Yes?"

Unaffected by the look, Zarbon angled his head toward the ocean of people. "I think there's something you should see."

Interest piqued, he turned his full attention to the mutant beside him. "And that would be?"

"Back of the room, near the entrance, there's a brightly colored girl that seems very interested with your Prince."

Frieza turned his gaze to the crowd and easily spotted the sky blue head of hair near the entrance. Upon further inspection, a bright blue tail wiggled around her small waist. _Well, well, this is certainly interesting._ His curious gaze followed her and connected with the boy sitting not three feet away. His eyes were staring back at her with such intensity that it dawned on him on what they were doing. "They're conversing."

Zarbon looked confused. "How?"

"Saiyans are telepathic." He crossed his arms and spoke tiredly. "It seems to be one of the only talents they have."

"I've never seen a Saiyan with that kind of coloring before. She almost puts me to shame." Zarbon whined.

Frieza rolled his eyes and turned to the enormous Saiyan standing near him. "Vegeta, who is that girl? The blue-haired one."

The King regarded him a moment before deciding to speak. "That creature is a mixed blood. Her sire isn't Saiyan." He glanced over at her and her Tousan. "A nuisance really."

_A mixed blood Saiyan? Intriguing._ "A nuisance? How say?" He wished to hear more about this anomoly.

"I keep finding my brat in her company, or at least his guardian does. He neglects his training and studies, and has begun lying. She's the daughter of a traitor and that does little to ease my mind. She only lives because she is currently being studied." The King's tongue seemed to suddenly loosen and he was very forthcoming with information.

His eyes moving between the two children, a plan started to form in his mind. "You know why I've come, so I'll skip that part. But what if I were to say that I was also interested in this girl?"

The King's eyes narrowed a moment before he gestured toward a hallway. "We'll speak further in private."

**A/N:** Ooo...cliffhanger. This doesn't look good for the dynamic duo. What do these crazies have in store? Even I don't know, so I can't even give you a teaser. (I know, I stink.) I'm glad you guys like my fight scenes, 'cause I like beating up my characters. Some of the more brutal ones are coming up, so you don't want to miss them. I also made breaks in the story easier to see, b/c when I saw that they were right on top of each other, I thought it would be confusing. I'm also trying to make sure my chapters stay a bit longer. I personally hate really short chapters. I'll update as soon as possible.

Ciao!Ravenreux


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ. Just think of all the money I'd have if I did... it'd be heavenly.

**A/N:** I want to warn you, in case gory stuff bothers you, that there are some unpleasent scenes coming up. I upped the rating to M because the story will be more violent and have more 'adult' themes later on.

Chapter 8

Vejitasei Bazaar

He hovered over the local marketplace, eyes keen on the movements below him as he watched them flit between the stands. The vendors didn't know who they were actually screaming at, and if they did, they'd probably drop dead from shock. Not to mention the impending death that be on their heads for such actions toward a monarch. The young Prince and his blue-haired friend methodically stopping at stands to do their dirty work. Occasionally they had to go back and find their third wheel, who was usually found stuffing his face at a grocery vendor. His amber eyes narrowed. It seemed that the trio had a knack for creating chaos in their wake...deliberately.

_Once a Saiyan, always a Saiyan. That's what I always say._ He crossed his arms and lowered himself to the rooftop of a building that was central in it's location in relation to the thoroughfare that the children were tranversing. He hadn't wanted to come here and follow them around, but in light of survival he'd held his reservations to himself. _I should really be back at the palace watching Lord Frieza's back. There are many enemies on this planet that have formidable strengths, and if combined may be an actual threat. _The thought made him sick to his stomach and he had to relax in order not to lose his composure. He'd already been tailing the Saiyan no Ouji for two days now and had relayed enough information to satisfy his master's needs.

He rested his forearms on the ledge that bordered the rooftop and watched his prey. _Now all I need to do is wait for contact._ He adjusted the scouter attached to his left ear, while he saw his target steal a pastry from a dessert vendor. The operator noticed him and the Prince swiftly deposited the tart into the hands of his unsuspecting cohort, while dashing around the corner into an alley with the girl. He smiled smugly. _Just wait, monkey boy. Your buddies won't be around to help you out when I get my hands on you._

His scouter beeped and he tapped the call button. "Yes?"

A voice hissed out from the other end. "Do you have him in your sights?"

"Yes, Milord." Zarbon stepped up onto the ledge and followed it around to peer down into the alley. The two children were sitting across from each other, leaning against the corresponding buildings.

A sinister laugh resounded through the electronic device, warped into a strangled cackle. "Good. You know what to do then?"

Zarbon smiled maliciously. "Of course, Lord Frieza."

Nearby Alleyway

"I can't believe you did that to him." Bulma leaned heavily against the stone of the building while she stared over at the Prince.

He smirked. "You always say that and then join in. You're a hypocrite."

She grinned. "I guess I am." He remained standing while she sat, his back resting on the wall behind him. They'd been making their way through the market, when he'd shown up dressed much like she had been at the party the other night. At first she hadn't recognized him, but his attitude and hair were hard to miss. Glancing at the entrance to the street, she flicked her tail. "Do you think he'll make it?"

Vegeta shrugged. "Hard to tell. Either he'll just eat and run, or he'll stand there dumbly." He followed her gaze to watch the people bustle past. "I suspect the later though."

"Yeah, I think you're right." She reached down and tightened the straps on her boots while they waited for Kakarrot to show up. Bulma fidgeted for another minute or so before she stood up. "Alright, I don't think he's coming." She dusted off her pants. "I'm going to get him."

Vegeta snorted and closed his eyes. "Be my guest." He heard her start walking, and then felt a strange breeze blow past him. _What the...?_ He opened his eyes and froze.

Bulma hadn't made it out of the alley. The reason why held her with an arm around her throat, choking her.

He leapt into a fighting stance and eyed the effeminate creature standing before him. "Put her down." His voice was a deadly whisper.

Zarbon chuckled as Bulma bucked in his grip, her face contorted with fury. "Oh no." He tightened his arm and her face became pained. "I don't think that's going to happen."

Vegeta growled. _Nobody disobeys me!_ "Do it or I'll make you regret it."

"No one's listening to you now, monkey boy, so you'll just have deal with it." He grinned when the boy's body started to vibrate in rage. He took his free hand and brushed the back of it against the struggling girl's cheek. "A friend of mine wants to see her, and he doesn't feel like waiting."

The touch was more like a caress and Bulma's skin was crawling. Her stomach rolled in response to his softly spoken words. _This isn't happening._ She continued to fight, but he easy overpowered her. Clenching her eyes shut, she started to thrash with earnest. Kicking her legs, swinging her arms, she even tried decking him with her tail, but she couldn't even faze him. _Not good._ Searching wildly for a way out, she opened up her lungs and screamed.

The sound jolted both of the others in the alley. One clutched his ears, while the other clapped a hand over mouth after a second or two of shock. Zarbon make his grip cruelly tight and smiled when she went limp. _Finally._ Glancing back at the boy, he smirked when he saw him rubbing his sensitive ears. "Now that that's done, my master would like it very much if you would also come."

Vegeta dropped his arms across his chest and stilled at the whimsical words. "Why the hell would you think that I would actually go with you?"

Zarbon smiled in a way that unnerved him. "Because if you don't, she'll be dead before you could blink."

Meanwhile-

"I said I didn't take it. Why don't you believe me?"

The vendor scowled. "Because it was in your hand." He pointed to Kakarrot's hands covered with sugary substance. "Then, you ate it. That's why."

Kakarrot frowned. "I know you saw Prince Vegeta take it and put in my hand. He's the one you should be threatening."

_I thought that boy looked familiar._ The vendor shrugged. "What would come of that? My death?" He shook his head. "No, you took the tart."

Kakarrot sighed. _He always does this to me. He knows I can't resist food. Some friend._ "Alright. I took it."

"Great. Now come with me." He turned back around and started back for his stand. "You will have cleaning duty for today."

He groaned and started following, but a shrill scream filled the air. Confusion erupted in the marketplace, with people scrambling everywhere. The scream was suddenly gone and Kakarrot spied his escape. _Time to go._ Before the vendor could catch him, he dove behind the flaps of a nearby tent. He waited a few moments before peeking back out. The people had settled down and the vendor was angrily stomping toward his tent. _Guess I won't be buying snacks there anymore._ Glancing around, his eyes landed on the alleyway. _That's where they went._ Following where he'd seen his friends had escaped to, he darted past shoppers and ducked into the alley. _Whew, home free._

He started making his way between crates of merchandise and bins of garbage, but his progress slowed when he saw a large green alien holding Bulma and threatening Vegeta. "What...?" Kakarrot clapped a hand over his mouth when he saw Bulma go limp and Vegeta's eyes burn with hatred. He slipped behind a crate and let out his breath. _That was close._ Peeking out from his crate, he watched and listened.

Back in the alley-

Vegeta hid his temper well. He knew Bulma was a strong girl and if she was struggling to get away from him, then he didn't stand a chance in a one on one contest. _Not that that's ever stopped me before._ He coiled like a spring and prepared to launch himself at the grinning green fool.

_"Wait!"_ The voice was urgent inside his head and he hesitated.

Zarbon's foot lashed out and connected with his jaw sharply. "I don't think so."

Vegeta was sent sailing backward, landing roughly on his back as he slid. He was standing before he came to a complete stop and stalked back over to them. His eyes weren't trained on his assaulter, but on the girl grimacing painfully in his grip. He halted and crossed his arms. _"You better have a good reason for that."_

Bulma attempted to roll her eyes, but it hurt too much. _"Come on Geta, you know as well as I do that you won't be able to anything to him. Stop acting all macho and use that severely under-appreciated brain of yours. If you cooperate, I'll be able to get loose when he drops his guard."_

_"He's a soldier in Frieza's army. He won't drop his guard around a Saiyan."_ His eyes slid shut in frustration.

She felt like screaming again. _"I need you to trust me, Vegeta."_ She couldn't believe she was actually pleading with him, but her pride would have to be salvaged later. _"Please, this can't just be about me. Frieza's had it out for our entire race since he got here and know that this is just the beginning. I know you believe me, I can see it in your eyes. You can't hide it from me."_

He noticed she had said 'our' race. _"Fine! Stop your whining."_ His lip lifted as if to snarl, but he turned his hard eyes to Zarbon. "I'll go."

Zarbon eyed him warily for a moment. _That was easier than I thought._ He had noticed the prolonged silence and had attributed it to fear, but the look in the boy's eyes was anything but fearful. _Maybe too easy._ Shrugging it off, he grinned. "Follow me."

Vegeta took to the air after the mutant had lifted off, but not without noticing Kakarrot standing wide-eyed in the alley. He sought out his confused mind. _"Listen to me, Kakarrot. Go find Bardock, tell him what you saw and that I said that Frieza's making his move. Hurry, what ever they're planning is happening soon!"_ He turned and caught up with Zarbon before he could notice his lapse.

On the ground-

Vegeta's words rooted him to the ground. _This is really bad._ Shaking off his shock, he ran out of the alley and blasted into the sky. Shouted curses followed him up from the ground, but he didn't notice. His Prince had given him an order and he wasn't about to fail. "I have to find Otousan!"

He increased his speed to his maximum and latched onto Bardock's ki signature. It was at home. Kakarrot grinned. _He's in his lab!_ He banked in the air to turn back towards their little house on the hill. The woodlands melded together into a brown and green blur as he sped through the air. Light glinted off the roof as he neared, and he dove. Hitting the ground at a run, he dashed through the front door and blazed his way through the halls. _His lab is in the basement._ He hardly ever went down there with his Tousan and had to think about where the door was. _Oh yeah, the blue door down the hall from Dr. Briefs room._

Grinning stupidly, he turned the right corners and lowered his shoulder to smash right through the door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Raditz bellowed from the nearest computer station.

Bardock strided over, his face angry, and grabbed the back of his shirt. "Please explain why you smashed through the door of my lab."

Kakarrot opened his mouth, but his thoughts were too jumbled to form words in his mouth. "I...Vegeta said...took Bulma...Frieza's move...I-" He clamped his mouth shut and breathed.

Bardock's brow furrowed. "Okay, why don't you just calm down and I'll find out for myself?"

His son nodded and closed his eyes. He laid his hand on Kakarrot's head and his own eyes slid shut. Images of the bazaar flashed by quickly, followed by the ones with the stand vendor. The boy's mind slowed and focused explicitly on the memories coming forth, making them crystal clear. Bardock saw Zarbon choking Bulma, Vegeta retaliate and the subsequent kick, and finally the trio taking off toward the palace. His son's mind was still so scrambled that the dialogue was missing. He opened his eyes and removed his hand. "What did Zarbon say?"

Kakarrot blinked his cloudy eyes clear. "He said something about taking Bulma to his master and that Vegeta should come." His balled hands reached up to rub his eyes. "If Vegeta didn't go quietly, then he'd kill Bulma."

Bardock cursed. _Of course, they pick the one person that he actually might care about._ "What else?"

"Vegeta went to attack, but didn't and the green guy kicked him. Then he just got up and stood there for awhile staring." His head was starting to clear. "Then they left and Vegeta told me to tell you that Frieza's making his move."

Raditz, who'd been listening, frowned. "I know why he was just staring. Bulma was probably talking to him." He tapped his temple. "So Zarbon couldn't hear."

Bardock nodded in agreement. "Yes, and now they're headed toward Frieza right now."

He fell silent for a moment and his sons waited nervously. Raditz took a step towards him. "Tousan?"

Breaking out of his trance, Bardock turned and ran over to a door to a neighboring lab. Just as the door slid open, an explosion sent him flying backward as half of his house was decimated. Debris went flying into the lab as dozens of alarms went off. Pain lasered up his spine as he hefted a secton of the wall off his legs and sat up. Blood burned in his eyes and he reached up and felt a gash along his hair line. Squinting, he turned his gaze to the remains of the outer lab. "Kuso!" Ignoring the pain, he got to his feet and stumbled to what was left of the door he'd been trying to open.

Flames blazed from various areas of the lab and only a two of the four walls remained standing. The roof had been obliterated. His trained eye surveyed the damage, scorch marks marring the floor, and he knew in his gut that this wasn't just some lab 'accident'. That and the lack of body. _Trunks is a talented scientist and wouldn't be this careless. Someone took him and tried to cover it up. _A groan came from behind him and his heart seized. _The boys!_

Whipping around, he saw Raditz pinned beneath a large steel beam that had loosened and cracked. He kneeled next to his son and together they managed to shove the offending metal off the boy's legs. Raditz's let a breath out through clenched teeth and moved them. "I'll be okay in a minute, they're just numb." Soot blanketed his scratched face.

Bardock nodded and looked around for his younger son. "Kakarrot!" The answering silence chilled him, despite the sweat rolling off of him. Training his mind, he felt for his ki. _Where are you?_ The faint ki he found sent him running to an over-turned workstation not far from where his son would have been standing when the blast had hit. He leaned over the smashed console and felt all the blood drain from him.

"Tousan..." Kakarrot's voice came in a gasped whisper, blood on his lips. He lay flat on his back, in a slowly growing puddle of his own blood. A shard of twistedly melted steel protruded from right upper chest, near his shoulder. His breathes came in ragged gasps and his eyes were glazed with pain. His body was trembling and his left arm was contorted at an unnatural angle.

Swallowing the knot in his throat, Bardock kneeled beside his son and gently probed the rest of his body before yelling at the now standing Raditz. "Get what you can salvage from the medical supplies and bring them here quickly."

Noting the urgency at the unseen condition of his brother, Raditz moved as fast as his weaken legs would carry him. "Okay."

Kakarrot started to squim. "I can't...It hurts..."

Bardock hushed him as he untied the red sash from around his head, ignoring the pain from his own wounds. "Don't talk. You're going to be fine." He didn't know how his voice sounded so calm, because his innards were rolling with fear. Of losing another of his family. Clenching his jaw, he shoved the fear away and steadied his hands as they grasped the broken limb. Quickly, he set the bone and used a nearby wrench as a brace to stabilize it.

Raditz returned, spilling supplies next to his Tousan. "I got everything I could...hold." He snapped his mouth shut when he saw the amount of blood covering his sibling and the area around. "Holy kuso." He watched as Kakarrot's eyes started to flutter and roll back. "Is he dying?"

Bardock heard Raditz's scared whisper and hardened himself against it. "No." He ripped open packages of surgical sponges and put a firm hand on the steel, another on the Kakarrot's shoulder. "I need you to hold him down, because he's going to jerk. It could make the bleeding worse." When Raditz didn't move, he yelled. "Raditz now! Or he will die!" Kakarrot's ki was fading fast and if he lost any more blood, he'd die. His son jumped and scrambled to sit on his brother, pinning his arms and legs down with his own. Bardock nodded. "I'll count to three. One, two," He glanced at Kakarrot's pale face and tightened his grip. "Three!"

**A/N:** I know that's an evil spot to stop, but it increases the suspense. Poor Kakarrot, I feel really bad that I had to do that, but it needed to be done. I'm so mean and evil. I wonder what Bulma's plan is, and for that matter, Frieza's? Who took Dr. Briefs? Stayed for the next episode...chapter...of The Hybrid!

Ciao-Ravenreux

P.S.- You won't have to wait long. Chapter Nine will be up soon!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Me no own no DBZ. Me no loco.

**A/N:** I know I said I'd have this up in a few days, but I lost track of time b/c I've been busy conditioning one of my horses for a show on the 18th. I apologize if I took too long.

Previously-

Bardock heard Raditz's scared whisper and hardened himself against it. "No." He ripped open packages of surgical sponges and put a firm hand on the steel, another on the Kakarrot's shoulder. "I need you to hold him down, because he's going to jerk. It could make the bleeding worse." When Raditz didn't move, he yelled. "Raditz now! Or he will die!" Kakarrot's ki was fading fast and if he lost any more blood, he'd die. His son jumped and scrambled to sit on his brother, pinning his arms and legs down with his own. Bardock nodded. "I'll count to three. One, two," He glanced at Kakarrot's pale face and tightened his grip. "Three!"

Chapter 9

Bardock's Lab

Bardock wrenched the ragged piece of steel from his son's shoulder, a sickening sucking noise accompanying it. Kakarrot bucked and painfully shouted incoherent words. Raditz strained to stop him from thrashing about._ Who knew someone this weak could be this strong?_

A gush of bright red blood spilled from the hole in his shoulder and his body went limp, his eyes rolling shut. Bardock swiftly packed the sponges into the wound to stop the bleeding. "He's going into shock." The sponges quickly turned red and still the blood came. "It must have hit an artery, he should've stopped bleeding." _I have to move fast or he'll just bleed out._ Moving the sponges aside, he boldly stuck his hand into the wound and felt around.

"What's wrong?" Raditz saw the look on his Tousan's face.

Bardock didn't look over at Raditz, but fixed his attention on a busted-out window instead. "One of his arteries was hit, I'm trying to find it so I can cauterize it." He stilled his fingers and felt for a pulse. _Where are you?_ It was faint, but he could feel a pulse. "I got it." Moving his fingers, he nabbed the cut artery and used a bit of ki to burn the sieve closed. "Bleeding stopped." The pressure on his chest eased and he sat back on his heels before continuing. _Thank Kami._

Digging around though the supplies, he cleaned, stitched and bandaged the wound and wrapped the arm up so that the muscles wouldn't move and reopen it. Kakarrot's breathing had slowed to a regular pace and his heart beat had steadied. _He needs to be stabilized, but my rejuvenation tank was destroyed. No doubt on purpose. _Gently, he slid his arms under his son's neck and knees and lifted him from the floor. The blood was still warm on his clothes. "Raditz, we need to go."

"Where?" Raditz followed his Tousan out the door Kakarrot had smashed and through the halls of their house.

Bardock ducked sideways to fit into his son's room. "I'll tell you after I clean up Kakarrot." Both were silent as they removed the bloodied clothes and washed off the red stain from his skin. Raditz pulled a clean gi from the chest of drawers and handed to his Tousan. "Did you stock up our ship with clothes and food, like I asked you to?"

Raditz nodded. "Yes." _But that was two weeks ago._

"Good." He picked up Kakarrot and strided out of the room. He took to the air once he got outside, with Raditz right behind him. "I want you to take your brother and start up the ship. I want it ready for take-off as soon as possible."

"I don't..." Raditz started, but Bardock cut him off.

"No questions. Just do it." He slowed and quickly handed Kakarrot over. "Ignore the guards and get there as quick as possible. Don't stop for anything. Lock yourselves in when you're inside." He gripped Raditz's shoulders. "I also need you to send a message out on the underground link. Tell them to evacuate ASAP."

Raditz just nodded numbly, his confusion taking the better of him. "Okay."

Bardock saw the blank look in his eyes and squeezed his shoulders. "Just do as I say. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Raditz blinked and his Tousan was gone before he could even begin to start thinking. _What is going on?_

Palace Conference Room

"Gentlemen, the toll on the hyperspace gates is crucial to the survival of the Empire. How else do you expect me to outfit and feed the men you so graciously bestow upon me?" Frieza laid back leisurely in his chair, his fingers steepled together.

Councilmen Tulnop laid his hands flat on the table. "I'm sure the money raked in by your purging contracts and mercenary teams is sufficient to do those things." His tone did little to hide his contempt. Frieza cast a sparing glance at the King. Normally a reprimand would have been swift, but it almost looked as if he was enjoying this. It seemed as of late that his duties had been on the back burner of his mind, along with his sanity. He smirked. _Like I didn't already know that he'd lost his mind. _Tulnop saw his smirk and commented. "Does something amuse you, Lord Frieza?"

His dark eyes zeroed in on the Saiyan's and narrowed. "Yes." He slid back his chair and got to his feet. "I find all these..." He gestured toward the men sitting around the long oval table. "...trite issues of yours amusing."

Tulnop stood up. "I don't-"

"I wasn't finished." The glare across the table sent the Saiyan into his seat. His fingers itched to blast him into oblivion, but he refrained. _It wouldn't do to surprise my host too early. It spoils all the fun. _"In the grand scheme of things, they don't really factor in." He stared pointedly at Tulnop. "Do they?"

The Saiyan raised a confused eyebrow. "Factor into what?"

"Survival." _Your survival._

Before Tulnop could respond, the thick double doors were pushed open and Zarbon strode in. All eyes turned to watch Frieza's second-in-command come into the room, the blue-haired hybrid girl tight in his grasp. He stopped next his lizard master and tipped his head. "Lord Frieza, I've brought what you've requested."

Frieza's eyes moved from Zarbon's amber ones, to the slightly blood-shot ones of the girl. They were brilliant with defiance, with an underlying thread of fear. He cocked his head to the side. "Zarbon, the poor thing is having trouble breathing."

"Milord, this was the only was I could restrain her. She's quite powerful." He adjusted his grip and loosened his hold just a bit.

Bulma dropped her eyes to the floor so the sinister gaze tearing at her wouldn't see her deceit. _Just a little more of the porcelain doll act and I'll be able to get loose. _She glanced quickly across the room to where the King sat. Her heart-beat quickened when she saw that his face didn't hold the same shocked expression that every one of the councilmen wore. _Like he knew all along. This isn't good._ The temptation to grab hold of the black curtain of fear that lurked in her mind was so strong, she couldn't stop the convulsions that started to quake her body. Her teeth started to chatter as goosebumps raised themselves on her pale skin. _Vegeta, please get here fast! I can't do this by myself!_

"What in Kami's name is going on?" Tulnop stood up in his spot, his eyes trained on the shivering girl and her captor.

Frieza frowned at the girl. He'd thought that she would have been stronger than this, but he shook his head. _Females are always weak._ He didn't even spare Tulnop with a glance. "I've decided to induct my right to seize the Saiyan no Ouji." He reached out and brushed back a lock of sky blue hair that had loosened from her ponytail. She cringed away from his touch and he laughed softly. "This one is just a bonus."

Bulma's eyes flew open and the shivers stopped. _He wants to take me?!_ Anger slowly replaced the fear that had flooded her body and the trembling resumed, for a whole new reason. _Not happening! I'd rather die first!_ She channeled her emotions to focus wholly into her awareness of her surroundings. Zarbon's arm had continued to loosen as she shook and it would be soon that she'd be able to make her move. _I just need Vegeta in here for a distraction._

As if Kami had been listening to her thoughts, the doors she come though burst open and slammed resoundedly in the silence. The Saiyan no Ouji stalked in through the doors, his hands fisted at his sides. Once again the faces were shocked, this time the King was included. He rose up from his slouched position at the end of the table. "You aren't needed here, so get out." His tone was low and threatening.

Vegeta came to a stop and his piercing black gaze traveled to each of the faces in the room, finally landing on the girl's. He stared into the watery blue depths and he felt his resolve solidfy. He broke contact and swung his icy glare to the Saiyan no Oui. "I want her released." He threw all caution to the wind. "Now."

The King recoiled in shock. "Who are you to make such demands, brat?!"

He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "I'm the Prince. You should know that Tousan."

Frieza couldn't stop the delighted smile that crossed his face. _What a cheeky little brat, he's going to regret that._ He turned to see a vein pulsing at the monarch's temple and knew that he was about to explode. _He is so easy to goad._ Before the King could move, he stepped forward. "I do believe this meeting is over, so all of you can just file out."

The Saiyans blinked and the Board Leader slammed a fist down on the wooden tabletop. "I demand an explaination!"

Frieza's lips curled back in disgust. _I've had enough of this loud-mouthed monkey._ Raising his left hand, he pointed a clawed finger and shot a small beam straight into Tulnop's chest. A collective gasp resounded around the room and he dropped his hand as the Saiyan lurched backward into his chair. "That explain it enough for you?"

Vegeta watched silently as Tulnop's head rocked back to gape openly with death. _I knew this was coming._ He glanced back at his Tousan and saw that he was still staring intently at him. A feeling worse than disgust rippled through him at the acceptance in the face so much like his own. _He's turned his tail on our race. He's insane. _He dropped his arms to his sides and sneered. "I can't believe you! You let this freak-" He pointed at Frieza. "come in here and start giving orders and making demands. What kind of Saiyan are you?!"

The King threw back his chair, sending it skidding into the wall. The crack of stone on stone sent a majority of the council to clutch their ears. He rounded the table and advanced on the boy, his face livid with rage. Bending over, he growled into his son's face. "I am the Saiyan no Oui, and no one tells me what to do."

Vegeta didn't look away. He stared back just as fiercely and for the first time, the small strand of fear that normally hindered his actions wasn't there. For once his mind wasn't calculating the consequences and it was liberating. _No more. I won't take this anymore, not from him._ He lost his sneer and just glared contemptuously. "You don't look like a King to me, more like a whipping dog. He just killed your Board Leader and you did nothing. Why?" He raises a brow. "Because you made a deal with the lizard."

That was the final straw. King Vegeta's arm lashed out and he backhanded him."Enough. You speak of what you do not know or could possibly understand."

The Prince touched a finger to his split lip, the white leather stained red with his blood. "Oh really, then why don't you enlighten me?" The blows came swiftly and he could feel massive bruises welling up from his arms as he blocked the overpowering shocks.

"Do you really think you mean anything to me!?" He threw a powerful punch that sent Vegeta stumbling backwards. "I'll be glad to get rid of your ketsu. Ever since you were whelped I wanted to blast you into oblivion, but that damn bitch was always there to save you." He spun his heel around in a back kick into the Prince's chin.

Vegeta saw a flash of black as fresh blood filled his mouth. _Kaasan..._ He hit the wall so hard that the breath left his body, taking along the blood that had collected in his mouth. It spewed out and drooled down his chin as he sat against the wall. As the void of unconsciousness loomed, faded images of his Kaasan's face blinked in his memory. Of her picking him up from his bed when his Tousan was near, always rushing into the room when they were alone together, and when she would clutch him to her when she fought back; the pain of the memories was overwhelming. _She was always there to protect me, to stop him from killing me, and he killed her for it. _His angry sob transformed into a broken cough as he gritted his teeth and pushed himself up. Stiffening his legs so they wouldn't give out, he swiped the back of his hand across his mouth to remove the blood. Spitting, he spoke quietly. "Don't. You. Dare. You are beneath her."

The King snorted. "The wench was my wife, so I can say whatever I want."

Vegeta's rage billowed to the surface. "She was my Kaasan!"

Out in the hall

The shouts were so loud, he could hear them clear down the hall through the thick marble walls. Bardock jogged down the tiled corridor, his boot heels clomping on the ornate stone. The Conference Room doors were ajar up ahead and he slowed down to a creep. The closer he got to the door, the stronger the smell of death became and he couldn't help but fear the worst. _Kami help me if it's either of children._ He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and steeled himself against any number of atrocities that his mind could whip up. _Those don't even cover the half of them._ Shaking off his unease, he ducked his head around the corner. _All the right players are here, and now I know who was shouting._

The Prince stood glaring at his Tousan, whose back was to the doorway where he was hiding. Frieza stood off to the side, with Zarbon next to him. In his arms he held Bulma. Her eyes were trained on her friend as he fought with the King, but would occasionally shift to scan her perdicament with the overly-pretty alien. He heard Vegeta shout about his Kaasan and turned his studious gaze to watch the comotion.

The King brushed it off with a wave of his hand. "The only reason I mated with that witch was so that I could give you over to him, so he didn't kill us." He gestured toward his cohort. Bardock could feel his own shame and disgust at his leader and clenched a fist. _He's a coward! _His ears caught the tail end of Frieza's comment 'in one piece' and he watched the King turn around and retort. The changeling acted as if the Saiyan no Oui hadn't spoken and charged up two very large blasts and turned them toward the Saiyan politicians.

In the C.Room

"The only reason I mated with that witch was so that I could give you over to him, so he didn't kill us." The King jerked a thumb in Frieza's direction.

The councilmen started to murmur after the statement, and Bulma blanched. _Poor Geta._ She watched as he recovered quickly from the kick and the color returned to his face. His clothes were tattered, but it did little to deter the determination she saw in his onyx black eyes. _I don't think I'd be able to look at him if I knew he had just used my Kaasan as a means to survive._ Her heart pained at the constant worry his Kaasan must have felt, and the perpetual fear of finding her son dead. _I don't think I could have survived that._ He was just a pawn, a bargining chip to be used at a whim and by the look on his face, he'd known all along. Bulma squashed the feelings of pity that rose up within her. _Vegeta wouldn't want to be pitied. _She glanced down at the green arm that still held her fast. _He'd want me to find a way out of this mess._

Frieza's patience was wearing thin, and fast. Airing out father-son issues was always fun, but he felt like bashing in the yaro's head. "I still might if you don't shut the hell up and give me the boy." He crossed his arms. "In one piece."

The King turned around. "Don't threaten me, changeling."

Frieza smiled evilly. "Alright, have it your way." He straightened out his arms and held out his palms. Bright purple energy swirled and took the form of a pair of small balls. He started to chuckle as he increased their size, turning so that they were directed at the long oval table where the councilmen were seated. They all sat unbelievingly as the sadistic cackle grew louder, along with the energy.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" The King started to advance.

In the Doorway

Bardock almost choked on his own tongue as he held back his shout. _No, I need the element of surprise if I'm to be any help to Bulma or Vegeta._ He watched sadly as his fellow board members were turned into meer ashes before his eyes. He swallowed the hard lump in his throat and closed his senses to the silent screams inside his head. _They may not have been strong or ethical, but most of them were good men._ Now wasn't the time to mourn the loss, he had to make his move.

He saw a flash a blue and whipped his eyes over to where Zarbon was now clutching his side, Bulma dashing off. He blinked and then launched himself at the mutant. _It's now or never!_ He raised his elbow and charged.

Back in the thick of things-

The balls were released, and enveloped the council-members before they could scramble out of their seats. Bulma spied her chance as the flash of light momentarily blinded her captor. Raising an elbow, she slammed it backward into his solar plexus. A soft grunt reached her ear as the arm dropped and she landed lightly on her feet. Running, she skidded to a stop next to Vegeta as the heavy smell of incinerated flesh hung in the air. Covering her nose and mouth, she squinted through the smoke. "You okay?"

He looked away from where Frieza was sending a blast at his advancing Tousan. "How the hell would you think-" He reached out and grabbed her around the shoulders, spinning and falling to the ground on top of her. A wave of heat flashed past them as he pushed her down.

"What the-" Bulma started to squirm.

"Do you want to get fried?! Pay attention!" He rolled off of her and dragged her by the arm towards the wall.

"Ow! Lighten up, will ya!" She wrenched her arm free and turned her blue eyes to the others. What she saw chilled her to the bone. Bardock was locked in a grapple with Zarbon, the alien with the upper hand. "Oh Kami." She scrambled to her feet. "Bardock!"

Vegeta grabbed her by the only thing he could reach-her hair. She yelped as he yanked her back. "Don't try to help him. You'll only get in the way." She glared at him and he ignored it. _Bardock will be fine._ His attention moved from the girl to where a certain lizard had his Tousan pinned against the wall. His inner hate was clapping at the sight, but his lips curled back to snarl. _It's my right, not his!_ Blinking, he noticed the small neat hole where the King's heart was positioned. It felt like the bottom of his stomach fell out. _No, no, no, no, no, no, it was supposed to be me!_ His anger was so great he couldn't move, much less speak. _This can't be happening!_ Frieza's cackle reached his keen ears as he let the burly Saiyan slide to the floor in a bloody, dead heap. "Aaahhh!" His ki flooded his veins and swirled around him, his power level rising by the nanosecond.

Bulma barely noticed the radical shift in his power because she was too busy dodging Bardock's body as it flew into the wall behind her. Chunks of rock and dust showered over her as his body plowed through the wall to land out in the hall. Coughing, she pushed off a large piece of stone and leapt up through the hole. "Bardock!" The dust cleared and she saw him come striding from the far wall. "Are you okay?"

He gripped her shoulder roughly. "You need to get out of here now! Go down to the docks, I have a ship waiting there." He practically threw her down the hall.

She balked. "What about Vegeta!? We can't just leave him!"

Bardock's face grew angry. "Don't debate with me, just go!"

That got Bulma's back up. "I don't leave my friends! I won't leave him with that fiend! He needs help!"

Bardock growled loudly and she found herself backing away from him, her tail winding tightly around her waist in defense. He reached down and grabbed her by the shirt. "You will do as I say. Vegeta's fate is out of our hands here and you-" A flash of green behind him and his head slumped forward onto his chest, his grip on her releasing.

Bulma fell down on her butt and winced. Cracking open her eyes, they widened when Zarbon loomed into view. He snickered at the fallen Saiyan. "You should have listened to him. He's the only Saiyan with brains and he knows what he's talking about." Grinning stupidly, he raised his palm and leveled it at her face. "I've about enough of you, so ta-ta."

A ball of green energy glowed and Bulma's breath left in a hiss. _Not good._

**A/N:** Bulma's in deep kimche, what will she do? Idk. What is Vegeta up to? Idk. What happened to Raditz and Kakarrot? to Dr. Briefs? Idk, so you're out on your bum in the cold. You will find out in the next chap, though(it's already half written). Chapter 10 will be the final chapter(don't worry, there's more!) of Part One. Yeah, I'm thinking about making this into two, maybe three parts and it all depends on my wonderful reviewers! So, all of you who don't, you need to!(its not like it's hard-wink,wink,nudge,nudge)

Please Review!

Ciao! Ravenreux


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ. I do own my car, with the oil leak and the continuously flat tire.

**A/N:** Well, here it is. The final chapter of Part One. It's long, so have fun! I know I try to update fast, but this was really fast. Once I started I couldn't stop until it was finished.

Last time on The Hybrid-

Bulma fell down on her butt and winced. Cracking open her eyes, they widened when Zarbon loomed into view. He snickered at the fallen Saiyan. "You should have listened to him. He's the only Saiyan with brains and he knows what he's talking about." Grinning stupidly, he raised his palm and leveled it at her face. "I've about enough of you, so ta-ta."

A ball of green energy glowed and Bulma's breath left in a hiss. _Not good._

Chapter 10

Raditz thought it strange that no one was guarding the docking bay, where all the very valuable ships and cruisers were housed. He shifted Kakarrot to one arm, his head resting on his shoulder, and glanced at the keypad. It was smashed, the screen cracked, with wires splayed in every direction. He hesistated a moment because of the sparks shooting out every few seconds. _Guess I'll just have to zap myself._ He reached for the seam between the sliding steel doors and wedged his fingers of his free hand in between them. _Okay, just a little nudge and it should open. _He asked his aching muscles for some movement, and the doors creaked open about an inch. "Ah, jeez. Why do I have to hurt so much?" Sweat beaded on his brow and he hefted Kakarrot higher. He glanced down at his pale face. "When did you get so Kami-damned heavy?"

Of course, Kakarrot didn't answer and he had to just shoulder his way through the severely uncooperative doors. With a final surge, he managed to pop through and stumble. He caught himself and sighed. "That was fun." Glancing around, he found it just as deserted as the way here. He started walking quickly, an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Something's not right. Where is everyone?" His eyes darted around suspiciously, watching for any signs of movement, but only to find nothing. "This is so weird." He didn't want to look into the fact that he was talking out loud to his unconscious nichan, so he focused on finding their ship.

He passed ship after ship, until he came to bay number twenty-seven. He stopped and shifted Kakarrot to his other arm. _He eats definitely way too much._ His eyes scanned the outside of the ship and the hook-ups and found everything in order. _Okay, start the ship and send out the evac. message. _He strode over the ramp and accessed the control panel on the side of the sleek silver hull. It clicked down and slid silently into the side panel. Flexing his fingers, he tapped in the pass code and only relaxed when the door slid in. Slipping inside, he locked the door behind him and set out to the cabin area.

The ship had two floors-the top housing the cockpit, cabins, and galley. The bottom was where the cargo holds and engine rooms were. Raditz walked down the narrow hall and climbed up the ladder with Kakarrot slung over his shoulder. It only took him a few minutes to lay his nichan down in one of the beds and jog down to the control room. "Okay, start the ship." He sat down heavily in the pilot's chair and started running his fingers over the keyboard. One by one, systems booted up until only the main engines remained to be ignited. He rubbed his hands together and sat back. "Start the ship. Check." His brow furrowed as he stared at the various screens and their readouts. "Alright, now for that message." He started tapping the keys a bit slower than before. "Tousan always logs onto the VID(Vejitasei Information Database), so I guess I'll start there." He bypassed the main access screen and dove headlong into the system. "I know it's here somewhere." He ferreted around for almost fifteen minutes before he found what he was looking for. "Gotcha!" It only took him another few seconds to write out the message, disable the encryption, and launch it out for every Saiyan in the underground. "Scratch that off my list. Now I just wait."

It proved to be hard work and after he checked on Kakarrot for the eleventh time, he sat down in the pilot's chair and crossed his arms. _Where is he? He said he'd be back by now. What the hell is going on? He never explained it to me. Where does Bulma fit in with Frieza? I hate waiting!_ The aggravation was overwhelming and he sat up, his elbows planted on his knees. A beep sounded and a screen popped up on the monitor. Squinting, he leaned farther forward. "What system is that?" A few keystrokes later, the motion sensor field outside the ship had been tripped-a piece of the alarm system- and the video feed had been uploaded. Raditz enlarged the screen and felt his heartrate accelerate. _Those are Frieza's soldiers! _At the head of the line was a portly pink creature dressed in high-ranking military attire. He didn't know who he was, but he was definitely in charge. Nappa, their General, strode alongside. _Why the hell would Nappa be shacking up with that guy?_ He glanced at the others and his mouth went dry.

Near the back of the line, a pair of soldiers were dragging a bound and gagged, lavender-haired human. Raditz leapt out of his chair. "That's Dr. Briefs!" He planted his hands on both sides of his head and blinked. "That's why the lab blew up! He'd been working in there and they kidnapped him!" He slapped a hand to his forehead. "It all makes sense now! This whole thing was a major set-up by Frieza!"

"Wha..What..whole..th.thing?"

Raditz nearly jumped clear out of his skin. "Kakarrot!" He whipped around and saw his nichan leaning heavily on the doorframe, his eyes barely open. "You shouldn't be up, you need to go lie down or you'll pass out again."

The six-year old took a step forward and Raditz had to scramble to catch him before he hit the deck. "Where's O..Otousan?" He groaned as Raditz lifted him up. "Why do I h..hurt so b..bad?"

Raditz took him back to his bed and tucked him in so he couldn't move. "It's a long story and I don't have time right now. Stay here, I have to go help a friend."

Kakarrot's vision finally started to unblur. "Wait, Rad..Raditz wait." But his nichan was gone.

The Docking Bay

"Get a move on, ya lazy yaro!" A foot planted itself harshly into the small of his back and his knees gave out.

Trunks fell to the cold floor painfully and groaned. His head was literally swimming, he was so confused. The questions were endless, but he knew in his gut what the answer to all of them were. _Frieza._ Ever since he'd shown up, the Saiyans had been on edge. _I guess they had good reason._ A hand that resembled a paw more than a palm with fingers grabbed the back of his shirt and hauled him to his feet. As soon as he was steady, it smacked him in the back of the head. "Mmmm..hmmm." Trunks cursed. _Why the hell did they have to gag me?!_ He was shoved again, but this time he turned to glare at the offender, an alien the closely resembled a hawk/dog mix. It didn't faze him in the least because he'd spent a good portion of his time reading up on other species. Space travel wasn't advanced enough on Chikyuu for humans to know for certain if there were other life forms. _Well, apparently what you don't know can kill you._

He managed not to anger his escorts anymore and focused his attention on the leader of this happy bunch. He was waddling up at the head of the 'platoon', his girth almost five times Trunks' own waistline. _Morbidly obese anyone?_ Stifling his snort, he concentrated on doing what he did best-observe. He had noted early on that the King was involved because his number two- the bald one- was here as well. He had been in the lab for only a few minutes, but that was all they needed to grab him and run. They had travelled by air until they had reached the palace, and then they'd hoofed it through halls and stairwells down to to where they were now. The Docks. Dr. Briefs glanced around and remembered when Bulma and he'd been put on display. _Was that really only six months ago?_ He'd spent most of his time in one lab or the other, so time never seemed to be one of his main concerns.

He ambled along with the soldiers past ships that looked as if they'd been taken right off the assembly line. Ten, twenty, thirty of the same exact ship, all docked into cradles that held their sleek silver hulls. Now that he was actually looking, he remembered Bardock saying something about a ship. He thought hard, but the words wouldn't come. _Of all the times for my brain not to work._ He wiggled his wrists in the strange handcuffs they'd used on him and rolled his shoulders to try and relieve the ache. That's when he thought his head was playing tricks on him. A voice that seemed very familiar echoed inside his skull. _"I'm going to help you."_

Trunks stilled. _"Alright, am I going crazy now?"_

_"No! It's me, Raditz!" _The voice was insistant.

Trunks decided to play along. _"Okay, where are you?"_

_"You passed me three ships back. I'm going to start taking out the guards, beginning with the ones behind you. When I get enough out of the way, we'll make a run for it."_ The voice was oddly excited.

_"Whatever you say."_ Trunks prayed to Kami that his time on this planet hadn't taken that much of a toll on his sanity. He tried to take a casual glance behind him, but all he got for it was a slap upside the head. They continued to follow the pudgy pink leader and the bald Saiyan, slowly making their way to what he assumed would be Frieza's ship. The line of identical ships abruptly stopped, and larger, sharper ships started to take up the bays. Each was unique in it's design, crafted for a specific task. His scientist's eye devoured what it saw, carefully storing the rudimentary blue-prints away in his mind for use in the future. He was so engrossed in his studies, that he failed to notice the lack of soldiers around him. When a hand spun him around, he jumped with fright.

Raditz's adolescent face beckoned to his and he gestured towards Trunks' hands. The lab rat looked down and found them unbound. Using his new-found freedom, he quickly untied the gag. "It really was you inside my head."

"Ssshhh!" He jerked his head back toward the direction he'd come and started to hover. "Grab my arm."

Trunks followed the orders and they were soon flying back towards the ship. "What are you doing down here?"

A viscious grip wrapped around his frail human ankle. "That's what I'd like to know!" The grip tightened, snapped his ankle, and yanked him from the boy's grip. Trunks cried out as the Pink One held him upside down. "Now where do you think you're going?" He gave him a shake. "Frieza wouldn't be pleased if I came back empty handed."

Raditz growled. "I won't let you take him!"

Nappa strode over to stand next to the portly alien. "Did you really think we wouldn't notice when our men started to disappear?" When Raditz didn't answer, he continued. "I'm a veteran of galatic warfare and you're just the low-class son of a strong lab rat. You didn't even stand a-" The bald Saiyan's black, emotionless eyes bugged and shut as he collapsed to the ground.

"I'm so sick of him." The alien turned to smile at Raditz. "Thank you for allowing me to do that. My name is Dodoria." He dropped Trunks into pile on the floor. "Now, where we?" He tapped his chin. "Ah, yes. You were staking your claim on this human." He gestured to his remaining men. "I don't think Frieza would like his new Head Scientist to end up with the likes of you." Raditz charged his ki and waited. _This won't be any harder to kill than the ones I've already taken out._ The ten to fifteen soldiers attacked, and two-thirds were wiped out by his initial blast. The others converged on him and he swift dealt with all of them. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he turned toward his one remaining opponent. Dodoria clapped. "Bravo, you have quite the skill for such a young Saiyan." He frowned. "Not like the Saiyan no Ouji. Now that's a strong little bugger."

"Enough!" Raditz launched himself at the enormous alien and was shocked when he moved faster than he could see.

The fat, magenta arms wrapped around him in a bear-hug and squeezed until it felt like every one of his bones would crack. "Looks aren't everything boy. It seems I have to teach you a thing or two, and I haven't had a student in such a long while...You'll do just nicely."

Raditz grimaced and gritted his teeth. His eyes sought out those of his meant-to-be rescuee. _"I failed."_

Trunks could hear the remorse and shame in his young voice. A smile of gratitude graced his mature features. _"You did everything you could and I thank you for risking your very young life for me. It is a debt I hope to repay you in the future."_ He could tell that something else was on his mind-or someone. _"Bardock would be proud of you. You went out fighting and your honor is still intact."_ A shadow of a smile crossed Raditz's face before the pain overwhelmed him and he blacked-out. Trunks watched quietly as Dodoria picked up the boy, the General, and then himself. His voice was oddly calm as he was dragged toward Frieza's ship. "If it's the last thing I do, I'll kill you."

Dodoria smirked. "Of course you will. That's what they all say."

In the Conference Room

Frieza snickered at the fallen monarch as the blood ran from his body to puddle around him on the floor. He knelt down in front of him. "This is such a bittersweet moment for me, seeing you like this." He reached out and dug his hand into the hole in the Saiyan's chest. The scream of utter agony was music to his ears. "It brings back such fond memories."

The King curbed his wail and gritted his teeth at the changeling's reminiscent tone. "I may have wanted him dead, but he will succeed in destroying you." The effort to speak left him coughing violently.

Frieza jerked his hand out. "What a nice change of heart, but I don't think something with your genes would be that impressive."

"The Legendary will return, and there is nothing you can do to stop it." He managed a grin through the blood that trailed down his face. Frieza sneered and raised his hand.

"No!" Both turned their heads to see a flash of black and blue streak towards them. The Prince slammed his shoulder into Frieza's chest and sent him across the room. The boy dropped down in front of his fallen Tousan, his dark indigo ki vibrating the air around him.

Frieza calmly got to his feet, his voice mockingly disappointed. "I thought you'd appreciate me killing him."

Vegeta crossed his arms. "His life is my right to take, not yours."

His utterly fearless tone astonished his Tousan. "Then-" He hacked noisily. "-take it already."

His son's gaze nailed his coffin shut. "Killing you would only be a favor." He strode over and reached out to take the large, blood stained amulet from his neck. He jerked it off and held it up. "You don't deserve a favor." He straightened up and turned away to stare down Frieza.

The King could feel his ki fading away into nothing, and in the past he would have feared it greatly, but now he felt peaceful. His blurring eyes watched his son bravely face down the universe's worst nightmare, utterly fearless. _That is my son. _The boy held up the amulet and slipped it over his head. _I was wrong about him, he's a stronger Saiyan than I. My foolish deeds have not gone unpunished, and I can only wish that he survives the trials ahead. _The Saiyan royal felt his heart slow in his chest until it stopped completely. A faint smirk spread across his face. _What a time to get philosophical._

In the Hall

Bulma yanked her arms up and crossed them over her head instinctually, her ki swelling to protect her. The blast surrounded her, almost scalding her with it's intensity. The pain was excruciating and her inner defenses surged upward. Her ki shield ballooned outward, her vast resevoir of un-tapped power raging to the surface. She gritted her teeth and slowly managed to regain her footing. _He won't be able to get rid of me that easy!_ Finding her voice, she yelled as she shoved directly at the center of the green energy beam. The energy relented and she pulled her arms to her sides as the dust cleared.

Zarbon was visibly shaking with rage. "Why won't you just die already!"

She shifted her feet to her fighting stance. "You think a dinky little blast like that will kill me?" She snorted. "A baby could have beat that."

She smiled when he snarled. "I have no idea what Master Frieza saw in you, but I don't think he'd mind if you somehow managed to die!" He didn't wait for her reply and fired another blast.

_Why is it that the pretty ones are always so gullible? _Bulma smacked it away and took to the air, her eyes trained on the baka she was currently dodging blasts from. _He's stupid to boot. His energy is going to drain if he doesn't stop blasting at me._ She used the walls, ceiling, floor, and every other available surface to bounce around out of way, while slowly backing up. If he would just continue as he was, he'd walk right by Bardock. _Then we'd be home free!_ She'd seen his arms move before and knew he hadn't been as 'knocked-out' as Zarbon had believed him to be. She landed squarely in the hall and pushed her palms out in front of her, a golden blast zooming towards her target. "Gotta do better than that!"

"You little bitch!" Zarbon repelled the blast and dove for her. That's when Bardock decided to make his move. The Squad Commander leapt up from the floor and tackled the girlish creature from behind, sending them both skidding past Bulma.

She could only watch spellbound as they grappled and fought on the ornately tiled floor of the Palace's Main Hall. Knees and elbows were thrown, along with some well-placed punches, until Bardock had the upper hand. He handed out a pair of viscious head-butts, re-opening his gash and splitting Zarbon's forehead wide open. The thick green blood turned her stomach and she covered her mouth. _Eww._ The alien knew he was losing, she could see in the wild glint of his amber eyes. His hands were scrambling around in the debris. She took a few steps closer. "Bardock! Watch out!"

The Saiyan with two sons turned slightly towards her words, and it was all the time Zarbon needed. His right arm swept up and slashed visciously at Bardock's face, a jagged piece of marble held tight in his grip. Bardock's grip on him released as he clutched his face. Zarbon stumbled backward, laughing hysterically. "I've never meet anything dumber than a Saiyan!"

The growl that responded was so loud and ferocious, that Bulma ducked down. Bardock's hands dropped and he plowed his fist so hard into Zarbon's face the alien sailed into the wall behind him unconscious. "Now who's dumb?"

His voice was pained and Bulma scrambled from her pebbled hiding spot. "Are you hurt?" She asked tentatively.

"I'm fine." He still didn't turn around to face her.

"Bardock-" She laid a feathery touch on his arm. He swung around to glance at her and Bulma's hands slapped to her mouth after a loud gasp slipped out. "Oh Kami! Your face!" A jagged rut slashed from above his right eye, down and across his face to end at the bottom of his left cheek. His right eye was gory mess of blood and fluid and the skin of his nose had been cut to the bone. The sheer amount of dark red blood that dripped from his chin staggered her. Tears spilled over and matted her long lashes together. "Bardock.."

"There's no time, we have to leave now!" He snatched her arm in his grasp and started to pull her down the hall.

Her fight returned at the thought of abandoning Vegeta. She dug in her heels, blinking back her tears. "No!" Twisting and squirming, she popped free and bolted for the Conference Room.

Conference Room

Vegeta felt peaceful, serene even, as he let the weight of the Royal Amulet sag against his chest. There were no such things as crowns on Vejitasei, only ornately carved stones on chains to be passed down through the ages. He'd hadn't thought this day would come for many years. _I'm not the Prince anymore, but a King._ He slid a thumb across the top of the sapphire-like stone to smear away some of the garishly clashing blood. _Who knew a mere rock could be this fulfilling?_

"Don't think for a second that you'll be leaving with that." Frieza interrupted his thoughts. The horned creature started to laugh. "None of my soldiers are allowed any personal belongings until they made it into my good graces."

Vegeta dropped his hands to his sides. "Then I guess I'll be waiting a long time."

That seemed to throw him. Frieza raised what Vegeta considered a brow. "Now, from what I gathered, you'd rather die than come with me? Why the change?"

"I still would rather die, but if by me going with you means the survival of my race, then I will go." He tilted his chin up as he spoke.

"Why?" The curiousity was killing him.

Vegeta took a deep breath. "It's my duty to serve my people."

Well, he hadn't be expecting this. Especially from someone so young. "Your sense of honor is commendable, but did you ever stop and think that I might not keep my word?" He gestured toward where the councilmen had once been. "I don't think that I've been very trustworthy."

"My Tousan may have been stupid in that regard, but I am not." His eyes hardened and with his right palm facing upwards, he kindled a ball of dark blue energy. "That's why I'm going to kill you." He angled his body and released the ball at a frightening speed.

Frieza caught it easily and squelched into nothing. He sighed as he advanced. "I knew you'd be a tough nut to crack, so I guess starting early wouldn't hurt." His thin lips split into a villianous grin.

Vegeta felt a bead of sweat slide down his back. _This isn't going to be pretty._ He saw a flash of color and Frieza's tail swung around to smash into his jaw, sending him cartwheeling through the air and into the wall. He flopped out of the dent and to his feet. _But then again, when was fighting pretty?_ It was his last thought before the onslaught began. And that was really the only way he could describe it. The changeling moved too fast for him to block or dodge, and every hit found it's mark. The pounding raised bruises and split the skin, while the body shots cracked his ribs and ravashed his organs. The cretin made sure ever part of his body hurt. Not even his tail, the very thing that made him a Saiyan, was spared. The tail came again and he couldn't stop it from careening into his split cheek. The blow cracked the bone and he found himself sprawled out on the cold floor.

Frieza loomed over him. "Will the little monkey listen now?"

The pain that coursed through him was something he couldn't even begin to fathom. He was too weak to even move his fingers or toes if he wanted too. His jaw was still amazingly intact and he used it. He spit a mixture of blood and saliva into the lizard's face. "Never."

The face above him contorted into a mask of rage. "I think it's time for you to die!" He reached for his neck, but an enormous blast of golden light sent him sailing clear over the prone boy.

Vegeta caught his eyes before they rolled back into his head and managed to see her as she came to kneel next to him. Her hands hesitantly touched his shoulders. "Come on, we have to get out of here! Bardock has a ship ready!"

He felt his strength return a smidgen. Grimacing, he sat up and glared at her. "Get out of here now!"

Bulma felt like crying and she did. "No! I won't go without you!" _What is with all of you?!_

Frieza got to his feet and walked as calmly as he could. _These Saiyans are like a bad rash. They just don't go away!_ The two children were to engrossed in each other to notice him. His clawed hand lashed out and wrapped around her throat, lifting her clear off the ground. "Little bitch!"

Bulma's hands immediately started to claw at his wrists. She opened her mouth to scream, but only odd gurgling noises came out. Her legs flailed and her tail whipped around like a live wire. _Not like this!_ Her Kaasan's dead visage painted itself in her mind and she panicked. _I can't die like this!_

Bardock felt his heart skip a beat as she choked. _Its Sleeka all over again!_ He started towards them, but the Prince's voice stopped him. _"Wait!"_

_"Why?!"_ This wasn't the time to be having conversation.

Vegeta started to drag himself closer to the lizard. _"I'll attack and when he drops her, blast him. Take her and run!"_

Bardock felt like his head was melting. _This is insane!_ _"Fine!"_

Vegeta was within striking distance and lunged. _Take this bakayaro! _

The Science Advisor's eye bugged out as Vegeta sank his teeth into Frieza's leg. _Holy kuso! _Frieza shouted and his body spasmed painfully. The girl was released and he didn't waste any time. He gathered what remained of his energy, channeled it, and released it into the largest blast he'd made in a long time.

Her face was starting to turn blue when she felt the tremor run through his hand. _Wha..._ She was promptly dropped and the stone floor kissed her face as she fell. The crash seemed to awaken her lungs and she gasped. _I'll never take air for granted again!_ A whooshing sound caught her attention and she blinked as the energy blast sailed toward them. _Oh no!_ "Vegeta!" She rolled over to see him clamped on the tyrant's leg like a pit bull. Crawling quickly, she grabbed onto whatever was within her reach.

Bardock chased after his own blast and felt satisfied as it sent Frieza sailing again. Vegeta had released at the last possible second and lay with Bulma clutching at him. He rushed over to them and deftly wrapped his arms around her in a bear-hug. The brush with death had raised her instincts and she transformed into a raging beast. Bardock had to literally tear her away from the boy. "Bulma!"

Vegeta watched as she screeched and his eyes zeroed in on the item she'd torn from around his neck. The gem glittered in the broken lighting as she fought. _It will be safe with her._ He sought out Bardock's eyes, or eye, as he gazed at the battered Saiyan. "Go before he gets up.!" His elder seemed to hesitate, which made him angry. "Obey your Prince! Go! Now!" He relaxed as Bardock rushed away with a now limp, mewling Bulma in his arms. Coughing, he rested his head back down and let his eyes slide shut.

"I hope you enjoyed that little show because I've got an even better one for you." Frieza eery voice touched his ears and his eyes flashed open as the changeling picked him up off the floor. He stared back as the lizard leaned in to his ear. "Ever seen a planet explode?"

Vegeta felt his blood run cold.

The Docks

Bardock ran as fast as his leadened legs would carry him. Though the doors, down the docks, and up to the ramp on Ship #27. Bulma hadn't made a sound since he'd torn her away from Vegeta and her body had gone limp. _She must have passed out._ He entered the pass code and slipped into the ship's cool interior. He flew up to the flight deck instead of using the ladder and walked into the control room. To find Kakarrot staring bleakly at the screen in front of him. "Kakarrot?"

The boy didn't move, just continued to stare. "He locked me in. I couldn't help him." His voice was void of emotion.

Bardock slipped Bulma into an empty chair, a feeling of dread curdling in his stomach. "Who?" His son's chin started to wobble, his eyes glistening. Bardock touched his shoulder. "Who couldn't you help?"

"Raditz." The name was barely audible to Saiyan ears.

He swallowed the knot in his throat. "What happened?"

Kakarrot finally moved, his head bowing down. "Frieza's soldiers went by the ship with Dr. Briefs and Raditz went to save him, but the pink one took him too." He was openly crying now.

Bardock didn't need to hear anymore. He knew what had happened. _My son's inability to plan-ahead cost him his life._ He penned up his grief and shifted his youngest son to another empty chair. _There's no time to dwell, we have to leave now._ He strapped both crying children-Bulma had been crying since they'd run- and returned to the pilot's chair. Not wasting any time, he ignited the ship's quartet of engines and entered the codes to open the bay doors. His hand hesitated on the accelerator when the wash of Vejitasei's sunset broke through the open doors. _Absolutely exquisite._ He knew the weight of what happened would hit him later, and it would be devistating, but he had to save what he could. _I have to protect these two in order to have any chance of saving the others._ Clenching his jaw and ignoring the bite of firey pain from his injury, he pushed the throttle forward and piloted the ship out of the docks.

It was only minutes before they were outside the atmosphere and staring into the never ending blackness of space. Bardock switched on the outer cameras and scanned the surrounding area. Hope sprang anew through his chest as he saw images of other ships, of other evacuating Saiyans. _Raditz had gotten the message out!_ Pride swelled inside him and he smiled. It dimmed when he saw an enormous battle cruiser exit the atmosphere of the red planet and slowly turn around. He knew what was going to happen, but still he couldn't look away. The weapons glowed brightly and two twin blasts of green shot out. They pierced the sky and the planet turned a dark shade of grey before exploding.

The ship rocked and shuddered from the shockwaves and debris and he growled as he righted the ship and entered a set of hyperspace coordinates into the computer. _This isn't over Frieza, not by a long shot._

Frieza's Ship

Vegeta bit his tongue to hold back his shout. _It's gone!_ All those people vaporated in mere seconds, it was horrifying. His eyes burned with tears that desparately wanted to fall, but he blinked them back. _I failed them._

"I rather enjoyed that, didn't you?" Frieza glanced back at him from over his shoulder. "There's nothing like it." He waved flippantly. "Erradicating a race, that is." He turned and stopped next to the Prince's broken body. "I'll give you some time to soak this in. It must be so hard." He smiled and strode off.

Vegeta closed his eyes and prayed for the first time in his life. _Kami, please let them have escaped._

**A/N:** Wow, Part One is finito! I loved writing this so much, I can't wait to start Part Two! It won't be for a little while, but it will most definitely be posted. You can count on it. Thanks to my faithful reviewers and to any of the new ones too! You're the greatest!

I will give you one hint about the start of Part Two- it occurs twelve years after the end of Part One. Won't that make you wonder what I'll cook up!

Until next time, Ciao-Ravenreux


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ, but I do own a Maserati. Hehe... he's a horse though, not a really expensive car. I'm pouting.

**A/N:** Hello people! I'm back w/another installment of your favorite epic! Like I said before, it's set twelve years after the end of Part One and there will be some new characters that you'll encounter right off the bat. This is where the story really lives up to it's rating w/language, lots of violence, and plenty of dark adult themes. Consider that a warning, so if that's not for you, don't read anymore. Otherwise, indulge yourselves!

Again, I am **warning** you. This chapter has implications of rape, and I don't want to upset anyone. Please don't continue if you're not old enough or have had a similiar experience. Rape is evil and I would hate to remind anyone of it.

Chapter 11

Planet 251 of the Empire

The lone guard of the west entrance was obviously bored, judging from the amount of yawning he did within the five minute period she'd been watching him. He leaned casually against the side of the large complex and his observer smiled in the darkness. It wouldn't take much for her to get by him and she tightened the tiny knife's sheath to her leg. It was a well known fact that Frieza was a ruthless leader, even to his faithful subjects, and he rarely awarded such lowly men with any time off. _That can even leave the most studious man frustrated._ A sly smirked slid across her full lips.

She glanced at her silent companion and wordlessly handed him her cloak and three-foot long katana. He shook his head and walked off, knowing well what was on her mind. She rolled her eyes as she let down her hair and ruffled it to look like she'd just got up from a long night in the sack with a good lay. Methodically, she smudged the makeup around her eyes and gave them a good rub to make them bloodshot. She slipped the sleeves of her wispy blouse off to reveal her smooth shoulders and took a deep breath before stepping out into the light. _Showtime._ The air was cool against her skin and she had to fight back the shivers that screamed to run down her spine. Hooding her eyes, she dipped her knees a bit more and increased the sway in her hips. The looseness of her body seemed a bit exaggerated, but that's exactly what caught the lounging guard's eye. She slowly sauntered her way toward him, staggering every so often to make it all the more real.

Her eyes followed his every move as he moved off the building and stood at attention. _Yeah, he's really on guard._ She cocked her head dizzily and finally made eye contact. A haughty smile crossed her face as she turned toward him. _For me._ He was a scraggly humanoid, his armor two sizes to big for him. The hair that sprouted up from his head was a dark green and his wide eyes were black. She turned the seductive sway up a notch and sidled up to him. "You look a little lonely." She winked and trailed a slender finger up his chest. She could feel the tension running through his body and snuck a bit closer. "It's cold out," She pressed her lushly taut breasts fully against his chest. "Maybe you can warm me up?" She raised a seductively arched brow and ran the tip of her tongue over her upper lip. _Men are dumb._

The arousal was evident in the flaring of his nostrils and his quickened breath. A stupid grin spread across his face as his hands started to move- over her sides, down her hips, around to cup her butt in his boney fingers. His entire manner was crude and unfeeling, coupled with a particularly foul odor that seemed to cling to the air around her. She stifled a groan of disgust and turned it into a mewled moan of pleasure as he slowly backed toward the shadows of the entrance-way. "I wouldn't want to leave you out in the cold alone, now would I?" His mouth descended to her neck.

She struggled to stop her eyes from rolling and allowed him to roughly drag her next to the door. Her eyes zeroed in on the card keypad that blinked in the darkness from over his pointy shoulder. _Bingo._ The fact that she wasn't responding to his advances didn't even seem to register into the guard's head as he painfully sucked at her tender- skinned neck. His hands were starting to get frustrated with her clothes and were pulling at them in earnest. _Alright this creep has got to go._ She pushed him back into the wall and used her pliant hips to keep him there. She pouted her lips and waggled a finger in front of his panting face. "Boys don't get to have all the fun."

His eyes narrowed and he smirked. "Isn't that why whores do this for a living?" His arms wrapped around her torso and pulled her close.

Her teeth clenched and she confidently pulled her hands up to slide up around his neck. "I guess you're right." _This guy has no concept of women._

He moved his face to nuzzle into her cleavage, his hand reaching up to palm the jewel that hung from a stout chain around her slender neck. "Where did someone like you get something like this? You steal it?"

Her right hand slipped to the crown of his head while the left slide down his cheek to cup his chin. Her smile disappeared into a thin line of anger and her blood ran cold. "You should keep your hands to yourself." Her eyes narrowed into tiny blue slits. His amused expression died when her grip tightened and she twisted his head sharply at an unatural angle. The soft crack of his neck punctuated the air around them and he stared helplessly as he slid to the ground, his life peetering out. "And I'm not a whore."

Bulma glared contemptuously at him and watched the gleam of life flicker out of his dark black eyes. It tugged at the empty feeling inside her and she couldn't bring herself to feel any remorse. _What is wrong with me? Why do I freak when anyone comes near this?_ She gently cradled the blue gem in her delicate palms and ran a thumb over it's edges. After a moment, she snapped out of her trance, slipping the jewel back under her shirt and fixed her clothes, allowing her long length of blue tail free from it's normal waisted position. She brushed off her long-sleeved white tunic top and adjusted her short black shorts into more comfortable spot. She was retying her knee high black boots when her companion emerged from somewhere to the left of her. She straightened up and gathered her long blue hair into her habitual ponytail, her long angled bangs reaching to her chin. "What took you so long?"

"Why'd you have to kill him?" Kakarrot glanced at the motionless body of the guard then back to stare at the growing hickey on her creamy throat.

Bulma snatched her cloak from from him and slung it around her shoulders. "He called me a whore." She pulled out her white sash and tied it around her forehead. "Nobody calls me a whore and gets away with it." She didn't feel the need to mention the sapphire around her neck.

_You were acting like one. _Kakarrot stared at her like a disapproving Tousan. "And that gives you the right to kill him?"

She suppressed the guilt and shame that always surfaced when Kakarrot was around and took her katana. "You can preach to me about morals later, but right now we have to fix Celipa's stupid mistakes." She slipped the sword into her wide brown leather belt and turned toward the keypad.

Kakarrot growled. "Celipa's not stupid."

Bulma's brow furrowed as she picked the electronic lock. "We don't have time to debate that either." The keypad zapped and sizzled, then the tiny blinking light turned green. "We're in." Kakarrot motioned for her to go first and she could tell that he wasn't going to speak to her anymore, at least until they were back on the ship. She sighed and slipped through the door with him right on her heels. _Great. This isn't really the best time for the silent treatment._

The long hall before them was dimly lit, large steel doors sprouting up on either side every so many feet. The lack of personnel gave off the impression of a deserted base, but she knew that there would be plenty of soldiers for them to dodge very soon. They moved silently through the complex, staying close to the walls and suppressing their kis down to almost nothing. Frieza always kept his men well-supplied with functional scouters and even the slightest deviation from zero could pinpoint their location. Bulma led Kakarrot down a curving hall and stopped at an intersection, holding up her hand to slow him behind her. He came close behind her, his breath touching her neck, and she smiled. _Those stealth drills are really paying off. He's getting really good at this._ She slid back her sleeve to glance at the tiny map drawn out on the back of her hand. Glancing back up, she motioned to the left. _"The holding cells are to the north, so Celipa's ki should be that way."_

Kakarrot rested a hand on her shoulder in response and slipped around her to start the overlapping pattern they used when infiltrating secured areas. Bulma waited a few seconds before following, her senses reaching out to alert her to approaching men. Kakarrot ducked into a side hall while she dashed past to move ahead. He pressed against the wall to minimize his form and closed his eyes. He focused his mind and stilled when a group of moderately powerful energies came from the direction they were heading. _"Bulma, duck for cover!"_

She'd just slipped around the corner when Kakarrot's shout echoed through her head, followed by an equally urgent shout from in front of her. Whipping around, she came face to face with five armed and ready soldiers. Her hand slipped under her cloak to grab the hilt of her katana. "Fuck."

Somewhere in the Base

_The filthy yaros drugged me._ The thought repeated itself in her mind as she lay shackled to a slimy dungeon wall. Her vision was hazy and her entire body had a numbed sensation that she couldn't decide whether had been drug induced or the result of the beatings she'd taken. _I should remind myself not to be get captured in the future._ She blinked and her head lolled to the side to rest on her shoulder. _But I doubt I'd remember._ She dragged her feet underneath herself sluggishly and managed to stagger to her feet. She hadn't been shackled long and by the looks of the rusted metal, she could probably break free if she could coordinate her body into performing the feat. Gritting her teeth, she flexed what she hoped were her biceps. Sweat beaded on her forehead and she sagged back down to the ground unsuccessful. _Fuck! Whatever they put me on really did a number on me! I can't fucking move!_

Celipa tried repeatedly to free herself, but while she was still in the clutches of the mystery drug it proved impossible. The sting of defeat was painful and she refused to give into the press of hot tears that burned in her eyes. _No! These bakayaros will not break me! I'm a Saiyan!_ Sniffing, she leaned against the wall to help herself to her feet. _I refuse to die in this Kami-forsaken hell hole!_ Flashes of faces ran through her mind, all the members of the misfit crew she worked with. Kakarrot with all his innocent doting, Bardock and his evil sibling Turles, her Tousan- Toma, all made their appearances. _Even that brainy little bitch Bulma._ Celipa snorted and shook her head. As well as she could anyway.

Caught up in her memories, she failed to notice the figure that had entered her cell. He stood for a moment watching the bemused smile on her face before moving into the light. "You're all mine now wench."

Her head flipped up and blinked, her vision taking extra long to focus. When the lines unblurred, she ducked back against the wall. _It's him! Kuso! He's come back to make good on that promise!_ She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound was omitted. _Kami, no one can hear me!_

"Oh, you must have just found out about the little side effect." The blue-skinned guard rubbed his hands together and moved closer. "Do you remember what I told you earlier? Hmm?"

She could remember distinctly what he'd said he'd do to her. The memory of her spitting into his face was very clear in her mind, as well as his whispered threat afterward. She tried to backpedal, but the filth on the dungeon floor made traction impossible. She could feel the panic overtaking her body and shuddered at the feeling. _I can't defend myself! I'm totally helpless! _The hungry look in his eyes fueled the fear growing within. _No, no, no, no! I can't let this happen! _He was right in front of her now and she could feel the heat coming off his stocky body. She could still smell his arousal despite her drugged state and it fueled her to pull herself together. Willing her muscles to respond, she pulled her arms close to her sides and braced her legs beneath herself. _If he thinks he can rape an adult Saiyan female, he's got another thing coming._

He noted the hardening in her dark black eyes. "Ah, ah, ah." He wagged a finger in a tsk-tsk manner and then lashed out to back hand her into the wall. "That just won't do."

Her head was spinning and the bitter metallic taste of her own blood filled her mouth. The force of the hit knocked any of her remaining strength out the proverbial window and left her sagging in her shackles. _Damn, his hands are hard. _Rough hands pulled her to her feet and the guard pressed his wide, stout body into her much slighter and slender one. He quickly started tearing at her already torn clothes, baring her breasts to his violent intent. Every instinctual fiber of her body recoiled from his touch and she started thrashing, slamming her hands into his head and trying desperately to get him off of her. "Nnnnnnn!" She raked her nails down the side of his face when he started to pull at her shorts, his arousal pressed hard against her thigh. "N..no!"

His teeth bit harshly into her bruised tender flesh and he used his free hand to cover up her mouth. "Shut up!"

Celipa felt a surge of rage overcome her senses and she sank her teeth into his hand. The pain his other hand and mouth were doing to her breasts was removed as her knee flew upward to smash into his groin. "Get off!" Her growl was loud as she felt her ki finally return to her as the drug started to wear off. She used her renewed strength to forcefully shove him off her body. "Fucking yaro!" A loud buzzing filled her head as her rage reached unimaginable heights, the hair of her tail bristling. Using her newfound strength, she snapped the chains the tied her to the walls.

The guard staggered backward and ended up sprawled out on the floor, his opaque white eyes narrowed hatefully. "Saiyan bitch!" He lunged up off the floor and moved faster than her still recovering body could block. His beefy hands circled her throat and commenced squeezing the air from her lungs.

Celipa gagged as she kicked out with her heels to dislodge him. While she struggled, she realised that the loud buzzing wasn't just her emotions, but an actual alarm of some kind. _Something else has happened and my would-be rapist hasn't noticed._ She pulled at her quickly weakening ki and wrapped her hands around his wrist, charging the energy in her palms. She managed to smirk as the smell of burning flesh crept into her nose. His face was livid with rage, but soon started to flinch as she practically melted his skin off. _That hurts doesn't it?_ Her body was burning for air and she prayed to Kami that he'd let go soon.

Suddenly, he let out a shout and she dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes. "Ahhh! No wonder Frieza wants you erradicated from the galaxy!"

Celipa crashed into the floor and gasped. _Air!_ The sudden rush of air through her windpipe set off a violent coughing fit that left her momentarily unguarded. Rolling onto her back, she looked up and could only catch a glimpse of the fist that was flying for her face. It hit her hard, sending her rolling through the thick dirt and grime that coated every visible inch of the cell. The dark blanket of unconsciousness loomed over her and she felt a surge of familiar ki before she let the blanket cover her. _Kakarrot?_

In a nearby hall

Bulma bucked her hips and sprang to her feet, eyes focused on her next target. _Or victim._ A heavily armored amphibious mutant rushed at her with his fists and she stood her ground. She waited until he slowed to throw a punch and reached out to grab his shoulder, lifting her katana and letting it pierce his abdomen as she jerked him to her. His yellow frog eyes blinked in surprise. She quickly shoved him of her blade and watched him thud to the floor, his pale green blood mingling with that of the others that had fallen. A sweeping glance told her it was the last of this group and she stepped over the cut bodies. Using all of her superior senses, she sought out Kakarrot. _"Where are you?"_

It was a moment before a response came and it was hurried. _"I'm currently engaged with the prison guards, but I can feel Celipa's ki. It's erratic."_

Bulma dropped her sword to her side and took off at a dead run. _"I'm coming! Hold on!"_ She followed the winding corridor and flipped herself down a set of stairs. Landing in a crouch, the smell of burnt flesh and smoke of ki was the first to hit her. _Definitely the right direction!_ Moving swiflty, she followed the scorch marks and dead bodies to the main cell block. Kakarrot stood in a grapple with one guard while another attacked from behind. Twirling her katana to a different hold, she planted her feet and sent the blade sailing. It cut the air silently and hit it's mark. _Bull's eye!_

Kakarrot crushed the guard's windpipe and whipped around to watch Bulma's katana imbed itself into his would-be jumper's back. Glancing up, he saw Bulma running toward him. "Glad you could make it."

She planted a foot on the dead guard's back and wrenched the sword free. "What are you waiting for!? Go get her!" She didn't spare him another word as she met another soldier head on.

Kakarrot knew she could handle herself and took off. Following the thread of Celipa's fading ki to the dankest smelling cell, he blasted the rusted steel door down. Not waiting a nano-second, he rushed through. And was slammed into the wall beside him by a powerful wave of energy. _Holy crap!_ Pulling himself out of a Kakarrot-shaped hole, he felt his body go still at the sight before him. Celipa was sprawled on the floor, her body bruised, bloody, and almost completely naked, totally incapacitated. He turned his deadpan stare to the blue ogre panted near her and raised his hands. _No one touches Celipa._ The creature's opaque eye's blinked as the blast incinerated him into ashes. He took a deep breath to calm himself before he knelt down beside her fallen body. He methodically checked her vitals. _Her pulse is slow, but nowhere near dangerous._ He shrugged off his jacket and carefully wrapped her in it, as if she were a piece of fine china. He slipped his arms underneath her and cradled her to his chest. _"Bulma, I've got her."_

_"Well come on, let's blow this popsicle stand!"_ She slit her attacker throat almost surgically, and dashed off to meet him. Together they blasted a hole through the ceiling and disappeared into the night.

Floating through space

The sounds of his two-man crew filtered up through the air vents as he lounged in the pilot's chair, feet propped up on the console in front of him. His shoulders were a bit hunched and his interlaced fingers lay on his flat stomach. His body was so utterly relaxed that his long chocolate brown tail lay curled on the floor beside him. He wished ferverently that he would relax into a deep slumber, but all he seemed capable of achieving was to stare at the back of his eyelids. _This is ridiculous! Two weeks without sleep is maddening!_ There was only so much a Saiyan body could withstand and his was running on fumes. It baffled him as to why his completely exhausted body would resist something it was clearly craving. It was begining to effect his training and his command. _And there's nothing down in the infirmiry strong enough to knock me out. Go figure._ His hard-planed face resumed scowling with earnest as he concentrated once again on that elusive limbo called sleep.

It was how Raditz found not twenty minutes later. It drain in his Prince's body was clearly evident from the way his body sagged heavily in the reclined chair. He found himself once again cursing the beast that had sent them to this no-man's-land section of the galaxy. He remained in the doorway just staring into the control room. _I hate this._

Vegeta had noticed him the second he'd appeared in the doorway. _What does the baka want now?_ "Is there something you wanted to say Raditz?" He didn't bother to turn around and stayed exactly as he was.

The soldier noticed the underlying weariness in his commander's voice. "It wants to speak to you."

His eyes blinked open and his teeth gritted loudly. _First he takes over my life and now he forbids me to sleep!_ "What the fuck could that lizard freak possibly want from me now!?" The at-ease position he'd been in switched into angry crouch.

Raditz watched Vegeta's feet swing to the floor and his back straighten up as he sat up. He knew exactly where Vegeta was coming from, and not wanting to anger him further he told him. "He's throwing a tif as we speak. Apparently another one of his bases was demolished."

"Who the fuck cares? Those little peons deserve to die." The Prince cracked his knuckles.

"He's demanding to speak with you." Raditz leaned against the doorframe wearily.

Vegeta mulled it over in his head. _I won't do anything that he asks, but seeing him distressed is always amusing._ "Alright." He stood up and reached across the panel to press the video feed. "Let's see what put his panties in a twist."

Raditz grinned and stood out of range of the camera. The previously dark blanket of space was obscured by the morbidly twisted visage of their so-called 'Lord'. Frieza's face was livid. "It's about time Monkey Prince! You're lucky you're so far away!"

Vegeta ignored the insult and the threat. "What was that you wanted to speak with me about?"

His amused tone was lost by the borderline hysterical tyrant. "The base on Planet Lycondra was infiltrated and half of the forces killed. I want to know by who!"

"What does that have to do with me?" Vegeta played dumb, knowing full well what was coming.

"Stupid monkey, I want you to find out and kill them!" It was apparent that the changeling was seething.

"Is that all?" The Prince stifled a yawn.

The calm seemed to be instant. "Yes. I'm uploading the security feed to you now."

Vegeta scoffed. _Like he'd even lift a finger. _"Fine."

Frieza sent him one more glare. "Don't fail me."

Vegeta clicked off the screen while the lizard was still talking, knowing full well it probably wasn't very smart. "Fuck off." He tapped some more keys and a smaller screen popped up. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to watch. Aren't you curious Raditz?" There hadn't been any tapes for the other two demolished bases.

The taller Saiyan moved from his spot in the doorway. "Why not?" He was still a bit amused at how his Prince had handled the situation, and how oblivious Frieza was.

Vegeta clicked some more and the video started to run. From the angle they were seeing, it looked to be the cell block of their unfortunate base. Uniformed guards made their neutral patrols through the metallic halls, periodically stopping to glance into the cells. It wasn't for a few moments that the action started. Vegeta crossed his arms and watched silently as the alam sounded and the guards scattered like a bunch of scared girls. _Total unorganization. No wonder they're dead._ The cell block was quickly emptied of guards, so the intruder was somewhere else. "This is a waste of my time." He reached to shut it off.

Raditz felt his chest tightened and grabbed the Prince's wrist. "No! Look!" He pointed at the screen.

Vegeta jerked his arm free and glared at the screen, but blinked at who he saw cutting through the guards like butter. The cell block was riddled with dead bodies before he found his voice. "Is that who I think it is?"

Raditz nodded in response to Vegeta's shocked whisper. "My nichan, Kakarrot." Only he was older, taller, stronger, and clearly angry. _What in Kami's name is he doing there? _He watched his nichan grappled with a stubborn guard. _I never thought he'd be a killer._ His gaze narrowed as a guard attempted to get the drop on Kakarrot, only to have a long, sleek blade impaled through him. The wielder ran onscreen and ruthlessly yanked it from the still living guard. Now his jaw actually dropped. "That's..." He couldn't even finish.

"Bulma." Vegeta released the breath that was burning his chest and kept his gaze riveted on the slender girl- _no, woman_- that proceeded to kill with such skill and precision it astonished him. _That is definitely not who I remember._ Kakarrot wasn't the only one that had finally grown up. Her long blue hair twirled around her leanly muscled curves as she easily handled the same amount of men that Kakarrot had. _Perhaps better, judging from the amount of blood on her skin._ There were a couple of flashes off-screen which he took for ki blasts before Kakarrot reappeared carrying another female-this one unconscious. "Who is that?"

Raditz shrugged. "Beats me." He couldn't look away as Bulma almost decapitated a guard and turned toward his nichan. She looked relieved as she joined them and blasted through the ceiling. "Looks like a rescue mission."

Vegeta didn't have his usually smart ass comeback because his mind's eye was still reeling from what he'd seen sparkling from around her slim neck. _The Amulet! She still has it!_ He felt something odd inside him as he'd watched her battle, knowing the ultimate symbol of his people was hanging from a chain around her throat. Suddenly, the need to find her made his fingers twitch. "Set a course for Lycondra."

Raditz almost did so without being told, his own want of seeing his only sibling riding over everything else. "Yes, sire."

**A/N:** I know I left a lot of questions unanswered, but don't worry. The answers will come soon enough. Please review because I'd love to hear you're comments and criticism. I'm really excited about writing more, and I hope I'm not turning anyone off with this more violent/angsty storyline, cuz I like it. So, please review. Chapter 13 will be posted soon.

Ciao!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ. Blah, blah, blah. Yada, yada, yada.

Chapter 12

Planet Lycondra

He stepped off of his ship and glanced at the shivering mutant native that'd been sent as an escort. _Runt. _The one that bowed and gestured toward the rest of the base. "Welcome milord, if you will come this way."

Vegeta totally ignored him and cocked his head to signal Raditz to come down as well. The two larger Saiyans dropped from the ship and stood beside him. He nodded toward Raditz. "Go mingle with the natives." Nappa grinned and started off. "Raditz, go check the arrivals and departures at the Portmaster's Office." Vegeta closed his eyes wearily. "And keep him out of trouble."

Raditz held back his groan and just sauntered off to follow his pain-in-the-ass shipmate. "If I don't return with him, you'll know why."

Vegeta chuckled and watched him go. _I'd kill Nappa too. _ Quiet sniveling turned him around to face his so-called escort. "Is there something bothering you because I'll be more than happy to relieve it for you." His deep gravelly voice was devoid of emotion as he stared daggers at scrawny rat-like servant.

Displaying more bravado than he seemed to possess, the servant wrung his hands. "Milord, we must get to work. Lord-"

"If you want to see tomorrow then I suggest you don't attempt to give me orders." Vegeta's hands tightened at his sides as he rounded on the servant and glared down at him. "I've killed millions for a lot less, so get out of my face before I burn yours off."

The servant's adam's apple bobbed a few times before he nodded. "Of course." His voice was a high-pitched squeak as he backed up and scuttled out of view.

Vegeta's gazed stayed fixed on the door the servant slipped through. _What just happened?_ He held up his hands and just stared at them. _Why did I let him go?_ He wracked his brain for an answer to why he'd used a threat instead of actually just killing the insolent creature, but he found nothing to back it up. It was bewildering and he shrugged off his feeling of unease. _Must be lack of sleep. _Shutting off any more inquiries into his psyche, he strode to the exit. He had things to do and milling around in his own mind wasn't one of them.

Planet's Lycondra's metropolis greeting him from the other side of the double doors of the dock and he made a visual sweep of the area. Most of the buildings were primitively built, the materials used had been chiseled out of the various quarries scattered over the surface. The pale grey stone-faced structures varied in size and shape, but that did little to stop them from blending together into a plain grey mass. The only noticeable color came from the assortment of merchant's tents setup along the main streets. They sold anything from food to weapons and did it with such a zeal it bordered on harassment. Vegeta could see the natives, a race not all that dissimilar to humans, going about their business, while being able to seemingly ignore the presense of Frieza's soldiers. His lip lifted in a silent snarl. _If there's anything I hate more than the freak himself, it's one of his mindless minions._ He levitated slowly and took to the sky to avoid the hassle of dealing with any and all the things going on below him.

Lycondra's base was located on the opposite side of the city, nestled between two of the planet's highest peaks. It had entrances on the north, south, and west sides. Decelerating to a hover, his gaze narrowed on the west entrance, the one that butted up against the city's back alleys. _One guard isn't enough, the vulnerability of the position is astounding. Whoever runs the security here is a baka. _His long tail twitched loose from his waist as he dropped to the ground and strode for the door. The thick stench of decay reached his nose and he noticed the crumpled body of the guard laying beside the door. It had taken him two days to get the Lycondra, but still the bodies remained. _They deserve to die from disease then, the fools._ The door opened by itself when he approached and he slipped inside. It didn't take him long to find the bodies. All he had to do was follow the corridor and there they were. The bodies lay piled on top of one another, their mixed blood congealed on the floor surrounding them. Kneeling, he examined their bodies.

Most of the wounds were precise slices to vital organs or ateries and severed limbs. Exsanguination was the result. _A most agonizing way to die. _His brow furrowed as he stood up and took a deep breath. _She has changed._ Seeing mutilated bodies normally didn't bother him, but for a reason he couldn't pinpoint, the massacre before him left him feeling restless. Turning away, he left as undetected as he'd come.

On a nearby cruiser

"You were supposed to get in and out undetected! Now they have your face on tape!"

Bulma calmly laid down her katana on the table in front of her. "Oh well. Kuso happens. What would you like me to do about it?"

Bardock glared at her. "That's exactly what I'm talking about! You're careless and carelessness will not only get you killed, but others as well!"

Bulma tuned him out and focused on polishing the blade in front of her. _Why does he always do this? _It was the same after every mission- she'd return successful, but there was always something she'd done wrong. _And he wonders why I stay with Turles._ Even after twelve years, they hadn't been able to repair the gulf between them. She'd never been able to forgive him for leaving Vegeta behind and he just wouldn't tolerate her stubborness on the issue. The weeks they'd spent on that ship before Toma had intercepted them had been the worst of her life. The tension had been so palatable, she'd sworn she could have grabbed it with her hands. _Celipa's bitching was easier to deal with then him. _She thought back to all the times he'd berated her about one thing or another, and something dawned on her. _He always talks about how I put everyone else in danger. He's afraid!_

"Bulma!"

She jumped out of her thoughts to glance up at his raging face. "I..."

"Are you even listening to me!?" He asked incredulously.

Her teeth gritted. "Truth be told, I'm not." She stood up and took her sword in her hand. "You not saying anything different than before, so I'll tell you what I always say." Her tail flicked back and forth carelessly. "Sorry sir. It won't happen again." Sliding the blade into it's sheath, she strode to the door. Her face had lost it's sarcasm and now had a melancholy expression. "You're one of the strongest Saiyans I know. Stop being afraid."

Bardock recoiled and blinked. _What?_ He stared at the empty doorway where his mind projected her wistful expression as she'd spoken the words. The regret hit him hard and he had to take a step back so he could slump into the pilot's chair. _They were so soft I could barely hear them, but now they're ringing in my ears!_ The veiled emotion in her voice pulled away the sheet that had been covering his mind and he realized that she was right. He sighed. "I never could get anything past her."

"Did you really think you could?"

Bardock lifted the hand he'd rested over his face. "I don't know anymore, Turles. I really don't know."

His nearly identical sibling stepped out of the shadows and stood with his arms crossed. "She's right. You're afraid."

"I don't need a lecture." He turned his chair around to face the control panel.

"Ha! Me? Give a lecture? You must have really lost your mind, Nichan." His sarcasm wasn't given a response, so he dropped it. "You know as well as I do that what happened was beyond her control. Blaming her for being caught on tape is just your idiosyncracies trying to find a scapegoat." He waited a beat before continuing. "I know you feel guilty about what happened to Raditz, but that was out of your control. It's the same thing." Turles walked over to the door. "Besides, did you really think you could control three young adult Saiyans?"

Bardock sighed. "If that wasn't a lecture, I don't know what was." He heard his younger nichan by ten years snort before leaving.

Turles followed the metallic hall of the cruiser to the room he shared with Bulma. He gave the steel door a soft rap with his knuckles before he went in. He found her sitting at the end of the bed, her shoulders stiff as she stared at the shimmering gem in her hand. "You okay?"

She smiled fleetingly. "I'm not sure anymore."

He frowned at the sad confusion in her voice. _I hate it when she's like this._ He walked over to stand beside her, his big hands reaching out to knead the tension out of her shoulders. "Just ignore Bardock and his issues."

She shrugged off his hands. "What if he's right? What if I do end up getting the others killed?" She got to her feet and turned toward him. "Celipa got captured the last time I led a raid."

Turles' eyes narrowed. _Maybe I should just kill Bardock and get it over with._ "This is a direct quote- 'Kuso happens.'."

The lost look in her cerulean eyes hardened into distaste. "Oh right, I forgot. That's your motto." Her tail cricked angrly. "There are very few Saiyans left in the galaxy and I'll be damned if I'll let my own carelessness result in their deaths." She turned and stalked over to the window, gazing at the stars scattered across the black blanket of space. "Or Bardock's. Or Toma's." The anger left her body and her frame started shivering. "Or yours. Just because I don't trust him doesn't mean I don't know where he's coming from. If I want to free my Tousan or the price on our heads, I have to reevaluate my priorities."

Turles smirked. _Always thinking like a scientist. Well, it's time to start analyzing._ "And what about him?"

She whipped around, brow raised suspiciously. "Who?"

Turles yawned and laid back on the bed. "You know who."

She snorted. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I think you do." He reached his hands up to prop up his head. "Otherwise, you wouldn't be denying it." When she just glared daggers at him, he got to the point. "Why are you so possessive of that rock?"

Bulma's brilliant blue eyes dropped to the equally brilliant stone hanging above her breasts. "This?" She twirled it between her fingers. _I don't know._ She told him so. "I know it's important, but I have no recollection of how I got it." She sighed. "I have this feeling that it belongs to someone else, but I don't know who."

_So Bardock didn't tell her. _"Okay, now to come at it from a different angle. Is that someone else the one person you vehemently deny thinking about, even though I've heard you say his name in your sleep?" The bloom of red on her smooth cheeks clinched it for him.

Bulma's eyes dropped to the floor in embarassment. _Oh Kami, I'll never live this down._ Her voice was a barely audible whisper as she met his heavy gaze. "Yes." The twinge of hurt that flashed through his dark eyes finally answered a question she'd never been able to ask. "That's why you stopped asking me."

It took a moment for him to respond. "What?" He sat up to stare at her.

Bulma smiled as she ran over to sit beside him. "You stopped asking to sleep with me after you heard me say Vegeta's name." She dropped her eyes to the hands curled in her lap. "I was curious why you suddenly stopped after you would ask me almost every day since my eighteenth birthday." She'd known since she'd met him at sixteen that he'd wanted her, but he refrained from almost every thing except a few words until she'd turned of age. At first she'd been a little scared of him- _I mean, he barely spoke to me. All I got were glares from him._- but the longer she denied him, the better their relationship got. _Even with the thirteen year age gap. _ He was a strong, attractive male, but nothing he did ever seemed to make her feel anything but a deep friendship with him. _Simply put, I'm defective._ "I'm sorry."

He snorted and flopped back down. "There's nothing for you to be sorry about. I told you before that Saiyan females are fickle like that. I've put it behind me, and I'm content to just be what I am."

She laid down beside him. "I just feel that you got the crap end of the deal." At some point he'd designated himself her protector, always accompanying her in public to keep other males at bay. _He even insists on staying in my room._

He smirked at her. "No I didn't." He waggled his eyebrows.

She slapped his shoulder playfully. "Pervert!" She laughed and then yawned. "You just like taking advantage of a beautiful young girl." Lying down beside him suddenly made her feel exhausted.

Her mumbled words signaled the end of her conscious brain function and he pulled her to his side like he did every night to help her sleep. "I can't deny that." He inhaled the sweet smell of her hair and waited for the nightmares.

Elsewhere on the Cruiser

Toma checked the monitors. "Well, her body's healed. Now we just have to wait for her to wake up." He glanced over his shoulder to where Kakarrot sat watching his daughter's pale face. "Why don't you get some sleep. She'll be fine."

The eighteen year old Saiyan shook his head. "I want to be here when she wakes up." Seeing her so pale and still made the strong, defiant female he knew seem weak. "I need to talk to her."

Toma frowned as he finished up. "Are you sure you want to do that?" Celipa's volatile temper was known to keep the other occupants of the ship ducking into corners.

"Yes." The boy nodded solemnly. _I have to._

"Alright. Wait at your own risk." He shrugged and left the infirmiry.

Kakarrot sat for only a few hours before the object of his attention finally stirred. "Are you okay?"

Celipa pryed her tired eyes open and focused on the tentative questioner beside her bed. "What do you think?" She rolled those eyes when the younger Saiyan smiled. She groaned as she sat up. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened." He didn't let her waspish attitude deter him.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed. "I don't, so you can just run along." She held up one of her hands and waggled her fingers in a 'walking' motion.

"I'm serious. What happened to you-"

"What happened to me is none of you Kami-damned business!" Celipa was growling now, the shame from knowing what he'd seen curdling in her stomach. _I'm so sick of this pathetic doting. _"Look, I know what it looked like when you found me, but nothing happened. I'm fine." She slipped off the bed and to her feet, holding onto the bed to steady herself.

He frowned. "I just want to make sure you're alright." _Why does she have to do this?_ He reached out to help her.

She slapped his hands away. "What do I have to do to get it through your thick skull?! I don't want to talk!" She took a deep breath. "I'm sick of all your love-struck puppy bull-kuso, so why don't you take your sappy worries and stick them up your ass! I'm tired of being your little boy crush!"

Kakarrot blinked and felt his chest tighten. _I should have known. _His eyes ripped away from her blazing black eyes and fixated on his feet. "I'm sorry I ever cared. Consider me gone."

Celipa's heart dropped out of her chest at the raw pain in his voice. _Oh Kami! What have I done?!_ "Kakarrot, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

_Enough!_ He couldn't take it anymore. "Yes you did!" He whirled around, fists clenched tightly at his sides. _I'm such a fool. Bulma's going to enjoy saying 'I told you so'. _ "Don't try to lie to me. You've made your point. I won't bother you anymore." He exited the room swiftly, leaving Celipa gasping.

She watched him saunter out of the room, his tail hanging limp with defeat. The strength left her body and she slid to knees on the cold infirmiry floor. Tears blurred her vision and spilled down her cheeks. "Why am I like this? Why do I always chase everyone away?" She sobbed brokenly, growing angrier by the second. "Why, why, why, why, why, why?!" She slammed her fist into the machine beside the bed and watched the smoke puff out of the mangulated circuits. "He'll never forgive me..."

**A/N:** I know there wasn't much action in this chapter, but I wanted to explain the relationships between characters a bit more before jumping into the action. And there'll be plenty of it! A lot more of Vegeta too. I'm trying to fit in writing around school, training my project horse, and working, so I'm really, really, really sorry in advance for slow updating.

Thanx to my reviewers!:

**Project Shadow**- I'm glad that you don't mind I'm a detail freak. Thanks for the dance .

**WitchyWiccan**- I always thought Raditz got jipped on the show/manga, so I want him to have a bigger role.

**firedoll**- I'm glad you like the direction I'm taking. I'm happy to please.

**v-mangrl**- I'm sorry you feel like this is taking forever, but this story will be on the long side. To tell you the truth I'm not sure how long I'm going to make it. I am glad you like it though.

**greywolf78**- Interesting is what it's all about.

**Strawberrychan**- Woohoo! I think it's great story too.

**Little Rascal**- I would have rescued Chibi Vegeta too, but I'm an evil author and love to torture my characters. Glad you like!

**Gohanslover**- I'm happy you like this fic so much. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside- but not in creepy way.

**getasprincessandy**- Thanx for the great review!

**Sho-Mesha**- I don't think I've ever seen OMG written so many times. I'm happy that I was able to be so suspenseful.

**amandajune**- Glad ya love it!

I think that's all my latest and any of my new reviewers. If I missed you, I'm begging forgiveness. Keep it up cuz I love to hear from you! Ciao!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ. I've vowed not to give in to my delusions.

Chapter 13

Chikyuu

A pair of icy blue eyes connected with a contrastingly dark set of eyes as the owners' passed one another in the crowded corridor. After holding the gaze for a moment, the two broke contact and continued as if they hadn't seen anyone at all. That minute connection was all that was needed to pass the message along. _A transmission had been sent and their presence was required. _A bag was exchanged almost unnoticed.

The dark eyes resided below equally dark brows that arched femininely to accent her already striking face. Her skin was alabaster white, coupled with the stark blacknes of her features, giving her the effect of a living china doll. She was petitely built with long limbs that complemented her slender figure underneath her military attire. A snug black tank molded her torso under a cropped red jacket, her midriff startlingly bare. Her lean legs were wrapped into tightly fitting black jeans, while a pair of large combat boots adored her small feet. Strapped to her thighs were a pair of semi-metallic firearms that extinguished all thoughts of demureness as she strode down the hall to the exit of the building. A small, khaki bag was slung over her shoulder- the contents more important than her own existence. Her elegant fingers wrapped around the tattered strap tightly as she slipped past the sentries posted outside the building.

A dry, dusty breeze pulled tendrils of hair the color of a raven's wing from the loose ponytail at the base of her skull. Allowing her adrenaline to fuel her movements, she let her feet take her out of sight and into the dusky streets of the city. Soon, the anticipation proved to be too much and her breathing quickened. She'd only jogged about three blocks before the sirens started to blare. Ducking into small space between the rundown buildings, she leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. _You are the fastest, no one can catch you. You know you are faster because you've never been caught. These soldiers won't be able to see you as your speed gives them blurred vision._ Her heartbeat quickened in her chest as she set her chin and flexed her fingers. _No one can catch you, Chi._ Taking a final breath, she bolted from the space and ran.

Elsewhere

He had to move and he had to move fast- time was running out if he wanted to escape with his life. The white-blue eyes scanned the area and processed the data before he could blink. It seemed that leaving quietly wasn't on the agenda, if the troop of soldiers charging towards him meant anything. His fine-tuned mind calculated his odds of success against such a force, and he smiled as he stood his ground. _These fools are no match for me._ His unmarred face remained expressionless as he raised his palms to face the coming onslaught. A twitch of a grin passed over his lips as his artificial ki was charged and released to incinerate the opposition. Dropping his arms to his sides, he surveyed the damage. _Fools. That'll teach you to be someone else's lap dog._ His hyper-attuned senses caught the sound of running footsteps coming from behind him. _I won't be able to fight the entire squadron, my power cell is still too damaged._ Gritting his teeth, he took off on foot in the opposite direction. _I hate running!_ He followed a pre-mapped path from memory and emerged from the intelligence base at the same exit his female cohort had used. Hurried shouts echoed from behind him. Glancing back, he launched into the air. _Time to take to the skies!_

He tried not to think about his partner as he jettisoned toward headquarters alone. _She's a veteran. She can take care of herself._ Staying low to avoid detection, he followed the dips and rises of the terrain. His thoughts turned toward the information he'd just recieved over the communications link. _I don't know how he'll take my cover being blown, but it's what the Doctor wanted._ It had been the easiest job he'd even done, pretending to be a radioman. It was actually a major step-down from the kind of work he was used to, but he'd found it refreshing to undermine his so-called 'commanders' without them being any the wiser. He snorted as he rode the winds to save energy. Glancing down, he saw a lone trail of dust billowing up from the arid desert below him. _She beat me out here this time, but next time I'll be the one to deliver the message._ Increasing his speed, he dropped down to fly alongside her.

She caught him out of the corner of her eye as her hands tightened around the handles of her bike. _Damn, the prick didn't get himself nabbed by the inept soldiers guarding the building. Who would of thought?_ She smiled wryly as she steered around some rock formations and hit the accelerator as headquarters came into view. From the untrained eye it looked like just another enormous mountain of rock, but after living there for nearly five years she could pick out the tiny inconsistancies that identified it as fake. Rolling down towards the plateau, she stood up on the bike and guided the wheels onto the narrow track that led into an equally narrow crevice. The craggy walls breezed by her as she slowly deccelerated the bike and stopped on a sand-covered, metallic platform. She kicked down the stand and got off just as her male counterpart landed beside her. She brushed the loose tendrils of hair off her face and raised a brow. "I thought for sure that you'd be spending the night in some kind of scrap heap."

His emotionless blue eyes narrowed and he dusted off the shoulders of his jacket. "You only wish." He slid back his left sleeve to reveal a gleaming watch wrapped around his wrist. He clicked the face open and tapped one of the various keys. "Maybe next time I won't distract them and then you'll be begging for me to save you."

Chichi put a hand on her cocked hip. "Yeah, now look who's dreaming." The platform beneath them started to drop slowly, creaking as it lowered them deep into the rock face.

Juunanagou just snorted and shut his watch. "As much as I'm enjoying this conversation, I think we have bigger things to worry about."

She slipped the khaki bag off her shoulder and just stared at the ragged sack. "It really is serious then." She glanced over at Juunana as he stood somberly. A shiver crawled up her spine as she saw the stern look on his perfect face. "You can't go back there, can you?"

The platform shuddered to a stop and a lone steel door beckoned to them. Juunana met Chichi's nervous eyes and stepped off. "It's time for us to begin." His voice was devoid of emotion as he broke eye contact and strode through the door.

Chichi swallowed the lump in her throat and stepped down as well. "It's finally happening."

On the Shindaisha (translates to 'sleeper')

"Put down that pathetic little knife and fight me like a true Saiyan!" Celipa snarled and lashed out with her fist.

Bulma dropped and rolled to the side, her katana held easily in her left hand. _I don't think she's ever heard the word finesse._ Straightening up, she twirled the blade in her hand and jerked her arm. The sword whipped through the air and sank a foot into the steel wall, the hilt wagging from the impact. "Okay. If that's how you want to play." Her body blurred into nothingness.

Celipa's eyes darted around, but slammed shut when Bulma's fist impacted with her chin. She crashed backward to the floor, cringing. She sat up and wiped the small trickle of blood that ran from the corner of her mouth. "Bitch."

She smirked down at the female Saiyan with the short-cropped head of pitch black hair. "Real original." Bending her knees and spreading her stance, she extended her arms and beckoned with slender fingers. "Now, why don't you get up off your ass and fight."

_Okay Little Miss High and Mighty, dodge this. _Celipa sprang into the air and spun, while pulling her ki into her hands. "Here!" Jerking to a stop, she released the blasts. "Catch!"

Bulma's sweet smile died as she pulled her limbs close. _Damn you! _The blasts slammed into her flexed arms, slowly pushing her backward. _I have to diffuse them or they'll tear a hole right through the hull!_ Sweat beaded on her brow as she buckled down and gritted her teeth. The energy's brightness faltered and with a final shove, combusted in the palms of her hands. Smoke filled the training room as Bulma stepped forward, soot on her face. "What the fuck was that?!"

Celipa rolled her eyes and dropped to the floor. _Too bad._ "You wanted a fight, so I gave you one." She shrugged.

If her jaw got any tighter, her teeth would shatter. "No ki blasts. The hull can't withstand the impact. You know that."

The darker female's long tail flicked back and forth behind her. "Well why don't you- with all your infinite wisdom- remedy that." She pointed accusingly. "Then it wouldn't be a problem."

She knew that she was being goaded into a fight, but she couldn't help herself. "Don't you think I've already tried that?!" She shouted and then rocked back on her heels while crossing her arms. "Oh, that's right-" Her eyes hardened. "You don't think." _If there's anything Celipa hates, it's a dig at her brain. _"Just like you didn't think about what you were doing to Kakarrot."

Celipa sucked in a breath at the sharpness of her whisper and the shame that reared it's head in response. "Fuck you."

"It's the truth." Bulma sneered down her nose at her.

_Two can play this game._ Celipa shook off her unease and locked herself into a frame that screamed attitude. "Well at least I don't pine over a traitor."

That sent Bulma's spine rigid and she whispered scathingly. "He's not a traitor."

Celipa hmphed. "You keep telling yourself that, girly. Don't let me stop your delusions."

"Go fuck yourself." Bulma strode over and got face to face. "You wouldn't know a traitor if one came up and bitch-slapped you."

"Is that a fact?" Celipa's blood started to heat, caught up in the anticipation of a fight.

Bulma grinned ferally. "Oh, it's a guarantee."

Both women stood hissing in each other's faces when Celipa's patience ran out. "I'm sick of this!" The two powerful females lunged at each other, both with the intent to do serious harm. Knees and elbows flew as they grappled on the floor.

It was how Turles and Toma found them.

In the Hall

Turles could feel their ki's raging, but thought nothing of it as he strode down the long hall to the training room. He turned toward his silent companion. "Is it just me, or are their ki's getting stronger?"

Toma cocked his head like a dog did to an unusual sound. "Yes, they are. But knowing those two they're just trying to kill each other."

Turles nodded. "Point taken." He stopped outside the door and pressed his palm into the keypad. When the door slid open, he had to stop his jaw from hitting the deck. "Bulma!" His shocked shout was lost on the dueling duo as they tore into each other. Bulma had Celipa pinned to the floor as she repeatedly punched the other in the face. He jumped into action and lunged for Bulma's raging body. Wrapping his arms around her in a bear hug, he lifted her clear off the floor as she bucked like mad.

"Let go! The bitch deserves it!" She thrashed around like a trapped predator, kicking her heels into his legs in an attempt to release herself.

Toma had intervened as well and was picking up his bloodied daughter from the cold floor. Celipa shrugged him off and stood shakily while staring down her Tousan. "I didn't need your help."

He just nodded. "Of course you didn't." He crossed his arms and shut his eyes. "You had everything under control."

She bristled but didn't answer. Instead, she swung around to glare at Turles. "Why don't you put a leash on your dog?!"

If she hadn't been fighting before, he didn't know what to call what she was doing now. Turles could feel his muscles burn as they continued to restrain his roommate. "Why are you letting her get to you?!"

His frustrated shout managed to seep itself into her glazed brain and she ceased struggling. As realization dawned on her, she couldn't stop the hysterical laughter that bubbled up out of her throat. _Look at me. The normally cool and collected Bulma has been reduced to a tantruming toddler in a matter of seconds. If that's not funny, I don't know what is._ As the others looked on bewildered, her chuckles receded and she tried to straighten what was left of her torn clothes. Clearing her throat, she turned to Turles. "What brings you down here?"

Her gall stunned him for a mere moment. "That's it. You're not going to try and defend yourself?"

She sighed wearily. "From what? I haven't done anything that I didn't voluntarily do."

"So you're finally admitting that you've lost your sanity?"

Toma cuffed the back of his daughter's head. "Quiet." She scowled at him but held her tongue. He didn't even glance over at her. "This, whatever it was, ends now. I want you both cleaned up, dressed, and on the bridge in an hour. No excuses." Giving them both a final, threatening glance, he left.

Bulma's brow furrowed. "What for?"

Turles grumbled. "We're docking into Station 12, that's why. Now come on." He grabbed her arm and started dragging her toward the door.

"Alright already, I get it." She jerked her arm loose and walked past him, her tail cricked with annoyance.

Turles watched her go and turned to the other scuffled Saiyan. "What? Do I have to drag you too?" Celipa just snorted and followed her adversary out of the training room, leaving Turles very confused. _Women._

Chikyuu

Chichi watched his face expectantly, waiting for some kind of acknowledgement to what he'd just read. But nothing came, only the calm blinking of his dark eyes. "Well?"

"The Doctor says it's time to act." His voice was an equal match to his serene facade.

Juunana tapped his booted foot to an impatient rhythm no one else could hear. "By doing what, O' Humble Leader?"

His calm dark eyes darted to the pale ones and he turned toward the computer console behind him. "Patience is a virtue, Juunana. You will know in due time."

"Maybe you should listen to him for a change Nichan." A tall blonde with similarly pale blue eyes walked into the room and stood beside Krillin's chair. "It might do you some good."

The black-haired android crossed his arms and leveled a stare at his sister. "I follow his orders everday, Juuhachi. How is that not listening to him?"

Chichi listened to mild bickering. "Not Krillin's orders. The Doctor's orders."

Juuhachigou ran a hand through her platinum locks and laughed. "She's got you there."

Before he could respond, Krillin spoke up. "This might satisfy you, Juunana."

All of them turned to read the transmission that Juunana had successfully recovered from the Communications Room of Frieza's Chikyuu base. There was a heartfelt paragraph thanking them for loyal, diligent service and a request for one final mission before they could openly announce their revolt. The parameters of that mission were pictured below. Chichi winced at the photo of a scarred man with a red sash tied around his head. "Ow. What happened to him?"

"Apparently, something bad." Juunana said amusedly.

Chichi slugged him in the arm. "Shut up."

"Enough." Krillin barked. "We have to find these two in order to continue with our cause." He pointed to the man. "This is Bardock, and this-" He gestured toward the other picture. "is Bulma."

Chichi's eyes moved to the other photo and she blinked. "Wow. She's beautiful. I've never seen blue hair before."

Juunana wasn't impressed. "Who are they?"

Juuhachi observed the photographs. "They are Saiyans."

"What?!" Chichi gasped. "He wants us to find a pair of Saiyans?!"

The blonde glared. "Did I stutter?"

Krillin disregarded the arguement. "Bardock was a fellow scientist and friend of the Doctor and his knowledge is needed to aid our order." His eyes took in everything about the girl. "The girl is his daughter."

"Huh? Who'd a thought?" Juunana voiced what everyone else was thinking.

Krillin turned back to face him. "None of that matters right now. We have a ship waiting to take you two to Space Station 12 as we speak."

Chichi's mouth couldn't find any words. "You want..me..to go...with him?" She hooked a thumb toward Juunana.

Juuhachi went up next to her sibling. "Juunana will behave himself." She smiled sweetly at him. "Run along."

His eyes narrowed. "I hate you."

She patted his shoulder. "I know."

Station 12

_I hate stations._ Vegeta once again surveyed the crowd from the cockpit of his ship. _Mindless weaklings, milling around like headless chickens. _Peasants from various species mingled along the thoroughfare, some carrying packs or weapons. He ignored most of the vagrants as they loitered outside the numerous ships and vessels, his heavy dark gaze searching for a particular face. _Raditz had better hope his 'hunch' pays off, or he'll regret it._ The older Saiyan had returned, an unconscious Nappa in tow, with a photo of the only Ship Captain he'd recognized. Albeit, the face was battle-scared and aged, but the long-haired Major had identified him as the only Tousan he had. Vegeta crossed his arms and glanced over at the Saiyan in question. "I not going to waste time on a gut feeling of yours."

Raditz's eyes didn't stray from the persons below. "I know Bardock better than anyone, even after twelve years. He won't miss the oppurtunity to restock." He took a deep breath. "He's a creature of habit."

_You better hope._ Vegeta turned away from the window and picked up the black cloak he'd laid over the back of his chair earlier. "Our time will be better spent out there." He slung the heavy cloth around his shoulders and flipped the hood up over his very identifiable hair. "Is Nappa still where you left him?"

Raditz dressed similarly and nodded. "Yes, he's still tied up in the back." He rolled his shoulders and headed for the door. "Thank Kami."

Vegeta shook his head and followed his soldier out the hatch and immersed themselves into the crowds. The years of camoflauging himself into the lowest classes of society took hold of his body and he knowingly heighted his sense of awareness. _Never thought I'd use it for anything but purging planets. _They cut through the bodies, the people moving out of their way by some unseen force. It gave their position away, but it didn't deter him. _It's not like there's a being on this trash heap that can even challenge Nappa- when he's drugged._ He allowed Raditz to lead him toward the incoming ships and they seated themselves like a pair of weary travellers on a bench near the entrance. The large hoods hid their faces from view, leaving them to look like disciples of the Grim Reaper as they perused the crewman entering the floating acropolis. About a dozen ships came and went and still they waited. Vegeta's instincts started to kick in, the act of sitting in one place for so long taking it's toll. "The fool that sired you better show his face here, or when I do find him, he'll wish I hadn't."

Raditz didn't react to his commander's threat. _They come and go like breath from his mouth._ Instead he continued to wait, his patience quota much larger than that of his volatile companion. _Not that I can blame him for feeling restless. We've been chasing them for almost two weeks. _It wasn't natural for a predatory species like Saiyans to loiter about. Wasting time wasn't something Saiyans did.

Vegeta's murmured speech impeded his thoughts. "There's the yaro now. About time."

Raditz's head whipped up so fast, it almost knocked his hood back off his head. His eyes focused on the tall Saiyan as he strode purposefully past the wandering pedlers as they begged for change. _Tousan._ The Squad Commander had changed little in size or strength, but his face bore the marks of hardship. A lone eyepatch covered his right eye and the garish scar that accompanied it pained him. _What happened to you?_ He was dressed darkly, a long black trenchcoat swirling around his brown-panted legs and black-tanked torso. The only thing that identified him was the red sash tied about his forehead, something he'd done after his Kaasan's death. _Well, other than the hair._ "That's him."

Vegeta snorted as he stood up. "I didn't need you to tell me that." His eyes followed his old tutor and jumped to the figure stalking beside. _What the...?_ "Is this some sort of look-a-like contest?" He turned to Raditz. "Who the hell is that?!"

"My uncle, Turles." Raditz couldn't stop the smile. _I never thought I'd see him again._

"There's more of you bakas?" Vegeta didn't wait for a reply and started to shadow the two as they cut through the throngs of people.

Raditz waited a beat for it to sink in before moving as well. _"Turles was unexpected. My Ojisan didn't know about him, he died before Turles was born."_ He dodged a wailing child and it's mother and resumed his trek. _"He showed up on my Tousan's doorstep when I was just two, he was seven. It was definitely a surprise."_

Vegeta's eyes narrowed as the duo stopped at a food merchant. _"I'm sure it was touching."_ Even with his superior Saiyan hearing, he couldn't make out what Bardock was saying. The crowds were making to much noise. _This is why I hate stations._ The stop was brief and the nearly identical siblings continued. Vegeta couldn't help but notice that they didn't seem on edge. _Saiyans are suspicious by nature and I would have already confronted my new shadow._ He locked onto them as they came up to a mechanic's tent, a smug smirk on his lips. _Or maybe I'm just that good._ He checked around for Raditz's ki and found off to his right. _"Circle around to watch them from the other direction. They don't seem to on guard."_

Raditz methodically made his way around to the opposite end of the cramped street and settled himself against one of the larger buildings. _"I find that strange. Bardock was never one you could sneak up on, believe me I've tried"_ His eyes narrowed on his youthful uncle. _Somethings not right, they're too at ease._

The Prince manuevered into a small alley way closer to the merchant's tent. The two Saiyans were deep in conversation. _Probably debating some kind of scientist bull-kuso._ Still hooded, he crept closer. A tingle shot up his spine and he froze. _Seems I'm not alone._ He closed his eyes to focus, but that was when his company decided to act. Faster than he expected, a thin sharp blade was pressed to his throat from behind. His blood started to boil. _How the hell did they catch me off guard _His attacker answered as if he'd spoken aloud. "You're not that good a spook my friend." The blade pressed harder beneath his Adam's apple. They didn't waste any time getting to the point. "Why are you tailing them?"

Raditz's voice echoed in his brain. _"Vegeta?"_

_"Stay where you are and do what you're doing. I can handle this."_ He sighed and noted everything he could. _The angle of the blade suggests someone of shorter height, and the delicacy of the wrist holding it means it's either a child or a woman._ He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. The scent was flowery, which kind he couldn't pinpoint, with a slightly earthy spice to it. _So I'm being accosted by a female. Interesting._

"I asked you a question bakayaro!" Her voice was distorted as she hissed through her teeth.

"I should ask you the same one." He seemed utterly relaxed while his life was in jeopardy.

Bulma gritted her teeth to control herself. "I could cut your throat right now."

He shrugged dismissively. "Then why don't you? What's stopping you from slashing my throat right now?"

She faltered at something in his voice. _It sounds familiar, but where?_ "Who are you?"

"You tell me." He could hear her uncertainty. _Just a little bit longer and you're mine!_

"Enough of the back talk! I-" Her quarry latched onto her wrist and twisted, eliciting a cry of pain from her mouth.

Vegeta moved swiftly, twisting her arm and spinning so that she was now in front. Charging his ki into his open palm, he threw her back into the wall and pressed the blast to her chest. "You were saying?"

Bulma coughed as the wind whoosed out of her chest and she shook her head. "Stop...you don't.."

"I don't know what?!" He ducked close to her body, his nose inches from hers.

She regained her breath and shuddered at the nearness of his body, the solid mass of it. _Great job Bulma, you picked the one guy who'll kick your ass!_ His warm breath fluttered over her mouth and she forced herself not to shiver in fear of his ferocity. "I guess it's a little late to apologize." All she could see of his face was shadows.

Vegeta smirked at her attempt at humor. "Don't worry, it'll be over soon." He could feel her nervousness, even if he couldn't see her face under her hood.

Bulma felt the blast intensify and made one last desperate attempt. Contracting her abdominals, she lifted her hips and slammed both of her knees into his midsection. The blast diffused as he jumped backward snarling. She straightened up from the ground and slid a hand beneath her black cloak. "I don't die that easily." She grabbed the hilt of her katana and lunged.

Vegeta saw the subtle move beneath the heavy cloth and lunged forward to meet her. She raised the blade and swung downward. He hit the brakes and caught the blade in his palm, ignoring the sting of pain at it sliced his skin. The frantic attack had caused her hood to fall back and he smirked at her look of utter shock. "Did you really think I'd run, Bulma?"

She swallowed as his free hand reached out and grabbed the front of her cloak. _Oh Kami, it him! It's Vegeta!_

**A/N:** Ooo...I love cliffhangers, don't you?! Hehe..you all prolly hate me right now. I told you there was going to be a lot of action -! What do you think is going to result from this heated reunion? Give me your best guesses. So sorry about takin' forever, I'm a procrastinator. I made this chappie extra long just to bribe you guys into not hating me. NEwho, thanx to all my reviewers:

**greywolf78:** I'm a detail freak!! Hehe...just so you know - !

**Project Shadow:** I thought that I'd confuse a lot of ppl if I didn't set up some groundlines for the relationships. I know I get confused.

**Strawberrychan:** Thanx for the lovely review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ, sheesh.

Chapter 14

She couldn't find any words in her throat as her hand slid from her sword and her knees threatened to buckle. If he hadn't been holding her up, she would have puddled on the ground. "V..Vegeta."

He lifted her so her blank face was near his own. "Didn't think you'd ever see me again, did you?" He smiled crookedly and easily adjusted his grip on her katana, flipping it so the hilt was in his bloody grip. "A katana I see." He eyed the blade and then eyed her flashing sapphires. "That's surprising."

Bulma's mouth was filled with cotton as she continued to just stare blankly. _Oh Kami, he's real! I'm not dreaming!_ Her brain kick-started itself and she managed to blink. The Saiyan no Ouji stood before her totally transformed from the lanky boy she'd known as a child. His frame had filled out, his body rippling with muscle and sinew, and his boyish features had hardened into those of a man's. Her quick mind made the necessary calculations in her head. _He's only twenty-three, but he looks so much more mature._ That thought caused her to look deeper into his obsidian gaze to find twisted humor along a heavy dose of malice. _He's not the same Saiyan you knew, Bulma. Get your head on._ Her swift gaze took in her pecarious position and her instincts snarled. "I could say the same to you."

He watched the transformation with earnest. "I'm glad you've finally decided to join us." He used his sword hand to slide back his hood, revealing his crisply upright hair.

She sucked in a breath with a hiss. No longer did his hair droop down over his forehead. Instead it shot up from his head like some darkly magical flame. _And of course, it only make him more attractive._ Growling at her own hormones, she didn't acknowledge his slight. "Put me down."

He had noted her earlier perusal and could now smell her arousal being as close as he was. He knew then that the defiance in her eyes wasn't just against him, but herself as well. '_O the wars we wage._ Thoroughly surprising her, he set her to her feet. Her eyes narrowed warily and she stepped back. He smirked as she moved. "I don't bite- unless you want me to."

She snorted and crossed her arms under her breasts. "I don't." She didn't like the way he was looking at her- heatedly- so she changed the direction of the conversation. "Why were you following them?"

His expression lost it's humor, transforming into a scowling mask that made her shiver. "Do I really have to explain that to you, or did you just get stupider over the years?"

Her hands balled into fists and she gritted her teeth. "So you're the one he's sent to kill me?" She shook her head. "And to think, I always thought you'd never give in to him."

Vegeta moved instaneously, using his massively muscled body to pin her lean one against the cold metallic wall of the building behind her. His chest pinned her right arm to her own chest, his right hand crushing her left wrist in his grip. His bloody hand brought her sword up to dig under her chin. "Is that what you want me to do?" He dug the blade in, nicking her skin and leaving a thin line of blood across her throat. "To slit your tender little neck and watch as the blood seeps out of you slowly?"

Bulma lost all of her earlier bravado and shivered with fear. His tone was eerily blank, as if he were contemplated the weather and not her manner of death. The fiery sting at her throat all but guaranteed his seriousness. _He would kill me without a moment's hesistation. _ "No." was all she managed to croak out of her seized voicebox. Her tail wrapped so tightly around her thigh, she felt her circulation start to slow.

He leaned in and inhaled her scent deeply. "I agree. It would be such a waste."

Her body started to heat at the lustful stare he sent and she suddenly realised how close they were. Just how tightly their bodies were pressed together as her dormant femininity raged to life. _Great timing. _Her eyes slid shut as her head rocked back against the wall, his earthy masculine scent overwhelming her senses. _No, no, no! Stop this!_ Her breathing quickened as he murmured words she couldn't understand in her ear, his warm breath tingling her hyper-sensitive skin. It needled her conscious mind how she could be so exposed and vulnerable to a complete stranger. _That's all he really is to me, a stranger. _Fighting her own instincts, she pulled up a knee and pressed it to his inner thigh and her body stiffened. "Back the fuck off or I'll make you wish you hadn't touched me."

Vegeta hesistated his ministrations on her jawline and took note of the knee dangerously close to his groin. "Too bad." Releasing her, he stepped back and crossed his arms.

She had to resist the urge to groan with displeasure as his warmth left her. Swallowing, she lifted a hand to her throat and her fingers came away red with blood. "You're a bakayaro."

He 'hmphd'. "So I've been told."

Bulma examined his stance for an opening and found none despite his apparently at ease appearance. The air around him hummed with an alert energy that told her he was totally on guard. _How the hell am I going to get out of this one?_ Straightening her cloak, she feinted indifference. "How did you find us?"

"The number one rule when you want to evade detection is to avoid creating a pattern." His eyes slid shut in a manner that screamed 'You baka'.

She opened her mouth to retort, but shut her mouth. _Son of a bitch!_ Her lip curled back and she sneered at him. "The only one who could possibly know that is family!" She planted her hands on her hips. "Which you are most definitely are not!"

The sinister laugh that resounded from his throat gave her chills. Chuckling, he held up a lone finger. "Onna, you forget." He grinned evilly. "Bardock didn't have just one brat."

"Oh Kami.." She brought a hand to her mouth. Tears burned in her eyes as she let the emotions roll through her trembling body. _He's alive!_ She smiled weakly, more to herself than the ornery Saiyan across from her. _And all this time I thought he'd been one of the first to die._ "Raditz.."

Vegeta snorted. "Yes. Raditz." The blatant disregard for his comrade was evident. "No one knows a father better than his son."

Bulma's smile dropped. _Did that have a double meaning? _"Anyone else in you're little welcoming commitee?"

"I'll leave that for you to find out on your own."

"Why can't you just fucking tell me?!" Bulma's frustration raged to the surface.

Vegeta didn't respond for a moment then flashed behind her, his hand taking her neck in a tight grip. He pressed hard on the blood vessels sending oxygen to her brain and waited. He'd moved fast enough to shock her into stillness and she just silently slid her eyes shut as unconsciousness started to fall. Her hands twitched at her sides, fisting in her cloak. He listened to the rhythm of her breathing as it slowed enough for her to pass out. Just before her body went limp, her long blue tail lashed out and latched onto his free wrist. His eyes riveted to the sleek appendage as it twined around his arm as if in some macrabe death throe. The image unnerved him and he instantly released his hold on her neck, in turn releasing the deceptively strong limb. The act was no different than a desparate plea, which had no effect on him, but there was something about the aggressive nature of it that was alluring. He scowled at his thoughts as her body slumped back against his thick legs. _I don't have time for petty mental debates._

Kneeling, he covered her with her cloak and flipped the hood up over her head to hide her face. Repeating the act on himself, he cradled her delicate form to his chest and discreetly manuevered his way back to his ship. He tried to ignore the feel of her softness against his hard body as she rested her striking face on his sinewy shoulder. It amazed him that she could look so fragile when he knew how strong she truly was. Growling softly, he stalked up the ramp and navigated his ship to his own personal quarters. They weren't much larger than his fellows', but he wasn't one to complain. _It's a palace compared to some places I've been._ He shook off the disgusting memories that had arisen and went through the door. It was sparingly furnished- a bed, desk, and chair- with a small bath attached on the far side. Walking over to the bed, he carefully laid her down and pulled a thermal blanket from the wall storage space. He covered her long-legged, almost-boyish frame with the blanket and strode to the door, leaving her locked up tightly.

Raditz had yet to check in and he stalked further into the ship to a section he very rarely ever went to voluntarily. _He may have encounter the Onna's little buddies, so another pair of fists might be advantageous._ This part of the ship was dimly lit and colder than the rest. It was the only spot closer to the outer hull than the cargo hold at the belly of the cruiser. The door he came to was dented and grimy with filth. Releasing the lock, the Saiyan no Ouji let himself into the domain of Nappa. The once great General of the Saiyan Army sat on a worn cot, a large collar latched about his beefy neck. The larger Saiyan's eyes watched his superior in silence as the collar was released and he was led from the room. Vegeta took a deep breath before venturing outside the ship. "You will pay attention to me and nothing else. Is that clear?" Nappa nodded like a simpleton. _Which isn't a far stretch from the truth._ "Follow me."

Near the docks

He busied himself with merchandise at a colorful merchant's tent as he watched his relatives return to thier ship. They were deep in conversation as they walked up the ramp and out of sight. Raditz glanced around and pulled his cloak tighter around his frame as he cautiously approached the ship. There were a few crewman milling around from nearby cruisers, but none of the other members of the ship he was slinking towards. He drew almost no attention as he swung around toward the twin engines mounted on the exterior of the hull. It was normal for vagrants to take advantage of the heat given off by the engines, even after being shut down for days. The air was heavy with heat and sweat beaded on his brow as he examined the ship's capabilities.

From what he could see, it was made up of only stock parts. _Probably to stave off investigators. If I know my Tousan or Bulma, there are major performance additions that remain to be seen._ His right hand slipped under his cloak to detach a small rectangular device from his thick belt. It resembled a small metal box, but what was wired up inside was a far cry from the mediocre appearance on the outside. Using his ki, he warmed the box until it made a soft beeping noise and then strategically placed it between the motors. _The heat from the engines will mask the small heat signature given off by this tracking device._ Smiling at his own handiwork, he backed away from the ship and started back toward the bazaar. He only made it two steps before someone tackled him from behind.

Raditz skidded facefirst across the metal floor for a few feet before the momentum stopped. Reaching up behind him, he grabbed whatever he could and pulled. Surprised, his assailant was flung through the air to slam into the ship. Leaping to his feet, he went on full alert. "Who are you?"

The shadow of the ship hid the face from his view, but he could see the reflective glow of a pair of eyes. His attacker slowly got to his feet and growled. "I should ask the same of you? What are you doing slinking around my ship?"

Raditz blinked at the feminine tone. "Your ship?"

"Yes." The shadowed figure crouched, hands spread out to it's sides. "Mine!" The eyes flashed as it launched itself out of the shadow and into view.

Raditz smacked down her fist and ducked under her spun heel, dropping to the floor to take out her legs. She sprang backward firing twin balls of energy at his head. He deflected both and fired one of his own. She returned the gesture and they both stood grappling with the blasts. Raditz's eyes narrowed and his sent a powerful surge, knocking her backward and ending the fight. She stepped aside and allowed the energy to fly past and into the bustling and unknowing crowd. She moved back into his field of vision, totally ignoring the screams she could have prevented. It took him a moment, but he recognized her short cropped hair from the tape of the base break-in. "So it was you in that tape."

If it phased her, she didn't show it. She stood arms crossed with her tail flicking back and forth behind her shoulder. "You're stronger than I expected for a footsoldier." Her eyes swept his form up and down. "Who are you exactly?"

"Raditz." He pulled back his hood and watched her eyes go wide. "Now, you **will** answer my questions." He scratched his chin. "I have no female relatives left, so you must be a stray."

She snorted after her intial shock passed. "If anyone's a stray, it's you. You joined up with that pale lizard freak to desimate your own kind."

Raditz growled deep in his throat. "Watch what you say, girl."

"I don't have to dickhead. I won't let you get away with killing us off!" Both lunged at each other and dealt out heavy blows. Fists connected with faces and heels with midsections as they battled. Celipa groaned as her hits only glanced off of his granite body and his managed to inflict more damage than she thought possible. _He's stronger than anyone I've ever fought before._ _He isn't holding back like Kakarot does._ She reacted slowly to a vicious punch and it slammed square into her jaw. Pain bloomed through her head and she flew backward into the crowd that had gathered to watch.

Raditz told himself he didn't regret pummeling her weaker body. _She's a Saiyan._ He watched silently as she practically assaulted the generous citizens that tried to help her to her feet. Wiping her mouth, she stormed over and lifted her hand as if to back hand him. _She looks like she's about to collaspe._ He caught her wrist easily and squeezed, watching as her face grimaced with pain. "Stop this ridiculous attack. You-" An enormous surge of energy blazed to his left and he could only catch a glimpse as an elbow plowed into his face.

All her strength left her and Celipa fell to her knees after Kakarot sent his long lost sibling sailing. She sucked in a pained breath and managed her best glare at him. "It's my fight...stop interfering."

He ignored her and started to lift her up from the floor. "You don't know what your saying."

"Yes I do!" She shoved hard against his chest and it surprised him into letting her go.

It left him wide open and Raditz drove his shoulder into Kakarot's sternum. The eighteen year old staggered backward hacking. Raditz shook his head. "Hello little nichan." The flair of raging energy that flashed out of his sibling was amazing, but it was short lived as Bardock knocked him in the head from behind. The teen flopped backward into his Tousan's arms and Bardock carefully laid him down on the ship's ramp. Raditz killed the smile that tried to escape and stood scowling next to Celipa as she sat slumped on the ground- too drained to do anything more than stare blankly at nothing. "Bardock."

The veteran Squad Commander eyed his eldest son with a critical look and nodded slightly. "Raditz."

The moment was interrupted as Turles came thundering out of the ship, Toma right behind him. "Where's Bulma you piece of kuso?!"

"You needn't worry about her anymore. She'll be well taken care of." Everyone turned, including a dazed Celipa, to see Vegeta step forward from the crowd with a giant beside him. There were gasps from the crowd as they beheld one of the most feared beings other than Frieza himself. Vegeta sighed. "We will be leaving shortly, Radtiz."

The long-haired Saiyan nodded and turned to join his Prince, but Celipa latched onto his leg. He glared down at her and she gripped tighter. "I'm not finished with you!" Her voice was a breathy hiss.

Vegeta watched silently. _Determined little minx._ Raditz didn't move, just continued to stare down at her. "Well, it would be rude of you to deny her what she wants." Raditz glanced over at him before he bent over and slung her easily over his shoulder.

Bardock remained silent, but Turles was raging. "I swear to Kami if there's one scratch on her when I find her, I'll personally eviserate you!"

That brought out the wicked cackle of laughter. "I'm sure you would, but now wouldn't be the best time." His laughter abruptly died. "I strongly suggest you don't try to follow, or I'll have to resort to untasteful measures."

Turles lunged forward, but Bardock and Toma held him back. Bardock barked in his ear. "Not here, not now! This isn't the time to go off half-cocked!"

Vegeta smirked. "It's good advice."

Turles snarled. "You're all traitors!"

The Saiyan no Ouji merely shrugged. Nappa fidgeted beside him and he turned to glare at him. "What?!"

"I'm itching to hit something." His pounded a fist into his open palm.

Vegeta shook his head. "No. We must leave." Nappa's crestfallen look lasted a few seconds before he turned and unleased an enormous blast into the unsuspecting bystanders. Not staying to revel in the carnage, the nearly eight foot tall Saiyan stalked off. The Prince sighed. _Can't please them all._ He sent the others a last glance before turning and following his hot-headed soldier, Raditz and his passenger falling in behind.

Turles violently shook off the arms that held him and whirled on their owners. "Are you insane?! You let them take them!" He gestured to the numerous dead bodies. "That thing is a loose cannon!"

Bardock looked at his nichan plainly. "I don't think that Vegeta intends them any harm. If he had, we would all be dead already."

That took some of the wind out of Turles' sails and he crossed his arms to glare at Toma. "And what about you? That was your only daughter."

Toma bent over and hefted Kakarrot's bulk into a fireman's hold. "She made her own decision." Turning, he went back into the ship.

Turles felt like ripping his hair out. "Vegeta won't be the only one I inflict pain on if something happens to her." He let his threat hang in the air and stalked back into the ship.

Bardock closed his lone eye on the death in front of him. _What the hell have I gotten us into?_ He stood where he was for a long time just trying to process what had happened. _Why would Vegeta do this? If he truly is in Frieza's employ, it makes more sense for him to just kill us off._ The confusion was making his brain hurt. Rubbing his temples, he didn't notice the pair that approached him. He looked up after they stood there for a moment. "What?"

A slim, dair-haired girl stepped forward hesistantly. "You are Bardock?"

His brow furrowed warily. "Yes."

Her companion brushed a lock of black hair out of his face. "I think we may be able to help you."

**A/N:** I don't think this is that bad a cliffhanger ;) The next chapter will explain a lot of what up with Vegeta and his crew.. if you were wondering. Okay, this will be the last chapter before Christmas. I'm going to be really busy, but I'm going to try really hard to make sure that Chapter 15 will be posted before the new year. Thanx ssssoooo much to my wonderful reviewers...you guys are the shiz!

Happy Holidays!!!!!!!!!!! Ravenreux


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ. I think you get the point.

Chapter 15

_The sour smell of decomposing flesh clung to her skin as she scrambled through the dank hallways. Her heart was galloping like a runaway horse against her ribcage- thundering so loud she could swear that whatever was behind her could hear it. She held her hands out in front of her wildy, swinging them back and forth. It was soo dark, she couldn't see anything! Her foot caught on something- a rotting corpse most likely- and she sprawled forward to her knees. _

_Pain shot through her body to add more quivering to the tremendous shake her fear had induced. 'Not like this! I have to get to him!'_ _Heavy footsteps resounded through the hollow hallway and it rang in her panic-striken ears. Scrambling, she managed to regain her footing on the grimy floor and continued to propel herself toward the end of the hall. 'I'm coming!' The footsteps were louder now, nearly on top of her. 'No! This can't happen! I have to save him!'_

_A door suddenly appeared at the end of the hall. A shot of hope dashed through her as she flung herself at it and wretched the creaking metal open. The door protested, but moved. 'Please, oh Kami please...' It swung open completely and utter silence fell. No longer were the weighted footsteps thudding behind her, but now the air was still with the lone exception of her breathing. Stepping slowly into the pitch black room, she squinted knowing full well it was a futile attempt. 'Way too dark...' Holding up a shaking hand, she kindled a tiny ball of ki to guide herself. _

_Walking a few tiny steps, she stopped when a large pair of booted feet emerged from the darkness. The air vacuumed from her lungs and she had to force her eyes to look up at face that went with those boots. The eyes boored into hers and she burst into a fit of shivers. 'I'm too late...' Tears sprouted in her eyes, ran over, and spilled down her cheeks to drip from her chin. She could see nothing but the boots and eyes until a lone arm entered her small circle of light, a small bundle held tightly in his grasp. Her heart stopped as she took in the limp form and was unsuccessful in her attempts to find his ki. She dropped the energy, blanketing them in darkness again as she clutched her head while sobs racked her body. 'No, no, no, no, no, no, no...'_

"No!" Bulma lurched up as a silent sob ripped through her. She blinked back her tears and pulled her legs up- blanket and all- to her chest. Dropping her head to her knees, she went through the motions. _It was just another dream._ The shudders soon stopped and she allowed her body to relax, sagging backwards into the pillows._ Kami, I wish they'd just go away. _She sniffed and wiped her nose on her sleeve. _I can't take them anymore. I don't even know what they're about!_ Lifting her head up, she set her chin on her knees. She could feel the dampness of her sweat on her clothes and although it disgusted her, she didn't move from her spot on the bed. Her brow furrowed. _How'd I get in a bed?_

Slipping her cool sapphires open, she scanned the room side to side. The heart that had just slowed down once again resumed it's racing pace. _Kuso! Where the fuck am I?_ Her fingers dug into the blanket and she cautiously slipped from the bed, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders as she did so. The room was bland. Not one ounce of color could be seen anywhere, only the cold color of forged titanium. Her unease abated for a moment; she was alone. Pulling the blanket higher up, she strode over to the bare desk. Nothing was on it- _not even a speck of dust_- as if it had been never used. There were a few drawers on the left hand side that were locked tight, and not even ki could get her inside them. _Damnit._ Scrunching her nose with distaste, she moved on to the closet. Inside there were a few suits of armor combined with a few bits of Chikyuu-jin clothing that surprised her. She glanced down at her filthy, tattered clothes. _I don't think they'll mind_. She pulled out the slimmest pair of blue jeans, a black wife-beater, and pair of worn sneakers.

_Time for a shower!_ She smiled to herself as she strolled over to the last door. _Only an baka wouldn't know that every private quarters on a ship is mandated to have it's own bathe._ Slipping inside, she sealed the inner lock and laid the clean clothes on the counter next to the metal sink. Dropping the toasty blanket to the floor, she kicked off her boots. After massaging the soreness out of her feet, she peeled herself out of the grimy rags she'd been wearing for quite awhile. _I'm probably very ripe._ There was a small mirror above the sink and she poked and prodded all the spots on her body that ached. There were some minor scrapes and scratches, but most of the damage was done to her throat. Thick dark rings circled her tender neck nearly from top to bottom. _What is it with men and grabbing my neck? Why must they always try to choke me? _Shaking her head, she moved to the shower and programed the temperature she wanted. After a moment or two, she stepped under the punishing spray and sighed. _I don't care if I have been kidnapped, this is heavenly. _The steamy water beat the soreness from her body and she loathed to leave it, but after cleansing herself she dried and dressed quickly in the borrowed garments.

The top fit well, the shoes were a little big, and the jeans slung **very** low on her hips, but she didn't care. _They're clean. _ Piling her old clothes in the sink- including her undergarments, she scrubbed them as best she could and hung them on the towel bar to dry. She exited the bathroom with the blanket wrapped around her shoulder while running her fingers through her hair to remove the tangles. She yawned and blinked sleepily. _I'm so tired._ Not looking up, she strode straight to the bed and collapsed on top of it. She let her lids slide shut just as her senses picked up on the other presense in the room. The blue eyes flashed open and she held her breath. From somewhere she couldn't see, his deep timbre answered.

"I'm glad you've made yourself at home.." He waited a beat. "..in my room."

Station 12

"How, exactly, could you be any help to me?" Bardock leveled them both with a hard stare.

Chichi swallowed and straightened her spine. _No fear, you have no fear. _"We were sent to find you."

The scarred Saiyan's dark eyes shifted from the young girl to her male companion. "By who?"

Juunana sighed. "The Doctor sent us a final transmission stating that we were to find the scientist Bardock and a daughter, Bulma." He shifted his weight to his left leg and lifted an eyebrow. "All this suspicion is ridiculous. Who in their right mind would actually seek out a Saiyan, two of them no less."

Bardock caught the girl nodding in agreement and could feel himself smile. "Point well made." Turning toward the ship, he gestured for them to follow him. "Come, we'll talk more inside."

Chichi pulled her cloak tighter and quelled all signs of nervousness. _Saiyans have extraordinary senses. They'll know if you're afraid..or at least that's what Juuhachi said._ She made up the caboose of their little troop as they strode through the slick halls of the cruiser. She'd seen the others during the confrontation, but by all appearances it looked as if the craft was abandoned. _I don't know if that makes me feel any better._ Bardock led them deeper into the ship, near the command room if her knowledge of spacecraft was up-to-date. Juunana went along uncaringly, as if taking in the scenery. _Yeah, but when was the last time he cared about anything but himself?_ The hall opened seamlessly into an enormous cabin and Bardock led them to large table where the others all sat silently. The bigger two of the three watched guardedly as they took the seats Bardock offered to them, the third one just continued to stare at nothing. Chichi frowned. _He looks so sad.._

"Before we get into the thick of things, tell me your names." Bardock moved around to sit beside the others.

Juunana just shrugged. "Alright. My name is Juunana and this-" He held a hand toward her. "-is my partner, Chichi." She nodded.

"There's no point in beating around the bush." Turles held up a hand and pointed harshly at them. "I want to know who this so-called 'Doctor' is." It wasn't hard for anyone to tell that his patience was at an end.

_Control yourself Juu, this is no time for jokes._ "From my previous statement, I don't think it would be hard for you to grasp who he is. I practically spelled it out for you."

Chichi glared at him. "His name is Dr. Briefs." She turned to Bardock. "I believe you knew him."

Bardock's eyes dropped from her sparkling black eyes to stare at the metallic table-top. "Yes, I knew him." _Very well, in fact. _"He was one of the most talented scientist I've ever had the pleasure of working with." _A good man too. _The memory of his disappearance rang through his head. _I always thought he'd perished after Vejitasei's destruction, but I must be mistaken. Bulma was right again._ "So he's been alive all this time?"

"And well, working for the Empire's esteemed leader in fact."

That caught all four's attention, bringing their heavy eyes to the android's face. Bardock was the first to nod. "I remember now. He and Raditz had both been taken. It would only make sense for Frieza to keep him. The man is a technological genius."

Turles glared at his nichan and shot to his feet. "You mean the one person we've been trying to find and free is all cozy with that fucking lizard?! This whole fucking operation has been a fucking waste of time!"

Chichi could practically grab the rage oozing out of the Saiyan's body. She clenched a fist and stood up. "No."

Turles whirled and snarled. "Oh? You have a different opinion?"

She swallowed visibly and stood her ground. "Yes."

"Well, by all means, share it with the rest of us." He held his arm out around the table.

Her heart was thundering in her ears as she breathed deeply. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the youngest Saiyan watching her with interest. For some strange reason, she smiled wickedly as her fear vanished. "Maybe if you'd sit down and shut the fuck up, I will." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

Turles blinked in confusion and Bardock fisted his shirt and yanked him back into his chair. "Baka."

Chichi beamed triumphantly and relaxed back into her seat. "From what I understand, this all was orchestrated to happen."

"How so?"

She glanced over at Juunana, signaling him to explain. "The Doctor has been organizing forces on Chikyuu for at least six years now. My partner and I infiltrated the Imperial Base to observe and to retrieve transmissions. That was how The Doctor conveyed his instructions. Since then, we've recruited hundreds of Chikyuu-jins, each living a double life to keep the coming revolution a secret. Just last week, we recieved our final instructions." He laced his fingers together over his stomach. "To find you and the girl."

Turles growled softly. "That still doesn't explain how-"

Chichi spoke quietly. "What part of shut-the-fuck-up don't you understand?" She did an internal victory dance as he glared at her, slowly sinking back. She smirked and looked down the table, her eyes catching those of the mysterious youth seated on the end. He watched her intently, almost unnervingly steadfast, sending her heart to the races. Despite the intensity, she could see his confusion and it pulled at her. She had to tear her gaze away.

Juunana glanced over at her. "Thank you." He turned back to the Saiyans. "As I was saying, we were to find Bardock and Bulma. We were sent here to rendezvous with you and bring you back to Chikyuu."

Bardock nodded, his brain processing the information. "The only way you could know that is.."

"Yes." Juunana nodded. "We know about the anonymous person sending you information." He leaned forward on his elbows. "Information needed to break into secure military bases and intelligence offices. Information you've used to jumpstart your own operation to save the Saiyan race."

Toma finally spoke, causing everyone to whip around to look at him. "You know the identity of this person, don't you?"

Chichi tipped her head. "Yes. The Doctor was behind that as well."

Bardock chuckled. "He certainly has kept busy over the years, no doubt endangering himself greatly if he were discovered."

"That's why he's finally put his plan into motion." Juunana stared ominously. "The revolution has begun."

Traveling through space

Bulma waited a moment before sitting up and meeting his amused gaze. "What the hell did you expect me to do? Continue to ripen?" She shook her head. "I may be a lot of things, but I'm not a grungebucket."

He shut his eyes and chuckled. _Females._ "I see my garments are to your liking."

Bulma blinked. "Yours?" She glanced down at the clothes she'd put on not ten seconds ago.

He got up from the wall he was leaning against and went to stand beside the bed. "Who's room did you think this was?"

Her lips pressed into a hard line. _So he grew up to be a champion smart-ass, lucky me._ "So you decided to take me prisioner?"

He leaned down into her face. "Who ever said you were a prisioner?"

"But the door...it was...locked." She couldn't concentrate with his rugged face inches from her own, the sweat still fresh on his dark tan skin. The smell of smoke told her he'd just finished a training session, but all it did was manage to make his scent even more potent. _Why does he do this to me?_

His eyes dropped to stare at her lips. "It doesn't look locked to me." Her obvious distress only made her more alluring. The dampness from her shower made her skin glisten and he craved to touch it. He'd never wanted something this bad before, and he knew that if he gave in, he'd never let go. _No, not now._ Instead, he fisted his hands at his sides. But his tail had other ideas. Curling around, it gently caressed her cheek.

Her eyes slipped shut as the rich dark fur rubbed softly against her cheek. Her own tail twitched excitedly as something pulled deep in her belly. The sleek blue tail slowly came around to brush against his. The shock sent them both leaping backward, nearly sending her off the other side of the bed. Her breath came in pants. _Holy kuso! What was I about to do?!_ Her hand reached up the crystal around her neck and she slipped to her feet, glancing for an exit. _Time to go._ Her eyes caught the open door. "You're right."

Vegeta just watched silently as she contemplated running again. He'd known touching her had been a mistake, but he hadn't expected her to respond so quickly. It usually took longer for a Saiyan female to come around. _But she's not pureblooded, you fool. Who knows what going on with her?_ The shock of her tail against his was exquisite, but had shaken him from his heated stupor. It also hadn't escaped his attention how she'd grasped the Amulet in her panic. "Planning on running again?"

She turned cold eyes toward him. "Who said anything about running?"

"Well, the way you're staring at the door says it all." He reached down and peeled the top half of his armor off, tossing it onto the bed.

Bulma felt her cheeks burn and quickly ducked her head to stare at the floor. _Kami, this has got to stop!_ Willing her hormones into control, she pulled her eyes up to see his sardonic smile. Her lip curled up. "You yaro! You did that on purpose!" She tried to stop her gaze from wandering, but it didn't listen. It moved slowly over every tan inch of his broad shoulders, down to his sculpted chest, and dropping finally to stare at the flat planes of his belly. His heavy biceps flexed as he slipped them over his chest and she realized that she was staring. Swallowing her dignity, she met his dark gaze. "Fuck you, Vegeta." Turning on her heel, she swept out of the room.

He watched her go and smirked to himself. "All in due time.."

On course to Chikyuu

The Saiyans had been more hospitable than she'd thought possible. _Well, at least Bardock and Toma._ She and Juunana had each been given a small cabin to stay in as they traveled back to Chikyuu. After bringing them onboard, Bardock had consulted with his crew in private and they had collectively decided to believe them. It had relieved the dark pit of unease that had settled in her belly the longer they talked. She opened her small knapsack, the only bag she'd brought, and pulled out her ivory hairbrush. It was the only thing she had left of her Kaasan, her entire family in fact, and it always comforted her to brush out her waist-length charcoal black hair when she felt uncertain. "Or maybe it was just a boy that made me nervous."

Every time she'd looked up, his eyes had been on her. At first it felt flattering, but the longer he watched the more it bothered her. _Not in an a creepy way, though._ It made her stomach flutter and her heart race. The air around her felt extremely suffocating as she willed herself to stare back. She'd never felt anything like it before. _Not that I have much experience in that department._ Her seventeenth birthday had come and gone, but it was a small matter compared to the job she'd been entrusted with by Krillin. _Until I'm alone in my room, then it hurts._ She'd become an adult before she turned twelve, after she'd been orphaned by the invasion. She should have been having fun with friends instead of being a covert operative, risking her life every second she did. When the day was done, the only friend she had was Juuhachi and even she wasn't all there. _She's an android for Kami's sake!_ Dropping her hands, she shook her head and sat back against the pillows. "I'm pathetic."

Her stomach protested and she grudgingly put down the brush and slid from the bed. She'd taken off her boots and padded through the ship in search of the galley. After setting the hyperdrive, everyone had retired to their quarters leaving the ship utterly silent. Moving slowly, she explored every hall and room with the exception of the private quarters. The upper level was empty of food, so she found the hatch that led to the lower level. Sliding down the ladder, she turned and crashed face first into a wall of flesh. "Ah!" Jumping back, she grabbed onto the ladder and tried to calm her breathing as she gazing into the young Saiyan's face. "You scared me."

His expression didn't change. "What are you doing out of your room?"

Chichi debated whether or not to deny it, but thought it best to be honest. "I was looking for the galley. I'm hungry."

His hard eyes softened a bit and he nodded. "Come with me."

She licked her lips nervously, but did as she was told. As she followed him, she noted that he was taller and broader than he looked earlier. Her eyes traveled his back, watching as his shoulder blades moved fluidly under a thick layer of muscle. _Wow, he's a whole lot bigger than I thought._ He brought her into a small room filled with appliances and allowed her to walk in ahead of him. She took a quick glance at his face as she stepped past and laughed stupidly. "Yep, this is what I was looking for."

He watched her shakily tuck her gloriously long hair behind her ears and hug herself. The action took another piece of his cold exterior and threw it away. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. It had taken the act of standing up to his uncle to knock him from his numbed trance and from then on she'd bewitched him. She'd totally knocked out any thoughts of Celipa in his brain, and he couldn't even picture her face when he tried. _All I see is her._ She was the polar opposite of Celipa, all soft and skittish where the Saiyan had been hard and aggressive. But he knew she wasn't helpless and when backed into a corner, could fight fiercely. He gestured toward a seat. "Sit down. I'll get you something."

Chichi blinked and smiled shyly. "Thanks." She folded herself into the nearest chair, pulling her legs up to her chest. _Look at me, I'm a total fool._ He moved about the galley efficiently and was soon bringing two plates of hot food to the small table. It took her a moment to grasp that he intended to join her. _Oh great._ He set the plate down in front of her and then sat across from her. His clear onyx eyes no longer held a chilly regard, but were smiling warmly. Chichi didn't think she'd ever seen a someone more handsome, with the boyish cap of messy spikes sprouting from his head. Her stomach started to flutter and she could feel the heat as it crept up her neck. _Oh Kami, I'm acting like a schoolgirl!_

Kakarrot pointed his fork at her plate. "You gonna eat that or stare at it all night?" He smiled at her deep blush and subsequently embarrassed eating that followed. _She's so innocent. How'd she get all mixed up in this? _"Why Chikyuu?"

Chichi dared a glance at him from under lowered lids as his deep voice tingled her senses. "Ever since Frieza invaded it's become a hub for everything evil and sinister in the universe. The only reason we weren't purged was because of Dr. Briefs intervention. Now it's part of the Trade System."

His brows furrowed as she spoke. Planets in the Trade System were basically held hostage while their resources are ravaged. Most of them end up overwhelmed and purged anyway. "What's your planet's export?"

She pushed some vegetables around on her plate. "Technology-" She took a lone bite, chewed, and swallowed. "-and slaves."

He cursed under his breath and gazed into her dejected face. "What about your family?"

She shrugged. "My parents fought back, were killed. I have no other relatives. The force is my family now." She waved a hand. "Let's stop talking about me."

He didn't like the sadness in her angelic face. Reaching out, he took her slender hand into his larger one and gave is a reassuring squeeze. "Somehow I don't think anyone's given you the attention you deserve."

His touch jolted through her hand and all she could do was stare into his bottomless dark eyes. Every ounce of his guard was down and she could see the sincerity in his gaze. And that was all it took to free her of her fear. She smiled and whispered. "Thank you."

He felt the tension leave her body and smiled too. Her smile only made her beauty more breathtaking and he stood up, still holding her hand. "Come on, I want to show you something."

She was surprised to say the least. "But what about the plates?"

He shook his head. "Leave 'em. Someone will clean them up." He pulled her up and started for the door.

She kept up with his larger stride easily and felt herself beaming stupidly. _He's so much more handsome when he's himself. I knew he wasn't the brooding type._ "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He guided her through the ship until he stopped abruptly in front of her. "Have you ever seen a view like that?"

Chichi pulled herself off his back and peered out from behind him. "Oh wow." The screens for the cockpit were drawn back, allowing the flash of millions of stars to whip past. It was like watching diamonds rolling down a black blanket. "It's so beautiful."

Kakarrot smiled as she stepped foward, her hand still laced with his own. _Who knew staring into space could be so satisfying?_ He spied the co-pilot's seat and sat down, inadvertantly pulling her down into his lap. "Sorry."

She stilled as she grasped her current situation. _Ok..just relax._ She took a deep breath and allowed herself to relax into his warm embrace, feeling more secure than she'd ever felt before. His strong arms wrapped around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Don't be sorry. I'm not."

He inhaled her sweet smell and welcomed the feeling of happiness to wash over him. Turning his head, he pressed his lips to her hair and snaked his tail around her wrist, smiling as she jumped. "Neither am I."

**A/N:** Happy New Year everyone!! Sorry! It took me longer than I thought to write up this chapter. I know the thing between Kakarrot and Chichi may seem rushed, but I always thought that they had an instant connection. That and they're younger, so it's a bit more innocent that Bulma and Vegeta's connection. I just felt like explaining it a bit. Thankie sssooo much to my reviewers! Hopefully will let you review...it's not for me...stupid website . I'll try to update as soon as possible!

Luv Ravenreux!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ...Akira Toriyama does...and that's not my name...so bad luck for me.

Chapter 16

On the Imperial 'hub' planet

"Be careful with that!" The orders were barked roughly from up above the young servant fumbling with the heavy section of equipment. His hands shook as he stumbled over to the veteran workers and handed it over, sweat pouring off of his face.

His master closed his eyes wearily against the shaken boy and pushed his glasses up, a nervous habit. He took a deep breath and sighed. "Good work. Now move on to your next task." The boy nodded and dashed off. He turned his eyes back to the creation his workers were unfolding and managed a grim smile. _At least this will keep that creature satisfied and out of my hair._ He took a step forward and leaned his elbows against the railing of the scaffold he was on. _This prototype engine will definitely peek his interest enough to stop any of the intrusion into my work._ He watched a well-versed technician weld together two outer engine components. _My real work._ He took in the amount of workers and scientists putting his mind into matter and snorted. _Not that creating prototype engines whose preliminary tests outclass any of the already existing fighter engines isn't real work, it's just far less satisfying._ He glanced over to his left, at his assistant. "Take over the oversight of construction. I'll be in my office."

Weckler blinked in surprise. "Are you sure Doctor?"

He turned toward the youthful science wizard and nodded. "If there's anyone more well-read on this project than me, it's you." He adjusted his grip on his cane and smiled. "It's time you got some experience delegating anyway."

The young mutant nodded appreciatively. "Thank you Dr. Briefs."

"Now get to work boy." He chuckled as he started across the metal catwalk to his office. It was definitely slow going and he cursed under his breath. When he'd first arrived, his ankle had been mangled beyond recognition and at his refusal to willingly work for Frieza, his pusnishment had been to recieve no medical attention. He glanced down at the large metal brace strapped around his leg as he hobbled his way into the office. The leg had healed eventually, but not after healing partially and then breaking again. It was bent out of shape with calcium deposits so large that flexion in the joint was no longer possible. He hopped on his good leg until he could settle into his large chair and tossed his cane to the floor. _As if crippling me wasn't enough, now I have to produce creations to dazzle him. Or it's the end for all of the workers under me._

Leaning back in his chair, his mind switched to thoughts of the past. Back to when everything was peaceful and carefree. Back to when he could watch his daughter play while holding his wife. Taking in a shaky breath, he reached over and pulled open the third drawer on the rightside of his large desk. Almost hesitantly, he pulled a thick book with a well-worn leather cover out and just held it between his two hands. He opened the cover almost painstakingly slow, as if it were made of glass, and laid it gently on the desktop. _It's been so long since I've seen them..._ Instead of pages yellowed with age, there was a hollowed-out section in the book filled with small metal disks. Each was marked with a date and a letter. He reached in and pulled out a disk, laying it on the desk and pressing the small button on the side. His heart panged achingly as the small hologram wobbled to life and his long-dead wife danced around the garden with their very small daughter laughing happily in her arms. Tears welled in his eyes at the memory, his memory.

He sniffed and wiped his eyes when the hologram ended. _Another one of my many creations._ After being torn from them, their memories began to plague him. In an effort to quiet his mind, he developed a process that allowed someone to actually extract their own memories and turn them into holograms using a very precise procedure with electricity. Dr. Briefs put the hologram back into the book and put it away. _Not that I ever released this procedure to him. It was only used on myself._ Shaking his head, he pulled a large file into his lap from the desktop and flipped it open. Staring up at him from it was his own flesh and blood, but so very different than his mind remembered. Gone was the cherub-like face of his Bulma, replaced with a hauntingly beautiful face of a woman filled with turmoil. _My daughter has grown up to be a fierce warrior...a killer. _She was hardly recognizable to him and his chest grew heavy with that knowledge. _I'm a stranger to my own daughter..._

There was a knock on the door, giving him plenty of time to shut the folder before his assistant poked his head in. "Sir, Lord Frieza is on his way to see to the progress of the engine."

Trunks nodded and waved him out. "I'll be down in a moment." Tossing the folder to the desk, he grabbed his cane and hobbled to his feet. _It won't be long now Bulma...I will see you again._

Floating aimlessly through space

To say she was seething would be an understatement. Bulma's arms were locked across her chest as her tail cracked back and forth like a whip. She stalked her way through the halls cursing under her breath. "Low life son of a bitch!" Her teeth would crack diamonds they were clenched so hard. Most of the words escaping her mouth were unintelligible as she strode past the galley. A flash of black caught her eye, but it took her almost ten enormous steps to realize it. Back-peddling, she stopped in the doorway and looked in. The flash of black turned out to be Celipa as she sat eating. All the frustration fueling her tantrum was snuffed out as utter confusion made her arms go slack to her sides and her mouth to open. "But you.."

Celipa glanced up to see her standed agog in the doorway. "So you're finally awake."

Bulma snapped out of her stupor and dashed through the door to stand opposite the calmly eating female. "Why in Kami's name would they take you?"

The full-blooded Saiyan chewed for a moment before swallowing. "They didn't."

She could feel her blood-pressure rising by the second. "Then why the fuck are you here?"

Celipa stood up to her full height, which was about five inches taller than Bulma's own five foot seven. "I asked to."

Bulma's aggression disappeared and she stared quizzically into Celipa's snarling facade. "You asked to be kidnapped?"

"For a genius, you sure are dumb." She laughed as she sat back down. "He beat me once, but it won't happen again."

The blue-haired demiSaiyan just stared for a moment. "Apparently we're thinking of two different Saiyans. So if you didn't fight Vegeta then it must have been-"

"Raditz." She took another mouthful of food. "He owes me a fight."

Bulma nodded in understanding. "That's right. I almost forgot how unrelenting your pride could be." She smirked as Celipa's hand tightened on her fork. "Well it's been fun talking, but I've got to run." She spun around and went back out the door, leaving Celipa seething in her wake. She continued in the direction she'd been heading in when she'd stopped and kept her senses open to the others on the ship. There were two powerful ki's near the bridge, while another was deep in the bowels of the ship. _Wonder where Bulma's heading?_ She snorted softly as she investigated even cabin and room that popped up between the galley and the bridge. Most were storage rooms, a few extremely tiny holding type cells that gave her shivers and a maintenence room.

She turned down a wider than normal hall and her keen hearing picked up on a pair of arguing voices. _I wonder..._ Sticking close to the wall, she sidled her way up to the doorway and peered around it. She had indeed found the bridge and the source for the voices. On an enormous screen above the controls was the sneering face of the one creature that managed to strike fear into her. _Frieza.._ Swallowing the sudden knot that had formed in her throat, she dropped her gaze to the other participant in the heated conversation. "Ra-" Bulma slapped a hand over her mouth at the sight on her first childhood friend. Quelling the tears of happiness that threatened, she focused on being her genius self. _Study the situation around you and use it to your advantage._ Pressing close, she eavesdropped.

"It's been nearly ten days. Why haven't you produced them?" The threat wasn't hidden.

Raditz stood undeterred. "They've proved harder to locate than we anticipated."

Frieza crossed his arms. "I don't understand. Your monkey-brained Prince assured me that the perpetrators would be easily found." His eyes narrowed. "Did he lie to me?"

The Saiyan was unshakable. "You know as well as I do that Prince Vegeta doesn't lie. He has his honor."

The changeling chuckled. "That, my little ape, is very true." He paced back and forth a moment before stopping and pointing a finger at the screen. "If I find out that you've allowed them to escape, it'll be the last thing you'll ever do." He sighed. "Find Bardock and his little troops. I'd suggest killing them because what I'll do to them will be worse than death." He smiled wickedly. "You can even tell them it's for the best because your extensive knowledge."

Bulma's chest was tight with breath that she didn't think she could let out. _Oh Kami, what's going on?! Why is he hiding us?!_ Finally breathing, she wrapped her arms tightly around herself and tried to sort out her thoughts. _Apparently our little break-in's were noticed and Vegeta was sent out to find us...which he did...but he didn't hurt anyone...just took Celipa and me...but why? It doesn't make sense unless.._

_"I told you once before. I believe we were still children, but I could have sworn I'd said something along the lines of 'I'll never be Frieza's dog'."_

Bulma's heart almost stopped beating in her chest. Turning slowly, she came face to face with her gracious host-now clean and dressed in his battle attire. She waited a beat before speaking. "I know this might not count for anything, but I've always defended you." She stared up into his deep black pools waiting for a reaction, but received none. Flustered, she continued. "I did it to the point of being unreasonable and all I got for it was mockery." The intensity of his stare was too much and she dropped her head. "I know that you're incapable of sympathy, not that I was looking for it, but I thought I would tell you that." Feeling her spine return, she cocked her head to the side and glared at him. "Not that there weren't plenty of reasons to believe that you had turned against your own. You've been the most obediant soldier to him."

Vegeta ignored the strange feelings inside him and just continued to glare at her. It bothered him that her single confession could make him want to do things that a warrior would never do. Things that were saved for the weaklings of the universe. Growling more at himself than her, he finally responded. "Are you finished?"

She glared some more. "Yes."

"Good." He grabbed her arm and started to drag her onto the bridge. "You talk too Kami damn much."

Bulma jerked her arm loose. "Don't think that just because I'm stuck on your little ship that you can just manhandle me. I'm not a helpless female that can be tossed around."

"You can certainly play the part." He smiled crookedly and continued to the control panel.

She snapped her mouth shut and glanced over to see Raditz watching her. She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. "It's good to see you Raditz."

He nodded in return. "Yes, I've been looking forward to seeing you again." He ignored Vegeta completely and took a step forward. "I'm extremely interested in what you've been stealing from the Empire." He held out an up-turned palm. "Perhaps you'd like to share?"

Bulma ripped her eyes away to bore them into the expressionless face of the Saiyan no Ouji. "So I was right. You're nothing but a marionette to the puppetmaster of the universe."

He lifted a brow in surprise. "You didn't actually think I spared you out of compassion?" He crossed his arms. "Did you?" Vegeta could feel Raditz's disapproval, but ignored it. _So what if I piss her off? Not like it's going to change the outcome._

The pain in her chest did nothing but fuel the anger running through her veins. "I was a fool to have thought so highly of you." In her rage, her ki started to swell in response. "The only reason you filthy yaros kept me alive was to pump me for information for that disgusting zealot. Too bad for you I've got nothing to say."

Vegeta got up from his seat and stepped beside her. "I know this might come as a shock to you, but there are more important things in the universe than you." His tail swirled behind him as he swept past her and left the room.

Bulma's brow furrowed for a moment before turning back to the only other person in the room. "What if you were in my position?"

He gestured to the chair beside him. "I think you should sit before I speak any further." At her raised brow, he shook his head. "Trust me. I may very well lose my head for saying this out loud." He waited until she sat before continuing. "The reason I'd like to know what you were stealing is that I believe I can help."

At the Imperial Palace

After the screen went blank, the Emperor whirled around to glare at his second-in-command. "I want them found!"

Zarbon tipped his head and strode from the room. _So, it's finally time to catch the biggest Saiyan of them all._ He brushed past all others as he went through the large marble halls, methodically making his way down to where Dodoria liked to stay. The walls blurred together as memories came forward- ones he remembered with fondness. _I didn't think a reasonable creature could be so delusional. If they gave out a prize for Most In Denial, Vegeta would have surely been the recipient. _Within days of destroying the Saiyan homeplanet of Vejitasei, scattered reports of surviving Saiyans surfaced throughout the Empire. He didn't have to wait long before Frieza sent them on a galaxy-wide hunt. Dodoria and himself had been appointed as the leaders of the search, with the well-disliked Ginyu Force as their hunting dogs.

The tall green mutant smiled obscenely at only sights he could remember seeing. Saiyan females begging for their children to be spared, only to die violently after watching the youngsters' torture. _It seems the actual number of kills on our roster has escaped me after all these years..but the number of times seeing the Saiyan no Ouji recieve the remainders of those kills has not diminished._ Zarbon stratched along his jaw in thought. _It must have been near two hundred..albeit that some were grouped together...Vegeta must have gotten near the number of beatings. Such fond memories._ He stopped walking and glanced up to find that he'd reached his destination. Dissolving his smirk, he held his breath as his access was granted to the underground dungeon. But despite his held breath, the stench permeated his olfactory senses to the point of nauseousness. _Dodoria always did disgust me._

The doorway opened to a small hall and that led to set of grime covered stairs. Suppressing his gag reflex, Zarbon strode down the stairs and into the large cavern that Dodoria called home. Very light was emitted from the filth covered lamps on the walls, but it was enough for Zarbon to see a few of the pink creature's unlucky charges. Mutilated corpses lay in heaps next to a shallow pit. Knowing what went on in that pit almost turned the hardened warrior's stomach and he moved past it quickly. Another hall showed up from the cavern and he turned down it, passing various victims in various stages in the torture process Dodoria had perfected into an art form. The heavy scent of decay and bodily waste mixed to churn his stomach some more, but he continued past the cells to his partner's quarters. Walking up to the heavy door, he slammed his balled fist on the cleanest space on it. "Dodoria! Open up!"

There was a shrill cry from the other side and a shuffling sound before the door lurched open and Dodoria's enormous girth filled the threshold. "What is it? I'm busy at the moment."

Zarbon swallowed. _No doubt._ "Frieza has given orders to hunt down Vegeta and his crew."

Dodoria's eyes alighted with excitement. "On what charges?"

Zarbon shivered at the sight before him with disgust. "Treason."

Back on Vegeta's ship

Raditz finished speaking and let what he'd just told her sink in fully. Bulma leaned back into the chair heavily and hugged herself while apparently staring through the floor. _She wasn't a stranger to the information...just the brutality of what really occured._ He rolled his head around his shoulders to ease the tension that had grown as he'd spoken at length. Sparing her one last glance, he strode for the door. "I'll leave you to your thoughts." If she'd responded, he hadn't heard as he made his way to one of the two training rooms. _A workout would definitely help to relax me after reliving all of that._ It wasn't everyday that you revealed your darkest secrets **and** didn't suffer some kind of recoil from it. The electric tension running through his body put him on edge and it made him uneasy. He spent a good portion of his time meditating to relieve tension because it caused problems for his health.

_In layman's terms, having a case of the nerves upsets my body's balance._ If he didn't release it, it would corrode his core energy and systematically weaken his ki. But it hadn't always been that way. Back before he'd been the unfortunate understudy of Dodoria, his health had been at close to perfect as possible. _Years at the recieving end of Dodoria's so-called 'art' would do that to you._ He closed his eyes and allowed the faint memories of the numerous torture session recede before he entered the smaller training room. All thoughts ceased as he watched the stubborn female from the station raise her right leg parallel to her torso and stretch. Shaking his stare, he crossed his arms and cleared his throat. Her spikey mop of hair bounced as her head swiveled to meet his gaze. Her eyes ran up and down his frame before returning to the relaxed droop they'd been at moments before. Raditz could feel his tension getting worse. "What are you doing here?"

She answered without moving. "Training. What's it look like?" He was silent for a moment just watching as she contorted herself into positions that looked severely uncomfortable before striding over and standing across from her. If she was going to interrupt his training session, then he wouldn't miss the opportunity to appraise her as a fighter. She was taller than he'd originally thought, close to six feet, and her build was wider than that of Bulma. She seemed to be a bit more muscular than her female counterpart, most likely a result of her full Saiyan blood. Apparently aware of his perusal, she lifted her head to glare at him. "Are you done yet?"

He took another moment and observed her face. It wasn't as square as what was normal, with higher cheekbones and a finer jaw. Her eyes were large and expressive and set just right beside her equally porportional nose. _And at the moment, those brown black eyes are blazing with anger._ "Yes."

She relaxed her weight onto her right leg and crossed her arms. "It's rude to stare." At his silent nod her patience ran out. "What the fuck is your problem?!"

The corner of his mouth twitched, but he didn't smile. It was fascinating to watch her transform from a serenely beautiful creature and into a gorgeously infuriated monster. _I can't help but goad her._ "You seem tense."

Her arms dropped to her sides and clenched tightly into fists. "I'm about this close to-"

"To what?' He smirked. _I hope I know what I'm getting myself into._

Her ki burst from her in a scalding wave and she shot a blast at his face from point blank range. "You're as irritating as your nichan!"

Raditz smiled widely as he threw the blast up and over his head and met her head on as she charged at him. Her shoulder rammed into his chest, knocking the breath from his lungs as he dropped his elbows into her shoulders. She grunted as her body folded to the ground. Pulling his hands close, he shot of a series of small blasts that slammed hard into her body. _Testy little thing._

Celipa felt the heat and rolled onto her back to catch all of them into her outstretched hands. _So he wants to play dirty, huh? I'll show you dirty!_ Sweat dripped down her forehead as she wrenched the combined mass of energy off to the right and bucked her hips to land on her feet. Moving in for a swift punch, she feinted as he went to block and jammed her rigid hand into the vulnerable spot of his right knee. Leaping back and crouching like a cat, she smiled as his leg buckled. "Two can play that game."

He grinned at her declaration and straightened his leg, suppressing a wince as the joint cracked back into place. "Never trust a female."

"What?" Celipa growled.

Raditz rolled his shoulders and shot his heel at her head. "Oh. Just something Vegeta said once."

"Smart man." She ducked and spun to the left, successfully slamming her fist into his iron-clad abdomen. _Ow...pain..lots of pain._

He noted the faint hesitation in her next swing and rammed his shoulder into hers, grinning with satisfaction as she fell hard to the floor. But she didn't stay down long, springing to her feet and attacking him with a vengence. Sweat beading on his skin as he matched her blow for blow. _It seems I've let myself go. Shame on me._ It went on like that for nearly an hour, with one of them occasionally gaining the upperhand. Raditz could feel the exhaustion nagging at him, but ignored it. Catching each of her slender hands in his own, he grappled with her. "Finished yet?"

"No!" She gritted her teeth but knew her efforts were futile. _Damn weak body._ Her arms were quivering as she gave one final shove of her ki. He easily overpowered her and she ended up collapsing to the floor, inadvertantly dragging him down on top of her. She went completely still as his bulk trapped her to the floor. _Good job Celipa._ Her heart was already racing from the sparring, but it kicked into overdrive as she suddenly became aware of her situation. Neither of them made a sound, but the buzzing in her ears was closer to a roar. It was alien to feel content with someone she'd clearly established as a threat so close to her physically. It had a feeling of rightness that bewildered her.

Raditz didn't so much as blink as they lay on the metallic floor. _Well, this is interesting._ Instincts long thought dead came to life and he savored the feel of her pliant body pressed beneath his. All the features he'd noticed earlier- the curve of her hip and the soft swell of her breasts- took on a new meaning. The air was suddenly very heavy as his eyes met hers and held. He could see the uncertainty in her cool black eyes and something pulled at him. _What the hell? _ Before he could stop himself, he lowered his head and captured her full lips with his own.

She knew what he intended the nanosecond he moved, but in no way did she stop him. His lips were warm and firm against hers and when he ran his tongue along them, she allowed him access to her more fully. Their tongues explored tentatively as her hands moved to rest on his massive chest. The things he was doing to her stirred a heat low inside her belly and it shocked her. _What the hell am I doing?! _Pushing against his wall of muscle, she broke away and managed to slide out from beneath him. Unable to look at him, she stood staring at the wall while she caught her breath. "I can't do this." Turning, she walked from the room with as much dignity as she could muster.

**A/N:** I know...evil, evil cliffhanger I'm sssooo sorry for taking so long to update, but I've had to deal w/some medical things and it's been time consuming. I hope this chapter isn't too short, I kinda rewrote the last part like three times. Hopefully it'll be up to par w/my other chapters. Thankies to all my new reviewers and to all my faithful readers...I hope to get the next chapter up faster. I'm also starting another fic that I've yet to post...I'll let ya know when I do. Until next time!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ...Akira Toriyama does...and that's not my name...so bad luck for me.

Chapter 17

Chikyuu

Bardock got up from his chair and stepped closer to the open window of the cockpit. The brilliant blue of Chikyuu's sky smiled back at him from in between the enormous fluffy clouds. "Even after all these years, the sky hasn't succumbed to the toxicity of the trade world. Has it?" He turned and directed his question at the young girl seated beside his son.

She smiled and stood up to come up beside him. "Mother Nature is very resilient." Moving closer, she pressed her open palm against the triple-reinforced glass. "But despite all the battering she's taken, the battle has not been one-sided." Turning away, she hugged herself and glanced at Kakarrot. "Since the trading posts were stationed here, disease has increased tenfold. And being a trading planet, Chikyuu isn't sanctioned to recieve any part of the vaccinations needed to cure the sick. Only outside planets are allowed to screen the shipments for infectious diseases and protect themselves against it."

Kakarrot got up from his chair and crossed the room to pull her into his arms. "That's why we're coming. We want to help you be freed of this mess."

Bardock couldn't stop the half-smile as he watched his youngest son comfort his young love. It had taken them nearly two weeks to reach Chikyuu from Station 12. Mostly because they had to use back road space trails to avoid being detected by Frieza's soldiers. During that time, the two of them had gotten close. How close he didn't know, but there clearly was a very strong connection between the two. Turning, he glanced at her snoozing partner. _I'm still not sure whether to trust them completely or not, but Kakarrot's instincts are usually very accurate. _He left the lovebirds to join his nichan at the ship's control. "How much futher until we land?"

Turles didn't glance up as he read the screen's display. "We'll dock in about five minutes.." He typed in a few commands. "..and hopefully we won't be flagged by the PortMaster." His tail slipped around his waist as he spoke. "I'm still not sure if we should be trusting a pair of wayward space travelers."

"We'll soon find out." He spread his stance so that he could better withstand any jarring as the ship docked. He absently watched Turles manually guided the cruiser into the port. Within a planetary atmosphere was the only time the ship couldn't be set on autopilot. _One too many crashes for anyone's liking._ Positioning the ship between the twin arms the reached out to recieve it, the ship shuddered only twice as the arms latched on. Turles released the controls and allowed the ship to be retracted into place. The cruiser was officially docked after another brief shudder and a loud popping sound.

Turles looked around and shrugged. "All's well."

"Let's go." Everyone turned to watch Juunana stand swiftly and exit the cockpit.

Bardock glanced over at Chichi, his look questioning. Sliding away from Kakarrot, she slung her bag over her shoulder. "If you want to make it past the Portmaster, we have to move now. They'll be here soon." Latching onto Kakarrot's wrist, she dragged him out behind her.

The only other person in the room yawned as he stood up from his seat. "Guess they know what they're doing."

Bardock watched Toma leave, gave Turles a final glance before turning and following them out. Walking off ramp from the ship, they were immediately immersed into the hustle and bustle of the trading community that had taken root on Chikyuu. It felt odd to not be at head of thier group, but the longer they walked the more he was glad he wasn't. _This place is too unfamiliar for us to blend in well enough. We'd be spotted for sure._ To ensure futher inconspicuousness, Chichi had them separate into two smaller groups of three, with Bardock staying with her and his son. The crowds reminded him very much of Station 12, the species diverse as well as plentiful. Chichi suddenly stopped, swinging her arm behind her to stop Kakarrot from stepping forward. Bardock ducked into the shadows, pulling them in as well. "Portmaster guards."

Chichi wiggled out of Kakarrot's grip and slipped to the corner to peer out of the aisle they were hiding in. "They're looking for someone.." She snorted quietly. "..us no doubt." Shrugging her bag off her shoulder, she tossed it into Kakarrot's open arms. "Take that for me will ya?"

His brow furrowed curiously. "What are you...?"

"I need you and your Tousan to fly to the outskirts of town while I distract them." She slipped toward the crowd.

Kakarrot lunged forward and grabbed her arm, pulling her back. "Are you insane? They'll kill you if they catch you."

"Quiet down!" She pulled her slender arm from his tight grip and rubbed it. "You may be one of the strongest beings in the universe, but I rule here." She smirked as his eyes widened at her cocky declaration. "I grew up on these streets, all by my lonesome for most of it, and then later it was my hunting ground as an operative." She smiled sweetly and patted his arm. "I think I can handle myself." Stepping back, she took a deep breath and sent him one last look before dashing out of sight.

Kakarrot's hands fisted in the bag's fabric. "I swear I'm gonna beat some sense into her."

Bardock cracked up and quickly clapped a hand on his son's shoulder as he turned to glare at him. "You do that and you're gonna have a hell of a fight on your hands."

Growling softly, he slung the bag's sash over his head and settled it across his wide chest. _Reckless, she's completely reckless._ Moving toward the crowd, he scanned the faces as his heart thumped hard against his ribcage._ Where is she?!_ It made his stomach churn as he focused harder for her in the swirling surges of the crowd. It had become apparent to him over the two weeks that they'd spent together that her past was a touchy subject. Not in the sense that she wouldn't talk about it, but it was coupled with angry sarcasm and a pained look in her eye that made him want scream at her to just 'Let it out!'. But he'd held his tongue and resigned himself to waiting. _There was something else there, but I won't push. _Instead, he'd filled in most of the silence with stories of his own troubled youth. He smirked as he remembered her saying. "I like comforting others better than myself." _If you'd only let yourself lose control for a single moment._

Which brought them back to their current situation. A very capable pair of hardened fighters were waiting for a young girl to break them out, and obeying. _How ironic._ A flash of color caught his eye and as he turned, a barrage of ki blasts were sent shooting after a small, clearly running, figure. "Kuso!" He launched himself into the air and sped after her.

Bardock scrubbed a hand over his scarred face and grimaced. "Great, now I've got get them both."

Drifting through hyperspace

There was only one thing that truly scared the supreme ruler of the universe, and that was that one of his own would ultimately bring about his doom.

_That,_ Vegeta thought. _is most fitting._ He scanned the screen of the radio transponder and found himself smirking at what it was telling him. "So it seems I've been deceptive." He cut Raditz a glance from the corner of his eye. "It appears I need to work on my poker face."

Raditz laughed and swiveled in his chair to fully face him. "Do you want to find a temporary home-away-from-home?"

Vegeta mulled it over in his head. "Yes, some back-water planet where I won't have to think about hiding my training on." Training on the ship was only really good for maintaining fitness. It was nowhere near enforced enough to withstand the repercussions of training, let alone a full out assault. _The hull would crumble like scared schoolgirl._ It most definitely wouldn't be able to withstand the breakthrough he'd accomplished the last time he'd been able to dedicate a focused amount of time on training. His crooked grin grew as he flexed his fingers in anticipation. _This little pit stop will also give me a chance to actually fight._ The last time he'd been in a combat area, he'd been the one watching others get mowed down. _Not exactly combat_. Combined with his seemingly perpetual sleeplessness, the lack of action was taking it's toll on his body.

"There's a dried out desert planet not to far from here that was abandoned after the resources gave out." Raditz tapped some keys and a large tan ball bloomed onto the screen.

It reminded him of a dried-out basketball he'd found while scouring for information on Chikyuu. He glanced at the read-outs coming from the satillites orbiting the planet. "There's absolutely no signs of viable life?"

Raditz nodded. "Affirmative."

"Excellent." Vegeta crossed his arms. "Set a course." Now that that'd been handled, he turned on his heel and tossed back over his shoulder. "You can find me in the training rooms." He didn't wait for Raditz's response and strode leisurely through the echoing steel halls, listening to click of his own boot heels as they resounded back to him. Knowing the hall like the back of his hand, his eyes slid shut and he filtered out the echoes to better hear the other occupants of the ship. A level below him, he could hear the incoherent ramblings of Nappa as he wandered about his lobotomized prison. The pang of guilt that usually erupted at that thought had died a quick death many, many years ago. _It was either that or let it consume me...and I wasn't planning on dying anytime soon._ He turned left without a hesitation and followed the hall, catching snatches of the conversation that Raditz's female was having with herself as she showered. _Ridiculous._ He stopped in front of the first training room door and realized that only one of them was silent. _Bulma._

He eyes snapped open and glared at the emptiness of the hallway. He didn't particularly know why her behavior annoyed him so much, but he'd hardly caught a glimspe of her during the past week. _For some probably inane reason she's been avoiding me._ Slamming his fist into the door in front of him, he cut off that meek sounding thought. Growling softly, he strode into the training room. "Females." A hiss of intaken breath made him turn his head to the right. He caught sight of his company and felt like slapping himself upside the head. _Perfect._

Bulma managed to calm her breathing as she took in th fact that it was only Vegeta. _Oh yeah, like, only Vegeta!_ Her ears caught the faint sound of the door locking behind him and her shoulders slumped in defeat. _You knew you couldn't avoid him forever, so you might as well get it over with._ She had to almost force herself to meet his questioning gaze as he started to stretch. _Started to stretch!!_ A light coat of sweat broke out on her skin. "You're not planning on sparring with me, are you?"

He glanced up from rotating his right shoulder. "So it speaks." He dropped his arm to his side and cocked his head. "This is a training room, I might add."

"Yes, I'm aware of that." It was the one place she'd found to have been good to escape from him. _Okay, so he wants to spar. This in no way a direct result of dodging him for a week while you got a grip on yourself._ Setting her shoulders, she rolled her head around and swung her arms to loosen up. "Alright, fine."

Vegeta's left eye narrowed, almost like a twitch, but it was soon gone. _Interesting. Whatever's put a bug up her ass has apparently left for the duration._ "I won't give you an advantage."

She laughed, a scoffing sound. "Like I didn't already know that?" She bent her knees and crouched, hands held in front of her. "You forget, I fought you once before."

He lunged forward, phased out, and reappeared behind her. Grinning, he swung his heel into her lower back and sent her sailing across the room. "If you actually call that a fight." He landed lightly on the balls of his feet. "More like child's play."

The pain radiated up and down her spine in waves as she used her knee to get back to her feet. _Same old Vegeta, still packs a wallop._ Gritting her teeth, she straightened up and turned ot glare at him. He was grinning evilly at her and she could feel the familiar rage slowly boiling to the surface. _How I ever felt any pity for this vindictive son of a bitch is beyond me!_ She threw her hands out in front of her and cartwheeled her way toward him. Springing off her hands from three feet away, she spun quickly and managed to catch him off guard, her heel connecting with his jaw. Landing lightly, she followed it up and a swift right hook to the temple. "You're starting to piss me off."

He took the blows in stride and and grabbed her wrist in his tight grasp. "Is that why you've been hiding out?" Jerking backward, he used his weight to whip her through the air and into the wall behind him. _Her technique is strange, I've never seen it before._ Intrigued, he watched as she sprung off the wall like a coil and stalled in the air.

Bulma smirked. "No." Wagging a lone finger, she charged five tiny balls of ki at the end of each fingertip. "I never hide." _I'm not about to put Raditz in hot water...not after what he told me._ She knew without a doubt that the Saiyan no Ouji standing before her just might transform into a raging Oozaru if he knew what she knew.

Vegeta couldn't stop his grin at her obliviousness. _She is way out of her league here. _He lifted a brow, nonchalantly. "Then I don't suppose you could tell me why?"

"My reasons are fully my own." She bulged the energy larger in her palm. "Just because you're Prince Vegeta and I'm part Saiyan, doesn't mean I have to obey you." Her tail whipped out from around her waist to swing back and forth with agitation.

Normally, he'd start to sizzle angrily at such blunt defiance, but he found himself stepping toward her with curiosity. Never before had he burned to know something so much. He started to wrack his brain for a reason for her apparent madness, when he suddenly remembered something. _This all started after I left her with Raditz..._ Eyes narrowing, he slowly lifted off the floor and leveled out across from her. "You want to tell me what he told you?"

She'd seen the hardening of his expression and the very quick wheels turning in his head. _Damn girl, you had to pick a smart one didn't ya?_ Straightening out her arm, her slight smirk disappeared into a grim line. "What was said is none of your business."

He moved faster than she anticipated and knocked her hand aside, slamming his other fist into the tender flesh of her stomach. "He said it to you, which makes it my business."

"What?!" She gasped out as she clutched her abdomen and glared at him, blue eyes glittering dangerously. "Since when...have I become...your fucking possession?!" _Come on Bulma! Pull yourself together! _Snarling like a wild dog, she pulled her arms in front of her and blasted him at point blank range. "Deal with that!"

Vegeta took the hit and let it slide through him. It all made sense now, her shady behavior over the past several days. _Did she actually think he wouldn't figure it out?_ The thought brought his anger level to a low boil, but he held himself in check as the smoke cleared. His charcoal black eyes connected with her swirling, twin seas and held. She'd recovered nearly completely, and that made him suddenly smile- albeit it was an amused one. _She'd been holding back...severely it seems._ Her power level was much higher than any other he'd encountered in a long time. Suddenly, he dropped to land lightly on the floor of the room. "A sneaky wench, aren't you?"

Bulma's body trembled. "Excuse me?" She dropped down and stalked over to glare right into his face. It wasn't that big of a gap considering he was maybe five feet ten inches tall.

"You were playing this whole time, hiding your true power level from me." He crossed his arms and tipped his chin up to glare down at her. It enjoyed him to end to watch her struggle to control herself. _Too bad, she'll hate this._ Reaching out, he easily rested his left hand around the base of her throat. It was then that he cursed himself for always wearing gloves. He wanted to feel the dewy texture of the silky skin of her neck. Mentally slapping himself, he got back on track. "Now tell me."

"Why?' She swallowed the thick knot in her throat as the sexual tension between the two of them sprang up to smack her. _Ok, maybe I've been ignoring it...because it apparently hasn't left._ The air quickly started to get thick and it made her breathing hitch. Even with the worn leather glove on his hand, his touch sent her skin tingling and heat coursing through her blood. _All with a touch... _Her body leaned toward him involuntarily and she felt his other arm wrap around her waist to anchor her to him. She had to bite her lip to stop the gasp as the jolting full body contact rattled her. _I'm in uncharted territory here without a guide...I must be out of my mind!_

Vegeta watched silently as her body responded, nearly going limp agianst him. His normally unaffected pulse started to accelerate slowly, increasing every second her pliant body molded itself to his own. Staring down into her nearly indigo-colored eyes, he felt himself losing control of his thoughts as his instincts came raging to the surface. Without hesistating he leaned his head down to hers and allowed her exoticly feminine scent to envelop his senses. His teeth teased her earlobe as he whispered quietly. "Tell me..."

Her slackened arms jumped to life at his touch and wrapped around his neck, effectively locking her against his steely chest. Threading her elegant fingers through his flaming hair, she tugged lightly to pull his head back. He was reluctant for a moment, but relaxed as one of her sure hands ran down his back, exploring each line and ridge of musculacure. "Promise me.." She boldly nipped at his chin, her eyes hooding hauntingly. "Promise me you won't blame him." Her long length of teal fur flicked back and forth before slowly coiling around his thigh. She could feel his breathing was as labored as her own, his rock hard chest expanding against her achingly sensitive breasts.

_She's driving me insane!_ He was trembling in an effort to hold himself back. Her mouth was scant inches from his own, the warm puffs of air caressing his face. _Fuck this. _Ignoring his conscious thoughts, he nodded slightly and grasped the back of her head to close the gap between them.

On Chikyuu

Chichi ran like the devil was licking at her heels. Legs pumping, she dodged the consumers and vagrants that sprang before her and zigzaged between the rapid ki fire that was raining down around her. _Okay, maybe this wasn't such a genius plan after all._ Sweat slid down the bridge of her slight nose as she risked a glance behind her. Slicing through the dock smog were a trio of Port Guards, easily distinguished by their red uniforms, each with their weapon's sights trained on her. _Suck it up, Chi! You've been in worst situations before._ Her eyes caught a dark alcove between buildings and she veered to the right, a blast scorching the ground she'd just vacated. The alley was dank, smelling of rotting sewage, but it didn't stop her from running through the stagnant puddles littering the ground. There were doors on either side of her and she systematically slammed her shoulder into each until one finally gave way.

The third one on the right-side building crashed in easier that she'd anticipated and she crashed to the floor in a pile of wooden splinters, blood seeping from a deep gash in her bare shoulder. Grunting from the pain, she scrambled to her feet and dashed for the stairs. Fortunately, luck was on her side for this one. She managed to gain access to a private homing building and it was against the law for Port Guards to enter without the proper codes. Chichi made it to the second floor landing and hid in the shadows, sliding down the wall as she tried to calm her breathing. _Fuck!_ The air stung against the jagged cut and blood ran over her fingers as she did a quick inspection. Her skin was split over the end of her collarbone and reached over the shoulder joint to end just shy of her tricep. The gash wasn't very deep, just extremely bloody, and positioned right where she couldn't do anything about it. _Great, more scars._

A crash of glass sent her diving for cover as the large window across from the landing shattered. She rolled behind a steel pillar and hopped to her feet. Ducking back, she pressed herself flat against the pillar and listened. Whoever had burst through had stilled, and only a slight breathing rhythm could be heard in the utterly silent stairwell. Chichi shook the sweat from her face as her hands tightened their grip on her guns, easing them softly from their holsters to hold tight against her upper body. Eyes darting around, she caught sight of a hulking shadow on the wall opposite her. _Whoever he is...he's big._ Doubt started to cloud her thoughts. _I don't know if I have enough fire power to knock this bull down!_ She wanted to stomp her feet in frustration, but knew it would alert him to her location.

But that's when the shadow started to move, closing in on her chosen hiding spot. _Kuso!_ She slowly started to side-step to the right, back still flat to the pillar, and continued moving away from the shadow as it approached. _Think! Think! There has to be a way!_ Her foot collided with something and she whipped her head around to stare at another level of stairs. _It's the only way out!_ Confident in her decision, she crouched for a second and then exploded from her secluded spot and bolted up the stairs. _Don't stop! Don't look back! _Plaster and wood splintered behind her in waves as the nearly silent spits from his ki gun followed her progress up the stairs. She ducked behind a second pillar and couldn't stop herself from trembling as it was nearly disintigrated behind her. Eyes wild for an escape, all she saw were doors to homes. _I refuse to endanger innocent bystanders!_ Risking a glance from her position, she saw her only means of escape. _I have to go up._ Slipping her guns back into their holsters, she stepped away from the pillar and held her hands up above her head. _Alright Chi, here we go!_ Throwing her torso forward, she sprang off her hands and into a series of forward flips, effectively minimizing his target as she moved across the landing.

This time, instead of hesistating behind the pillar, she kept going, sprinting up the stairs three at a time. _Only two more floors before I make it to the roof!_ She varied her timing and manuevering as she vaulted and dodged the blasts. She wasn't entirely lucky; stinging scalds swiftly swelling up on her bare arms and the smell of singed hair stuck in her nose as she dove for the final landing. She didn't wait to figure out where her hunter's location was, just running blindly across the landing and bursting through the top level door. Sunshine blinded her as she nearly collasped on weak knees, but she willed them to straighten and held up a hand to shield her eyes. Blinking the spots away, her brow furrowed as one particularly dark spot refused to leave. _What the hell? _

It was then that she noticed that the small little dot was the barrel a ki gun, aimed directly at her face.

In the training room

She'd been kissed many times by rough males and in all manner of ways, but the starkly rough intensity of Vegeta's kiss knocked all sense from her. It awoke something within her that had never been touched before, driving her to respond with equal abandon. His mouth moved hard against her soft lips, demanding entrance into the deeper recesses of her mouth. Bulma gripped him tightly in fear she just might collapse to the floor as her knees weakened. His tongue danced on her lips and she protested for a bit, savoring the feel of him against her. His richly dark tail encircled her waist, sending shivers of awareness through all of her sensitive nerve endings. Focusing, she touched his mind. _"He told me about you."_

Vegeta smirked against her mouth as the hand cradling her head slid up to massage the back of her jaw, effectively allowing him deeper access. _"And?"_

_"I know...I know about.." _It was hard to aline her thoughts as his tongue explored her mouth, gliding along the inside of her lips and snaring her own tongue in it's grasp. It was so encompassing, she could barely breath. She had to put a little muscle into it, but she managed to break away and take a deep, calming breath. "I know about what happened when-" Her voice caught in her throat as his tail jerked her upward, settling her nicely around his waist. The only way to stop herself from pitching backward was to wrap her legs around him, which it seemed, was exactly what he'd intended. Her head rolled back of it's own volition as he trailed his hot tongue down the long column of her neck and settling to lave the smooth hollow of her throat. A soft moan slipped from her lips and she frowned as she tried to pull him away. "Vegeta." His mouth moved achingly lower. _I have to stop him! I need him to know!_ She bit back another moan and cuffed him on the back of the head. "Vegeta!"

"What?!" His head jerked back and his eyes glittered hungrily at her.

The primitively animalistic desire clouding his obsidian gaze made her heart gallop madly. _He's going to hate me after this._ Grasping his harshly scowling face between her hands, she steadied her breathing and managed to not soften her expression. "I know what happened to you. He told me everything." His eyes narrowed accusingly and she forced herself not to wilt. _Don't break, that would ruin it all!_ Steeling herself, she leaned her forehead against his, locking their gazes. "I know about the tails."

**A/N:** See?..Now I've really rubbed ya the wrong way. First I take forever to update..then I leave u hanging on this deliciously evil cliffhanger! I'm wicked that way, I guess. NEway, plz let me know what cha think ppl! I luv hearing from ya...the good, the bad, and yes...even the ugly. Now, I'm debating whether to put a lemon in here...it would be my first one...so let me know...yes or no. It's all up to u whether I do or don't. It took a bit to write this chapter...I rewrote it a few times..but I think it turned out alright. Oh, and while I'm here, I might as well tell ya I've started another fic...woohoo! It's called **A Beautiful Lie** and u can read more about it on my profile...there's also some lyrics that go w/the title. I've posted two chapters so far...go check it out...and leave me a review...k? Other than that...cheers!

Thanks to my Chapter 15&16 reviewers:

**Fire N Dolly:** Glad u like!! I luv to entertain!!

**Project Shadow:** I know..I felt kinda bad sicking the baddies on Veggie-head, but it had to be done. Character interaction is one of my favorite things to write, so I tend to make it very important...I'm happy u enjoy it.

**K:** The differences between the two couples are striking and I really wanted to capture that, make a point of it in the fic. Thanks for the review!

**greywolf78:** Interesting is what the game is all about! Thanx!

**tiffani:** All these bits and pieces will come together soon..and don't risk premature balding because of me..haha...Thanx!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ...Akira Toriyama does...and that's not my name...so bad luck for me.

Previously on 'The Hybrid'-

The primitively animalistic desire clouding his obsidian gaze made her heart gallop madly. _He's going to hate me after this._ Grasping his harshly scowling face between her hands, she steadied her breathing and managed to not soften her expression. "I know what happened to you. He told me everything." His eyes narrowed accusingly and she forced herself not to wilt. _Don't break, that would ruin it all!_ Steeling herself, she leaned her forehead against his, locking their gazes. "I know about the tails."

Chapter 18

Training Room 1

Bulma felt his entire body stiffen eventhough he didn't move. His dark eyes hardened and she had to fight desperately to stop the tears that threatened to flow at the sight of such raw pain. Before he physically moved she felt him start to withdraw, pulling away from her and retreating to much less vulnerable position. Bulma bit her lip and framed his strong jaw in her hands, her vision blurring. "Please.." Her voice was a whispered plea as he very gently unlocked her legs from around his waist. _To gently. _"Please don't pull away from me." But the deadened look in his eye told her what she already knew. _He's gone._ Silently, she returned to her feet and bowed her head as her long tail unwound from his thigh. "Don't do this."

Vegeta felt his breath finally return to his lungs and breathed deeply. He blinked and stared at the slumped female before him, her tail sagging in dejection. His lip lifted in instinctual disgust. "Don't delude yourself into thinking that I'll obey after that."

Her head snapped up, her blue eyes twinkling with rage. _So he's in denial...just like the rest of us._ "If you think you can hurt me by disregarding our littly tryst-" She stepped forward and crossed her arms, chin tipped up to glare at him. "-think again." _He won't take that away from me. He may degrade me, but he can't that moment away from me._ She squared her elegant shoulders and snorted. "You're just bitter that I know your darkest secrets-" The blow came from nowhere and snapped her head to the left so hard it nearly made her spin. Coppery blood filled her mouth as she blinked with realization. _The bastard just backhanded me!_ Regaining her composure, she turned back to look at him. His smug smirk made her shake her head. She spit the blood out on the tile and used the back of her hand to wipe her chin. "I'm not going to fight you." She closed her eyes and tried to forget the pain she'd seen in his eyes. "I'm not the one for to take your anger and pain out on."

"Ha!" He laughed maliciously, despite the unusual rolling of his stomach. _I've never felt physically ill after striking someone before. _His lips curled back as he growled deeply. "Then enlighten me. Who?"

She lifted her head just enough to stare at him from behind a curtain of teal bangs. "The ones that made you watch." She couldn't help the tears that welled. "The ones that forced you to watch as your fellow Saiyans were tortured and killed, all the while telling you that you could actually save them by removing the one thing that made them a Saiyan." Bulma's voice was remarkeably steady and clear, even as the atrocities played out inside her head. It pained her deeply to envision a young boy subject to such horror. _He's so scarred inside..._

The only movement coming from him was the bob of his Adam's apple as he swallowed. His gaze had hardened and darkened, no doubt remembering. His deep timbre resonated throughout the room. "You speak of what you do not know." His left eye twitched almost painfully as he whirled for the door.

"I know that they beat you within an inch of your life when you refused!" She jumped forward a step, her hand reaching out to lightly lay on his shoulder. She spoke in a delicate whisper. "I know that when you couldn't take it anymore you gave in and cut of their tails," Bulma pulled him until he reluctantly turned around, eyes staring unfocused. "but it didn't do any good because Frieza killed them anyway."

Grotesque scenes of gore and death flashed through his head, along with piercing screams of the dying. His eyes slid shut as he revisited the dank dungeons that Dodoria had prowled. He fought a small mental battle until the black curtain returned to bury those memories. He felt her slender fingers tight on his shoulder and opened his onyx gaze to stare into her watering sapphires. "That doesn't even scratch the surface woman, Raditz was never was one of Frieza's 'honored' guests." He watched her wince at his cynicism. "That lizard took great pleasure in dismembering and mutilating the flesh of my people, but they all managed to survive that." His voice dropped down as his mind returned inward.

Bulma held her breath. _Oh Kami..._ "It's ok..keep going."

Vegeta sneered at her placating tone. "Oh, so you want to know all the juicy details?" He advanced on her before she had a chance to speak. "Frieza would allow Zarbon and Dodoria the fun of torture, but it was always him the delivered the fatal blow. A Saiyan's tail has always fascinated him, so he'd take the severed limb and strangle them to death with it. Their own tails were the instruments of their deaths." He was breathing heavy now, his teeth gritted with suppressed rage. "I don't want any of your fucking pity!"

She'd backed into the wall and looked up into his eyes, all trace of tears gone. "You can't shock me into backing down, I refuse to let you." She pressed forward again until they were inches apart. "Stop letting the memory of your people's death eat away at you." She didn't dare touch him. _He's holding on by a very thin wire and one touch may snap him._ "Use it against him. He should pay for his sins."

"And what about my sins?" He cocked his head to the side, his sight unseeing and utterly frightning. "I have not been innocent of murder." She snorted softly and it made him blink, returning to the present.

Bulma ran her tongue over her lips. "It seems my humanly female appearance makes it hard to believe, but I'm just as guilty as you. I may only be half the Saiyan that you are, but can kill like the best of them. You've seen my handiwork."

He regarded her silently for a moment before turning for the door. "Yes, but somehow I doubt that the blood of a child has ever stained your hands." He strode through the door, leaving her alone.

Chikyuu

Chichi jumped into action, swinging her right foot high and slamming the gun away. A sharp blast of ki exploded within inches of her head. No conscious thought moved through her mind as she gained her footing and slammed both of her fists into his midsection. The guard stumbled back, clutching his stomach giving her time to escape. Tired legs pumping, she trained her sights on the next rooftop. _I need to get to more advantageous ground._ A flash of color sprang up in her peripheral, but she paid it no heed as she charged for the ledge. Despite the raging blood in her ear's, she could still make out the distinctive sound of a ki gun's discharge. It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize that she was the target. _Move it Chi!_ Arms swinging in unison with her legs, she tunneled her vision on the leap she needed to make in order to reach the other roof. Bright red blasts of artificial ki slashed black scorch marks into the beige roof tiles as she leapt up onto the ledge and prepared to jump.

Bending her knees, she took a single stride forward and planted her right leg to push herself off the ledge. Contracting the powerful muscles of her legs, she pushed off just a sharp, burning pain streaked across her calf. A knife of panic swept through her as all the strength left her driving leg and she dove for the opposite building. _Shit! I'm hit!_ Using what little power she had, she reached out and grasped the edge of the morter ledge and clung desperately. _I refuse to die by falling five stories!_ Willing her burning biceps into action, she grimaced as she dragged herself up and over the ledge to lay flat on her back on the warm roof. Even as she lay gasping air into her lungs, she knew that her attacker was only moments away from finding her. _Got...to get...up._ Exhaustion started to pull on her senses, her movements sluggish as she scrambled to her feet and turned to run toward the safety of the building. Legs quivering, she wobbled and was sent rolling as a foot collided with her back, pulling a pained cry from her lips. "Ah!"

She flopped about and skidded across the tiles. _Guns, Chi...get your guns.._ She stopped rolling on her back, drawing her twin weapons as she did so. The guard was right behind her and took the head on assualt. The old-fashioned bullets surprised him, eyes widening in shock as they ripped through his flesh and sent him to his knees. Chichi panted as the she witnessed the life flit out of his dark eyes, her stomach rolling in protest. His body rocked for a moment before pitching forward to land heavily on her legs. "Ah!" Tears of pain leaked out of her eyes. "You asshole." She gritted her teeth and groaned as she slipped herself free, inch by painful inch. Once free, she slipped her guns back into their holsters and leaned over to examine her wound. "Fuck." The blast had hit the fleshy part of her calf, leaving the flesh charred and ragged with little blood. She slapped her palm on the roof in frustration and struggled to her feet, finding that any weight on her wounded leg sent needling pain shooting up to her hip. A series of angry shouts made her whirl around and two more guards appeared on the other roof. "Why me?"

Growling against the pain, she dragged her weakened limb and dropped down behind a scaldingly hot exit vent, steam billowing from the top. Sagging onto her haunches, she dropped her head back and said a silent prayer. _Somebody help me...Kakarrot..you were right.._ Checking her guns, she found the clips half empty and felt like throwing them. "It's not enough to drop both of them!" Tears of frustration spilled from her eyes as she stared down at her bloodstained clothes and battered body. _I thought I could take them..._ Shoulders sagging, she let the weight of the situation fully hit her as the shocked shouts of her hunters echoes behind her. A wry smile crossed her bloodied lips. _So they found their dead little buddy...too bad for you._ Sniffing, she swiped away her tears and took a deep, cleansing breath. _Ok girl, it's now or never.._ Pulling the guns close, she started to swing around the vent when the loud smack of skin on skin stopped her.

Ducking back, she pressed close and listened as the grunts and thuds subsided. "What the...?" The following silence sent more fear running through her than the fight she'd been ready to engage in. Heavy footsteps vibrated the metal of the vent against her back and she shut her eyes to find it's location. _It's..._ A few of them thrummed through her. _..coming toward's me!_ Her heart jumped into overdrive as the sweat cascaded down her back. _Apparently one of them is still alive._ Resigning herself, she could feel the sudden pull of unconsciousness dragging at the edges of her mind. _Lost...too much blood..._ The footsteps echoed closer and she groaned her way upright. _I guess I'll go out fighting._ Steadying her arms, she held up the guns and thought of Kakarrot as she whirled out of hiding. _I'll miss you.._

Jumping out, she leveled her guns on her target despite the blurring of her vision. Before she could pull the triggers, strong hands gripped her wrists tightly and sent the semi-automatics clattering to the ground. "Let go!" She twisted and squirmed against the restraints.

"Chichi! Stop!" The grip tightened and yanked her forward into a powerful embrace. "It's me, Kakarrot."

The words cut through the fog clouding her mind and she blinked up at his face. "It's..you." She smiled weakly as she brushed her bloodied hand against his face. "You came.." The remnants of strength left her sagging in his arms unconscious.

He swept her up into his arms and held her close. "Yes," He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and leapt into the air. "I came."

Vegeta's ship

Celipa let the light from ceiling shine over the blade she was polishing. _I have no idea why I'm doing this for her...not like she's ever done anything for me._ She shook her head and continued to slide the thick cloth over the steel, pulling out the minute scratches with each stroke. It took her moment to realize that the metal had started to turn a light pale blue, a sign that it's owner was near. Her ears twitched as they caught the sound of approaching footsteps. Lifting the blade, she stared at the faint glow around it. "So it does glow." Setting it down beside her, she leaned back against the wall and waited. A few moments later Bulma swept in through the door and strode directly for her cot on the opposite side of the room, not once even glancing in her direction. The blue-haired DemiSaiyan curled up on the small bed facing away from her, tail hanging limply over the side to brush the floor. Celipa's brow furrowed and she took a discreet smell of the air, finding something that made her blink twice. "Why are you skulking about?" She raises a eyebrow when she doesn't respond. _Time to really dig in. _"Not like I don't know anyway, you didn't even bother to wash away his scent." That, at least, elicited a reaction in the other female rolling over to stare at her. Celipa smirked. "What'd he do? Reject you?"

There was a momentary hardening of her gaze, but Bulma quickly returned to the annoyed stare she'd worn since arriving. "I don't believe that it's any of your business."

"Oh, I think it is." She stood up and walked over to the small table near the door and poured herself a glass of water. "We may hate each other on a basic level, but we're still captives here." She took a long draught and set down the empty glass. "We're on opposite sides from them, but we're on the same one when it comes to each other."

Bulma eyed her a moment before sitting up. "So, you're saying that I should be open with you eventhough I thoroughly despise you?"

Celipa's cropped hair bounced as she gave a small nod. "Yes."

"Then you must be just as honest. No hiding." Bulma crossed her arms over her chest. _If she wants to play it has to work both ways._

"Of course." The easily said agreement actually had her squirming inside. _Kami-damn that Saiyan!_ She turned away from the table and crossed her bunk, lifting a set of clothes from the end. "Raditz brought these by, on orders from the Prince." She strode over and plopped them down on the half-Saiyan's lap.

Bulma couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. "My clothes." It hadn't ocurred to her until a full day after she'd fled from his room that she'd left her clothes behind. She'd been stuck wearing his for the past week and a half.

"That wasn't all he brought." Celipa crossed back to the bed and lifted a slim katana from the linens.

Bulma shot to her feet and threw the clothes aside. "I thought he left that back on Station 12!" Dashing across the room, she swiped the blade from the bemused Saiyan holding it and whirled it in her grasp. "I thought I'd never see this again." It also dampened the idea of them being Vegeta's captives. _He wouldn't have returned this if I were still his prisoner. _She slid her fingers down the polished blade and turned an eye on Celipa. "What do you want to know?"

Celipa settled down on her cot and yawned. "Why you stink of him." It wasn't a question.

She mulled over her answer a moment before doing a few practiced swings in the open space. "We sparred and things got a little-" She cut the blade downward and stayed crouching. "Heated."

Celipa snorted. "Ha! More happened, but you can spare me the details. I don't want those images to scar my brain."

Bulma stood up straight and pulled her katana to her side. _Of course more happened, but I'm not about to tell you what transpired. _"Your turn."

"I ferreted around in the computer system and found out that we're headed for a remote desert planet." She leaned back onto her elbows.

"Like that counts for anything." Bulma tossed her katana onto her bed. "I could have found that out just by wandering about." She turned and fully faced her, hands planted on her boyish hips. "Tell why you blasted past me the other day, running away from the training rooms."

Her mouth gaped open for a moment before quickly snapping shut. "Of all things, why that?"

Bulma cocked her head to the side. "You just asked me the same question." She closed her eyes. "And I told you that I sparred with Vegeta and that we had a..er..close encounter which ended in a verbal battle." Her blue eyes flashed as she stared down at her. "A battle I lost."

Celipa blinked. "He beat you at your own game?" She laughed. "I think I need to view him in a better light."

"Yes, you should." _You're the worst when it comes to calling him a traitor...the one thing he is not._ "It's time to pay up."

Glaring, she flopped down completely onto her back and sighed. "Fine. Raditz and I had a..close encounter...as you call it."

It was Bulma's turn to blink in surprise. "You...and he...had...oh." She noticed the utterly miserable look on her face. _It must have been spontaneous and the loss of control panicked her._ "It scared you."

"Damn you, I wasn't scared!" She reared up off the bed and got into her face. "I just...had an uncharacteristic lapse of control." Her raging shout had dropped into a saddened whisper.

Bulma smiled. "I guess we're not so different after all."

Celipa managed a weak smile before whirling toward the slamming on the door. "It's him."

Bulma strode over and released the lock. Raditz's hulking frame filled the small doorway and she watched as his eyes immediately turned to stare at Celipa's back. _Oh yeah...definitely some tension there._ "Raditz."

He glanced at her fleetingly. "You're wanted on the bridge." His hard dark gaze moved back to the female of his attention. "Both of you."

The words had the desired effect and it made Celipa turn and face the object of her troubles. "Why?" It was spoken in a calmly focused manner that hid all trace of the inner turmoil she was enduring.

Bulma swallowed as they stared each other down. _Ok...this is not the time and place._ She slipped in front of Raditz and pushed him back out the door. "Go. We'll be there momentarily." She slapped the lock and jumped back inside before he had a chance to react. "Just relax. I highly doubt that whatever we're needed for is dire." She slipped across the room and picked up the clothes. "Just let me clean up a bit and change, then we'll go.''

Celipa sagged down onto the bed and nodded. "Ok."

Bulma hesistated at the utterly lost look on her face. _Wow...I never thought I'd ever see her like this. He must have really done something to her._ Shaking her head, she dashed into the bathroom and cleaned the sweat from her little sparring session down the drain. _Along with his damn scent._ The thought made her pause and she stared at the soap in her hands. "Ah, dammit!" _He may have been focused on Celipa, but he couldn't miss Vegeta's smell all over me! _She started laughing as she rinsed off and jumped out of the shower. _Bulma Briefs...loose woman!_ She swiftly pulled on her comfortingly familiar clothes and slung her hair up into a high ponytail as she exited the room. "Let's go."

The full-blooded Saiyan gave her a curious glance as they exited the room. "What was so funny?"

Bulma squeegied some water from her hair. "Oh, that was nothing." The matter didn't seem to bother her and they continued the rest of the way to the bridge in silence. The sense of urgency that Raditz had displayed made her except bustling activity, but what they found were calm and controlled behavior. Celipa hung back by the door, always allowing Bulma to speak up and possibly dig herself into a hole that she couldn't get out of. Bulma's curious gaze landed on each of the males in the room and she lifted a brow in question. "What's all the hubbub?"

Nappa was the only one that seemed to hear her and he pointed with his head in Vegeta's direction. "Ask him."

The Saiyan no Ouji was standing in front of one of the consoles used for trans-communication, his back to her. Bulma's tail swung behind her lazily as she sauntered over and perched on a connecting console. "Something you wish to share?"

His eyes swung over to glance at her and then swiveled back to whatever seemed to be coming from the read-out. "I just recieved a transmission from someone I think will interest you."

Bulma caught Celipa's snap to attention and leaned closer to him. "Who?"

This time he turned to face her. "Your Tousan."

"My...Otousan?" She slipped down from the console and slipped in front of him to read the transmission. _'Commander, the squadron has been reassigned to Chikyuu. They will be reporting to the Captain based there.'_ She frowned. "How can that be?"

Vegeta smirked and stepped closer to press against her back and turned his head to speak into her ear. "Commander, meaning me..the squadron being your little crew. He sent them to Chikyuu."

The blood rushed to her cheeks as his warm breath tickled her neck. "Who's the Captain?" _I know Papa had been the one feeding us information, but I never thought he'd be responsible for this kind of organization. _She smiled at the purposely vague message. _Well, then again, he is a genius._

"Your Tousan is a smarter man than I ever gave the human credit for." He gently nipped the tender skin behind her ear before stepping away and gesturing to Raditz. "Make yourself useful and explain." Vegeta apparently hadn't forgotten the trespass against him.

The Saiyan eyed the Prince before sitting back and propping his feet on the console, as if to say 'too bad'. "Dr. Briefs was very crafty when it came to recruiting followers out from under Frieza's nose. A master at decieving his master. I spent a great deal of time working in his lab before being assigned to Vegeta's crew." He dropped his feet down and stood up. "He always followed orders, but when the bosses left the room all he did was undermine their authority."

Celipa stepped forward to listen better. "Sounds like someone else I know." She sent Bulma knowing glance.

All eyes turned to the blue-haired beauty in question. She glanced up from the console and threw out her hands in exasperation. "It runs in the family."

Raditz started to pace. "It wasn't for a few years, but during our...ah..travels...we started to get these cryptic messages. At first we figured them for galactic overflow."

Bulma nodded her agreement. Often times the trans-communication would spit out indechiperable jargon sent out to any available communicators. _Annoying, but harmless._ "He never identified himself, but he left small anecdotes imbedded in the messages. I never told anyone, but I knew it was him. I recognized the speech patterns immediately."

"Are you serious?" Celipa strode over and jerked her arm. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

She wrenched her arm free and glared back at her accusitory gaze defensively. "I didn't fully the trust the others yet. You included. I wouldn't dare risk his discovery." She noted how hurt she was and shrugged. "I never told anyone...not even Kakarrot. It was all or none." Celipa seemed satisfied for the moment, but the anger pulsed off her in waves. Bulma turned back to the others and found Vegeta smirking at her. "I managed to convince the others he was legit and they believed me."

Vegeta eyed Celipa as she growled. _Somebody's a bit touchy. _Apparently being bested by the half-Saiyan girl infuriated her. "He made his influence known a different way. We were summoned to a military function, seemingly by the exalted Emperor himself, but it turned out that the good Doctor is skilled at forging." His tail looped loosely around a glass on a nearby counter and brought it to his lips. "It seems that being a subject of Frieza's court had hardened the meek scientist I knew from back on Vejitasei. We spoke at length and I agreed to help his cause."

Bulma's eyes narrowed. "You don't do anything for nothing. What'd you get?" She set her shoulders and spoke silently. _"And don't even think of lying."_

He lifted a single brow. _"Careful Onna." _His tail twitched and set down the glass. "Very astute. He told me that in return for our cooperation, he would make the last of our people disappear. His previous work had impressed me enough to agree." He smiled. "There's hasn't been a single trace of a Saiyan since."

"What's your whole part is this?" Bulma was still stuggling to figure this all out.

Raditz stretched his arms over his head and yawned. "Our role is just beginning."

Chikyuu

Juunana spied a cursory glance toward the group he was leading, alone, to the base in the desert. It was bewildering to have any nagging feelings as an Android, but he couldn't ignore the slight worry he felt at his partner's condition. _It's an uncharacteristic display of disregard. The Chichi I've been with for years doesn't make miscalculations of this magnitude. Very unsettling._ The young Saiyan cradling her battered body met his gaze and scowled. Without expression, he turned back to his task and dropped his altitude. _It's all that Saiyan. His influence has altered her pattern of behavior._ He trained his vision on the faint trail left in the dark desert sand and followed it like a map. He hadn't spoken a single word since their small group had rejoined outside the city limits, but he did so now to get their attention. "The base is just ahead. I'd reduce your speed unless you wish to be flattened by it."

The others listened to his actions rather than his words, and he dropped even lower as the enormous rockface blossomed into view. He surged forward and stopped dead in mid-air, allowing gravity to pull him down to the ground. His Saiyan companions followed suit and landed softly all around him. He ran a hand through his thick black hair. "Home sweet home."

"Could we hurry this up? She needs medical attention." Kakarrot came to his side, his voice agitated.

Juunana regarded him a moment before sighing and striding into the crevice. "This way." He weaved through the rocky craggs and came to a stop on the familiar lift that was the only entrance to the underground base. "Step right up." He gestured to the platform and waited. Kakarrot eyed it a moment before stepping on, followed closely by Toma and Turles.

Bardock noted everything he could about the structure before finally stepping on board. "Not very technologically advanced."

The android snorted. "The most complex piece of technology here is standing before you, with the possible exception of my sister." He started the lift's descent.

Toma's eyes widened. "There's another one? A female?"

"Yes."

Turles threw his hands up in the air. "Great. Just wonderful." He shook his head in annoyance. "Surrounded by Kami-damn robots."

"Androids" Bardock and Juunana said in unison.

"What the hell is the difference?" He rolled his eyes as Bardock started to talk. "Spare me the exciting details." He shifted toward Juunana. "Is she as friendly as you?"

"More." The machine smiled.

_Apparently sarcasm hasn't escaped their little wired world._ "Tell me, who exactly are we coming to meet?"

Juunana's emotionless blue eyes moved about each warrior, stopping briefly on every one. "The few people of our Order and the key to defeating the enemy."

"I'm curious as to how a bunch of weak little humans can possibly be of any help." Turles skepticism made even his fellow Saiyans scowl.

"There is always more than meets the eye." The lift rattled to a stop in the wide cavern and Juunana leapt off and strode to the lone door. "Right this way." He held up his right index finger and it slowly broke apart to reveal a small key inside.

"Very handy." Turles muttered from the back of the group.

He inserted the key and the door's lock released, swinging it inward on it's hinges. "Here is where you hold your tongues. I know it must be very hard to suppress all those primitive instincts." He smirked and slipped through the dark doorway.

Bardock turned and held up his hand, stopping Turles' tirade before it even commenced. His nichan gritted his teeth, but did as he was told. _He'll be the death of me._ He returned his attention to what was coming and crossed the threshold and into a dimly lit room filled with large screens and computers. Old computers, from decades past, lined each of the walls, only interrupted by the occasional door to other sections of the base. His persusal of the room stopped when he set his eyes on the tall blonde standing beside Juunana. "The sister?"

She didn't flash a smile or even blink, her eyes darting to the limp form hanging in his son's arms as he entered the room. "What happened to her?"

Kakarrot stepped forward. "Port Guards. She been unconscious for nearly an hour."

The statuesque blonde reached out and touched a hand to her dirt-marred forehead. "Come with me." She started off for one of the wings off to the left.

Bardock nodded for his son to go and glanced back at the Android. "Who's in charge here?"

Juunana stepped aside and gestured to a high-backed chair positioned in front of the largest screen. The chair swiveled around to reveal a diminuitve man with a balding head. The small man set down a small remote from his right hand and slipped down from his seat. "You must forgive my wife. She's not one for small talk or introductions I'm afraid." He strode forward and his head just barely passed Bardock's belt. "My name is Krillin and I've been looking forward this moment for many years."

**A/N:** Woo..wipes forehead..I think that was the longest chapter I've written since I started Part Two. Some more of the mystery will be unraveled soon. I mean that though...not like the wait I've given you this time. I'm really hoping the cold I just came down with doesn't slow me down too much. I know I mentioned a lemon and when the response I recieved there will be one in the future...I promise. It'll come up in the next chapter or two. This chapter was a bit more action geared, so be ready for some more romance. 'Til next time!!

Thanx:

**greywolf78:** Hehe...I hope the wait wasn't too long...the next update will be up sooner

**v-mangrl:** I really appreciate the vote of confidence..thankiess!

**radames:** I'm looking forward to writing my first lemon...although I might a bit anxious about the response. It's all good though...thanx so much for reading!

**getaprincessandy:** we're thinkin' on the same page...I know I've only delved a little bit, but I have some big plans for our fave couple...thanx!

**Project Shadow:** Your reviews always make me smile..hehe. Oh, I'm fine writing a lemon, I just wanted to know how it feel to the audience if I threw it in there. I hope this chapter calmed some of your fears..hehe...thanx!


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ...Akira Toriyama does...and that's not my name...so bad luck for me.

Chapter 19

"Do you have a better answer for me now?" Zarbon examined the thick crimson blood as it crawled it's way down his hands. He lifted a finely arched brow and turned his flashing amber eyes at his unfortunate captive. "Well?"

The hapless soul cringing before him whimpered pitifully. "I know nothing." His body quaked in the shallow pool of blood surrounding his emaciated frame.

Zarbon glanced over at Dodoria, who was busy devouring the strips of flesh he'd just flayed from the creature before him. "Do you mind?" The loud sucking noises coming from him made his stomach turn.

Dodoria snorted and kicked the mutilated being in front of him. "No, I don't mind at all."

_He's not going to be anything but a nuisance._ Shaking his head, Zarbon grabbed the squalling creature by the neck and lifted him up from the floor. He eyed it's wounds before choosing a large, oozing tear in the flesh. "Now, tell what you saw!" He dug his already bloodied fingertips into the wound, earning a screeching yelp from it's throat.

"Please!" It moaned pathetically as the pain subsided. "I saw..him...the one to fear."

"The one to...ah, you mean Veggie." Zarbon rattled the man-beast before throwing him down. "Tell me what Vegeta did."

The pain caused the beast's hide to spasm uncontrollably. "He stalked!" The man's green eyes rolled about wildly. "The other two...he followed them!"

Dodoria sidled up to his partner and nudged him in the ribs. "That one's not gonna last much longer."

"I'm aware of that." Zarbon gritted his teeth and clenched his fists at his sides. "Who's 'them'?"

"The Saiyans!" The creature hissed as it ducked out of the light and into the neighboring shadow of the cell. "The twin Saiyans!"

"What were the Saiyans doing there?" The tall mutant kneeled beside the creature and stroked back the long hair that hung damp with blood over it's face.

"Ship parts...food...supplies for a journey." The animal jerked away from Zarbon. "The Feared one looked on from the alley."

Zarbon frowned and glanced at Dodoria. "Why would he hide and not attack them as ordered?" The portly alien just laughed in response. The mutant turned his eyes back to the retching beast. "What happened next?" The animal whimpered and Zarbon stood up and stomped hard on it's leg, the bones shattering. "Answer me!"

The creature howled. "The Blue Hair! The Blue Hair attack him!"

Zarbon lifted his foot and the animal clutched it's broken limb, scuttling back toward the wall. "Of course...the girl." _Vegeta had been tailed as well._ "And?"

"The Feared One fight back and carry The Blue Hair away."

Dodoria stopped his feasting. "He took the girl?"

His disbelief was shared as Zarbon crossed his arms in thought. _Vegeta has never been one to bother with women._ "What about the other Saiyans?"

"Went about their business...left." The beast's voice was barely audible from it's dank corner.

Zarbon strode toward the cell door. "He's of no use now, do as you please with him. I must consult Lord Frieza."

Dodoria slapped his hands together and rubbed them. "At last.."

He started for the squealing creature as Zarbon swept out. He paid the workers no heed, pushing them aside as he rushed to the communications station. He ascended to the upper deck and whirled into the bridge. "Get me Lord Frieza on the communicator now!" The soldiers scurried about swiftly and the screen popped up quickly, the pale lizard looming over all of them. Zarbon bowed. "My Lord."

Frieza didn't move. "Yes?"

He straightened up. "From our interrogations we've come to learn that Vegeta did indeed come into contact with the Saiyan Raiders, on Station 12."

"So he did disregard my orders." Frieza reached up and held his chin in thought. "Were my assumptions correct?"

"Yes, Milord. He allowed them to go, but took with him the two female Saiyans." He swallowed. "Specifically the blue-haired one."

Frieza's brow furrowed. _Blue-haired? Why does that seem familiar?_ "This is the same woman that was involved in the massacre on Lycondra?"

Zarbon nodded. "Yes, she and a male retrieved the other female that Vegeta took with him. We found that she actually went with them voluntarily though."

The thoughts nagged at him. _I've seen this before...Vegeta and the girl, but where?_ He narrowed his eyes at his subordinate. "There was a blue-haired girl on Vejitasei, correct?"

Zarbon glanced at the floor for a moment. "Yes, she was with Bardock." _Who's supposed to be dead!_

Frieza glared at him. "It's her. She's the girl." He turned away from the screen to pace. "It seems that you didn't kill that monkey Bardock after all." He whirled back to the screen and cracked his tail like a whip behind him for emphasis. "Find them!"

The screen went black and Zarbon sighed. _This isn't good._

On a vacant desert planet

Bulma ignored Nappa's leering as she taped up his shattered wrist. She twisted the broken joint as she ripped the tape off, managing to at least break the trance he seemed to have with her breasts. "Finished." She stood up and strode over to table where the medical supplies were spread out like food at banquet. "You can go back to having your ass handed to you."

He remained in his seat and gripped his bandaged arm while licking his lips. "I'd much rather handle your ass."

She rolled her eyes as she cleaned up the supplies. "Are you seriously talking to me like that?"

"I've never been one to deny anything, especially-"

Bulma threw down the pack of wraps she was holding. "Enough!" She crossed her arms over her chest and stalked out of the room. "Saiyans are disgusting." She could hear him shouting at her from the infirmiry, but she didn't feel like getting into another verbal sparring session. _Especially one so dumb._ Her stride hesistated a moment before she resumed her quick pace. _I don't remember Nappa ever being like this before...he was much more intelligent and intellectual. _She chewed at her lip as she guided herself from memory to the outside. _Vegeta said that they recieved some sort of torture...but what could they have possible done to Nappa?_ The possibilities made her shiver. _I know what can be done to the mind, but the methods could be horrifying._ Her imagination brought out a number of gruesome thoughts that made her blood run cold. She grabbed her upper arms and started rubbing. "Everything about this makes me go cold, I can't stand it anymore!" She bolted the rest of the way and burst out of the ship and into the scorching desert sun.

The warmth was instant and she could even feel the beginnings of sweat beading on her forehead. _So much better._ She lifted a hand to shade her eyes and focused on the swirling figures in air. "Raditz and Celipa." As far as she knew, this was the first time since being on the bridge that the two of them were together in the same place. She smiled wryly. _It seems they can't stay away from each other._ Turning away so the sun was at her back, she sprang up onto the ship's surprisingly cool roof and settled down to watch the fireworks. The fight wasn't exactly intense in it's ferocity, but even from her distant seat she could make out cuts and bruises. She glanced down at her own arms and ran her fingers along the skin. _Been awhile since I got that used up from a fight._

A stupidly dreamy smile split her face as she remembered Vegeta's fearsome Galic Gun that day on the beach. She snorted. _Definitely got my ass handed to me that day._ Vivid memories of her days on Vejitasei swirled through her mind as the sun tanned her back. _I miss the days where Kakarrot, Vegeta, and I would raise hell through the streets of the palace city._ Her bright smile faltered as the memories faded to ones that came later. The memory of a child that had to become an adult before her time and where the ruthlessness of reality wasn't sugar-coated. Bulma felt her sweat drip down along her spine. Most of her life before her Kaasan's death was a blur, practically faded from her mind entirely. _And now I'm having trouble remembering my own Tousan's face..._ Her eyes burned as she scratched her neck. _And he's still alive! I wouldn't even recognize him if I smacked into him face to face! _She slammed her fist down angrily on the ship, leaving a slight dent in the metallic hull. "Stupid ship."

She pulled up her legs to sit indian-style when a shadow fell across her back. A corner of her mouth hitched up as she stared at the shadow, all her depressing thoughts disappearing. "Having fun battering your soldiers?"

Vegeta merely sighed. "They lack the power it takes to make me want to exert myself. I've hardly gotten anything done."

"Oh." She distinctly remembered him saying something about her power the last time they'd fought. "Is that all?" Pushing herself to her feet, she cocked her head to the side as she walked around him slowly. "Not as challenging as I was?"

He smirked at her remark. _She may look human, but there is some definite Saiyan attitude running through her veins._ He watched her tail as it made small swirling motions in the space behind her. "I have no reservations saying a hybrid Saiyan has more strength than a pureblood, and female no less." He cast an aggravated glare toward where the other two were sparring. "They've allowed themselves to weaken while on this ship." _And I as their commander have allowed them to do so._ His senses piqued as Bulma's female companion flew in quickly.

Bulma jumped to her feet as Celipa landed beside them, an unconscious Raditz slumped over her shoulder. She kneeled down next to the K-O'ed Saiyan after the dark-haired woman threw him down. "What the hell did you do to him?"

Celipa snorted. "Absolutely nothing."

"What?"

She started to pace. "We were sparring and I went to send my heel into his nose when he just passed out and dropped like a rock. I didn't do anything."

Vegeta went down next to Bulma and pushed her aside. "Move."

She glared daggers at him. "Why? What's going on?"

"His own ki is fighting him." He checked his vitals and pressed his right hand over Raditz's heart.

Bulma blinked with confusion. "How..How is that even possible?"

Vegeta carefully measured his energy and started streaming it slowly into the unconscious fighter's body. "While we were still juveniles, Raditz was a student of the master torturer Dodoria." He felt him stirring and pulled his hand away. "He learned the art, but not from study." He sighed and rocked back on his heels waiting. "He learned through experience."

Celipa's heart thudded heavily in her chest as she stared down at his ashen face. _Oh Kami._ "How...?"

"Oh," He turned away from them and strode down the roof to perch on the edge of one of the wings. "A normally deadly mixture of poisons were adminstered to kill him." He could feel his rage slowly rising to the surface. "But a Saiyan is very hard to kill that way. Instead of death the poison's radioactive properties altered the genetic make-up of his ki, making it extremely toxic and unstable if not controlled with specific chemicals."

Bulma slowly watched the color return to both Raditz and Celipa's faces, fully knowing how much the woman was hurting to see him like this. She glanced over at Vegeta's extremely tense shoulders and couldn't begin to fathom what was flashing through his mind. _Okay, right now isn't the time to be worrying about Vegeta._ She turned back to the fallen Saiyan and laid the back of her hand against his forehead. "Lemme guess? He needs to take the same poisons to control the fluctuation?"

Vegeta turned around and smirked. "Right again." He could see the wheels turning in her genius mind. "Go on."

She frowned at how high his temperature had risen. "It remains at a managable level until something radically changes, like a major increase in energy expenditure." She snapped her fingers at Celipa. "He needs water." She nodded and jumped down to the ramp. She grabbed the hem of her snug t-shirt and ripped off the bottom half, exposing her flat stomach to the burning rays of the sun. Balling it up, she pressed it to Raditz's brow. "He's been living with this for years and he knows what will happen if he doesn't take care of it. Why would he risk his life and ignore it?"

"He's a Saiyan." Vegeta barked out.

Bulma jumped when she realized he was standing right behind her. "So?"

"How would you feel if you're own body was constantly turning on itself?" He didn't wait for her meager reply, but pushed onward. "A Saiyan takes pride in his physical strength and fighting ability and if it were stripped away..." He trailed off.

He didn't need to finish, she knew what he was trying to say. _It would leave him nothing but an empty shell. _He'd rather risk death than the demands of his own wayward body. Raditz lurched forward, a hacking cough shaking his entire body. Bulma grabbed the back of his head and steadied him. "Take it easy."

The cough subsided and Raditz brushed her hand away. "Enough, I don't need your help." He stood up and brushed off his clothes, the only remnant of the episode was the sweat that ran down his face.

Bulma crossed her arms. "Apparently you do because you won't even help yourself." He only glared at her from beneath his heavy hair, turning to accept the water that Celipa had just returned with. Frustration made her growl. "Let me help you." She stepped closer and spun him to face her. "Let me look at the serum and run some tests on you-" He shot a fist at her face, but she managed to catch his wrist.

"Don't you think I've already tried that?! I've been living with this for years trying to figure out a cure!" He pushed forward until she had to jump off backward and hang suspended in the air. "What makes you think you'll do any better?"

Vegeta congratulated himself on excellent self-control. _She can hold her own quite well. _He'd expected Raditz's outburst, it occured perdictibly after every episode. What he hadn't expected was the physical attack as well, although it seemed she had. _Perhaps she knows my own crew better than I do._ He watched her eyes burn hatefully at him while fighting her own urge to return the favor. _Time to mediate._ He stepped between them both and spoke with his eyes shut. "She doesn't, but that doesn't mean she won't try anyway." He glanced to see her rolling her bright blue eyes and smirked.

Bulma lifted a brow. _"So now you think you know me?"_

_"No." _His tail lashed out to snag her ankle and drag her back down to the ship. _"But I know a persistent scientist when I see one."_ He released her leg and she stepped closer. _"Besides, you are you're Tousan's daughter."_

Bulma huffed. "He's right."

Raditz wasn't slow in any figment of the word. He saw through the unspoken conversation and knew he'd lost this battle before it had begun. "So be it." He didn't delight in having to brush off Celipa's supportive touch, but he brushed her aside just the same.

Celipa watched him leave and whirled back towards the others. "So you two make all the rules and call all the shots?"

"I just want to help him." Bulma stepped up beside her cohort.

She shook her head, dark hair shaking in the hot desert air. "No." It wasn't until just now that she finally understood what Raditz had been trying to convince her of the past few days. She laughed suddenly and it shocked the other two as they watched. _Raditz, I finally understand._ _I'm doing it right now._ She knew Bulma as well as anyone could, despite the tension between them, and knew logically that her answer was truthful. _But I'm still going to fight her._ She laughed even harder, looking very much like she'd lost her mind. _Who knew Saiyans could be this irrational?_ She dropped her chin toward her chest and stared out from under lidded eyes. "You...this is your doing." She launched forward and blazed her fist towards Vegeta's face.

Bulma's eyes narrowed into small crystaline slits as she stepped between and caught the fist tightly in her own. "I don't think so." She pushed her ki through her hand to throw the other woman back across the ship.

Vegeta stepped up behind her back and whispered in her ear. "Onna, that was meant for me."

"No, it was just another tactic to get me to fight her." She glanced down at the floor a moment, almost nervously. _One I don't completely understand. Why did I just do this?_

He felt her uncertainty as it mirrored his own. _Could it be?_ His eyes fixed on the pulse at the base of her throat and knew immediately to step away. _Yes, it is._ "Very well." His tail touched hers lightly and he strode away to watch from the other side of the ship. They wasted no time diving right in and he only just barely paid attention. His focus turned inward as he searched his own mind for the answer. _The only plausible explanation would be..._ His head jerked up and his dark eyes narrowed as he watched Bulma rebound off the roof to scissor-kick her opponent. The longer he watched the more convinced he became of the force that was pulling him towards her. _No! I can't have this kind of distraction!_ The muscles in his jaw worked overtime as he fought to calm his inner rage. _That's why she plagues my thoughts. _

Celipa landed a strong back kick to Bulma's chest and she slid across the roof until Vegeta's foot stopped her. She looked up into his face and knew instantly that something was wrong. Ignoring her fight, she stared up into his obsidian gaze. "What is it?"

His lips curled back to sneer. "You. It's you." He shot off into the desert sky.

Bulma leapt to her feet to follow, but Celipa tackled her from behind. "Not so fast, I'm not finished with you yet."

Chikyuu

"We have leaders working in every quadrant of the galaxy, all recieving the same information and orders." Krillin clicked the small remote in his hand until the space map filled the screen. "Basically, we have forces from every corner of the universe."

Bardock stood off-center and held his chin in his hand. "So why exactly am I needed?"

The diminuitive human set down the remote and smiled. "We've done all the hard work for you in gathering the forces, now we just need your help teaching them to fight and commanding them in battle." He steepled his fingers over his stomach.

The news wasn't exactly unexpected. "And did the good Doctor have a plan for this as well?"

"Not exactly." Krillin slid from his seat and crossed the room to a large computer console. "He made contacts on the biggest trade planets in each quadrant and had the most trustworthy appointed as the leaders there. We aren't strangers to wars or battle, but only to the type of warfare we're likely to encounter."

Bardock nodded. "This war won't be fought on planet, but up in space."

"Yes." His fingers danced over the keys, bringing up a document. "These are roughly the number of recruits that each quadrant has enlisted. We need seasoned soldiers to teach them, and the Doctor recommended you."

He squinted at the screen and nodded. "That's a good size force." He scratched the back of his neck before crossing his arms. "Well, I can't be spread four-ways." He lifted a brow.

"You have others with you with the same knowledge. Combined with our own leaders here on Chikyuu, there are two for each quadrant." He rested his elbows on the console. "I would allow you the final decision as to who goes where."

_Yes, that sounds about right._ There were eight of them, split across four quadrants, leaving two for each one. "Give me some time to access my men."

Krillin nodded. "Of course."

Bardock started to turn for the door, but halted mid-stride. "I do have one question though."

"By all means, speak it." Krillin held out a hand.

"If we are to be fighting Frieza's forces, who exactly would be fighting **him**?" Bardock's arms rested across his massive chest. _There's no one person strong enough in the entire galaxy, and I doubt even an entire army could stop him._

"That, my friend- if I may use that term," He continued after Bardock nodded. "is the only piece of this master plan that has me worried. I do not know if we can trust him to keep his word."

"Who?" Bardock leaned in closer.

"The only other being in this world that can breed fear into a race without lifting a finger." His eyes slid shut as he sighed. "The Saiyan no Ouji."

Back in the desert

_Alright, I've had it with you!_ Bulma struggled against the hold Celipa had on her, but it did little to budge the larger female. Her right arm was twisted painfully up against her back while the other uselessly tried to free her neck from the arm smothering it. "I promise you won't remember what happens after I break lose!"

"Oh?" Celipa moved her head to set on her right shoulder. "I'm just shaking so bad."

Bulma gritted her teeth and swung her right leg up parallel to her torso, her boot effectively slamming into her opponent's face. The hold was immediately broken as the Saiyan dropped to the ground unconscious. Bulma rolled her right shoulder around in it's socket, hissing at the pain slowly faded away. "Dammit, I hate when she does that." Floating back down to the ship, she strode over to Celipa's limp form and nudged it with her foot. "Hey, get up."

The other Saiyan growled softly before flopping over on her back. "What?"

Bulma ignored her waspish attitude and kneeled down beside her. "Why?"

She snorted. "Don't you feel it?" She sat up and dabbed at the blood drooling down from her nose. "It figures you wouldn't. You've always been self-absorbed."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I didn't believe in it either when Raditz told me, but now I know different. I remember my Tousan speaking of it when he would tell me stories of my dead Kaasan." She sniffed and winced painfully. "Did you have to go for my nose?"

"Yes!" Bulma stomped her feet. "Now quite being so damn cryptic!"

"Alright already." She stood up and dusted off her pants. "Did your Kaasan ever tell you about bonding?"

Her brain started working immediately. _Yes, she used to talk about it all the time. That she was bound to Papa. That means-_ "Holy crap."

Celipa smirked. "Need I say more?"

Bulma knew what she was implying and it scared the living daylights out of her. Her palms started to sweat and she started rubbing them together as if getting ready to hit something. Celipa's eyes darted to them and she hesistated. Bulma smirked. "What, no more snide comments?" She suddenly remembered what she'd said earlier and laughed. "So how's it going with Raditz?"

Her lids drooped until she was glaring. "Fine." Turning swiftly, she dashed off.

Bulma didn't really care what Celipa thought, but this definitely explained Vegeta's earlier behavior. _Not that I'm exactly fond of it either._ She refused to go through another week of tension. _This is ridiculous! We aren't little kids anymore!_ Leaping up into the sky, she followed the pulsing swell of his ki in the distance. The sand dunes rushed past her as the sun left it's burning mark on her fair skin. Whether it was physical or emotional, she was in for a lot of discomfort. She smiled wryly. _Maybe I'm a glutton for punishment._ There was never a time in her life that she could ever remember herself taking the easy road, an apparantly genetic inheritance from her Kaasan. _Trouble, it seems, is my middle name._

It didn't take her long to spot his destructive trail...it was as wide as a gorge. _Someone seems to be frustrated._ She figured she'd use up her smart-ass-comment-quota before finding him as they seemed to always infuriate him. She eased up as dunes shifted beneath her, the vibrations so strong she had to fight to stay airborne. "Damn!" The shaking subsided and she increased her pace, zeroing in on a single glowing beacon. "Vegeta.."

Dropping low in the sky, she noticed that the terrain had grown harder, with craggy rock formations jutting out from odd angles in the sand. The rumbling in the hills vanished and the silence made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She slipped slowly down onto the peak of an ugly shaped piece of rock, crouching low as she surveyed the horizon. _He knows I'm here._ Her breath quickened as a small wriggle of fear crawled up her spine, seemingly synonymous with the sweat that rolled down it. It suddenly felt as if she was being hunted and she knew to tread softly. Vegeta hadn't earned his mass-murdering reputation just by kicks. She swallowed as her mouth went dry and scanned the terrain for any sign of her hunter. She choked back a sigh when she found nothing. _I suspected as much._

Forgoeing the use of her ki, she slipped from her perch and started her descent into the hillside. What she thought would be easy turned out to be extremely difficult when a sudden barrage of ki blasts started to vaporize the landscape around her. She dodged as well as she could considering she didn't have any time to discern his location. A cavern beckoned to her right and she dove inside, rolling back onto her feet in one smooth motion. "Ok, so you're not going to make this easy for me are you?" She examined a few minor burns and cursed. "That's it!" Throwing caution to the wind, she strode out of the cave and into the center of the valley between the cliffs. "Show yourself you coward!"

She didn't have to wait long. The battered form she knew as Vegeta stalked out from the end of the cliffs and bore down on her head on. To say the least, her heart was racing madly as she took in the blood and grime smeared across his face. His tail wavered through the air like a panther's, and his entire body was posed to pounce. Dusted poofed out from under his boots as he approached, catching in the wind and swirling about his body as if he were other-worldly. Bulma's jaw stiffened as she stared him down and she allowed her rage to billow to the surface. It was the only way she'd be able to stay focused. She remained motionless as he stopped in front of her. "Is there something you wanted to convey to me?" She gestured toward the scarred mountainside. "I know you're a much better shot than that."

He knew her goading tone when he heard it and ignored it completely. His gaze hardened like steel. "It seems I've made a mistake." His eyes trailed down her lithe form admiringly, pleased at seeing her bleed from the burns he'd given her. "And I'm not one to make mistakes."

The fear wiggled it's way back into her belly. "And what mistake would that be?" She congratulated herself on sounding cool and collected despite the chaos running through her brain.

"I allowed myself to be distracted and distraction can kill you." He advanced on her slowly. "Do you by any chance know what that distraction might be?"

Bulma couldn't stop herself from retreating away from him. "I think I have a pretty good idea, yeah."

A wickedly crooked smile split his slightly deranged appearance. "Then you know what comes next don't you?"

She now knew firsthand what millions of others had known right before theirs deaths. "You kill me." Just uttering the words seemed to snap her spine straight and she stopped retreating. _He won't do it. He can't. The bond._ She felt her moxy return as she stepped into his space. "You can't do it."

He chuckled. "Really?" His eyes narrowed. "Just watch me."

He spun faster than she expected and found herself on the receiving end of a viscious roundhouse that sent her sailing into the outcrops behind her. The impact was brutal as stars erupted in her vision. The rock crumbled around her quivering form until it could no longer hold and she was sent rolling down the side of the mountain, limp as a rag doll. Pain exploded anew through her body as she slammed into boulders, finally landing heavily in a pile of gravel. Her vision blurred as she gazed up and saw him standing over her, her patron saint of death. "..No."

He extended his hand as if to help her up, but a light soon spun forth from it instead. "Oh yes."

She managed to smile as the blackness descended.

**A/N: **First off, I seriously apologize for the wait for this update. I could give you a bunch of excuses, but in the end it all adds up to bullshit anyway. So, I hope the last section surprised you a bit...I had an idea, but no real plan...I just flew by the of my pants. Anyway, this is a nice long chapter that will hopefully make-up for some of my foot-dragging. Oh, and don't worry, your lemon is coming...prolly in the next chapter...so much for that cliffhanger shrug. I guess the real pickle is how it'll come about .

Thanx to:

**Project Shadow:** So sorry for the longest wait ever! I promise I'll make up for it next time .

**greywolf78:** I really hope you didn't actually die waiting...that would be bad :(.

**radames:** I'm looking forward to it too! I'm really glad you like it :).


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ...Akira Toriyama does...and that's not my name...so bad luck for me.

**A/N:** Ok, I'd thought I'd let everybody know that I stupidly tried to upload this chapter for like...a week. rolls eyes I can be so dumb sometimes. le sigh All I had to do was copy, paste and voila...upload. Duh me. Just thought I'd let you on my blonde moment of the month .

Previously on The Hybrid-

He spun faster than she expected and found herself on the receiving end of a viscious roundhouse that sent her sailing into the outcrops behind her. The impact was brutal as stars erupted in her vision. The rock crumbled around her quivering form until it could no longer hold and she was sent rolling down the side of the mountain, limp as a rag doll. Pain exploded anew through her body as she slammed into boulders, finally landing heavily in a pile of gravel. Her vision blurred as she gazed up and saw him standing over her, her patron saint of death. "..No."

He extended his hand as if to help her up, but a light soon spun forth from it instead. "Oh yes."

She managed to smile as the blackness descended.

**A/N: **Ok everybody...here's your lemon. If you don't want to read it, I have it marked so you can easily skip over it without losing anything. Hope you like...enjoy .

Chapter 20

_Yes, this is right. This is how is should be._ His left eye twitched painfully as he increased the size of the swirling energy in his palm. _With the problem resolved, nothing will get in my way! _His lip curled back to sneer, revealing his pointed canines as he glared down at her prone body. _It's sad really...destroying such a work of art._ He noticed the fine trembling of his arm and blinked in confusion. _Why? _He concentrated until the quivering stopped, sweat pouring from his pores as he did so. _Why am I hesistating?_ Frustration brought a heavy growl from his throat. "Curse you!" Charging the blast, he released it as something jerked him off his feet. The energy went wild, careening into the rock face and obliterating it. Vegeta landed flat on his back and his head slammed into the valley floor. His ears rang as he sat up and stared into her face. "How?"

"You didn't really think I'd just lay there and die, did you?" She dusted off her shoulders as she unwound her tail from his ankle. She snorted at his dumbfounded expression. "Men can be so stupid." _Thank Kami I was only out for a few seconds._

He leapt to his feet. "Watch what you say Onna."

She lifted a brow. "Or what? You'll kill me?" She stepped up and touched the side of his face, a knowing smile on her lips. "We both know you can't do it, so it's just another empty threat."

Vegeta's hand clamped like a vice around her wrist, jerking her hand away. "Don't touch me."

The smile changed into a genuine one as she stepped back. "I can't help it." Her bright blue eyes darkened as she gazed at him. "It's like a compulsion, I can't keep my hands off you."

He ignored all the wayward thoughts that sprouted up in his mind at those words. _Of all the things she could possibly say._ He didn't dare acknowledge that the feeling was mutual, or the fact that if she did touch him again it would probably be his undoing. He dropped his eyes to the ground in thought. "You should leave here and join the others on Chikyuu."

Bulma blinked. "Chikyuu? What the hell are...wait." She narrowed her eyes and cocked her head to the side. "You can't distract me by talking about my friends." _You're not getting out of this one._ "You want me gone because of the bond."

Vegeta lifted his gaze up to meet her's and smirked. "There, you got me." The amusement dropped off his body instantly as he hardened his piercing gaze. "Bonding is a curse to the Saiyan race. It goes against the very principles or our nature." The tip of his tail swirled in the sand as he sighed.

She knew there was more to it, but thought it best to leave it alone. "I wouldn't say it's a curse, but I wouldn't say it's welcome either." She glanced away and noted a smooth boulder nearby. Turning away from him, she sauntered toward it and sat down. "Of all the possible people to want," She gazed at him quizzically. "It had to be you. The one person that doesn't want me." She tenderly inspected an oozing burn on her thigh just south of her short's hemline. "It's almost ironic, don't you think?" She could tell that he wasn't going to answer and shrugged. "For the past two years I've rejected Turles' advances, without really knowing why." She hissed as the wound stung. "I guess I know now." Her hand absently reached up to play with the heavy jewel around her neck. "Even after all these years you've managed to interrupt my life."

His eyes zeroed in on her hands and watched the gem glitter in the desert sun. Vegeta swallowed and decided to speak. "Is that so?" _Having her plague my thoughts is torture, and sending her away may only increase the severity. Maybe I need to reconsider._

"It was cruel really...how unreciprocating I was." Her eyes trained themselves on loose gravel that tumbled down the cliffside in the wind. "He devoted himself to me and I greedily took what he gave, without so much as a kind gesture in return. I mean, he slept in my bed, but I never once let it get physical." She sighed and stared at her hands in her lap. "All he ever got was hearing me whisper your name in my sleep." Bulma didn't move a muscle. She could feel his heavy gaze and refused to let him see her face. _No, I won't let him make more wounds. _She realized she was squeezing the gem around her throat and held it in her open palm. "It seems everyone knows to whom this really belongs." She finally met his eyes. "Yet they all seem reluctant to tell me." Standing up, she stepped forward. "You know too, don't you?"

"Yes." _Of course I do._ But he didn't say that out loud, instead keeping it to himself as she gazed questioningly at him. _It seems our fates are intertwined. _Bulma was the only person here with enough power to be competitve in a fight. _Something I need in order to further my training._ Her brilliance was unparalleled, which would come of use to him as well. His fingers tapped on his bicep in thought. _What's the problem if I keep her around for my own sake? Who, in their right mind, would give up such a willing partner?_ A feral grin split his face as he stepped toward her. "But I'm not telling."

Bulma caught the michievious glint in his eye and her spine snapped straight with uneasiness. "What are you doing?"

"I've changed my mind." He stopped stalking and lunged at her.

She crouched and manuevered herself away from his charge, easily grabbing his arms and slinging him over her shoulder towards the rock face. She spun around as he rebounded. "Vegeta!" She launched herself at him, pinning his bulkier body to the wall. Bulma narrowed her eyes as she dug her forearm into his throat. "I asked you a question." The sick feeling in her gut made her wary. His answering laugh only confirmed her suspicions. "You-!"

Vegeta took advantage of her loosened hold and grabbed her wrists as they reversed positions, pinning her hands above her head. "Tsk, tsk. No one likes a bully." He leaned in took a deep smell of her hair.

**(A/N:...Skip over until my next note if you're not a fan of the graphic stuff...)**

Bulma instantly felt her uneasiness transform into arousal as her awareness finally took over her senses. The vulnerability of her perdicament sent off warnings in her head, but she couldn't bring herself to fight back. She slowly turned her eyes to meet his and her heart jackhammered against her ribcage at the heat swirling in his pitch black eyes. The sun beat down mercilessly as her breath came in shallow pants. "..what..are..?" She swallowed. _Forget trying to form words!_

His eyes travelled slowly down the column of her neck and settled on the fluttering pulse just beneath the surface of her skin. The urge to make his mark on her slammed him hard and he couldn't stop himself from dropping his mouth to her throat. _No...control it._ Sweat broke out over his back as he allowed himself to only lay his tongue where his teeth craved to sink themselves. She bucked her hips against him as he licked his way up to her mouth, straining to get away from him. It only accomplished in making his groin achingly harder. The sweet and salty taste of her skin nearly drove him mad. Her bright blues had darkened nearly to indigo with desire and he claimed her mouth visciously in an attempt to control himself.

She didn't hesitate to allow him access to the deepest reaches of her mouth, thoroughly enjoying the taste of him. Bulma could detect a faint trace of blood and a burning heat settled deep inside her. She strained to meet his assault, squirming at her restrains while her tail skittered in the dirt with frustration. A low growl rumbled in her throat as their tongues clashed and her teeth nipped. All conscious thought escaped her brain, leaving only her primitive instincts to control her actions. He held himself slightly away from her and the lack of body contact only increased her need to feel him. She wanted to feel her skin against his and deliberately bit down on his tongue in frustration.

The pain only just barely penetrated his senses and he pulled away. He could taste the blood filling his mouth and smirked down at her haughty face. "Little wench." She growled a bit louder and tried to get loose, once again bucking her hips against his. Nostrils flaring, he took in her heavily aroused scent and slipped his thigh up to press against her most intimate spot. He laughed as she gasped and arched her back, pressing herself fully against him. "Gotcha."

She glared at him from out of need-glazed eyes as shivers suddenly attacked her. "Let me go." She desperately needed to touch his body. _He's driving me insane!_ "I need..."

Vegeta sat back, but didn't let her go. "I know what you need." Without looking away, he slid her left wrist to his left hand to join her right. The cocky grin returned as his newly freed hand traveled with a feather's touch down between the valley of her breasts to brush against the quivering skin around her navel. Her lids grew heavy as his hand traveled further south, her teeth clenched her bottom lip tightly. He turned his attention to her belt when her eyes slid shut, burning to touch her. He moved his thigh away, using it to push her legs apart instead. The shorts easily slipped down, revealing a sensible pair of black panties that didn't stand a chance. Just as he tore them from her body, something slithered around his neck and squeezed. Jerking his eyes back up to her face, he caught her wink.

Bulma delighted in seeing his shocked reaction. She shook her head as she licked her lips. "Not until you let me go."

The tip of her teal tail waggled in his peripheral and he knew he'd been beaten at his own game. Smirking, he released her wrists. "As you wish."

She bolted forward and dove her hands into his thick flaming hair, reveling in the sensation of dragging him up along her overly-sensitive skin with a low moan. He didn't resist as she pressed her already swollen lips against his. She had no reservations to taking what he readily gave and her hands slithered thier way down his shoulders, along the broad expanse of his back to grab the seam in his training suit. She smiled into his mouth as she sucked on his lower lip. _No armor...thank Kami for small favors._ She jerked the snug clothing off of him and greedily attacked his feverishly hot flesh with her hands. She only got a few scant moments before he took hold of her again. His rough hands slid up her ribcage, her shirt bunching as he went, until he'd pulled the garment over her head and found his prize. His mouth was scorchingly hot as it kissed, suckled and laved her aching breasts until her mind was totally numb from sensation. She wriggled out of his grasp and spread her legs to accomodate him, hitching them up around his waist. Her heartbeat quickened as the hard ridge of his erection pressed against her thigh. She needed him inside her...now.

Vegeta released his hold on her petal-soft globes, despite her little whimpers of protest, and found himself returning to her throat. The drive to sate himself was maddening and her obvious desire only made it worse. He was on the brink of losing control. Breathing heavily, he nipped along her jawline as the soft purring from her throat vibrated against his chest. Sliding his left hand up behind her head, he tipped it back to reach the spot near her ear that made her pant. Smirking, his right drifted down to caress her wet heat and dipped his fingers inside her. She gasped, arching her back and pressing her soft mound into his hand. Emboldened by his touch, her delicate hands reached down to free him from the confines of his pants. He groaned and stilled as she caressed him. He turned her chin and caught her mouth with his own as he drew his slick fingers along the hardened nub, pleased to hear the keening sounds she made. His tail slid around her waist and brushed back and forth against her taut, quivering belly.

Bulma felt dizzy. She gripped him tighter with her legs and just couldn't get close enough to him. "Please..." He didn't wait another second after her murmur, plunging himself into her to the hilt. She sank her teeth into his lip to stop herself from crying out, the pain fading quickly to exquisite pleasure. Her long length of teal tail wound itself around his arm as his fingers kneaded the back of her neck. He was still above her and she lazily opened her eyes to find him gazing down at her.

He saw more than just carnal desire swirling in her blue pools, but warmth and acceptance as well. The only other person that had ever looked at him in such a way had been his Kaasan. It unnerved him for a moment, but it passed quickly as she whimpered. He started to move slowly, grinning as she thrashed with impatience. "Onna." He groaned as her hot pants feathered over his face. She raked her nails down his back, meeting each of his thrusts fully. He could feel her getting restless, her body winding tighter towards release. His blood buzzed in his ears as his teeth grazed her throat, the thin thread of his control unraveling. Sweat dripped down the side of his face as her body shuddered, contracting around him like a vice as she cried out his name. He felt himself follow her and the delirium of it halted all his conscious thoughts, finally giving in to instinct.

As everything shattered around her, she felt his teeth sink into the tender skin at the base of her neck. There was no pain, only more delicious pleasure as her vision clouded. Her chest heaved as her breath returned, the hot rays of the sun bringing back reality. Vegeta lay heavily on top of her, but she didn't mind. She'd never felt more relaxed in her life. Gently, she ran her hands through his hair to stir him. "Vegeta?" He jerked his head up off her chest and stared hard at the bleeding mark on her tanned skin. Worry burrowed it's way into her mind and she grasped the sides of his head and turned him to face her. "What?" She searched his icy blank stare. "What is it?"

His body suddenly stiffened as awareness fluttered back into his body. _No, no, no, no, no!_ He pulled out of her and jerked out of her grasp. He redressed quickly while she continued to gape at him. He pulled his shirt back on and finally stopped to answer her. "You'll know soon enough." His eyes drank in her nakedness before he turned and shot off before he lost control again.

**(A/N:...here's where you can jump back in...I promise you're not missing anything...)**

Chikyuu

"How long was I out of it?" She glanced over at Juuhachi as she cleared the settings on the machines.

The tall blonde didn't respond right away, instead waiting until she'd finished her task. "Three days."

"Three days!" Chichi yanked her tank top over her head and slipped on her jacket. "Then I've missed everything!" She gingerly slipped off of the infirmiry bed and winced as pain shot through her still healing calf. "Where's Krillin? I need to be briefed on the current situation." She started limping for the door.

Juuhachi rolled her eyes and easily beat her to the doorway. "Would you relax for five minutes?" She lifted a brow as the teenager crossed her arms in a huff. "Do you have any idea how much blood you lost?" She waited for an answer, but knew the girl couldn't really respond because she didn't really know. She sighed and strode over to her, taking hold of her shoulders. "If you're boyfriend had gotten here any later, you very well may have died."

Chichi chewed her lip and whispered more to herself than Juuhachi. "I wish he was my boyfriend."

Juuhachi smiled wryly and squeezed her shoulders. "I'd say he is."

She couldn't stop the blush that rushed to her cheeks. "So, I didn't miss anything?"

"No, not much. Krillin and Bardock have mostly been talking alone." She let go of her and crossed her arms over her chest. "I think they want to be sure before they make any kind of plans."

Chichi nodded. "Makes sense." _I know firsthand how screwed up things can get without a plan._ She glanced down at her bandaged leg. "I'm not going to gimp permanently, am I?"

Juuhachi shook her head. "No, the muscle just needs more time to mend." She turned for the door. "Your boyfriend is down in the barracks sleeping. I had to force him to leave you be." She smiled as she walked off.

_That's just like him._ Chichi took a deep breath before slowly making her way through the underground passageways that made up the base. The red rock walls had been smoothed out and lights hung along the ceiling. Most of the rooms had once been rock too, but when they'd taken over they'd reinforced them with steel walls. Wincing every few strides, she limped her way to the elevator shaft and pulled the crank once she got on. The old steel chained rattled as she went deeper into the mountainside. The lift shuddered to a stop on the second-to-last floor, the floor where the living quarters were stationed. The trek down to her room was long and tedious, but she managed it without complaint. The dark blue door stood out from the vividly red rock surrounding it and she smiled. "Home sweet home."

She twisted the hatch and hopped through the door, the well-oiled hinges remaining silent. The room was dark and she hobbled directly to her desk lamp. Flicking the switch, a low-watt glow lighted the room and she sat down in the neighboring desk chair. Chichi turned her gaze to the actual desk and a half-hearted smile spread across her face. _My journals._ The leatherbound books stood lined up in a row, each one more increasingly thick then it's predecessor. Reaching over, she grabbed the last one in the line and flipped through the bright white pages to her last entry.

_...I can't help but feel scared. I know trusting me with such an objective is an honor, but I can't help but be fearful of it..._

She snorted softly. _This is the entry from before Juunana and I left for Station 12._ Flipping to the next blank page, she picked up one of her various pens and started writing. She never really thought out what she wrote, just let the words flow out from her hand as it traveled gracefully over the paper. She included almost everything- the Saiyans, the fireworks at the station, the journey back to Chikyuu, her battle, but mostly she wrote about Kakarrot. She smiled every time she wrote his name, and welcomed the following butterflies in her tummy. _I still can't fathom what he sees in me._ Yes, they'd both come from painful pasts, he was just so much more experienced in life. He'd travelled the galaxy and fought in battles, while she'd never gone more than a hundred miles from home until the space station. She worried her lower lip as she flipped the book shut and set it back on the shelf with the others. _Great, now I'm nervous._

Standing up, she turned away from her desk and manuevered around the end of her bunk towards her bureau. She dragged her bum leg as went, softly cursing under her breath. _I can be so stupid sometimes. What the hell was I thinking, taking on three Port Guards?_ Shaking her head, she slid open the top drawer and cast a stray glance at the empty bunk on the other side of the room. She jumped and twisted her injured leg, a soft cry of pain escaping her lips. _The bunk isn't empty!_ Pain made her head swim as she vaguely felt the air around her move. A pair of strong arms suddenly lifted her off the floor and she panicked. "Put me down!"

"Hey!" He caught her arm as it swung towards his face. "Chichi, it's me!" He set her down on her bed and kneeled beside it. "It's just me, Kakarrot. You remember?"

She didn't know if they were tears of pain or happiness, but they spilled out of her eyes anyway. "Of course I remember!" She threw her arms around his neck and held him tightly. She sniffed as his arms came around to embrace her. "I'm sorry, I thought somebody had snuck in here and was trying to grab me."

He sighed and breathed her in. "You scared the daylights outta me." He pulled back and glanced down at her leg. "Are you ok? I heard you cry out." He glanced at her worriedly. "It's what woke me up."

"Oh...haha." She laughed stupidly and felt herself blush. "I think I was more scared than hurt, if you want the honest truth." She glanced at him from the corner of her eye and felt her always-welcome butterflies flutter. "I didn't expect to find you here."

"Juuhachi showed me here, practically forced me to." He scratched the back of his head and sat down next to her. "She can be very intimidating when she wants to be."

"Yes she can." She fiddled with the zipper to her jacket. Swallowing, she slowly leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. "I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Did you really stay at my bedside the whole time?" She closed her eyes and brought her right hand to his arm to steady herself. His skin was warm and soft to the touch.

"Yes." He relaxed as she sagged against him, enjoying the light touch of her hand. He didn't know how she'd react to hearing how he felt, but he'd never know if he didn't put it out there. "I was afraid I'd lose you." He couldn't help holding his breath.

Chichi didn't know what to say. No one had ever admitted to needing her before and she didn't have a preset reaction. She felt the burn of tears again and glanced up at his face. "I'm sorry I scared you." She lifted her head, but didn't move her hand, instead she stared down at the bandages around her leg. "I guess I was trying to impress you."

His breath blew out with a whoosh. "By nearly killing yourself?" He turned sideways to look at her straight. "I'm sorry." He huffed and tried again. "Chichi, you never need to do anything to impress me. I liked you before you decided to try and save my butt."

She snorted. "How is that even possible? I'm just so...boring."

He couldn't stop himself from laughing and she just glared at him from under her blunt black bangs. "You are anything but boring."

"How can even be remotely interested in me?" She crossed her arms and waited.

He gazed into her glittering dark eyes and decided to be honest. "Because you're innocent. No wait-" He held up a hand as she scoffed. "You may have experienced the worst evil has to offer and done anything and everything to survive, but it hasn't tainted your soul." He dropped his head and shut his eyes. "You still believe there's good in people and still have your optimism." His shoulders sagged as he sighed. "I lost that a long time ago."

Chichi's heart nearly broke at his simple statement. _I didn't realize he felt so lost, so broken._ He'd easily told her all about his childhood and a few sparing details since he left Vejitasei, but she realized now that he'd kept the worst parts hidden and buried from her. Not really sure of what she was doing, she bent her head and brushed her lips against his softly. His head pulled up and she backed off. "I'm sorry, I didn't-" She peered at him nervously as he held a finger to her lips, stopping her.

"It's ok." He smiled and leaned toward her. He stopped when his face was scant inches from hers. "It's more than ok." She bit her lip as she searched his gaze, slowly moving closer to him. He refused to budge, allowing her to decide.

"Ok." Letting out a shaky breath, she smiled nervously and tentatively pressed her lips against his.

Her lips were soft and pliant and achingly sweet. He felt her holding back and gently pressed harder, grinning when she pushed back against him. Her hands slowly moved to rest against his chest as he quietly asked for more. She was hesistant for a moment before letting him run his tongue along the inside of her lips. Without waiting, she boldy darted her tongue out to meet his and explored him as much as he did her. She reluctantly pulled back and took a breath, unable to stop herself from smiling. He smirked. "Ok?"

She nodded. "Very ok." The real thing had far surpassed anything her mind could make up. She suddenly remembered what Juuhachi had said earlier. "You know Juuhachi thinks you're my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" His brows furrowed in confusion.

_Oh...hmm...how do I explain this?_ "A boyfriend is a Chikyuu term for a man courting a woman. Do Saiyans court each other?"

"Yes. I understand now." _Although I think that term is ridiculous._

"I told her you weren't," She started to pull her hands away. "but I don't know now."

He caught her wrists and laughed. "Are you trying to ask if I'd court you?" He had to stop himself from snorting at the uppity term.

Chichi couldn't stop herself from smiling. "Well, we actually call it dating here, but yeah." She had to fight the urge to look away from embarrassment.

Kakarrot's smile faded and his expression grew serious. He gently lifted her hands to his lips and placed a kiss on the back of each. "I would be honored."

She couldn't stop herself from flinging her arms around his neck and clinging to him, managing with all her zeal to knock him backward. She giggled girlishly as she sat up and gazed into his face. "Guess I'm just a little bit happy."

"Yeah, I guess." He smiled as she glowed, overwhelmingly happy knowing he'd done that for her. She brought a hand to her mouth and stifled a yawn. Her brushed her hair back behind her ear and patted the pillow beside his. "You should get some rest. You're still hurt."

She gazed at the pillow for a moment before glancing back at him. "Will you stay with me?" She smiled at his nod and leaned over to switch off her lamp. He pulled back the covers and she slipped under the sheets. He followed suit and pulled her back against him, his tail lightly wrapping around her waist. She snuggled back against his chest and laced her fingers with the hand he'd draped across her middle. Her eyes fluttered shut as he settled his nose in her hair. "Good night."

He inhaled deeply. "Good night." And counted his blessings.

Back on the ship

_"You'll know soon enough."_

Bulma stared at the wall beside her bunk, taking note of every nuance in the sheet metal covering it. Sleep, it seemed, was alluding her. _Gee, I wonder why?_ She sighed and tightened her hold on her comforter. What she really wanted to do was blast Vegeta into another dimension for deliberately being vague. _Kami forbid he ever gives you a straight answer._ He'd avoided her like the plague when she finally managed to pull herself together and return to the ship. _There's nothing like being humiliated by the one you trust most._ No tears threatened to fall now, she'd used them all watching him leave. _I'm not going to cry over him anymore. He doesn't deserve my tears._ It had taken her nearly an hour to gather the shreds of her dignity and act as if nothing had occured, leaving the others in the dark to her inner turmoil. _I've got enough things to stress about! This shouldn't be one of them!_

She'd never been the emotional one before and it was an alien feeling for her. _I've cried more in Vegeta's company than the rest of my life combined!_ His blinding defiance against his supposed 'weakness' had solidified it for her. When Celipa had first mentioned the bond to her, she initially panicked. She stayed sane by controlling everything that happened in her life and being bonded shot that control right out the window. _I know better now._ With or without the bond, she couldn't bring herself to hate him. _It's just a bazillion times harder for him to willingly let go of his control._ If anything, knowing this only made her want him more. She wouldn't dare say it was love...no, she couldn't handle that yet. _Let's just leave it with the bond for now._ That, at least, was tangible. She had a mark to prove it.

Her fingers slipped over to her neck and traced the outline of the mark, giving each individual impression a thorough examination. She didn't really know what the mark entailed, other than claiming her as his own. A smile twitched across her face at the thought. _It's a formality really, I've always been his._ It was the last piece in completing the bond and is what she'd decided his cryptic message had been referring to. _All the other possiblilities just give me a headache thinking about them._ Turning to lie on her back, she gazed up at the ceiling and easily picked him out from the other kis on the ship. She scowled involuntarily. _Of course he's sleeping._ While she'd busied herself in the lab, he'd punished his body to the point of exhaustion. She'd actually made some headway with the serum, while wondering what he could possibly be beating himself up over. Shrugging, she shut her eyes and calmed her over-analyzing brain. Using her usual method of counting backwards, she started to drift away.

_Blood._

Bulma's eye's snapped open. Something weighed at the back of her mind, pushing to be let in. _What the...?_ Snatches floated through her mind, nothing making any sense.

_Blood drooling down a set of marble stairs and pooling in a crimson lake. The stench of rotting flesh permeating the thick air. A throbbing pain in her forearm. _

She stared at her arm, but nothing was amiss. _How can that be?_ Closing her eyes, she let herself drift further into these violent images.

_The arm again. Cracking open swollen eyes, she twisted to better see and felt herself gasp. A broken horn impaled the limb, cracking both the radius and ulna and also giving a source to the drooling blood. Swinging her eyes away, she gazed past the carnage that seemingly had been inflicted upon her own arm. Her stomach clenched as her eyes landed on the origin of the stench strong enough to drown out the copper of the blood. Rotting corpses of various levels of decay were hung along the white marble walls of the hall. _

Hall?

_She glanced around. The architecture reminded her vaguely of palace on Vejitasei. Jerking back to stare at the bodies, she realized all of them had been strangled. "No." Only a wailing cackle responded._

It took her a moment to realize it hadn't been herself that had spoken. She also knew who had laughed. _Frieza._ _But why would be having dreams about him? _The answer sent her bolting upright, throwing the comforter back and jumping from the bed. Celipa snapped awake and stared at her bizarrely. "Where's the fire?"

She ignored Celipa's sleepy question and slipped out of the room. Her barefeet made quiet slapping sounds as she ran her way through the ship's weaving corridors. She didn't stumble the other men and didn't realize until she'd reached Vegeta's door that they'd be sleeping as well. She slapped her palm against the locked and cursed the sluggish technology. It wouldn't be until later that she realized he must have allowed her access to his room. She darted through the second there was enough room and stopped short. Vegeta wasn't in his bed. "Where-" She felt his eyes on her back, and turned to meet them. "I'd know soon enough, huh?" She planted her hands on her hips. "What exactly was that?"

He sighed. "Just one of my memories." He watched her sarcasm slowly melt away to reveal the concern that had sent her sprinting across the ship to his aid. "Not one of my best moments." He leaned against the wall in only a pair of shorts.

She strode over and looked up those few inches into his dark eyes. "Now isn't the time to be humorous. You were sleeping, so it must've come to you in a dream." She dropped her eyes and stared at his throat. "I could feel your thoughts earlier, but not like this. It was like you were holding them back and not projecting them." She blinked and then nodded. "Sleep would stop you from conciously hindering the projection through the bond. That's how I saw your dream." She returned her crystalline eyes to his.

He scowled at her. "Why do you ask questions you already know the answer to?"

She shook her head. "I didn't when I asked, but my brain'll usually catch up." His hurtful words finally made sense to her now. "You were warning me."

"Like I said, bonding is a curse." He didn't even try to tone down his snarl.

She didn't seem to even notice. "If I can see yours, then you must have heard or felt mine all day."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, I did." He finally noticed she was only wearing a tank top and panties, her long teal hair rumpled and loose around her shoulders. "You think too much."

"First it was I talk too much, now it's I think too much." She lifted a brow at his wandering gaze. "Which is it?"

"Both." He reached out to grasp her waist.

His touch did more than warm her, it gave her a glimpse at how truly exhausted he was. Leaning toward him, she kissed him fully and smirked into his mouth as she snapped the waistband of his shorts against him. "Down boy." She laughed as he growled in her ear. "Maybe after you sleep." Twirling out of his reach, she tilted her head towards the bed. "We both know you can barely stand up." She didn't wait for an invitation, just slipped into the bed and curled up.

He moved silently across the room and crawling in beside her, grabbing her lithe body and hauling it into his grasp. "Come here." She sighed and turned to face him, her hands lying lightly against his chest. She was asleep within minutes and he found himself drifting off behind her, his first fitful sleep in months.

**A/N:** Well, there ya have it. My first lemon. I started off simple, so don't fault me for that. Personally, I think I did quite well .

I enjoyed writing this entire chapter...especially Chichi + Kakarrot...I just really like that scene. Newho, I do believe this is my fastest update in a long time...congrats to me!!! I pulled an all-nighter writing it, I just couldn't help myself. Now that I've gotten a feel for writing them, there may be more lemons in the future...idk. Okey dokey...'til next time! Ciao!

Thanx to...

**Project Shadow:** Sorry to scare ya like that..haha...hope this is up to par

**greywolf78:** Oh good...insanity is fun . Hope this update wasn't too long.

**WitchyWiccan: **Glad you like it XD...thanx for the review!

**Rukia Ritsu:** Love the new name! ...and the wait is over..hehe


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ...Akira Toriyama does...and that's not my name...so bad luck for me.

Chapter 21

_Fools._ _They're all fools._

He flexed his fists to control the rush of anger he felt in response to the blatant disregard for protocol. Foolishness was a fault of youth, and it was up to the elders to remedy those flaring mistakes. Dark eyes narrowing, he turned his attention to the vast array of controls spread out before him. _If you want something done, you have to do it yourself._ Reaching out with his meaty paw of a hand, he expertly hacked into the computer mainframe.

He hadn't thought the commander was even capable of being led astray, but the power of the mangy half-breed was too strong a pull for his young leader to resist. He'd become a victim of his own lifestyle and the consequences were grievious. Snorting, he wormed his way into the communications server and shut off the automatic recording devices. _The boy should have taken my advice and spent some quality time with the whores. A dehydrated man will drown when he's given water. _

_And now it's time to for him to learn from his mistake._

The internal fans whirred within the machines and the screen bloomed up in front of his face, bathing him in a sickly bright light. He dropped his eyes to discourage the momentary blindness and swiftly typed in the address of the person he was was trying to reach. The other end of the transmission was picked up immediately.

"Is this secure?"

He smirked despite himself. "Yes. It seems that my esteemed leader has become preoccupied."

"I always said he was a half-wit." The figure on the screen crossed his arms and scowled. "The half-breed?"

"Correct. I assume that Zarbon's reconnaissance was successful?"

"He confirmed what you have already told me. How long did it take for her to sink her claws into our little prince?" He held up the back of his hand and gave the impression of examining it, while the both of them knew what really had his attention.

"That ship sailed long before she ever made a physical appearance. I _dumbly_ managed to glean information out of the Major. She is the same mongrel that shadowed him for nearly a year before you destroyed Vejitasei." His long tail twitched around his waist. In all his long years, not once had he ever imagined himself playing a simpleton in order to spy on his commander. It constantly ate at his pride when his actions earned him looks of severe pity, but if it meant blowing his pride to smithereens to spare his life, then he was willing. _And they think the Saiyan no Ouji is a traitor._ Treason was punishable by death in a normal Saiyan society, but the last time he'd actually seen one of those, it had been a society of rotting corpses.

The Emperor's pale skin glowed ghostly in the darkness, like a demonic apparition hell-bent on destruction. "I presumed as much." His eyes blazed like oxygen-gorged flames. "Fuck!" The expletive was snarled so viciously that his confidant took a step backward before remembering he was halfway across the universe. "I can't fucking stand loose ends!" He turned away and started to pace, his thick pale tail cracking behind him like a whip. "I should've fucking gutted that brainless shitbag and strangled him with his entrails when I had the chance!" He jerked back to the screen and pointed menacingly. "Remind me never to leave anything up to that bastard Zarbon again."

Nappa gave him a nod. He had no doubt that the Lord would follow up on his word if given the chance. "Duly noted, Milord." In his mind, the spineless son-of-a-bitch wasn't worth the air that kept his sniveling ass alive. He glanced at the small clock readout on the keyboard. "Milord, my time is waning and I have one more piece of crucial imformation to give."

Frieza's brow raised as he stilled. "And what might that be?"

He took a calming breath before dropping the bomb. "Your Scientific Advisor just happens to be that meddling wench's sire."

"Well, well." He chuckled. "What a small universe it is." He scratched his smooth chin with a single claw a moment in thought. "Tell me again why you still refuse to give me your location. I wish to know how a subordinate could possible possess the gall to refuse me."

Nappa gritted his teeth at the pointed barb, but remained calm. _Raising my ki would alert my 'commander'. _"Milord, I do believe that Vegeta must be lulled into a false sense of security. I think, given a month's time, that he will be overly confident with the peace and too blinded by his lust for the bitch to see the attack."

Frieza mulled this over for a moment. "He is a wiley creature, is he not?" He smirked. "Alright, I will heed to your advise, but only because I like a strong character. It's not too often I am denied what I want."

"Thank you, Milord." Nappa bowed.

"But make sure to remind your asinine self that it will the only time I will do so. Do not allow any thoughts of supremacy to enter that feeble piece of shit you call a mind." He turned his back to the screen and waved his hand dismissively. "To do such a thing would mean your excruciatingly painful end." The transmission ended.

Nappa's lip curled back as he tapped on the keys. _Smug bastard._ He closed the screen and started to reinstate the default functions when a rustle of cloth sounded behind him. Whipping around, he caught a movement near the doorway. _Shit!_ Had he really been so careless as to forget whose company he was in? A bead of sweat broke out on his brow as his heavy gaze continued to stare at the steel threshold of the bridge. He quickly finished with the computer and stilled the twitch in his hands. Whoever had been there had fled when he finally caught on to their presence, and he knew without a doubt that neither Vegeta nor Raditz would have commited such an act of cowardice.

_One of those bitches in heat._

Growling softly, he tred lightly to where the culprit had been standing and scented the air around him. No trace of human blood tainted the air. _So, it was the pure-blood._ He wasn't entirely sure how much of his clandestine conversation had been overheard, but he didn't expect much of a confrontation. The one that called herself Celipa wasn't much in the fighting department and he wasn't sure if she was aligned enough with Radtiz to tell him. _So be it._ If push came to shove and he was forced to do damage control, then he'd definitely have some fun doing it.

He rubbed his hands together as he strode back to his quarters, envisioning her clean Saiyan blood running down his arms.

Later in the day

Bulma put a hand up to cover her mouth as a lengthy yawn escaped it. The actual amount of time she'd spent cooped up in the lab had become irrelevant hours ago, but she did know that the planet's blue sun had just passed the horizon when she'd locked herself in. She pursed her lips and looked out the small bay window. The periwinkle blue sunshine blazed down from mid-sky, making her stay close to eight hours.

_Still almost eight more hours 'til sundown and I can't stay in here forever._

The prick of cowardice twinged against her spine like a physical blow. Snapping up out of her chair, she swiped the antique fountain pen off the metallic table and jotted some notes down on the paper notebook she'd found buried in the storage closet. Her script was long and flowing as she dragged the tip against the pressed fiber of the paper. She blinked dreamily as the pentip slipped off the end of the page, jarring her out of the trance she'd lulled herself into. "Shit." She dropped the pen on the pad and rested her face in her hands, elbows propped up on the table. _What was I thinking?_

She sagged back into the stiff-backed chair and let her arms fall limply to drag her fingers along the cold steel floor. _For a scientific genius, I'm a champion dumbass._ What had started out as a comfortably peaceful night of dreamless sleep, had transformed into a morning worthy of Satan.

_"It's a little late for you to be skittish now."_

"Fuck you Veghead." She kicked her heel against the table leg out of spite and sent it across the lab. The notebook was thrown to the floor to lie in a mangled heap at her feet. Glaring disdainfully at it, she stood up and whirled away to stare out the window. _Leave it to that monkey-brain to think my refusal for morning sex was nerves! _"Ah!" She hammered both fists into the wall on either side of the circular porthole. "I. Am. Not. Skittish. Horses and deer are skittish, not Saiyan hybrid assassins." She took her bottom lip into her teeth and uncurled her fists to lay the palms flat. _But I know what he would say to that._

_"Still a weak female."_

She, very easily, pulled his face up into her mind. _Maybe he's right._ She leaned her forehead against the toasty glass of the window and stared blankly into the blue-hued dunes, not really seeing them at all. Her eyes were looking back to what had happened earlier...

**Flashback:**

_His rough hands grabbed her waist tightly, dragging her out of her deep slumber instantly. "What are you doing?" Her voice was more like a throaty croak._

_"Just cashing in on a raincheck." He pulled her up against him, so she was laid out beneath him on the bed. His mouth was busy leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses on her collarbone, while he easily propped himself up on one arm and caressed the back of her thigh with the other._

_Bulma's eyes rolled shut as her breathing quickened. His aroused scent perferated the air around her and she could feel him pressed hard against her hip. "Geta..." Her back arched slightly and with it came a shock of pain that clamped her mouth shut tightly. The throbbing she'd thought was her own arousal, was in fact her entire body revolting against her. He moved his mouth towards the still red bite-mark and used the hand on her thigh to push them apart. She fought for a moment as the pain flared along her nerves, but he simply out-muscled her. She grimaced slightly as tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. "Vegeta, stop." She felt his chuckled breath against the crook of her ear as he continued unheeded. She grabbed at his wrists and jerked away. "I said stop."_

_He pulled his head back and scowled. "What?"_

_She saw his confusion and swallowed. "It's not that I don't want to, it's just-"_

_"It's a little late for you to be skittish now." He smirked and reached for her, fingers brushing along her sensitive ribcage. "Onna, you won't be so inexperienced when I get done with you."_

_She felt herself bristle with anger and threw trying to explain herself out the proverbial window. "Well, in that case, you and your hand can get real cozy." She whirled around and slipped off the smooth bedsheets to stand on the opposite side, well out of his reach as the pain nearly shattered her raging composure. _

_"Onna." His whisper was deadly with it's intensity._

_Blinking back tears of agony, she pulled out her best possible glare. "If you ever want to get near this 'inexperienced'-" She held up her hands and quoted in the air. "- body again, I suggest you rethink your strategy." She felt exposed under his harsh gaze, but it was dulled by the ache between her legs, the throbbing of her bruised bones, and the burning sting of her burns._

_A loud knock sounded at the door and neither of them spared it a glance. She crossed her arms, blue eyes glittering dangerously as she held his glare. The knock sounded again and she lifted a brow before breaking away, striding over to open the door and taking care to disguise the limp in her stride. "Raditz." _

_His brow furrowed perplexed, as he blinked down into her face. He cleared his throat when he noticed what she was wearing. "..Bulma."_

_She dared him to comment as she strode out into the hall, chin raised stubbornly. "I plan on seeing you in the lab later."_

_He only nodded his head dumbly in response. "Sure."_

_"And another thing," She glared at the bunched muscles of Vegeta's back. "My name isn't Onna. It's Bulma!" Clenching her fists, she stalked off toward her quarters._

**End Flashback**

Tears slipped down her cheeks as her hands slipped away from the wall to wrap themselves around her. There was no doubt in her mind that he thought of her as skittish. _I certainly gave him enough proof._ She'd practically run out of there like a dog with it's tail between it's legs. "A definite killer for the strong, independent female image."

Sniffing, she held out her arms and stared at the burns and bruises that had still yet to fully heal. _And weak too. _She was positive that a full-blooded Saiyan female would've been able to please her mate, regardless of the beatings recieved the day previous. Even the pain of losing her virgin statis would have been irrelevent, as the normal Saiyan healing speed was nearly double her own. _It just serves as another reminder of my place._ She curled her tail around to stare at the brilliant teal fur, reaching out and grasping it in her hands and rubbing. She may have the strength, speed, and tail, but she would never truly fit in with her bizarre coloring and fragile build. _Always a halfling._

_Always an outsider._

A soft knock on the door loosened the death grip she had on her tail and she pushed away her troublesome thoughts. Bulma ignored the screaming of her thighs as she squatted and retrieved her notes before striding over and allowing Raditz to enter the lab. "Took you long enough." She didn't meet his eyes and swiped at her tears the second her back was turned.

He'd felt a strange cloud over her ki as he'd approached the door, but the feeling was gone the second he'd knocked. _I wonder if this has anything to do with this morning?_ He stepped through the doorway and stopped. "I was...ah...detained."

Bulma snorted softly. "An apt term." She may have squirreled herself away in the lab all day, but it hadn't stopped her from keeping tabs on Vegeta. In her absence, he'd turned to Raditz to relieve the need to inflict pain. She righted the awry table and gestured toward a chair on the other side. "Come, sit. Let me have my way with you."

Her attention was trained on the book in her hand, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to catch the sarcasm in her voice. _They're more alike than they know._ Shaking his head, he strode over and sat in the chair. "You know I'm not here because I want to be."

"I know." She set down the notebook. "And I apologize for any unwarranted action that Vegeta took today." She wanted to scream and squirm under his heavy gaze.

Raditz rolled his eyes and snatched her wrist when she brought the strap to tie off his arm. "Stop apologizing for him. He's a grown man." He released her when she blinked her startled eyes at him. _Good. At least I have your attention now._

She hesitated a moment before yanking the belt's vise-like grip on his bicep. "I know that." She clipped the buckle. "It's just that I dislike having other people fight my battles." She swiped her sideswept bangs out of her face and snapped her index and middle finger againt the slightly bulging veins at his elbow.

"Is that really what I intruded on earlier? A battle?" His eyes followed hers to the blue network of veins below the severely tight strap. She stepped away to gather the supplies and in doing so, hesistated before answering. She sighed and turned back around, twisting a needle onto a fat glass tube.

Grasping his arm, she swiped the spot with alcohol and popped the needle through his skin. "I'm not really sure I know." Her demeanor was somewhat resigned as she watched his dark red blood fill the tube. "It was just a simple misunderstanding that I allowed my anger to turn into a quarrel." She retracted the thin metal needle from his arm and pressed a thick pad of gauze over the wound. "It's a fault I've come to detest."

He took over pressing the gauze down as she traded the tube for another. "Don't be so quick to hang this all on yourself. Vegeta has always lacked-" He frowned a moment. "- a certain tact for that kind of thing."

Bulma snorted as she came back for round two. "Agreed. He assumes what he wants about things and refuses to be negated of his assumption." She almost missed the vein as she recalled his voice. _"It's a little late for you to be skittish now."_

"You know him better than I thought." He eyed the slight tremor of her hand.

She lifted her bent head to meet his eyes coolly. "And just what are you insinuating?"

The flat tone of her voice had him raising his free hand in defense. "Nothing. I wouldn't dare be so presumptious." He didn't like being the recipient of such an icy stare.

_I'll bet._ She mirrored her earlier ministrations and pressed more gauze to stem the blood flow. She knew that she could bring up the entire issue of his 'dealing' with Celipa, but that would be like hitting him below the belt and she wasn't that kind of person. _Yeah._ She grabbed a dressing and wrapped it around his arm. _You keep telling yourself that, girl._ "That's good. I wouldn't want to get ''presumptious'' about you and someone else, who I'll refrain from identifying at this time."

Raditz laughed wholeheartedly. "Touche" He stood up and flexed his bandaged arm. "Remind me never to try and debate you."

Bulma didn't really think that qualified as a debate tactic, but her point had been made just the same. She organized and labeled the heavy tubes of blood, deciding to switch to a less-touchy subject. "Do you recall the other day when you and Vegeta spoke about my Otousan?"

"Yes." His dark brows furrowed as he leaned against the lab bench.

She smiled at his wary tone. "Relax, will ya?" She set down the tray of blood and crossed her arms under her breasts while turning to face him. "I just want to know what the deal with Chikyuu is. The transmission from my Tousan said that my crew was heading towards Chikyuu to meet up with a Captain. I just want to know what's going on." She took a breath and slowed down. "It's just that I feel totally lost and wandering around in the unknown." She shifted her all her weight to her right leg. "Do you know what that does to someone like me? I swear that I'm going to have an anxiety attack."

He smirked. "Was that humor I just heard?"

She growled halfheartedly. "Just answer my question." She didn't want to admit to having rationalized her unease.

"Alright." He sighed and went back to the chair he'd occupied. "But you may want to sit down for this."

_Why does it feel like I'm not going to like this?_ She eyed him curiously as she dragged her stiff, metal chair and plopped herself down. "I'm sitting."

Chikyuu

He twisted the metal this way and that, judging just how much he'd have to take off. Measuring a small bit of ki, he eyed the shape once more before lasering off a slight sliver of steel that curled up and floated down onto the tabletop. The image was emerging a cut at a time, slowly coming to life in his hands. It was an ookami, but right now it only vaguely resembled those of Chikyuu. Turles cocked his head to the side and sighted down the long snout, examining it down the smallest detail. Bit by bit, the metal was being transformed into the rangy creature that had been slinking around their mountian base.

Setting it down, he scrutinized the small carving, comparing it to the vividly exact picture in his mind. The thick ruff around it's neck wasn't quite as sleek as the one collaring the real animal. He took hold of the metal and made the minute revisions, setting it back down just as the door opened behind him. "Turles."

He rubbed his hands together and swiveled around in his chair. "Well, I'll be damned." Leveling his brother with a hard stare, he pushed up out of his seat and crossed his arms. "If it isn't my esteemed leader Bardock."

"Save it. I want you up in the conference room in fifteen minutes." His lone eye was closed in an exasperated fashion, leaving only the blood red sash tied about his head to stare at his sibling. "No goofing around."

"Yes kaasan." Turles rolled his eyes, the tip of his umber tail flicking back and forth with indifference.

Bardock bit his tongue. It wouldn't do well to provoke his brother into a bitter rage, to which he was prone, and put further strain on their already shaken relationship. It was as if in coming to this planet he'd violated some unspoken tether of trust between them, and this constant air of nonchalance was a cloaking mechanism for extreme alertness. He'd only met his brother a handful of times before Frieza destroyed their home, and Turles had made quite the living as a bounty hunter. _And when he wasn't collecting money, you could always hire him as an assassin._ He looked over the unscarred and much younger version of himself and sighed. Turles was a born killer and even now, as seemingly relaxed as he appeared, was lethally efficient. He knew without a doubt, that despite their blood bond, that his younger sibling wouldn't hesitate to cut him down if threatened.

Bardock's prolonged silence put him on edge. "Was there something else?"

He opened his eye and gave him a smile that passed better as a frown. "I hope that this meeting will give you what you want to know." He turned to leave, murmuring over his shoulder as he did so. "I didn't intend for this to happen."

Turles could only stare at the empty doorway. _If that was his attempt at a fucking apology, then I refuse to accept it._ The angered thought shook him and he had to sit back down. When had he turned against his own brother? He scrubbed his calloused hands over his face and sighed. _I shouldn't ask such idiotic questions. I know full well when I turned on him. _

He'd been almost five standard years when his Kaasan had called him a 'bastard' in a fit of rage over innocent troublemaking. The blow had been vicious and although she'd apologized profusely afterward, the sting had never been relieved. The anger came later when he'd found out just who his sire was- a Saiyan Elite whose bonded mate had been killed in battle. Saiyan may have been a barbaric race, but they held true to their beliefs. Being the product of an unbonded coupling wasn't punishable by death, but it wasn't exactly accepted either. It was nearly impossible not to become a void of hate when 'bastard' was always being whispered behing your back. And that resevoir of hate had been ignited into a dormant rage when he'd learned of his sire's other whelp- a son born of his bonded mate. It had taken him almost a year to find him and when he had, Bardock had welcomed him warmly. All the ugly, black thoughts he'd envisioned were dampened by the unaccustomed acceptance from the scientist's apprentice. He'd stayed only a day before disappearing.

Shaking his head, Turles got up and started walking to the conference room upstairs. _All my painstakingly stored hatred had been throttled down to nothing in a single day without hearing the word 'bastard'. And it had to be the one person I despised more than life itself to be the only one willing to accept me as an equal._ It hadn't been long after that, that he found his niche in killing for hire. Sure, it was like selling yourself, but it fulfilled his need for blood and money. It hadn't been until he'd come upon Bardock a few years after the destruction of Vejitasei that he'd understood why he'd wanted to kill so much. He scratched his bicep as he stared blankly at the floor while he walked. _I killed so I'd could rid myself of the desire to kill Bardock._

The shock of shame at that thought still made him shiver. It had been that same shame that made him stay and join his brother's band of outcasts. He smirked a little. _Not that Kakarrot helped much. I just couldn't stand the thought of making him share the experience I had...fatherless and alone._ And by then even Bardock was aware of his struggle. He'd tried to explain to him once that it had been their Tousan's fault, but the small fact of being called out on his feelings had made him nearly beat Bardock to death. Afterward, he'd realized that his brother'd been right and had started the beginnings of the tenous partnership they had now. A partnership that was in jeopardy because he felt that Bardock's judgement could no longer be trusted.

"I believe the phrase is 'a penny for your thoughts', but I've never been a fan of human cliches."

Turles jerked away from the monotone voice beside him and glared at the dark-haired andriod. _Where the fuck did he come from?_ He felt like kicking his own ass for being so ignorant to his surroundings. Growling, he turned back to stare down the hallway they were in. "You were human once."

"Yes, for about twenty years." Juunana smirked as the Saiyan scowled. "But I can no longer be classified as such. Too many bolt-on parts."

He almost tripped. _Did he just make a joke?_ Turles glanced at him from the corner of his eye and forced himself to relax. _Ok, maybe he's not _that_ bad. _"I'm going to admit that I don't think you're malfunctioning enough to believe I'd actually tell you what's on my mind." He paused at the set of doors leading to the conference room. "And I don't believe for a second that you'd actually care."

Juunana smiled. "You are much smarter than I gave you credit for, Saiyan."

Turles grunted as he pushed through the doors. "If you only knew." He ignored the android's quiet chuckle and surveyed the room. All the others were there- Bardock, Toma, Kakarrot(carrying the girl Chichi on his back), Krillin, and Juuhachi. They all stood haphazardly around the room, all facing the enormous screen at the front of the room. His dark orbs met with Bardock's and he leaned against the wall beside him. "So. What's the deal?"

Bardock's hard expression didn't change. "I know that for the past week I have been unreachable and preoccupied."

"Understatement of the year." Turles yawned.

He ignored the comment as if he hadn't spoken. "It is now time for you to learn what I have learned and what tasks have been laid out before each of you." He gestured towards the screen. "Tonight you will be meeting the other players in this game, with the exception of a select few, and what roles each of you must play in the coming fight."

"Get on with it already." His exasperation led to a few severe looks of disdain. Turles didn't care.

"It would only be fitting for you be told of these things by the one person that has 'gotten the ball rolling', as Chikyuu-jins say." He pressed a key on the small board beside him and the blank screen flashed to life. "I would like to introduce Dr. Trunks Briefs."

**A/N: **I know it's been awhile...and I profusely apologize. I just got a new job and have been in the financial toilet lately, so I've been a little preoccupied. That, and I had to go back and look at my plot again...there was a bit of confusion on my part. Hehe...I tend to go off on tangents...so I had to make sure I stayed on track. I really think that my chapters are getting better and better as I go...like my characterization and dialogue are improving, as well as weaving the romance and action together without giving one more attention than the other. Also, I don't want to sound like a review whore or anything, but I get a ton more hits than I do reviews. I'd really like to know what everybody thinks...the good, the bad, and the ugly...I don't really care, but I'd like to know your opinons.

To those of you that have reviewed...I luv you guys!!!! Thanx so effin' much for telling me how much you like it!!! I always look forward to seeing what'cha think of my stuff!!! Thanx!!!


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ...Akira Toriyama does...and that's not my name...so bad luck for me.

Chapter 22

Her first thought when she was finally able to match a face to the voice that had dictated her every move over the past twelve years was- _He could be anyone's grandpa._ She doubted very much that she'd have spared him a moment's glance out on the streets.

But what was she honestly expecting? Maybe someone a little less rundown and with fewer gray hairs, a guy better fitting of the role of 'The Doctor' and the father of a DemiSaiyan. The short, rumpled man sitting behind the cluttered desk was more easily lumped into the bookwormish, college professor category.

He was ordinary.

Chichi expected to feel a little bit of intimidation, but it was more like commiseration. It took no convincing at all to find level ground with the person gazing at them from that cramped little office. She softly squeezed Kakarrot's shoulder and he let her slide off his back and into one of the various chairs propped up around the room. He was silent as he stepped around her and sank into another behind her. The air in the room was heavy with anticipation and Chichi knew that she wasn't the only one present holding his or her breath. A cursory glance would give the impression that they were all going jump a mile when he finally did speak.

The withered man on the screen took a deep breath, held it for a moment, and then released it as an audible sigh. "I'm not going to begin by thanking you for coming, because honestly, you wouldn't be here if it weren't for me."

Chichi blinked and felt more than a few stares around the room harden angrily. _Oh boy._

The Doctor sat back in his chair and laced his fingers together. "Now, I know that this movement might have come about eventually, as all those oppressed find their legs to fight back, but without the initiative from my work I doubt it would have come about in time. This wasn't a notion that developed over time, but within the span of mere moments nearly twelve years ago when I thought I had lost everything precious to me at the hands of a madman." He scrubbed a hand over his face and shrugged. "It goes without saying that I was royally pissed, and that rage was the only thing that kept me going while I slaved away in his laboratories, patiently building the foundations of a new beginning." Sitting forward on his elbows, he smiled grimly. "A beginning only a select few will have the honor of putting into to motion." He pointed at the group staring back at him. "You are those select few."

So it was severely lacking in the inspirational department; it didn't stop her from holding her breath in anticipation. It was finally time to take back what had so long been denied to them, but there was always one bad apple in the bunch. "So what exactly does this 'beginning' entail for us?" Everyone turned to glare at Turles, who merely shrugged and raised his brows awaiting an answer.

The Doctor looked on unperturbed. "Turles, I presume?" He shook his head grimly when the Saiyan nodded. "I should've guessed. No one else could possibly be that jaded."

The bounty hunter's jaw clenched and he spoke through clamped teeth. "You got a lot of nerve."

"Aye that I do." He agreed in a cheery voice.

"Why don't you just drop the whole high-and-mighty bakayaro routine and get the fuck down to business?" He didn't enjoy being made a fool, especially by one sitting so cozy halfway across the galaxy.

A shadow of a smile crept across Dr. Briefs face and vanished almost as quickly as it appeared. "Very well." He glanced off-screen, reaching out to tap a few keys on a non-visible console. "As Turles has so kindly mentioned, time is of the essence." He gestured toward the screen he was on. "I will be dividing this screen quarterly in order to bring in the other quadrant commanders."

_Quadrant commanders?_ Chichi's brow furrowed quizzically and she leaned forward unknowingly in her eagerness. _That's right! Krillin told me that there were four sections of the universe divided by their respective positions- North, South, East, and West._ She watched intently as The Doctor's face downsized and shifted to occupy the upper-right hand corner of the screen. Simultaneously, the newly vacated spots blinked on and each was filled by three distinctly different countenances. As far as she could tell, two of them looked to be human while the third was of a race she'd never seen before.

Dr. Briefs gestured towards the others on the screen. "Now, I believe I have this correct- running top to bottom, of course. From the Eastern Quadrant is Yamcha, a Chikyuu-jin trader and former space bandit that I met some years ago. He's been traveling the galaxy for many years and has been one of the coalition's best recruiters."

He wore his hair long and tied at the nape of his neck. She could tell from his garb that he was some kind of merchant trader, as the Doctor had said, and looked no older than her. _Like that means anything. _She could make an example of what she was supposed to be and wasn't, and knew the same rules applied to him. Chichi caught his dark gaze wandering around the room and stopping to admire Juuhachi as she leaned against the wall beside her husband. She rolled her eyes. _I can add one more occupation to his resume- lecher._

"Moving on to the Southern Quadrant, I'd like to introduce Yajirobe. He is also from Chikyuu, but when he was orphaned he took to thievery. He eventually had to vacate the planet to stay out of prison. I stumbled upon him while making a routine supply run and used his skills to aid in the espionage side of our work. He has been with me the longest of them and made himself a strong reputation among the ranks."

How such a grossly obese and untidy man got into a position of power was beyond him. It made sense that he'd only gotten there by riding on the coat-tails of the one running the show. Turles took in his unkempt attire and scraggly hair. _A thief? No._ He never would've guessed that in a million years. He sighed. So far the Chikyuu-jin scientist had employed three other Chikyuu-jins as his generals. If the green bugger on the end hadn't been glaring at them, he'd have been tempted to inquire about the good Doctor's racial preferences. _Oh darn._

"And finally we get to the Western Quadrant." Dr. Briefs took a moment to take a breath and glance at the group listening on the other end of the transmission. Most were listening intently, but Turles and the dark-haired fellow beside him looked as if they were being tortured. _Too bad._ He cleared his throat. "I met him in the dungeons on the Imperial hub planet. I still to this day don't know the charge he was sentenced with, but it might have had something to do with the entire platoon of soldiers he took out. Piccolo is a Namekian warrior, a rare position among Namek's peaceful race. I'm sure they were glad to have him when their planet was invaded by Imperial forces. He managed to defeat them and Frieza had to send his trusty Zarbon to capture him." He sneered ever so slightly. "In retaliation, Frieza ordered the planet purged of all but its most important individuals."

Chichi watched his face as the Doctor spoke. Not once did it change. He maintained the same stare throughout, daring them to speak a word against him or even about him. His expression was empty, but he radiated an angry calm that she could sense regardless of where he physically stood. There was little doubt in her mind of his skill as a warrior.

The Doctor continued on. "These three, along with Krillin, are the leaders for the armies they've recruited with my help. The number of soldiers will not be an issue in this coming battle, but the strategy will." He pushed out of his seat and paced behind the desk. All he needed to do was stroke his chin and he'd look like every film portrayal of the 'Mad Scientist' character. "My followers all have the will and desire to be free of Frieza's reign, but they lack the skills to get them there." He stopped and turned toward the group listening patiently on Chikyuu. "I need for you to train my armies for battle."

Turles rolled his eyes. The ringleader was sending his lackeys to do all the grunt work. He pushed away from the wall to draw the attention to himself, tailing slithering out from around his waist to flick above his left shoulder. "What exactly does this training entail?"

For once the Doctor remained silent. It was Bardock that stepped forward to answer his query. "When the time comes, the battle will occur on the ground and in the air. These people need to be taught hand-to-hand combat, weaponry, and aerial tactics. We must bring them from uneducated rookies to experienced veterans in three months."

"Three months?" His disbelief was obvious. "How the hell do you expect us to train hundreds of thousands of soldiers, all that, in three months?"

Bardock was nonplussed by his tension. "You are a Saiyan warrior. If you cannot manage this simple task, then you don't deserve such a title."

Chichi noted Turles' stung reaction. _There's something more behind that reply._ She glanced back at Bardock and hopped to her feet. "How are we supposed to get access to these troops?"

The one-eyed Saiyan turned to acknowledge her. "We will be divided into groups of two and shipped out to our designated stations. Once there, you may approach your task in any manner you please."

It was Kakarrot's turn to object, although he managed to remain seated and calm. "We've been together for twelve years and now, when our bond is needed most, you're going to scatter us across the galaxy?"

Bardock met his son's gaze. "Yes. There is no other way."

"How do you know?"

The eldest Saiyan in the room sighed and crossed his arms, turning his eyes down to the floor. "That is the very thing I've spent the past three days debating on my own." He lifted his head and looked at each of his renegades in turn. "There is no easy way to win this war, and it is a war. If we wish to be successful in our efforts we must take advantage of our assets properly. In order to train the armies to the degree they'll need to be to defeat Frieza's soldiers, we must spread ourselves to where we are needed. If that means splitting up, then so be it." His tone overshadowed any attempts at objection. "No one said this was going to be easy and no one said you had to like it, but there is no other way."

Dr. Briefs couldn't help but smile. Bardock was a leader down to the very marrow of his bones. His crew heeded his word without comment because they too realized the logic. There was no disagreement because there was nothing to disagree about. It was a very wise choice on his own part to seek out Bardock again.

After letting his monologue sink in, Bardock cleared his throat to regain their attention. "I've also taken the time to decide who will be paired off with who and to which post you'll be sent."

Krillin finally spoke up from the desk chair he'd been occupying when they first arrived. "Chichi, you and Juunana are now to follow Bardock's orders." The two in question turned heavy gazes toward him. "You are no longer needed here on Chikyuu."

Kakarrot nudged Chichi's stiffened shoulders. "Hey, Bardock's not that bad. Sure he may be a total control freak, but he'll never steer you wrong."

"Thanks for that vote of confidence." Bardock rolled his eye. "I've divided you into pairs, constructed as such to combine strengths and weaknesses. It will create a better unit that way."

Turles growled softly. "Will you just get on with it already? Just spit them out."

"Kakarrot and Chichi will go to the Western Quadrant to aid Piccolo. Toma and I will go to the Eastern Quadrant and join Yamcha." Bardock stopped for a moment and turned a sly smile on his brother. "And Turles, my dear brother, you and Juunana will go to the Southern Quadrant and help out Yajirobe."

The Saiyan bounty hunter stared disdainfully. "Great." He slumped back against the wall. "Just wonderful."

Chichi sent a nervous glance at the screen and met the swirling eyes of the Namekian warrior staring back at her. _How am I supposed to train troops when their commander scares the crap outta me?_

On the desert planet

He had no idea where his brain had gone to, but it had certainly vacated his head when he decided to get involved with the DemiSaiyan. He already had enough problems on his plate without adding on a female head case.

He bent his elbow and lowered himself towards the floor. Sweat beaded on his high forehead and slid down his profile to drip off his straight nose. Bunching the muscles of his shoulders and triceps, he flexed for the 'up' phase of his one-handed pushup. Kicking up his heels, he flipped over his planted hand and landed squarely on his feet.

Had he really been so horny that he'd lost all semblance of control around her? Vegeta narrowed his eyes while gazing at nothing. She was not the first attractive female he'd shared close quarters with, and his resolve had been iron-clad. He blinked the salty sweat out of his eyes. The fact that their characters were entirely detestable may have contributed a small fraction, but not much. _No._ This time he'd pursued her in an almost obsessive compulsive manner. Neither one of his comrades took any notice of it, which was odd considering they paid very close attention to detail, but perhaps Raditz's need to see his relatives had shaded his senses.

He wasn't so sure about Nappa. He was beginning to doubt how demented the older Saiyan truly was.

Vegeta scrubbed a hand over his face and slung the sweat off the side. The bond between them was very strong. The power of it astounded him to an unnerving end. He hadn't marked her when he had so desperately chased her across the trade roads. That powerful a distraction could only prove to be a hindrance. He paced the glinting metal floor like a caged panther, tail swinging back in forth with agitation. Once again he'd allowed his control to slip and he'd succeeded in marking her, and the pull between them was stronger than before. He growled softly and quieted his thoughts, feeling her mind brush his.

He shut his eyes and focused on the images he was seeing. _He was standing in a dank corridor with floors covered in rotting corpses. The slap of bare feet on concrete floor echoed around him and he turned nonchalantly to watch Bulma sprint towards him. _He didn't move and didn't speak. She wouldn't hear him in her dream. _The ragged smock hung off her emaciated frame in tatters and she fell. She didn't cry out, but it wasn't a graceful fall. She staggered to her feet and continued on; ignoring the fact she was running on the recently dead. _He didn't follow her per se, but instead moved with her as if he was watching a film reel. _He stayed just behind her as she skidded to a halt outside an enormous reinforced steel door. Bulma used every ounce of her weight and hauled the creaking door open. The shake of her hands was frantic and under the filth that coated her face, her expression was desperate. _Vegeta's brow furrowed in confusion. She never acted like this...this irrational before. What could she possibly be after?

_Bulma dashed through the door and he followed again. The blackness of the room was ominous and vibrations of evil shivered through the air. _There was something hiding in the dark. _The distraught woman held enough strength to kindle a small ball of energy and used it to guide her way in the dark. Only a few feet had passed before she gasped. _Vegeta had to step up beside her to see what had caused the sound. _A tall figure shrouded by the inky darkness stood just outside the small circle of light created by the ki. Bulma was suddenly shaking and crying silently as she stared into a pair of glowing red eyes. _Vegeta blinked in astonishment. She wasn't a weeper. _She suddenly froze, breathing included, and he turned to see what had caused it. The figure's long arm had extended into the light holding what looked like a ball of cloth. He looked closer and saw there was a small shape inside the cloth. He didn't get a chance to make conclusions before Bulma's inarticulate scream shot him backward._

He cleared his vision with a shake and found himself sitting on the floor of the training room. Pushing to his feet, he scanned the ship for her ki and found it restless in her quarters. _She was dreaming._ He sighed and settled himself. What that dream signified meant nothing to him and that was how he was going to handle it. Unless she decided to project it constantly, he'd refrain from approaching her about it. But he also knew that dreams powerful enough to be recurring weren't to be taken lightly.

He shook his head and rolled his shoulders to loosen them. Since he hadn't allowed her to mark him in turn, she wasn't privy to glimpse into his head without him dropping his shields. Which was a good thing considering how much time he needed to spend training and not battling her inside his head. Cracking his knuckles, he set about shadow boxing with an invisible opponent. It was one to the oldest training techniques he still kept in his repertoire of tricks. He increased his speed until it caused sweat to pour off his body. Shooting out his heel at the imaginary head, he leapt backwards and allowed himself to catch his wind.

He'd only kept the truly beneficial training techniques over the years, including ones he'd created when he wasn't spending his time in the infirmary. In truth, and it burned badly to admit, but most of his increased strength was the result of healing Frieza's numerous beating over the years. He'd spent any other time living in the training wing trying to relieve his burning hatred out on anyone ignorant to challenge him.

Vegeta waited until his heart rate had slowed and methodically started his stretches. The burn of his muscles was a welcomed sensation and he reveled in it. He was close to reaching his goal and it wouldn't take all that much to help push him over the threshold. It was similar to being unable to reach a glass on a shelf that was just that little bit _too_ high. He hadn't been able to access his deepest strength in a fight, which it seemed was the only way he could get any closer to that elusive shelf of power. He needed a trigger to push him across it. He stood up straight and walked towards the door. Both of his soldiers lacked the necessary skills to challenge him anymore as his royal bloodline had finally come to the surface. He stepped out into the hall and paused. Bulma was strong, abnormally so for a hybrid, and he took a moment to think.

Bulma's mother, Sleeka, had been a member of a Saiyan clan distantly connected to the royal family. His own Kaasan had in fact come from that very same clan. It was a custom to take females from those bloodlines because of their strength. Sleeka had been the exception rather the rule, but it seemed that the strength she hadn't been blessed with had been passed down to her daughter. It only made sense that a descendant of that particular line would end up bonded to him. He started up the corridor towards his quarters. It also helped that her temper was as volatile as his; picking a fight would be child's play.

He strode past the galley on his way his room and spotted his old commander eating. He stopped in the doorway and scrutinized the Saiyan. "Nappa, did you finish the maintenance on the ship's engines?"

The hulking man looked up from his food and met his gaze. "Yes, sire."

Vegeta thought he detected the faintest touch of distaste in his answer, but decided not to point it out. "Very well." He waited until the Saiyan turned back to his food before continuing on his way. It might have been his imagination, but it seemed that Nappa had become even more reclusive than before. He hardly caught a glimpse of him anymore and his actions were more robotic than usual. _Why would he have reason to change?_ As far as he knew, Dodoria had made the old General a subject of his attention and in doing so, eroded what mind he had. Up until recently Nappa had needed the ki-collar to keep him subdued when they weren't purging planets.

Perhaps it was the females that were bothering the lumbering oaf? Nappa seemed to avoid the both of them as if they were contagious with plague. _Interesting, I'll have to find out what Raditz thinks of this. _He sighed and stopped before the door to his quarters. What would it really hurt to add another stick to the fire?

**A/N:** I know I've taken an extra long time to update, and I also know that this is somewhat of a short chapter. This is the second in a trio of somewhat, filler-esqe chapters that will pass quickly to some new surprises. I plan on updating at least once a month from here on out, so make sure you hold me too it. I tend to get lazy. Work is nice and steady and I've taken on another project horse to train (God knows I need the money ), and I would hate to put this off. I do have a somewhat legit excuse for taking forever this time- one of my good friends passed away in a car accident on June 2nd. I kinda dropped my hobbies for a bit after hearing the news, but eventually got back on track. Thanks, always, to all my reviewers- new and old. I value your input greatly and I just revel in your praise.

**I'm going to take the chance now to officially dedicate this fic to Crystal. She was a fun-loving free spirit that always put others before herself. She was always willing to lend a hand to help or a shoulder to cry on and I will miss her. Rest in peace hun, I love you. **

**Reux**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ...Akira Toriyama does...and that's not my name...so bad luck for me.

Chapter 23

She was so consumed with her thoughts that she took the jab straight in the face.

For the third time.

By now the blood was flowing freely and splattered all over her mouth, dripping off her chin in thick drops. Running her tongue along her lips, she spat out the blood with disgust.

Her sparring partner watched her curiously. "Are you feeling well?"

Celipa growled. "I'm fine." She hissed through her teeth and narrowed her eyes at him.

Raditz debated whether or not to ask if she'd like to continue until she lashed out with her heel. The kick glanced off his temple and he staggered back a step in surprise. Her offensive continued with a series of swift punches combined with a variety of spinning kicks. Her execution was flawless and for a moment he thought that she'd been playing him all along.

But her guard weakened and he delivered a powerful blow to her abdomen.

Celipa grunted as the muscles knotted painfully, but refused to fall to her knees. In the time it took her to glower at him, she recovered her breath. The look of concern on his face made her already quivering stomach turn. _He looks like he's about to apologize._ Forcing herself to straighten up, she rolled her tense neck. There was no one besides herself to blame for her mistakes. As an adult Saiyan female, she should be able to defend herself- even in training. The fault lied with her if she failed and he knew it.

But it didn't seem to hinder his attempts at apologizing anyway. "Celipa, I'm-"

"Don't you fucking dare!" She dropped to the floor and spun, heel singing outward to knock him off his feet. The speed of her attack shocked him and he was thrown to the hard metallic floor. Leaping upward from her crouch, she drove her knee towards his face. His hands blurred into motion, catching her and throwing her back.

Celipa tucked into a backward somersault and shot a two-handed blast of brilliant green energy at him as he tried to follow. He knocked it aside easily and they hung suspended in the air, staring at one another. Celipa could feel more of the heavy wetness streaming down her face, but ignored it. The pain that went with it was all but nonexistent to her now. All her concentration was focused on the long-haired Saiyan opposite her.

His nearly black brown eyes gauged her cautiously before he settled back down to the training room floor. There was something hanging on her mind, but he couldn't figure out what it might be. She was reluctant to delve into the power of their bond, and without it her thoughts were off-limits. She wouldn't have been so easily distracted by something trivial.

But there was a way to find out. He dusted the soot off his arms and started to stretch. "That will be all today."

To say she was shocked was an understatement. Her mouth hung open for nearly a minute before she realized it and snapped it shut. "What?!" She dropped to the floor and stalked towards him. "We've only been here for an hour!"

"Correct."

"We just started!"

He smirked down at her enraged face. "Perhaps you have, but I've worn myself out using your face as a punching bag."

The fur of her long umber tail bristled to stand on end, effectively making it three times its normal width. "Do you want me to strangle you to death?" She was snarling now. "You're very close to pissing me off."

She was always more willing to speak without thinking when her body was vibrating with rage. _As it is right now._ "What were you thinking about earlier?"

She was about to lunge at him when the drastic change of subject rocked her back on her heels. It did little to dampen her anger to know he was trying to manipulate her. _Yaro._ "What the fuck do you care?"

His hard-planed countenance frowned with disappointment and it took all her internal strength not to reach over and smash it into her knee. He crossed his arms over his broad chest. "I've never seen you so distracted before. Had I been after you life, I would have taken it with extreme ease."

Celipa mad a flippant gesture with her hand. "Yes, Father. Scold me."

"I'm serious."

"When aren't you?" She planted her hands on her hips. "And how the hell would you know if this isn't normal for me?"

"I spoke to Bulma about you."

Celipa froze and felt her heart jump in her chest. "Oh." Clenching her fists, she grinned wickedly. "You fucking baka."

He seemed taken aback by her response. "What the hell did I do?"

She couldn't hold it in anymore and exploded, crackling the air around her with energy. "If you wanted to fucking know something, then you should've fucking asked!" Her tail jerked around like it was being periodically shocked by electricity. "Don't go behind my back!"

Raditz was thoroughly vexed. "I thought she was your friend."

"Friend?" Her voice dripped with incredulousness. Laughing bitterly, she turned to the door. "Ask her yourself if you don't believe me, but just because we're allies doesn't mean we're friends."

She left him standing stoically and told herself that statement wasn't a lie. From the moment they'd met their personalities had clashed violently. The bond that most female Saiyans had each other was absent from their relationship and it baffled her. They could very well be the last two Saiyan females left in the universe and were constantly at each other's throats. That didn't seem to be exactly healthy to her.

Striding through the echoing corridors, she directed herself toward the infirmary. She couldn't very well do anything until her nose stopped bleeding. Using the back of her hand, she swiped away the blood on her chin and only really succeeded in smearing it more. Celipa rolled her eyes at her own ineptitude and shoved the swinging door open with the heel of her hand. The antiseptic scent hit her immediately and solidified her distaste for medical suites. Scanning the room with disinterested eyes, she spied Bulma at the makeshift lab station she'd set up earlier in the week. The DemiSaiyan said it was to help out an old friend, but Celipa knew better. That was just the excuse she used to indulge her 'mad-scientist' habit. _That and her custom for meddling in others' affairs._

She watched for a moment, amused at how zoned out and into her own five by five foot world she was immersed. Her refined features were pinched with what looked like an overly intense concentration. Celipa had seen Bulma in action and lab work always came easy to her. She highly doubted that what she was doing was that technical- a fighter ship's infirmary could hardly accommodate any serious experimentation.

_No, I bet she has other things on her mind._ She walked over to the medicine chest and rummaged around for clotting spray. She would bet her Saiyan uncle (had he been alive) that her thoughts all revolved around one spiky-haired commander with a big enough ego to smother an entire galaxy. She had a pretty good inclining of what had occurred out in the mountains; judging from the sizeable bite mark imprinted on her skin. Bulma had taken no pains to conceal it, and from the way the two had been avoiding each other for the past few days, she'd done it out of spite. _How childish._ She found the nasal spray hidden on the third shelf and quickly administered it to her leaking nose.

It wasn't until she crossed to the sink to clean her face with a moist rag that the other woman noticed her presence. She pushed her chair back. "Hey."

Celipa quickly cleaned her face and tossed the dirty rag away. "I was just leaving." She strode from the room and heard Bulma mumble 'bitch' under her breath. Sure, it had been rude, but hadn't she just explained to Raditz that she wasn't her friend? Celipa didn't like lying and having a pleasant conversation with Bulma might give her the wrong idea. _If I hadn't opened my big mouth, I wouldn't have to walk around like a total bitch all the time._

She wandered up towards her quarters and wondered why she was acting so hostile. No one here had threatened her; if anything, Raditz's comments were intended to tease her. And Bulma had been a trusted ally for over a decade. Locking herself in her bathroom, she stripped off her blood-stained clothes and stepped under the punishing hot spray of the shower.

Perhaps she was the reason that she always felt so confrontational?

Self-loathing had her scrubbing viciously at her skin as if it could possibly remove all her unsavory habits with mere soap.

Mild pain made her finally stop and realize what she was doing. _Fuck me. Soap and water won't fix anything._ She had to do it herself.

Across the universe

He was going mad.

He couldn't believe that something as simple as capturing a few stray rebels and punishing some wayward military primates could be so out of his control. He was the fucking Emperor, for Kami-sakes!

Frieza twisted his hapless victim's arm, snapping the shoulder joint with ease. The servant bucked fruitlessly in his grip and screamed silently. The changeling frowned and flicked his coldly raging eyes to the gaping hole in its throat. Blood was plastered all over the creature's body and the puddle beneath it was smeared by its struggles. "Perhaps I shouldn't have torn out your pathetic throat." Piteous screams were just so much more satisfying. Jerking his arm upward, he planted an ugly three-toed foot on the servant's chest and pulled.

The creature struggled as the muscle and sinew protested, tearing sharply enough to be audible. The tissues eventually relinquished to his wrath. The life-giving liquid sprayed anew as the skin tore and the tendons gave way under the pressure. The servant's eyes rolled back into his head as it fell unconscious into a growing lake of blood.

Frieza sneered at the thick, congealing fluid coating the front of his body. "Vile, disgusting creature." He tossed the severed limb over his shoulder like a picked-clean drumstick. "How disappointing."

"What did you expect?"

He turned cold eyes on the sibling reclining on his throne. "Shut your trap, Cooler, or I'll do it for you."

"So intimidating." He slid to his feet and slipped languidly down the steps to stand beside him. "Perhaps you should try a slightly more," He grimaced as he poked the mutilated body with his tail. "Resilient victim."

"You'd do nicely." Frieza held up a blood-encrusted hand and clenched a fist.

"Really, brother." He sighed. "What has caused this uncharacteristic lapse of homicidial control?"

"What the fuck do you care? It was one lowly servant." He glared at his taller and equally lizard-like sibling. "And since when do _I_ answer to you?" Why was it that everyone seemed to be undermining his authority?

"Forgive me, Lord Frieza. I have forgotten my place." He bowed elegantly, winking as he did so.

His placating tone ground on his raw nerves and tested his patience. "I won't hesitate to put your head on a pike." He gestured towards the numerous trophy head lining the hall's walls. "You'd fit in nicely."

Cooler seemed to finally get the message and stepped away. "It is behavior like this that made Otousan send me."

The diminutive Emperor laughed. "Like you could really do anything about it. Or that he could for that matter." His feminine voice dropped a few octaves. "I answer to no one."

Cooler eyed the slain servant. "As you have so grotesquely demonstrated."

"Offended?" Frieza strode over to his throne and sat down. "Too bad."

His taller brother started to wander about, observing the various hides adorning the walls among the heads. "I've heard rumors that you have an inside man working amongst your little monkey traitors."

Frieza grunted. "Yes?"

He stopped walking and glanced out of the corner of his eye. "It it true that you could find out their location, but for some reason choose not to?"

"Nappa may be an empty-headed rat, but he is still a Saiyan buffoon." He tapped clawed fingers against his chin. "He is still protecting his commander in some perverse Saiyan way and if I try to interfere, Vegeta will undoubtedly catch wind of it." He flexed his clawed hands in frustration. "That infuriating monkey prince is becoming harder and harder to control and no doubt getting stronger by the day."

"You do remember the warning Otousan gave you about the Saiyans?"

"Do you think me a fool, Cooler?" He dropped his hand and stared emptily at the other changeling.

"No."

"Good."

A resounding knock on the hall door's instantly diffused the tension humming throughout the room. Frieza got to his feet. "What?!"

A meek female servant slipped through the doors and stood shaking. They were both surprised when she bowed and managed to remain standing. Keeping her eyes riveted on the floor and away from the Emperor and the carnage, she addressed him shakily. "Milord, Colonel Zarbon has returned and requests a meeting with you."

Frieza's cold eyes narrowed suspiciously. _What the hell is that fool doing back here? _He mulled it over for a moment and nodded. _Here is my 'more resilient' victim._ "Very well. Send him in."

The brothers stood side by side on the dais and watched the pale green officer stride down the carpet. Zarbon eyed the unrecognizable creature decaying on the floor before turning to acknowledge the Emperor. "Milord."

Frieza looked him over almost serenely. "Well, well. What a pleasant surprise? To what do I own the pleasure of your company?"

Zarbon swallowed thickly. The Emperor was hardly ever this easy-going and the slightly demented gleam in his eye had him sweating. "It came to my attention that there was some information that I thought could not be shared over trans-communication."

"Is that right?" Frieza leaned forward eagerly. "Please, do tell why you thought it necessary to disobey a direct order."

"Milord, I thought that-"

"You thought what?" He gracefully moved to stand and stepped down the dais to approach him. "Come now, Zarbon. Have you truly forgotten who gives the orders in this universe?" He blurred forward and slammed a fist into his solar plexus. "Hm?"

Zarbon flew backward and skidded across the thickly woven carpet, scalding his mutant skin. Air refused to enter his lungs and he lay there gasping. _I am such a fool. To think I came here to warn him._ Crawling to his knees, he clutched at his midsection and met the cool blank face of the pale changeling. "No...Milord."

Frieza chuckled at the croaking voice. "You finally have the voice to match that ugly, amphibious appearance." He knelt down in front of him. "What orders did I assign you?"

Cooler cleared his throat. "Frieza, I don't believe this is necessary."

The opaque lizard whirled, firing a dark blast without blinking. His brother managed to dodge the attack, but his right arm was severely burned. Frieza smirked. "That is why _I_ am the Emperor and you _never_ will." He glanced over his shoulder. "Now, as I was saying..."

Zarbon struggled to his feet and met the gaze of the madman. "I was to locate and kill the traitors by any means necessary. I was not to return until I had completed that task."

Frieza pinched his features in mock thought. "If those were my orders and you are here standing before me," His glare blazed. "Then where are the heads of those Saiyans!"

"Probably still attached to their bodies, Milord." The sarcastic response earned him a whipping blow from his tail, careening him into the stout, marble walls. He almost laughed as he crumpled to the floor, blood filling his mouth.

"If you desire your life you would refrain from cheeky answers, Zarbon. I will not tolerate disobedience." He crossed his arms and bowed his head. He already had his most powerful warriors rebelling against him. Any more and the shadow of being overthrown loomed ever more possible over his mind. _An example must be made. _He opened his eyes and strode toward his Colonel. _Who better to prove my wrath than the soldiers' beloved Colonel?_ "It is time you learned your lesson."

Cooler watched with unease. "Do you really plan on murdering one of your best men?"

"Zarbon has defied me." He latched his tail around the struggling mutant's neck and hoisted him off the ground. "Only death can save him now."

Zarbon wanted to scream about how much of a mistake the Emperor was making. _I'm not the one he should be killing!_ He tried to speak, but the vice-like appendage squeezed his vocal-chords ever tighter.

"He spoke of information, brother." Cooler boldly stepped up beside his sibling. "The kind that only your ears can hear."

Frieza hesitated to administer his killing blow. _That's right._ He cocked his head to the left and loosened his tail slightly. "That's right, isn't it? I also ordered you to gather intelligence on the Saiyan rebels."

"Y...yes...Milord." Zarbon hung limply, tongue swelling in his mouth.

"Well, speak would you!" He rattled the gagging mutant. "Before I change my mind!"

Zarbon almost smiled. "It occurred...to me...that," He took in a shuddering breath. "I knew...who...the blue-haired...DemiSaiyan's sire was."

"Why the hell should I care who her fucking sire was? It makes no difference to me."

The Colonel shook his head. "You...know him."

Frieza chuckled. "I know a lot of men fool, none of them Saiyans capable of being her sire." He tightened his tail on his windpipe.

"No!" Zarbon squeezed his eyes shut against the pain. "Her mother was the Saiyan!"

"Her mother? Interesting." He tapped his chin in thought. "That brings up an entire slew of possibilities." He shook him. "Now tell me!"

"Her sire...is," He panted, sweat pouring off his brow. "Your...Scientific...Advisor."

Frieza's tail released him immediately as he stepped back with shock. "That lowly human!"

Cooler tried to hide his amusement. "It seems it _was_ pertinent information."

"Shut up!" Frieza whirled away from them both, stalking towards his throne. _This opens up my options hugely._ He grinned like a kid on Christmas as he sat down with a flourish. "It's a small universe after all."

And as if this was some immensely funny joke, his cackling laughter slithered throughout the palace to shiver the spines of even the most hardened warriors.

**A/N:** Once again, I am here apologizing for a long-awaited update. I've had this written out for some time, but procrastinated the actually typing of it. I'm glad to say though, that I did manage to update before the end of the month. Now, as for the fic, these last three chapters have given you some stuff to contemplate...and I hope you do...because the next chapter starts off three months after this one. I know it kinda keeps you in the dark, but it makes it all the more thrilling.

Reviewer Acknowledgements- Wudelfin & Project Shadow. Thank you so very much for your support. I value your reviews very, very much. I hope you'll continue to let me know how you like the fic.

**P.S.** I don't know if any of you are InuYasha fans...but I have a new fic **Suffer The Fray** up in that category. It was interfering w/my brain and writing this fic, so I decided to just run w/it. Go take a peek if you want and let me know whatcha think.

Reux


End file.
